Ushiro Kugishime
by Eskaria
Summary: Kouga nimmt Kagome nach einem letzten Streit mit Inu Yasha mit sich. Was wird aus den beiden? Und was ist nur los mit Sango? Auch Sesshoumaru ist an eine Frau gebunden! Warum? Lest selbst! (KagXKou, SanXMir, SessXOC)
1. Kagomes Entscheidung

Die Story setzt ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt ein, als Inu Yasha sich für Kikyo entscheidet und Kagome die beiden beobachtet. Ab da wird aber natürlich alles anders. Vor allem Kagome/Kouga Fans sollten hier auf ihre Kosten kommen, aber in den späteren Kapiteln (ab Kapitel 5) kommen auch Sesshy, sowie Miroku und Sango Fans sicher nicht zu kurz.

Was den Titel dieser Geschichte angeht, so habe ich ihn in erster Linie gewählt, weil ich finde, dass er gut klingt. Meine Freundin, Xena (Ankantoiel) hat mir viele nützliche Tipps für die Storyline gegeben und nicht zu letzt auch zu diesem Titel angeregt. Grob übersetzt heißt es „von hinten würgen" und ihr werdet sehen, dass das Böse wirklich einem oft in den Rücken fällt.

Ich widme diese Geschichte Xena, ohne die sie lange nicht so ausführlich wäre und ohne die ich viel weniger Arbeit (und Kopfschmerzen) hätte!! *gg*

Ushiro Kugishime

Kagomes Entscheidung 

Kagome saß in ihrem Zimmer. Seit sie aus der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten zurückgekehrt war, saß sie nun schon da und starrte an die Wand. Nicht, dass die Wand ihr Interesse geweckt hatte, nein, in Wahrheit sah sie die Wand überhaupt nicht. Ein anderes Bild beherrschte ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein. Inu Yasha! Kikyo! Zusammen! Sich umarmend!

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so, die Erinnerung loszuwerden. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder kehrte das Bild zurück! Immer wieder hörte sie die Worte, Inu Yashas Worte!

„Nur ich will dich beschützen!"

Kagome hob die Hand und strich sich müde über die Augen. Immer und immer wieder spielte sie es in Gedanken durch, überlegte, was Kikyo hatte, das ihr fehlte, grübelte warum Inu Yasha sich für die andere entschieden hatte.

Doch sie kam zu keiner Entscheidung, keiner Lösung.

Das Mädchen ließ sich nach hinten fallen, auf die weiche Matratze. Ihr Blick blieb an der Decke hängen, wanderte nach endlos scheinenden Sekunden zum Fenster. Kagome sah, wie die hellen Strahlen der Sonne wunderschöne Lichtspiele auf die Blätter des Baumes warfen.

Wann würde in ihrem Herzen wieder die Sonne scheinen? Oder sollte sich besser fragen, würde in ihrem Herzen jemals wieder die Sonne scheinen?

Ihr Blick wanderte uninteressiert weiter, blieb dann an zwei kleinen, scheinbar unauffälligen Gegenständen auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Die Juwelensplitter! Kagome überlegte kurz, ob sie aufstehen und sie holen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Warum auch? Änderte es etwas an der Situation? Nein!

Sie schloss die Augen, riss sie aber Sekunden später wieder auf, als das verhasste und inzwischen beinahe schon vertraut gewordene Bild erschien. Sie seufzte auf.

„Kagome! Telefon! Ayumi!" Gedämpft drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu Kagome. Ayumi, ihre Freundin rief also an? Einen Moment zögerte Kagome.

„Sag ihr, es geh mir nicht so gut…ich rufe sie morgen an!"

Stille kehrte wieder ein. Nur undeutlich hörte Kagome ihre Mutter am Telefon mit Ayumi reden. Dann legte sie wieder auf und Kagomes Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück zum vergangenen Tag.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und schnappte sich die Juwelensplitter. Genug! Es reichte ihr. Inu Yasha trieb sie schon dazu, dass sie ihre Freunde belog. Nein! Sie würde das Ganze jetzt beenden. Kikyo war ihm also wichtiger als sie? Nun gut, dann sollte Kikyo ihm doch dabei helfen, die restlichen Splitter zu sammeln. Sie, Kagome würde in ihre Zeit zurückkehren und alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Inu Yasha zu tun hatte, vergessen.

Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich umzuziehen, denn sie hatte nicht vor, länger als unbedingt nötig in Inu Yashas Epoche zu bleiben.

Mühsam kletterte sie am anderen Ende des Brunnens aus dem Schacht hervor. Dann ließ sie sich auf der Kante nieder und wartete. Inu Yasha würde früher oder später hier vorbei kommen. Sie wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als würde sie ihn suchen.

Die Sonne senkte sich langsam und immer noch saß Kagome ruhig da.

Plötzlich teilte sich das Gebüsch und der Halbdämon trat hervor. Überrascht blieb er stehen und starrte auf das Mädchen. „Er hat wohl nicht mit mir gerechnet.", dachte sich Kagome. „Mir solls egal sein, ich bin ohnehin bald wieder weg."

Mutig trat sie einige Schritte auf den abwartend dastehenden Inu Yasha zu. Sie sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen und freute sich insgeheim darüber. Er wusste wohl nicht, was er von ihr zu erwarten hatte.

Kagome streckte die Hand aus und im Licht der untergehenden Sonne blitzen die beiden Splitter kurz auf.

„Hier, Inu Yasha, die wirst du wohl noch brauchen."

Zögernd griff der Junge nach den rosa Splittern und schaute unschlüssig von Kagome zu den Teilen des Juwels. Seine Hand schwebte über der ihren.

„Kagome, ich…"

Ehe Inu Yasha weitersprechen konnte, nahm Kagome seine Hand, drehte sie, legte die Splitter hinein und schloss sie. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt.

„Weißt du was, Inu Yasha, es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Tu doch was du willst."

Sprachlos starrte Inu Yasha sie an. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sie so harsch ihm gegenüber war.

„Also, Kagome, hör mal…"

„Nein, ich höre nicht mehr. Lang genug hab ich alles für dich getan, aber hast du das überhaupt gemerkt? Nein! Denn deine Gedanken waren immer nur bei ihr. Nun gut, so soll es sein! Du hast dich entschieden, Inu Yasha. Ich habe diese Entscheidung zu respektieren. Machs gut!"

Sie wirbelte herum und wollte schon in den Brunnen springen. Doch Inu Yashas Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Kagome, geh doch nicht so! Lass mich wenigstens,…"

Kagome spürte, wie die Tränen in ihrer Kehle brannten. Dann spürte sie Inu Yashas warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Verstohlen wischte sie die Tränen weg. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sie weinen sah. Doch was sollte sie tun?

„Mach Platz!"

Sie wusste, dass das jetzt nicht fair gewesen war, aber ihr war nichts anderes eingefallen. Kaum hatte sie geendet, spürte sie auch schon, wie seine Hand von ihrer Schulter glitt und ein lautes Krachen verkündete seine Landung auf dem Boden. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, sprang sie über die Kante in die Dunkelheit. Inu Yashas Stimme verfolgte sie, als sie unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Du dumme Kuh! Wofür war das jetzt wieder? Verschwinde endlich und lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Wer braucht dich schon? Ich sicher nicht! Pah!"

Kagome hörte, wie er wieder hoch krabbelte und sie verwünschend und verfluchend im nahen Wald verschwand. Sie ließ dich zu Boden fallen, schlang die Arme um die Knie und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Seine Worte hatten sie verletzt, mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch nicht nach ihm gerufen, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnte. War doch auch ganz klar, schließlich hatte sie ja keine Juwelensplitter mehr. Was sollte sie nun nur tun? Sie war ganz alleine, in einer fremden Epoche, ohne Freunde, ohne alles!

Sie weinte und weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann saß sie in der Dunkelheit des kalten Brunnens und starrte vor sich hin. Sie würde wieder nach Hause kommen, egal wie sie es anstellte. Fast egal, verbesserte sie sich selbst, denn eines würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht tun: Inu Yasha um Hilfe bitten.


	2. Neue Verhältnisse

Neues Kap on! Hoffe es gefällt euch. Bei 2 Reviews für das erste Kap, stelle ich natürlich gerne so schnell wie möglich das zweite zur Verfügung. *grins*

@Cosma: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Leider muss ich dich aber enttäuschen, denn wie du bei diesem Kap schon merken wirst, braucht sich Kagome nicht ganz alleine auf die Suche nach den Splittern machen.

@Ankantoiel: Danke für das nette Kompliment. Fasziniere gerne Leute *gg*. Werd den lieben Sesshy sicher einbauen, aber er die Loverrolle wird ihm wohl versagt bleiben. Auf die sind schon zwei andere (ein anderer?) scharf. Wär schon, bald wieder deine Meinung zu hören. *gggg* Freu mich schon aufs WE und vor allem auf DLdaG! So, c y

Neue Verhältnisse 

Mühsam kletterte sie erneut über den Rand des Brunnens. Leicht fröstelnd schlang sie dann die Arme um ihren Körper. Es kühlte ab und sie hatte nichts da, mit dem sie sich wärmen konnte. Was sollte sie tun? Damit sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnte, brauchte sie einen Juwelensplitter. Zu dumm, dass sie nicht gleich daran gedacht hatte, aber Das Bedürfnis Inu Yasha ein für alle Mal Lebewohl zu sagen, war so groß gewesen, dass sie darauf glatt vergessen hatte. Nun stand sie also da. Das Einfachste wäre es natürlich zu Inu Yasha zu gehen und ihn um einen Splitter zu bitten. Er konnte mit ihr kommen, sie gab ihm auf ihrer Seite den Splitter wieder zurück und er konnte heim kehren – heim zu Kikyo. Der Gedanke an die Frau, die versucht hatte, sie umzubringen und immer noch Inu Yashas Liebe in Händen hielt, brachte die Gefühle in Kagome wieder zum Aufwallen. Nein, sie würde nicht zu dem Halbdämonen gehen – sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie musste einfach einen anderen Splitter finden, mehr nicht.

Entschlossen stapfte sie zu dem nahen Waldrand. Für heute würde sie bei Kaede Unterschlupf suchen – natürlich nur, wenn Inu Yasha nicht zufällig da sein sollte. Die Sonne war schon längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden.

Verwirrt sah sich Kagome um. Konnte es sein…? Ja, sie war sich sicher. Sie hatte sich verirrt. Unsicher schaute sie sich um, aber sie hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, wo sie sich befand. Sie stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und ließ sich einem Baum entlang zu Boden gleiten. Tränen des Zorns traten ihr in die Augen. Was konnte sonst heute noch schief gehen?

Geschlagen ließ sie den Kopf auf die Knie fallen und verharrte so. Sollte doch einer dieser dämlichen Dämonen kommen und sie verspeisen, dann wäre sie ihre Sorgen wenigstens los. Oh ja und Inu Yasha würde kommen und wenn er feststellte, dass sie tot war, würden ihn schreckliche Gewissensbisse plagen und er hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr. Und sie, Kagome, würde ihn von wo auch immer sie dann war, auslachen.

Der Gedanke zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Züge, dass aber einem erschreckten Ausdruck wich, als ganz in ihrer Nähe einige Blätter verräterisch raschelten. Hatten die Dämonen sich schon versammelt, um sie zu fressen?

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Kagome auf und rannte davon, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen. Die Äste peitschten an ihren Armen entlang und hinterließen auf der bloßen Haut Striemen, doch Kagome spürte von all dem nichts. Ihr eigenes keuchendes Atmen klang in ihren Ohren. Irgendwann, nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und die kalte Luft brannte in ihren Lungen. Sie wandte den Blick nicht von dem Weg ab, den sie gekommen war, doch kein Laut verriet einen näher kommenden Verfolger.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Blätterdach und zu den einzelnen Sternen die sie hindurchschimmern sah, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Die Sterne! Waren es dieselben, die in einigen hundert Jahren zu sehen sein würden? In ihrer Zeit? Von ihrem Zimmer aus? Kagome wusste es nicht.

Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie wollte die Sterne nur von ihrem Zimmer aus betrachten, welche waren egal. Sie begann an ihren Armen zu reiben, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, doch es war fast zwecklos. Vielleicht sollte sie doch zu Inu Yasha…?

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein! Sie hatte auch ihren Stolz und er hatte ihn mehr verletzt als jemals sonst ein Mensch auf der Welt.

Plötzlich sah sie hoch. „Na toll", dachte sie sarkastisch, „das Problem hat sich gerade selbst gelöst, denn ich habe mich hoffnungslos verirrt! Kein Ahnung, wo ich hier bin! Nicht die leiseste Idee, von wo ich gekommen bin! Super! Einfach toll! Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ach…ich hasse den heutigen Tag! Ich hasse Inu Yasha und ich dass dieses Japan! Und am allermeisten hasse ich mich, dass ich mich überhaupt in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich musste ja Hals über Kopf davon stürzen. Eigentlich hätte ich es ja fast verdient, dass mich so ein Dämon auffrisst. Aber bevor das geschieht, bin ich wahrscheinlich erfroren."

Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Inu Yasha ja oft genug beim Feuermachen zugesehen hatte. Sie musste es also nur wie er machen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, begann sie im dunklen Wald Holz zu sammeln. Um sich von der Dunkelheit und den Gefahren, die in ihr lauerten abzulenken, begann Kagome leise vor sich hin zu singen. Es war kein Lied, mehr einzelne Silben zusammenhangslos aneinandergereiht, und sie verklangen ungehört. In Kagome selbst steigerten sie nur das Gefühl allein zu sein, verlassen von allen und so wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser und leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz erlosch. Inzwischen hatte sie genug Holz gesammelt und stapelte es auf einen Haufen. Dann nahm sie zwei kleine Stöckchen und rieb sie gegeneinander, so wie sie es schon hunderte Male bei Inu Yasha gesehen hatte. Das war gewesen, bevor sie die Streichhölzer aus ihrer Zeit mitgenommen hatte und mit einem Lachen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sich Inu Yasha das erste Mal die Finger verbrannte hatte, weil er die Streichhölzer genauso aneinander gerieben hatte, wie sie das jetzt versuchte. Das war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Inu Yasha versucht hatte, mit Streichhölzern Feuer zu machen. Er hatte sich, die Hand dick verbunden, um die Brandblasen zu schützen, schmollend auf einen Baum gesetzt und es ihr überlassen mit den „von Dämonen besessenem Holz" Feuer zu machen.

Kagome nun wünschte sich ihrerseits, dass sie die Arbeit einem anderen zuschieben konnte und sich einfach in der Nähe niederließ und sich dann an den Flammen wärmte. Das sie sich beim ersten Versuch beinahe das Auge ausgestochen hatte, konnte sie ja noch verkraften, auch dass der eine Stock beim zweiten Versuch in hohem Bogen in das nahe Gebüsch geflogen war, aber dass beide Stöcke beim dritten Versuch in der Mitte durchbrachen und somit unbenutzbar waren, ärgerte sie wirklich. Diesmal völlig gewollt segelten die Reste der Stäbe durch die Luft und landeten irgendwo in der Dunkelheit. Kagome blieb vor dem vorbildlich geschlichteten Holzhaufen sitzen und starrte ihn an. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauerte, um zu lernen, wie man durch Gedanken Gegenstände entflammte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr gelang, ehe sie zu einem lebenden Eisblock erstarrt war. Sollte sie vielleicht einen dieser indianischen Regentänze aufführen, von denen sie in der Schule gehört hatte und dann hoffen, dass der Blitz in den Holzstoß einschlug und ihr die Arbeit des Feuermachens abnahm? Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, gehört zu haben mit welch geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Blitz in ihrer Nähe einschlug und verwarf auch diesen Gedanken wieder. Nein, sie würde die Nacht wohl ohne Feuer überstehen müssen, nur in der dünnen Schuluniform, die sie immer noch trug. Es war wirklich kalt! Verdammt kalt!

Kagome erinnerte sich einiger Übungen, die sie in der Sportstunde besprochen und trainiert hatten. Sie begann nun wild herum zuspringen, um das Blut schneller in ihren Adern zirkulieren zu lassen. Es half nicht wirklich. Einmal knickte sie um und nun tat ihr auch noch ihr Knöchel weh. Also setzte sie sich wieder hin und starrte auf das Holz, das nicht brennen wollte. Was die anderen wohl gerade machten? Was tat Inu Yasha? War er bei Kikyo?

Inu Yasha! Immer Inu Yasha! Konnte sie denn an nichts anderes denken? An niemand anderen? Was war mit ihrer Familie? Sie sorgten sich sicher schon um sie. Schließlich war sie verschwunden, ohne Bescheid zu geben. Oder dachten sie gar, dass sie sich wieder mit Inu Yasha versöhnt hatte? So wie es immer war? Aber dieses Mal nicht! Dieses Mal würde es keine Versöhnung geben. Dieser Bruch war endgültig!

Kagome schloss die Augen und versuchte trotz der eisigen Kälte etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelangen. Also begann sie zu planen, was sie am nächsten Tag alles unternehmen würde. Als erstes würde sie zu Kaede gehen. Die alte Frau wusste sicher, was zu tun war. Dann würde sie sich bei Kaede an die Feuerstelle sitzen und nie wieder aufstehen. Ja, das würde sie tun!

„Kagome?"

Als sie die leise, männliche Stimme hörte, schoss sie hoch. Sie war so gefangen gewesen, von der Vorstellung des wärmenden Feuers, dass sie gar niemanden hatte kommen hören. Überrascht und auch ein wenig ängstlich sah sie hoch, wer um diese späte Stunde noch auf dem Weg war. Ihr Blick traf ein einen Blick aus bekannten eisblauen Augen. Kouga!

Der junge Wolfdämon stand vor ihr und sah sie fragend und voll Verwunderung an. Dann hob er den Kopf, steckte die Nase in den Wind und schnüffelte einige Male.

„Wo ist Inu Yasha?"

Da war er wieder, dieser Name! Kagome sah wieder zu Boden und presste zwischen den Lippen hervor: „Er ist nicht da!"

Da sie den Blick gesenkt hatte, entging ihr der neugierige Blick, den Kouga ihr zuwarf.

„Und die anderen?"

„Wir haben uns…verloren."

„Ach so! Und du wartest hier auf sie, ja?"

Keine Antwort. Kougas Blick traf den säuberlich aufgehäuften Holzstoß, glitt über Kagome und ihre Gänsehaut und wanderte in der Umgebung herum, auf der Suche nach ihrer Tasche.

Er wusste nicht, was sich zwischen dem Hundejungen und Kagome abgespielt hatte, aber ihm war klar, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Geruch war ihm in die Nase gestiegen, als er auf einer kleinen Runde hier vorbeikam und er war stehen geblieben, teils um Kagome zu sehen, teils um Inu Yasha zu ärgern. Doch er konnte Inu Yasha nirgends riechen und auch von den anderen konnte er keine Spur finden. Er ging vor Kagome in die Knie und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen. Doch das Mädchen vor ihm, starrte fest auf den Boden.

„Kagome?" Seine Stimme klang sanft, verstehend, beschwörend. Langsam hob sie die Augen und Kouga zuckte kurz zurück, angesichts des Schmerzes, den er in ihrem Blick lesen konnte. Wut auf Inu Yasha wallte in ihm hoch, da der Halbdämon ganz offensichtlich Schuld an Kagomes Zustand trug. Doch Kouga hielt sich zurück. Er wusste, dass es Kagome nicht helfen würde, wenn er hier zu toben und fluchen begann.

„Willst du vielleicht mit mir kommen, Kagome?" Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass sie eine Wahl hätte. Aber eigentlich hatte sie die nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, sie hier allein in der Kälte sitzen zu lassen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sie mit Gewalt zu seinem Bau schleifen. Dort konnte sie dann auf Inu Yasha warten. Für den Hundejungen würde es ein Leichtes sein, sie dort aufzustöbern und sie war inzwischen in Sicherheit und im Warmen. Er musste lange auf eine Antwort warten.

„Würdest…du mich denn mitnehmen?"

Kouga erstarrte. Mit allen hatte er gerechnet. Dass sie ihn höflich aber bestimmt abwies, dass sie mit ihm schimpfte, tobte und schrie, aber nicht damit, dass sie ihn mit diesem flehenden Blick ansah und ihn förmlich darum bat, mitgenommen zu werden.

Kagome verstand Kougas Verhalten falsch. Traurig senkte sie wieder den Kopf.

„Entschuldige! Das war dämlich von mir. Natürlich willst du mich nicht mitnehmen. Ich würde dich nur behindern. Ist schon gut, Kouga. Du kannst mich ruhig alleine lassen. Ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen."

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich hochgehoben und schaute überrascht in Kougas Gesicht, dich über dem ihren.

„Dummkopf! Natürlich war es ernst gemeint. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du so leicht zu überzeugen bist."

Den einen Arm unter ihre Knie geschoben und den anderen um ihre Schultern geschlungen, drückte er sie enger an sich. Dann schaute er sie aufmunternd an.

„Bereit?"

Sie nickte. Sie spürte, wie Kouga losrannte, spürte den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht und spürte seine Arme um ihren Körper. Arme, die sie hielten und schützten. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging und schmiegte sich unbewusst noch enger an den athletischen Körper des jungen Dämons. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen. Wie gut es tat, wenn man jemanden hatte, der sich um einen kümmerte, der einen hielt und tröstete, jemand, der einen verstand. Kagome wusste, dass Kouga ahnte, dass weder Inu Yasha noch einer der anderen gekommen wäre, um sie abzuholen. Aber mit keinem Wort hatte er sie danach gefragt, war einfach nur dagewesen. Nun fühlte sie sich sicher. Mit dem Gedanken, wie dankbar sie Kouga für seine Rettung war, schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

Kouga sah auf das schlafende Gesicht des Mädchens. Er hatte gespürte, wie sich ihr Körper entspannt hatte, als sie in die Welt des Schlafes geglitten war. Dennoch war immer noch ein gepeinigter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, ganz so, als würde sie selbst im Traum noch etwas quälen.

Kouga wusste, dass es etwas mit Inu Yasha zu tun hatte, und er nahm sich vor, Kagome danach zu fragen, sobald sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. So wie es im Moment schien, würde sie wohl noch etwas länger bei ihm bleiben. Er hatte also alle Zeit der Welt. Seine Gedanken glitten ab, während er durch die Stille rannte, seinem Bau und seinen Freunden entgegen. Wieder erinnerte er sich, wie sich Kagome vor kurzem an ihn geschmiegt hatte, und welch angenehmes Gefühl es gewesen war. Inu Yasha, dieser Narr, wusste gar nicht was er an ihr hatte. Sonst würde er sie wohl kaum immer so abwertend behandeln. Aber dieses Mal würde der Hundejunge kämpfen müssen, damit er sie zurückbekam. Vielleicht schätzte er sie dann höher ein. Es war nicht so, dass Kouga Kagome gern wieder hergab. Nein, bestimmt nicht! Er mochte sie wirklich. Seine Liebe zu ihr war sogar so groß, dass er lieber sie glücklich sah als sich selbst und wenn das nun einmal bedeutete, dass sie zu Inu Yasha ging, dann würde er das wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Inu Yasha sie so behandelte.

Aber fürs erste schien es so, als könnten sie die nächsten paar Tage gemeinsam verbringen. Inu Yasha würde sicher nicht gleich am nächsten Tag auftauchen und wenn doch, dann würde Kouga ihn wieder vertreiben. Die nächsten paar Tage wollte er Kagome ganz für sich allein.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Wolfes. Oh ja, er würde es akzeptieren, wenn Kagome zu Inu Yasha zurückkehren wollte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht etwas dagegen tat, dass es so war. Er hatte Kagome nun bei sich und er würde die Gelegenheit sicher nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen. Er würde Kagome beweisen, dass er die bessere Wahl war und der Hundejunge hatte Pech gehabt. Ja, so würde es sein. Inu Yasha würde es auf ewig bedauern, dass er Kagome an diesem Tag alleine zurückgelassen hatte, den mit dieser Tat hatte er sie verloren, dessen war sich Kouga sicher.

Wer würde schon einen schäbigen Hund nehmen, wenn er einen stolzen Wolf haben konnte?

Die Bäume, die im Licht- und Schattenspiel des Mondes beinahe gefährlich wirkten, flogen nur so vorbei. Der junge Dämon zog den Körper des schlafenden Mädchens noch enger an sich. Der Kampf hatte zweifellos begonnen und der Wolf war im Vorteil, denn er hielt den Preis bereits in Händen. Mit dieser Entwicklung zufrieden, rannte Kouga seiner Heimat entgegen.

~*~

„Du hast sie einfach so gehen lassen, Inu Yasha? Wie konntest du nur? Du bist so herzlos!"

Shippo sprang vor Inu Yasha auf und ab und schrie ihn an. Der kleine Fuchs wollte immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass seine geliebte Kagome nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Die zwei Juwelensplitter lagen in Kaedes Hütte auf dem Boden und Miroku, Sango, Kaede und Inu Yasha saßen drum herum.

„Ich und herzlos? Und was ist mit ihr, he? Sie hat mich mit dieser dämlichen Kette zu Boden geschickt, anstatt, mir zu zuhören. Und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden."

Inu yasha verschränkte die Arme und sah grimmig auf Shippo.

„Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen uns nun überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Ohne Kagome wird es sehr viel schwerer, die Splitter ausfindig zu machen. Und viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, denn wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Naraku schon einen großen Teil des Juwels besitzt."

Shippo schaute nun ungläubig auf Miroku.

„Ist es dir etwas auf egal, dass sie nicht mehr kommt? Ihr seid alle so gemein!"

Der kleine Fuchs stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Miroku und Sango sahen ihm traurig nach.

„Er wird es irgendwann verwinden."

Sango flüsterte beinahe, während die Kriaras Fell streichelte. Auch sie schmerzte der Abschied von ihrer besten Freundin, aber für Kagome war es sicher besser so und weniger schmerzvoll. Sie spürte Mirokus Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah hoch. Sein Blick traf den ihren und zum ersten Mal konnte sie nichts Lüsternes darin entdecken, sondern nur Trauer, Bedauern und Verständnis.

Sango nickte ihm zu und sah dann zu Inu Yasha. Noch benahm er sich ganz normal, aber sie war sich fast sicher, dass ihm sein Entschluss schon sehr bald Leid tun würde.

Leise seufzte sie auf. Harte Zeiten kamen auf sie alle zu, dass war gewiss.


	3. Let me stay with you

Hallöli!! Ein neues Kapitel ist online und mit diesem Kapitel gibt es noch eine Neuerung. Hab mir gedacht, ich mache einen Deal mit all jenen, die die Story lesen wollen. Ihr gebt mir Reviews, ich gebe euch neue Kapitel – oder andersrum: keine Reviews – keine Kapitel. Ich will euch damit nicht unter Druck setzten, sonder nur in Erfahrung bringen, ob die Story überhaupt jemand liest.

Außerdem ist es möglich, dass die Story bald einen neuen Titel trägt, den in Rücksprache mit einer Freundin wird sie etwas ausgebaut. Pairings sind also nicht mehr nur Kagome/Kouga, sondern auch Miroku/Sango und Sesshoumaro/OC. Lest einfach selbst weiter.

@Lady_Rosha: Ja, das wird eine Kagome/Kouga Story (vorwiegend) und es freut mich, dass dir das gefällt. Der arme Kouga tut mir nämlich immer soooooo leid, wenn Kagome ihn abblitzen lässt und dabei wär er doch so ein Süßer, nicht? *zwinker* Würd mich freuen, bald wieder von dir zu hören!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let me stay with you 

Langsam öffnete Kagome die Augen, ehe sie die Arme in die Höhe streckte. Dann blinzelte sie zweimal und sah sich überrascht um. Wo war sie? Ihre Hand tastete über ein weiches Fell und ihr Blick blieb an der groben Höhlenmauer hängen. Irgendwie kam ihr das alles bekannt vor.

„Schon aufgewacht? Ich habe mir bereits Sorgen gemacht, dass du den ganzen Tag verschläfst!"

Kagome drehte den Kopf und sah Kouga vor sich stehen. In dem Moment, als sich der junge Wolf zu ihr hinab beugte, kam die Erinnerung mit grausamer Härte wieder. Gerade als Kouga ihr eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, sah sie das verhasste Bild wieder vor sich und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Kouga zuckte zurück. Unbewusst entfernte er sich etwas von ihr und sah ihr forschend in die Augen.

„Kagome?", fragte er dann leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen begann das Mädchen vor ihm lauthals zu schluchzen. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Kouga war ratlos – ratlos und hilflos. Seine Hand näherte sich ihrer Schulter, aber im letzten Moment zog er sie wieder zurück. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, begann er auf den Fersen vor und zurück zu wippen.

„Kagome!", meinte er dann mit beruhigender Stimme, „Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben. Hier bist du in Sicherheit. Keiner wird dir etwas antun. Und du kannst jederzeit zu Inu Yasha zurückkehren, wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

Kouga hatte erwartet, dass sie nun aufstand und ihn freudestrahlend umarmte, oder wenigstens lachte – ein kleines Lächeln hätte ihm auch schon genügt. Aber stattdessen schluchzte sie nur noch lauter. Diese Reaktion brachte Kouga gänzlich zur Verzweiflung. Was fehlte ihr nur? Fühlte sie sich nicht gut? Glaubte sie ihm nicht?

Zögernd streckte er wieder die Hand nach ihr aus und umfasste ihre Schulter. Eigentlich wollte er sie mit dieser Bewegung nur dazu bringen, ihren Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Doch stattdessen warf sie sich ihm völlig überraschend in die Arme und heulte an seiner Brust weiter.

Einem Impuls folgend zog er sie näher zu sich und hielt sie umfangen. Seine Hand strich leicht und beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

Die anderen aus seinem Rudel hatten inzwischen einen Halbkreis um die beiden gebildet. Alle waren neugierig näher gekommen, als sie Kagomes Schluchzer gehört hatten. Es hatte sie schon verwundert, dass der Chef in der vergangenen Nacht mit dem Menschenmädchen in den Armen wieder aufgetaucht war, aber dass er sie nun schlug und sie zum Weinen brachte, konnten sie nicht verstehen. Beim Näherkommen sahen sie dann aber schon, dass nicht Kouga der Grund für ihre Heulerei sein konnte, denn warum sollte sie sich sonst so an ihn klammern?

Kouga bemerkte die Menge, die ihn und Kagome anstarrte und warf seinen Freunden hilfesuchende Blicke zu. Mit einer freien Hand deutete er auf Kagomes Rücken und zuckte dabei die Schultern. Die anderen verstanden die Botschaft sehr wohl, konnten ihm aber leider nicht helfen. Einige zuckten ihrerseits die Schultern, andere blieben einfach abwartend stehen und Dritte wiederum hielten sich die Hand vors Gesicht, damit niemand sie lachen sehen konnte. Kougas Gesichtsausdruck und die Hilflosigkeit, die er angesichts der unerwarteten Situation ausstrahlte, waren einfach unschlagbar.

Kouga merkte es natürlich trotz vorgehaltener Hand und warf den Betroffenen böse Blicke zu. Dann wedelte er mit der freien Hand in der Luft und deutete den anderen somit zu verschwinden. Das Wolfspack folgte seiner Aufforderung nur sehr zögernd und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis alle aus der Höhle verschwunden waren. Erst als er sicher war, dass niemand sie mehr stören würde, packte er Kagome bei den Schultern und schob sie ein Stück von ihm weg, sodass er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Kagome, was ist denn los? Fürchtest du dich vor mir?"

Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn nun direkt an, während sie stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Glaubst du vielleicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen werde?"

Die einzige Antwort bestand wieder nur aus einem Schütteln des Kopfes.

„Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Hast du Heimweh?"

Fragen über Fragen, doch niemals gab sie eine Antwort. Kouga war nahe am Verzweifeln. Plötzlich nahmen seine Augen einen harten Ausdruck an und er fragte mit schmerzlicher Stimme: „Fehlt dir Inu Yasha denn so sehr?"

Kagome zögerte mit einer Antwort. Zum einen, da sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie antworten sollte und zum anderen verwundert über den Schmerz in Kougas Stimme.

Plötzlich stand Kouga auf und wandte sich ab.

„Vergiss es! Das war eine törichte Frage. Natürlich vermisst du ihn. Na gut! Geh! Ich halte dich nicht auf."

Ohne sich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen, verließ Kouga die Höhle. Draußen angekommen fand er sich seinem versammelten Rudel gegenüber, das ihn mit neugierigen Blicken musterte. Kougas Augenbraue zuckte.

„Was ist denn los, Chef? Was hat das Mädchen?"

„Sie heißt Kagome, du Idiot. Und woher soll ich wissen, was ihr fehlt? Bin ich vielleicht Hellseher?"

Kouga brüllte den Mann, der die Frage gestellt hatte, an und rannte dann davon.

Kagome saß immer noch auf dem warmen Fell und hatte verwundert dem Geschrei vor der Höhle gelauscht. Was war bloß in Kouga gefahren, dass er sich plötzlich so unfreundlich seinen Leuten gegenüber verhielt?

Ginta kam herein und blieb vor Kagome stehen.

„Wie geht's dir, Chefin?"

Seid dem Vorfall mit den Dämonenvögeln nannten viele der Wolfsleute sie Chefin. Doch dieses Mal gab Kagome gar nicht darauf acht.

„Was ist denn bloß mit Kouga los? So kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht!"

Ginta sah nachdenklich auf sie hinab, ehe er mit einem leichten Lächeln meinte: „Das müssten wir schon dich fragen, Chefin. Schließlich warst du diejenige, die ihn verärgert hat. Den ganzen Morgen war er so gut gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Unsicher schaute Kagome hoch.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt! Nicht ein Wort!"

Im Wegdrehen meinte Ginta: „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja gerade das, was ihn so verärgert hat?"

Kouga saß auf einem Stein am Ufer des Flusses und starrte in die rauschenden Wellen. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Kagome sie wieder verließ. Denn sie würde wieder gehen, dass war ihm klar. Ihr Herz gehörte Inu Yasha und das würde wohl immer so bleiben. Kouga seufzte leise auf. Es war nicht leicht, sich selbst eine Niederlage einzugestehen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn so viel von dieser Entscheidung abhing. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er Kagome dieses Mal davon überzeugen konnte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber ihre Tränen bei seinem Anblick hatten ihm schier das Herz zerrissen. In diesem Moment hatte er geahnt, dass sie ihm niemals gehören würde.

„Wozu kämpfen, wenn der Sieger ohnehin schon feststeht?" Diese Taktik hatte ihm schon viele Male das Leben gerettet. Niemals stellte er sich einem aussichtslosen Kampf, nur um der Ehre oder des Ruhmes willen. Was brachten einem diese Dinge, wenn man tot war? Er, Kouga hielt es nicht für unehrenhaft oder feige, wenn man bei einem übermächtigen Gegner seinen Instinkten vertraute und die Flucht ergriff. 

Aber war Inu Yasha das? War er übermächtig? Wenn sich um einen normalen Kampf zwischen ihm und dem Hundejungen gehandelt hätte, hätte Kouga diese Frage verneint. Aber hier ging es nicht um einen Faustkampf, hier ging es um das Herz einer Frau. Und derjenige, der dieses Herz besaß gewann an Macht und Stärke. Also war es wohl wirklich so, dass Inu Yasha als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

„Denn dann würdest du niemals erfahren, ob du ihn nicht vielleicht doch schlagen hättest können!"

Bei der weiblichen, sanften Stimme schoss Kouga hoch und wirbelte herum. Überrascht sah er auf Kagome, doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Blick wieder.

„Du hier, Kagome? Du willst dich wohl verabschieden, wie? Mach dir nicht die Mühe! Geh einfach!"

Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, setzte er sich wieder hin. Er hörte ihre näher kommenden Schritte auf dem nassen Waldboden und dennoch zuckte er zusammen, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um dich zu bitten, noch bleiben zu dürfen."

Kougas Herz machte einen Sprung, doch schnell rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Er durfte nicht zu viel in diese einzelne Bitte hineinlesen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja nur hier warten, bis Inu Yasha sie abholen kam, weil sie sich allein in den Wäldern fürchtete.

Kouga legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Wie er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, starrte sie auf das vorbeirauschende Wasser, den Blick träumerisch.

„Warum?" Kougas Stimme klang heiser.

„Weil ich will, dass du den Kampf aufnimmst, Kouga…"

Kouga runzelte die Stirn. Wusste sie den überhaupt, welchen Kampf er meinte?

„Warum sollte ich eine sinnlose Schlacht schlagen? Nur ein Dummkopf würde das tun."

Kagome nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter und setzte sich neben ihn. Kouga fühlte sich plötzlich wieder einsam.

„Hm, ein Dummkopf? Ja, vielleicht. Oder jemand, der seine eigene Stärke und seinen eigenen Wert nicht zu gering einschätzt."

„Besser zu gering, als zu hoch. Besser lebendig, als tot. Du weißt doch nicht, wovon du sprichst, Kagome."

Kouga starrte in Kagomes Gesicht, doch das Mädchen hielt den Blick weiterhin auf das Wasser. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass hierbei weit mehr für ihn auf dem Spiel stand als nur eine kleine Niederlage? Denn diese Niederlage würde schmachvoll sein und eine Revanche war unmöglich. Von ihrer leisen Stimme, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl wovon ich rede, Kouga, besser als manch anderer, vielleicht sogar besser als du. Denn ich habe so einen Kampf bestritten,…"

Kouga sah wie erneut Tränen in ihre Augen traten und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sie ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz vergessen zu lassen. Ihre Stimme war immer leiser und leiser geworden und nun musste er sich schon näher zu ihre beugen, um die letzten, geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen: „…und ich habe verloren."

Verwirrt kratzte sich Kouga am Kopf. Wovon sprach sie? Welchen Kampf sollte sie schon verloren haben? Ah, er hasste solche Gespräche! Wirklich! Jeder sprach zu dem anderen in verschlüsselten Sätzen, um sich nur ja keine Blöße zu geben und dem anderen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, ihn zu verletzten und dabei sprach man aneinander vorbei. Nein, er würde sie nun einfach fragen, was sie damit meinte. Klipp und klar!

„Und darf ich noch bei dir bleiben?"

Ihre Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und verstörte ihn vollends.

„W…was? Ja, natürlich. Wenn du willst."

Kagome lächelte ihn erleichtert an und stand auf.

„Na dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

„J..ja, geht in Ordnung."

Kagome winkte ihm noch kurz zu und verschwand dann zwischen den nahen Bäumen. Kouga hatte halbherzig die Hand erhoben, ließ sie aber wieder sinken, sobald sie aus dem Blickfeld war. Laut seufzte er auf. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war gerade passiert? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Kagome von ihm wegwollte, aber stattdessen bat sie ihn, noch hier bleiben zu dürfen. Dann gab sie ihn irgendwie den Tipp, weiter um sie zu kämpfen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Und zu guter Letzt jammerte sie über einen Kampf, den sie verloren haben sollte. Das war ihm zu hoch.

Kouga stand auf. Er beschloss, dass er einfach nur froh war, dass sie noch bei ihm blieb. Warum und wieso interessierten ihn gar nicht.

~*~

„Nein, ich will nicht mehr bei Inu Yasha bleiben. Er hatte Kagome wehgetan und nur wegen ihm kommt sie nicht mehr."

Shippo stand vor Kaedes Hütte und weigerte sich standhaft den anderen zu folgen. Seit einigen Minuten redete Sango nun schon auf den kleinen Fuchs ein und versuchte ihn zum Mitgehen zu überreden.

Inu Yasha stand daneben und tat, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Sprache auf Kagome kam, blockte er ab und tat uninteressiert. Doch weder Sango noch Miroku waren die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen entgangen, wann immer er an das Mädchen dachte.

„Aber, Shippo, wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen." Als der Fuchs immer noch nicht näher kam, ging Sango zu ihm und beugte sich hinab.

„Außerdem können wir auf dieser Reise Inu Yasha zureden, dass er Kagome wieder holt. Na, was meinst du?"

Shippo schüttelte nur trotzig den Kopf. Dieses Mal würde er Inu Yasha nicht vergeben, wie er Kagome behandelt hatte. Sollte der dumme Halbdämon seine noch dümmeren Splitter doch alleine sammeln und sonst konnte er ja immer noch seine allerdümmste Kikyo fragen.

„Nein, ich gehe zum Brunnen und warte. Vielleicht kommt Kagome ja wieder zurück, wenn Inu Yasha endlich fort ist?"

„Shippo, das geht doch nicht. Ohne Splitter kann sie nicht zurückkehren, das weißt du doch." Sango resignierte. Der kleine Fuchs war nicht zum Mitgehen zu bewegen. Gerade wollte sie erneut mit ihm reden, als Shippos Augen zu glänzen begannen und er mit einem „Geht einfach ohne mich!" davon rannte. Sango zuckte die Schultern, zog ihren Bumerang zu sich und meinte zu den anderen: „Gehen wir?"

Miroku nickte und drehte sich um, doch Inu Yasha blieb, wo er war. Verwundert sah Sango zu ihm und bemerkte, dass sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und sein Geist abwesend war. Nachdenklich folgte Sango seinem Blick und lächelte leicht. Er sah eindeutig in Richtung des knochenfressenden Brunnens. Das Mädchen stupste ihn leicht in die Seite und meinte dann gespielt ungeduldig: „Inu Yasha, wir warten!"

„Wie…? Ja, ich komme schon."

Freudig rannte Shippo zu Kaede, die etwas abseits vom Dorf in einem Garten arbeitete.

„Du Kaede?"

„Ja, Shippo?"

„Kagome kann doch ohne Juwelensplitter nicht in unsere Zeit zurückkommen, oder?"

„Das stimmt! Aber warum freust du dich darüber so? Das sollte dich doch eher traurig stimmen, meinst du nicht? Vermisst du sie den gar nicht?"

„Oh, doch, ich vermisse sie sogar sehr. Aber Kaede, wenn sie keine Splitter hat, dann kann sie doch gar nicht durch die Zeit reisen, oder?"

Kaede klang inzwischen schon leicht gereizt.

„Ja, Shippo! Auf was willst du hinaus?"

„Na, merkst du nichts? Sie hat beide Splitter Inu Yasha gegeben. Also hat sie keine mehr besessen. Wie ist sie dann in ihre Zeit zurückgekommen?"

Kaedes Augenbrauen schossen hoch. Was der kleine Fuchs da sagte, war gar nicht so falsch. Wie war es Kagome ohne Splitter gelungen in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren? War ihr das überhaupt gelungen?


	4. Spielregeln

Ok, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig gestellt und online. Buh, muss schon sagen, ich finds nicht schlecht! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch auch. Bei einem der nächsten Updates wird wahrscheinlich der Titel und die Summary geändert. Bitte nicht böse sein, aber es passt nicht mehr so ganz. Aber bei der Unmenge an deutschen InuFFs ist es eh nicht schwer, die wieder zu finden. *gg* Neuer Titel: Ushiro Kugishime!!

@Lady_Rosha&friends: Danke, für die nette Rev. Bitte bald wieder und ich hoffe dieses Kap entschädigt euch für den Schluss des letzteren *gg* Und natürlich versuche ich in Zukunft nicht mehr so gemein zu sein. Schließlich will ich all die Shippos da draußen nicht verärgern.

Spielregeln 

„Nein, so geht das nicht! Du musst dich schon an die Regeln halten, Kouga."

„Ich habe mir meine Regeln bis jetzt immer selbst gemacht. Deshalb sage ich: Es geht! Spiel weiter!"

Einige von Kougas Rudel kamen interessiert näher, als sie die zornigen Stimmen von ihrem Chef und dem Menschenmädchen hörten. Weswegen lagen sie sich wohl jetzt wieder in den Haaren?

Der Grund war ein denkbar einfacher: Kagome versuchte Kouga gerade ein Spiel beizubringen, dass dieser aber nicht verstand oder zumindest nicht verstehen wollte. Kagome glaubte eher an das Zweitere, denn solange keiner im Vorteil war, machte der Wolfsdämon alles richtig. Sobald es aber danach aussah, als könnte Kagome in irgendeiner Weise in Führung gehen, machte Kouga einen ungültigen Spielzug. Trotz wiederholter Erklärungen von Kagome ließ er sich nicht davon abbringen.

Nun standen sich beide gegenüber und blitzten sich böse an.

„Ich werde NICHT weiterspielen, solange du nicht fair spielst!"

„Soll das vielleicht heißen, ich würde absichtlich schummeln?", fuhr Kouga auf.

„Nein, du spielst absichtlich falsch, schummeln hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.", schnappte Kagome zurück. Daraufhin drehte sich Kouga empört um und starrte auf den See hinaus.

„Dann spiel doch dein dämliches Spiel alleine. Kapiert ohnehin keiner, was du willst."

Kagome stampfte wütend auf.

„Oh, das ist doch die Höhe! Nur weil du zu blöd bist, das Spiel zu kapieren, wäre es auf einmal dämlich."

Kouga schoss herum und stellte sich vor ihr auf. Einen Finger hatte er warnend erhoben.

„Ich bin nicht blöd. Merk dir das, Frau. Ich bin der Anführer dieses Wolfsrudels, also kann ich gar nicht blöd sein."

Kagome packte seinen erhobenen Finger und drückte ihn nach hinten, sodass Kouga vor Schmerz aufkeuchte.

„Ach, und wie nennst du das dann, wenn einer andauernd denselben Fehler wiederholt? Klugheit ist es sicher nicht, oder?"

Kouga riss seine Hand von ihr los und drehte sich wieder um. Ihr den Rücken zuwendend meinte er nur: „Pah".

Kagome musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Leise trat sie näher.

„Oh, ist unser Wölfchen jetzt beleidigt? Wie schade! Du hörst dich schon genauso an wie Inu Yasha.

Kouga wandte sich wieder zu Kagome um und begann zu zetern: „Vergleich mich nicht…bllubbb"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn durch einen gezielten Stoss hatte ihn Kagome in den See befördert.  Als er prustend und keuchend wieder auftauchte, sah er Kagome am Ufer stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und die Augen neckisch leuchtend.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Kagome, das schwöre ich!"

Kagome lachte nur.

„Sind Wölfe etwa wasserscheu?"

Kouga starrte sie nur böse an während er wieder aufs Trockene kletterte. Dort angekommen, schüttelte er sich, dass das Wasser in alle Richtungen stob. Trotz allem machte er einen recht begossenen Eindruck, wie er da stand mit den Pfützen, die sich zu seinen Füßen bildeten. Kagome hielt sich bereits den Bauch vor Lachen. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie sich hochgehoben und ehe sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah flog sie durch die Lüfte. Sie konnte Kougas Lachen hören, noch bevor sie auf der Wasseroberfläche auftraf und wie ein Stein versank. Erst Sekunden später begann sie zu strampeln und tauchte schlussendlich wieder auf.

Ohne ihn anzusehen schwamm sie danach wieder ans Ufer. Sie sagte kein Wort und Kougas Lachen war auch schon wieder verstummt. Gerade als sie aus dem Wasser steigen wollte, sah sie eine Hand vor sich – Kougas Hand. Lächelnd hielt er sie ihr hin und sie nahm sie. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie fest daran ziehen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben.

Kouga zog sie aus dem Wasser und stellte sie neben sich hin.

„Quitt?"

„Quitt! Aber sieh nur, was du getan hast. Ich habe doch sonst nichts an Kleidung dabei." Mürrisch sah sie an sich hinunter.

„Kein Problem, ich wollte dir ohnehin vorschlagen, dass du etwas anderes anziehst, dass mehr zu deiner jetzigen…sagen wir…Umgebung passt."

Kouga bemerkte den skeptischen Blick, den Kagome ihm zuwarf und sah an sich hinunter. Dann grinste er wissend.

„Gefällt es dir denn nicht? Pelz ist im Moment groß angesagt."

Kagome versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie in einen Pelzmantel gehüllt aussehen würde, schaffte dies aber nicht.

„Also, Kouga, ich weiß nicht. Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, aber…glaubst du schon…denkst du…meinst du wirklich…"

Kagome wusste nicht, wie sie Kouga mitteilen sollte, dass es ihr lieber wäre, etwas anderes anzuziehen. Der junge Wolf hatte sich so nett und fürsorglich um sie gekümmert und sie wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Während sie noch über ihre Wortwahl nachdachte, hatte Kouga sie schon bei der Hand genommen und führte sie nun in den Bau.

„Sei einfach still, Kagome. Warte und staune."

Im hinteren Teil der Höhle stand eine alte Truhe, auf die Kouga nun zuging und sie öffnete. Dann machte er eine einladende Geste in Kagomes Richtung. Das Mädchen kam nur zögernd näher. Doch als sie den Inhalt der Truhe zu Gesicht bekam, begannen ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten.

Kimonos und Gewänder in den schönsten Farben kamen zum Vorschein. Kouga grinste, als er Kagomes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, du müsstest dich in Pelz kleiden, oder?"

Kagomes zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck erübrigte eine Antwort. Kouga grinste weiter.

„Ich lass dich dann mal allein, damit du nach Herzenslust stöbern kannst, ja? Nimm dir, was dir gefällt…und dann komm einfach raus."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

Schnell schlüpfte Kagome aus ihren nassen Sachen und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Dann schnappte sie sich das erstbeste Kleidungsstück in der Truhe und warf es sich über.

Es handelte sich dabei um einen langen mitternachtsblauen Kimono, der aber so lang war, dass er am Boden schleifte. Doch für Kagomes Ansprüche reichte er völlig aus. Er war trocken und so konnte sie ungehindert weiter in der Truhe wühlen. Doch bevor sie sich daran machte, die unentdeckten Schätze der Truhe zu erforschen, wrang sie noch ihr schwarzes Haar aus und band es mit einem langen Band nachlässig zusammen.

Eine Stunde später hatte sie die Kleider ordentlich auf zwei Haufen geschlichtet, die einen, die sie tragen würde und die anderen, die sie unbenutzt wieder in die Kiste zurücklegte. Dann nahm sie den weinroten Sarong, den sie sich auf die Seite gelegt hatte, legte den Kimono ab und streifte sich das andere Kleidungsstück über. Es lag ziemlich eng an, war auf der Vorderseite geknöpft und endete knapp unterhalb der Knie. Wie gerne hätte sich Kagome in einem Spiegel betrachtet. Doch das war nun einmal leider nicht möglich, also zuckte sie die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Höhle.

Als sie ins Freie trat, blieb sie einen Moment von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet stehen. Sie schirmte mit einer Hand die Augen ab und blinzelte einige Male. Bald hatte sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt und blickte sich suchend nach Kouga um.

Was sie dann sah, ließ sie innehalten. Der junge Wolfdämon lag unweit des Höhleneingangs in der Sonne. Einziges Kleidungsstück war der Pelz, den er um seine Lenden geschlungen hatte. Alles Übrige hatte er abgelegt und in der Sonne zum Trocknen aufgelegt. Er selbst schlief – die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Den Kopf hatte er in den Schatten eines Baumes gebettet, während seine muskulöse Brust von der Sonne bestrahlt wurde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich.

Kagome schluckte und sah sich dann nach den anderen um. Keine Spur vom Rest des Rudels. Wo mochten sie alle sein?

Zögernd ging Kagome auf Kouga zu. Sollte sie ihn wecken? Plötzlich verspürte sie den Wunsch in sich, sich neben ihn zu setzten und mit dem Finger über seine Brust zu streichen. Ob seine Haut wohl so sanft und zart war, sie sie von ihrem Standpunkt aus wirkte? Würde er es überhaupt merken, wenn sie ihn berührte? Natürlich würde er es merken, schließlich war er ein Dämon. Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er sie gewähren lassen oder würde er ihre Hand weg schlagen?

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher, wie magisch von dem schlafenden Dämon angezogen. Fast gegen ihren Willen streckte sie die Hand aus und näherte sich seinem Brustkorb, der sich sacht hob und senkte. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf den sehnigen Oberkörper des vor ihr liegenden Mannes. Sie ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras fallen und begann ihn zu mustern. Bei den Füßen beginnend, die ganz nackt noch länger wirkten, über sein Becken zu seiner Brust und höher zu seinem Hals. Sie sah, wie er schluckte und hob verwundert den Blick.

Erstarrt blieb sie sitzen als sie einem brennenden und fordernden Blick aus zwei eisblauen Augen begegnete. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein und verharrte dann abwartend.

Kouga war erwacht, weil sich jemand in seiner Nähe befunden und seine Instinkte selbst im Schlaf Alarm geschlagen hatte. Also hatte er die Augen geöffnet und Kagome an seiner Seite gefunden. Sie schien jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er aufgewacht war, denn er sah und fühlte, wie sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper hatte wandern lassen. Ruhig war er liegen blieben, hatte ihrer neugierigen und forschenden Betrachtung standgehalten, ohne sich zu verraten. Doch diese Musterung hatte ein Feuer tief in ihm erweckt, dass auch jetzt noch sein Blut in ungewohnter Geschwindigkeit durch die Adern pulsieren ließ. Irgendwann musste sie doch bemerkt haben, dass er nicht mehr schlief, denn schnell hatte sie seine Augen gesucht. Als sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, war sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Ein stummes Duell entspann sich nun zwischen den beiden. Wer würde als erstes den Blick abwenden? Ein- oder zweimal öffnete Kagome den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch Sekunden später schloss sie ihn wieder.

„He, Kouga!"

Hakaku kam auf die beiden zugerannt. Ein breites Grinsen zog über Kougas Gesicht, während er langsam den Blick von Kagome ab und seinem Freund zuwandte. Dieses Lächeln war ein stummes Versprechen an Kagome, dass der Vorfall vielleicht aufgeschoben aber mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen war. Nun war es an Kagome hart zu schlucken.

„Was ist los?"

„Ein riesiger Dämon ist nur wenige Meilen weiter gesichtet worden. Die Späher berichten, dass er eine Juwelensplitter bei sich haben soll."

Schon bei den ersten Worten Hakakus war Kouga aufgesprungen und hatte sich seine restliche Kleidung geschnappt. Gerade band er sich sein Schwert um, als er bemerkte, dass auch Kagome hochgeschossen war. Ein seltsamer, schwer zu beschreibender Ausdruck war in ihre Augen getreten, während sie leise flüsterte: „Ein Juwelensplitter?"

Ein Leuchten zog über ihr Gesicht, das Kouga verwirrte und vorsichtig machte. Plötzlich schnappte er sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie so, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Du denkst schon wieder an ihn, oder?" Wütend musterte er sie.

„An ihn?" Sie schien ihn nicht zu verstehen.

„Ja, an Inu Yasha! Wie kannst du nur, nachdem, was gerade vorgefallen ist?" Kouga musste sich beherrschen, um sie nicht zu schütteln. Warum nur hing sie so an diesem verdammten Halbdämonen?

„Es ist nichts vorgefallen, hörst du, Kouga!"

Kagome musste erst mit sich selbst und mit ihren Gefühlen für den jungen Wolf ins Reine kommen und solange sie das nicht geschafft hatte, würde sie auch nicht mit ihm darüber reden, was sich zwischen ihnen beiden vor wenigen Minuten abgespielt hatte. Sie war im Moment zu verunsichert, um irgendetwas dazu sagen zu können.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie fast nicht wahrnahm, wie Kouga sie plötzlich losließ und tief verletzt anschaute.

„So ist das also?" Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Was meinst du?"

„Kaum glaubst du, dass Inu Yasha in der Nähe ist, bin ich wieder nichts für dich, nicht wahr, Kagome? Ich habe mich wohl doch in dir getäuscht. Na gut, ich werde dir diesen Welpen mitbringen, wenn er es ist, den du willst."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wirbelte er herum und stürmte davon.

„Kouga, warte!" Kagome hatte die Hand erhoben, aber es war zu spät. Kouga war schon fort. Er hatte wieder einmal alles falsch verstanden. Langsam ließ sie die Hand sinken und meinte mit trauriger Stimme zu Hakaku, der immer noch neben ihr stand: „Pass auf ihn auf, ja?"

Dann ging sie wieder in die Höhle zurück, Kougas letzten Satz immer noch im Ohr: „Dann bringe ich dir diesen Welpen mit, wenn er es ist, den du willst!" Wollte sie das? Wollte sie Inu Yasha? Vor einer Woche hätte sie auf diese Frage wohl mit „Ja" geantwortet, vor einigen Tagen mit einem aufrichtigen „Nein". Aber wie stand es jetzt um sie? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, zum einen sehnte sie sich nach dem Halbdämon, zum anderen schmerzte sie sein Verrat immer noch. Und dann war da noch Kouga, der Wolfdämon, in dem sie bisher immer nur einen Freund gesehen hatte. Bis zu dem heutigen verhängnisvollen Nachmittag, als sie ihn vor der Höhle hatte schlummern sehen. Dieser Anblick hatte Gefühle in ihr geweckt, die sie bisher noch nie empfunden hatte.

~*~

„Nein, Miroku! Ich lasse keine Entschuldigungen mehr gelten. Ich habe endgültig genug von deinen Grabschereien."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmte Sango in das Dorf und steuerte Kaedes Hütte an. Zurück blieben ein verdutzter Miroku und ein grimmig blickender Inu Yasha.

„Verstehst du das? Sonst überreagiert sie doch auch nicht so."

Fragend wandte sich der Mönch an den weißhaarigen Jungen nehmen ihm. Doch der schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören.

„Inu Yasha!" Miroku tippte ihm mit seinem Stab leicht auf den Kopf.

„Was denn? Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

Auch Inu Yasha sprang davon, doch in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung wie Sango. Miroku verschränkte die Arme und schloss die Augen.

„Also wirklich…ich weiß nicht, was mit allen los ist. Shippo weigert sich mitzukommen, Sango ist wegen jeder Kleinigkeit beleidigt und Inu Yasha schaut von Minute zu Minute noch unfreundlicher. Außerdem haben wir nicht einen Juwelensplitter gefunden. Aber wie auch? Ohne Kagome können wir sie ja nicht aufspüren."

„Ach, du meinst wirklich, dass Kagome noch in dieser Zeit ist, Shippo?"

Der junge Fuchs nickte eifrig.

„Hilfst du mir, sie zu suchen, Sango?" Bittend, beinahe flehend schaute er auf das vor ihm sitzende Mädchen. Sango überlegte. Nach einer kurzen Stille meinte sie: „Eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen. Ohne Kagome haben wir ohnehin keine Chance weitere Splitter zu finden und auf Inu Yashas und Mirokus Gegenwart bin ich momentan auch nicht sonderlich erpicht."

Bei diesen letzten Worten horchte Shippo auf.

„Warum, was haben sie dir denn getan?"

„Ach nichts, ich halte es einfach nicht aus, wenn dieser dumme Mönch immer jedem weiblichen Wesen nachsteigt, dass sich nur in seine Nähe wagt."

Sango hatte geredet, ohne zu überlegen und im nächsten Moment tat es ihr schon wieder leid.

„Bist du denn eifersüchtig?" Shippo schaute interessiert hoch. Sango errötete, wandte dann aber schnell das Gesicht ab.

„Nein, wo denkst du hin. Wieso sollte ich auch, ich habe doch keine Veranlassung! Komm, lass uns aufbrechen."

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr hervor, aber der Fuchs achtete überhaupt nicht mehr darauf, sondern war schon voll Vorfreude erfüllt, endlich Kagome wieder zu sehen.

„Willst du dich den gar nicht von den anderen verabschieden?"

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Komm jetzt, Shippo! Kriara!"


	5. Dämonen unter sich

@Lady_Rosha, meine treueste (und scheinbar einzige) Leserin: Hab den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden und natürlich noch ein Kapitel vor dem Wochenende Online gestellt. Ich hoffe, dass dir auch dieses gefällt, da einmal nicht Kouga und Kagome die Hauptpersonen sind. Was Sango betrifft, braucht dir die Gute nicht mehr allzu lange Leid zu tun (mehr verrate ich nicht).

Außerdem kann ich es nicht oft genug hören/lesen, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt (könnte sich ja schließlich ändern, oder?).

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß!!!!!

Dämonen unter sich 

Sesshoumaru schnaubte verärgert. Nichts hasste er mehr als solche verweichlichten Dämonen, die ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Meilen er nun schon zurückgelegt hatte, seit er diesen Dieb verfolgte. Während er lautlos und doch rasch durch die Lüfte glitt, überlegte er sich, welch grausame Strafe er demjenigen zuteil werden lassen würde, der versucht hatte, Tenssaiga an sich zu bringen. Ein kurzer und schmerzloser Tod wäre zu großzügig und er, Sesshoumaru war niemals und niemandem gegenüber großzügig.

Ein kleines Lächeln zog über seine Züge. Er würde seine Rache auf jeden Fall genießen, das war klar! Ein plötzlicher Geruch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte nicht mehr nur den Dämon riechen, den er verfolgte, sondern auch noch einen anderen, dem sie sich schnell näherten. Er hob die Nase etwas und schnüffelte. Nein, da war nicht nur ein Dämon, dem sie sich näherten, da waren viele Lebewesen. Was ging da vor sich?

Der Youkai beschloss, sich das Ganze später anzusehen, denn nun näherte er sich seiner Beute immer mehr. Mit einem eleganten Sprung überholte er den Dieb, landete vor ihm und brachte seinen Gegner damit zum Halten. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte er sein Gegenüber. Es war eine Frau! Langes, weiß-violettes Haar umwehte ihr schmales Gesicht. Große, dunkelblaue Augen erwiderten seinen Blick mutig. Ein schwarzer, eng anliegender Anzug, den dunkelviolette Zeichen schmückten unterstrich ihre schlanke Figur. Ein hauchdünner violetter Mantel wehte im Wind. An ihrer rechten Seite hing eine lange Peitsche, die eine Hand hatte sie bereits darauf gelegt. Doch als sie nun Sesshoumarus verächtliches Lächeln sah, zog sie die Hand zurück und verschränkte sie stattdessen vor der Brust. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich nun ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Es stimmt also, was man sich so erzählt. Ihr seid wirklich schnell, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumarus Lächeln änderte sich nicht. Sie gab sich zwar mutig, aber er roch ihre Angst, genauso wie er sie in ihren Augen lesen konnte, die schwarzen Pupillen waren stark geweitete und verdeckten beinahe alles der farbigen Iris. Doch ein kleiner Hauch von Bewunderung angesichts ihres Mutes gegenüber der aussichtslosen Situation rang sie ihm doch ab.

„Für dich reicht es allemal. Doch sag mir, bevor ich dich für deine Respektlosigkeit bestrafen werde, warum du versucht hast, dir mein Eigentum anzueignen."

Die Dämonin vor ihm blickte trotzig.

„Ich wollte lediglich, dass das großartige Geschenk, das Ihr so unwürdig behandelt, den Platz einnimmt, den es verdient. In den Händen eines Dämonen, der es richtig einzusetzen weiß und dies auch tut."

„Ach, und du denkst, du wärst dieser Dämon, oder? Wie überheblich!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten versetzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf seine Gegnerin zu. Er hob seinen rechten Arm, die Klauen gespreizt und hieb zu. Doch sein Schlag ging ins Leere. Dort wo vor kurzem noch die Dämonin gestanden hatte, war nur noch Luft. Überrascht blieb Sesshoumaru stehen und schaute sie um. Was war geschehen? Wo war sie?

„Was zum…?"

„Ihr beschuldigt mich, überheblich zu sein? Diese Beschreibung passt wohl besser zu Euch. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich so leicht zu erledigen wäre, oder?"

Die Stimme drang irgendwo aus dem dichten Blätterwerk der Bäume zu ihm, aber sosehr Sesshoumaru sich auch anstrengte, er konnte die Frau nirgendwo erspähen.

„Feige bist du also auch noch!"

Sesshoumaru hielt die Umgebung im Auge. Sie war wirklich schnell, das musste er zugeben. Selten hatte er einen Gegner getroffen, der schneller gewesen war, als er selbst. Aber Schnelligkeit allein würde ihr das Leben nicht retten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen Schatten näher kommen und im letzten Moment konnte er noch ausweichen. Er sprang zur Seite und als er den Kopf wandte, sah er an der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte ein riesiges Loch. Von der Dämonin war wieder keine Spur.

„Euer erster Fehler war, mich zu unterschätzen, Sesshoumaru. Und glaubt mir das Eine, Ihr werdet keine Gelegenheit bekommen, diesen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, denn es wird Euer letzter gewesen sein."

Sesshoumaru blieb ruhig. Dies versprach ein interessanter Kampf zu werden, einer bei dem er sich vielleicht auch einmal ein wenig anstrengen musste.

„Verrate mir, warum bist du geflohen, wenn du doch so stark bist?"

„Wird das jetzt eine Märchenstunde oder wollte Ihr nur Zeit schinden?"

Dieses Mal sah Sesshoumaru die Attacke etwas früher, wich geschickt aus und sah, wie der Schatten im Blätterdach eines nahen Baumes verschwand. Sofort setzte er nach und teilte den Baum mit seinen Giftkrallen entzwei. Als er sich dem fallenden Baum wieder zudrehte, sah er wie sich die Frau aus einer knienden Position wieder erhob und ihn herausfordernd ansah.

„Ihr seid wirklich gut. Bisher konnte noch keiner meinem Angriff ausweichen."

Sesshoumaru senkte lediglich den Kopf ein Stück. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als jemand durch das nahe Gebüsch brach. Sesshoumaru und die Frau wandten sich beide dem Neuankömmling zu, ihren eigenen Kampf für den Moment vergessend.

Vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Dämon, einem Teufel nicht unähnlich. Lange Hörner ragten aus seinem Kopf und ein Schwanz war deutlich zu erkennen. Das Wesen war von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz, sogar die Zähne und die Zunge schimmerten schwärzlich, als er den Mund öffnete.

„Sieh an, du bist also der Dämon, der Tokijin, das Schwert, das schon jetzt eine Legende ist, beherrscht! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden."

Sesshoumaru blickte abwertend zu dem Teufel. Dann meinte er gelangweilt: „Und wenn dem so wäre?"

Der Teufel begann zu lachen.

„Du bist wirklich lustig! Wenn dem so wäre…? Dann musst du sterben! Denn Tokijin soll mir gehören und mich mächtiger machen."

„Wer sagt dir, dass du es beherrschen kannst und es nicht dich beherrschen wird?"

„Das werde ich selbst herausfinden. Aber erst, werde ich dich aus dem Weg räumen…"

Sesshoumaru schüttelte den Kopf. Was glaubte dieser Dämon wer er war? Dachte er wirklich, er könnte den großen Sesshoumaru einfach so auslöschen. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, wer der Stärkere war. Und dazu war er nicht einmal auf die Hilfe Tokijins angewiesen.

Gelassen schaute er dem heranstürmenden Dämon entgegen, sprang dann kurz vor dem Aufeinandertreffen in die Luft und rammte ihn von hinten seine Klauen in die Eingeweide. Mit einem letzten Ächzen ging der schwarze Teufel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Sesshoumaru landete wieder.

„Jämmerlich!"

Sesshoumaru schüttelte nachlässig das Blut von seiner Hand und wandte sein Interesse dann wieder der Dämonin zu.

„Hast du gesehen, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe? Ich hoffe, du hast es dir gut gemerkt, denn es wird auch dein Schicksal sein."

„Das bezweifle ich aber…"

Sesshoumaru setzte gerade zu einem erneuten Angriff an, als ihn ein Geräusch, das von dem toten Dämon zu kommen schien, erstarren ließ. Halb drehte er den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie der Teufel wieder aufstand und auf das Loch in seinem Magen schaute.

„Das war aber jetzt nicht sehr freundlich. Du bist stärker, als ich gedacht habe."

Sesshoumaru verbarg seine Überraschung geschickt hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Der Frau schien das nicht so gut zu gelingen, denn er hörte sie leise aufkeuchen.

„Und du bist lästiger als ich gedacht habe. Aber es war dein Fehler wieder aufzustehen. Wärst du liegengeblieben, wärst du mit dem Leben davon gekommen."

Mit dieser Drohung trat Sesshoumaru einen Schritt nach vorne. Dann zögerte er kurz, denn er merkte, wie das Interesse des Teufels von ihm abgelenkt wurde und sich für einen kurzen Moment auf die Frau richtete." Dann trat ein Lächeln auf die Züge des schwarzen Wesens, das nur mit einem Wort zu beschreiben war – hintertückisch.

Noch ehe Sesshoumaru angreifen konnte, flüsterte sein Gegner einige Worte.

„Ich werde dich schwächen, Unwürdiger, ehe ich wieder komme, um mir mein Schwert zu holen. Denke an meine Worte, an die Worte Daburuakumas!"

Sesshoumaru wollte schon auf diesen Daburuakuma losstürmen, doch plötzlich wurde sein Arm nach hinten gerissen. Er spürte einen seltsamen Zug auf seinem Handgelenk, doch als er den Blick senkte, konnte er nichts sehen.

Dann schaute er zurück zu der Dämonin, den sie hatte einen leisen Schrei ausgestoßen. Er sah, wie sie sich das rechte Handgelenk hielt, obwohl nichts zu sehen war. Ihr Blick war verwirrt.

Sesshoumaru hörte den schwarzen Teufel lachen.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe dich und diese Frau dort mit einer magischen Kette verbunden. Meinem wissenden Auge ist nämlich nicht entgangen, dass eure beiden Machtwirbel sich in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen drehen. Das bedeutet, dass sich ihre Mächte gegenseitig aufheben, wenn ihr nur lange genug nahe beieinander bleibt. Die magische Kette wird dafür sorgen und ich werde wieder kommen, wenn du geschwächt bist, Dämon. Dann hole ich mir Tokijin!"

„Ich werde diese Frau einfach umbringen, dann erlischt ihr Machtwirbel und die Kette ist wirkungslos."

Sesshoumaru ließ Daburuakuma nicht aus den Augen. Doch den Teufel schien die Aussicht, dass er seine Mitgefangene einfach umbrachte nicht weiter zu stören. Er lachte nur laut auf, ehe er im Wald verschwand.

Der zurückgebliebene Youkai zog einmal probehalber an der unsichtbaren Kette und spürte sofort den Widerstand. Er versuchte die Entfernung, die zwischen ihm und der Frau lag abzuschätzen. Es waren an die 20 Schritte. Nun gut, er würde dem Ganzen hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen. Die Knöchel in seiner Hand knacksten warnend, als er den Arm zum Angriff hob und die Finger spreizte. Die Dämonin schien zu ahnen, was nun kommen sollte, denn sie bückte sich leicht, um den Angriff besser abzuwehren.

Da stürmte Sesshoumaru auch schon los. Trotz dass die Frau schnell zur Seite sprang, kratzten seine mit Gift getränkten Klauen leicht an ihrem Oberarm entlang und obwohl es nur eine leichte Berührung war, begann das Blut zu fließen. Die Haut, die unter dem zerrissenen Stoff hervorlugte, färbte sich rot und ein feuchter Fleck bildete sich auf dem schwarzen Ärmel.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk, wollte Sesshoumaru erneut angreifen, aber eine warme Flüssigkeit, die an seinem Arm hinab zu rinnen schien, hielt ihn auf. Verwirrt senkte er den Blick und stellte fest, dass auch sein Gewand mit Blut durchtränkt war. Nach einem kurzen Schnüffeln stellte er fest, dass es der Geruch seines Blutes war. Er schob den Ärmel höher und besah sich die Wunden auf seinem Arm. Sie waren ident mit denen, die die Frau davongetragen hatte, die Wunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Doch warum spürte er keinen Schmerz? Und wie konnte das überhaupt sein? Sie hatte ihn nicht angegriffen. Das musst eine Täuschung sein!

Er knurrte leise. Die Frau sah hoch und Sesshoumaru erschrak. Auch sie schien keinen Schmerz zu verspüren! Warum? Er sah wie die Hand der Dämonin zu ihrer Seite wanderte und den Schaft ihrer Peitsche umfasste.

„Hört zu, Sesshoumaru. Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch nicht töten, aber in der jetzigen Situation bleibt mir nichts anderes mehr übrig."

Auch Sesshoumarus Hand wanderte zu der Waffe an seiner Seite und er zog Tokijin.

„Du wolltest mich nicht töten? Dass ich nicht lache! Wer glaubst du, dass du bist? Niemand töten Sesshoumaru."

„Mein Name ist Inashi. Ich bin Herrin über alle Katzendämonen und Beschützerin des Lebens. Und ich will Tenssaiga!"

„Was du nicht sagst. Dann komm und hol es dir, aber an mir und Tokijin wirst du nicht vorbeikommen."

Die Frau, die sich als Inashi vorgestellt hatte, stürmte los. Ruhig sah er ihr entgegen. Dann hob er langsam den Arm und richtete Tokijin gegen die Angreiferin. Das mächtige Schwert begann leicht zu beben und Lichtblitze schossen auf die Widersacherin zu. Einer durchbohrte den Kampfarm der Dämonin und ließ sie die Peitsche fallen lassen. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren gesamten Körper und mit einem lauten Schrei ging sie in die Knie. Sie hatte das verdammte Schwert wirklich unterschätzt und dieser Fehler würde ihr nun wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten. Mit gesenktem Haupt erwartete sie den tödlichen Schlag, der Körper immer noch vor Schmerz verkrampft. Doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah den mächtigen Hundedämon immer noch auf derselben Stelle verharren. Auch er hatte seinen rechten Arm umfasst. Was war nur los?

Sesshoumaru sah auf seinen rechten Arm hinab. Was war gerade geschehen? Als die Macht des Schwertes die Frau getroffen hatte, war ein unsäglicher Schmerz durch seinen Arm geschossen. Warum hatte sich das Schwert gegen ihn gewandt?

~*~

Kagome wachte vom Geschrei vor der Höhle auf. Sie streckte sich und stand dann langsam auf. Bei der ganzen Grübelei über Inu Yasha und Kouga war sie eingeschlafen. Nun hoffte sie, dass Kouga zurückgekommen war und den Juwelensplitter mitgebracht hatte. Dann könnte sie endlich nach Hause. Sie trat vor die Höhle und sah, dass das gesamte Wolfsrudel um einen einzelnen Punkt herumstand und wild durcheinander schrie.

„Holt schnell die heilenden Kräuter!"

„Er verblutet noch. Seht euch das an, alles rot!"

„Warum ist er auch geblieben?"

„Chef, Chef! Kannst du mich hören? Sag doch etwas!"

 Eine schlimme Vorahnung überkam Kaogme, während sie wie in Trance näher ging. Einer der Männer sah sie und rief ihr zu: „Chefin! Den Chef hats erwischt. Hilf ihm, schnell, sonst stirbt er!"

Wie durch Zauberhand öffnete sich ein Gang und Kagome konnte Kouga auf einer Bahre liegen sehen. Die Arme, die Beine, der gesamte Körper waren blutverschmiert. Sie trat einen Schritt näher, zuckte dann aber zurück. Eine grässliche Wunde zog sich direkt über seinen Oberkörper von der rechten Schulter bis zur linken Niere. Bei jedem Atemzug Kougas quoll Blut heraus. Sie suchte seine Augen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er ohnmächtig war.

Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und trat näher. Jede Sekunde zählte.

Ich brauche frisches Wasser – wärmt es über dem Feuer. Dann sollen drei Kräuter holen gehen. Und beeilt euch."

Verbandszeug, Kräuter, Wasser – alles wurde in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu ihr gebracht. Alle wollten helfen. Bald darauf lag Kouga sauber verwunden auf dem großen Fell in der Höhle. Sein Atem war flach und kaum wahrnehmbar, aber wenigstens vorhanden. Er war noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, und Kagome war froh, dass ihm die Schmerzen wenigstens für den Augenblick erspart blieben.

Sie saß an seiner Seite und wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht ab.

„Chefin! Besuch für dich!" Die raue Stimme am Höhleneingang ließ sie dann doch aufschauen. Freudig sprang sie auf.

„Shippo! Sango!"


	6. Unverständliche Hinweise

Juchu!!!!! Meine Geschichte wird gelesen!!!! Kaum zu glauben!!! Danke, danke, danke für die vielen netten Reviews!!! Ich möchte mich auch gleich entschuldigen, dass es länger kein Update mehr gegeben hat, aber ich war ein ganz klein bisschen im Stress! Doch hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel versöhnlicher stimmt und euch gleich wieder reviewen lässt!

@Die Happy: Gehst schon weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

@RoXie: Dieses Mal ist dein Nachschauen von Erfolg gekrönt…also nur weiter so!!

@Lady_Rosha: Hänge sehr an meinem Leben und meiner Gesundheit…deshalb *trommelwirbel*..dada: das neue kap

@Ankantoiel: Jaja, aber nur nicht gaaaanz so schlimm, oder? *gg*…Nein, vielen Dank für die Inspiration…wenn's Beschwerden gibt, wirst du natürlich als erste davon erfahren…hehe!

@Dragonfly21: Ich hab schon Fans? Ist nicht wahr…als Dank das neue Kap… viel Spaß damit!!!

Unverständliche Hinweise 

„Sango!" Mirokus Ruf verhallte ungehört. Seit Stunden suchte er nun schon nach der Dämonenjägerin. Aber weder Inu Yasha, der aus irgendeinem Grund schmollend auf einem Baum saß, noch Kaede oder einer der Dorfbewohner hatte sie gesehen.

Miroku machte sich Sorgen, sie verschwand doch sonst auch nicht einfach spurlos. Aber sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch sehr eigenartig verhalten. Oft war es ihm vorgekommen, als würde sie jeden seiner Schritte genau verfolgen. Und so bald er sich auch nur einer anderen Frau näherte, hatte er ihren stechenden Blick im Rücken gespürt. Nun gut, er gab gerne zu, dass ihm das gefallen hatte und er aus diesem Grund noch mehr die Gesellschaft anderer Frauen gesucht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass sie auf andere Frauen eifersüchtig war, hatte ihm sehr zugesagt, auch wenn er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nur Wunschdenken war und sie sich eher für sein Verhalten schämte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie war für ihn anders als all die anderen und genau das machte ihm Angst.

„Miroku! Hast du Shippo irgendwo gesehen?"

Kaede kam auf ihn zu.

„Nein, den ganzen Tag noch nicht. Warum fragst du?"

„Nun, weil es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass Sango und Shippo sich gemeinsam auf den Weg gemacht haben."

„Ach ja, und wohin sind sie gegangen, Kaede?" Miroku sah, wie Kaede kurz zögerte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Was? Kagome ist noch hier?"

„Pst!" Kaede warf nervöse Blicke in die Gegend. „Nicht so laut, sonst hört dich Inu Yasha noch. Ja, Shippo hat es herausgefunden. Deshalb glaube ich auch, dass Sango und er Kagome suchen gegangen sind."

Miroku blieb nachdenklich sitzen.

„Und warum soll Inu Yasha das nicht erfahren? Vielleicht hebt sich dann seine miese Laune etwas."

„Es ist Kagomes Wunsch, dass er nichts davon erfährt!"

Nun sprang Miroku auf und schaute wütend auf die alte Frau.

„Du hast mit ihr geredet und uns nichts gesagt? Wann war sie hier?"

Kaede deutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Beruhig dich! Sie war nicht hier und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich glaube, dass sie nicht von uns gefunden werden will, denn sonst wäre sie ja schon lange hierher gekommen."

„Mhm, da magst du recht haben, aber mir gefällt das Ganze trotzdem nicht. Wissen Sango und Shippo denn, wo sie zu finden ist?"

Kaede war aufgestanden und wollte schon gehen.

„Ich denke nicht", meinte sie nachlässig.

„Aber…dann kann das ja gefährlich werden. Und sie sind ganz alleine los?"

Miroku erhielt keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Kaede war schon verschwunden. Unelegant ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, Sango allein und wehrlos da draußen zu wissen. Im nächsten Moment lachte er über sich selbst. Wehrlos? Sango? Sie war vielleicht sogar stärker als er. Und trotzdem…er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, während er nicht in der Nähe war. Schließlich war sie seine Freundin, sein Kumpel, sein Weggefährte. Das zumindest redete sich der Mönch ein, während er in Richtung des knochenfressenden Kumpels davonstürmte.

Außer Atem kam er dort an. Neugierig sah er sich um, aber es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand hier gewesen war, noch wohin er verschwunden war. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen lehnte sich der Mönch an den Brunnen. Wenn er Kagome wäre und nicht mehr nach Hause gehen könnte, wo würde er dann hingehen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, ihm fiel nur Inu Yasha ein, aber das war ja offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Frauen und ihr Dickkopf. Alles wäre viel leichter, wenn Kagome ihren Stolz vergessen hätte und ins Dorf gegangen wäre. Miroku schlug ich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Er ging das Ganze ganz falsch an. Er musste einfach wie eine Frau denken – unlogisch. Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. Wenn Sango das gehört hätte, hätte sie ihm sicher wieder ihren Bumerang über den Schädel gezogen. Allein der Gedanke an die Schmerzen ließ den Mönch zusammenzucken. Sango! Sie könnte ihm jetzt sicher helfen! Sie würde sicher wissen, wo Kagome steckte.

Halbherzig stand Miroku auf und ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Vielleicht wenn Kagome nicht zum Dorf gegangen war, war sie dann in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung marschiert?

Wenig später stolperte er beinahe über einen Holzstoß, der mitten im Weg fein säuberlich aufgeschlichtet war. Verwirrt blieb er stehen, ging dann einige Male um den Stoß herum, und besah sich ihn von allen Seiten. Doch es war nichts Seltsames daran zu entdecken, ließ man die Tatsache außer Acht, dass er mitten im Weg stand. Vielleicht sollte es ein geheimes Zeichen sein? Ein Hinweis? Ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Vielleicht hatte gar jemand was im Inneren des Stoßes versteckt? Mit seinem Stab stieß Miroku dagegen und der Stoß fiel in sich zusammen. Nichts!

Unsicher kratzte sich der Mönch am Kinn. Was, wenn dies ein wichtiger Hinweis von Sango war und er verstand ihn nicht? Nein, irgendetwas musste es mit diesem Stoß auf sich haben. Vielleicht hatten die Holzscheite in eine bestimmte Richtung gezeigt? Dann hatte er den Hinweis zerstört. Nein, nein, es war mit Sicherheit etwas anderes, doch was?

Stunden später saß der Mönch immer noch vor dem zerstörten Holzstoß und rätselte, welch geheime Botschaft darin verborgen sein konnte. Doch er kam zu keinem Schluss. Als er merkte, dass die Sonne bald am Horizont versinken würde, beschloss er, dass losziehen würde und den Erbauer des Stoßes einfach fragen würde, was es damit auf sich hatte. Also stand er auf, warf noch einen letzten verunsicherten Blick auf das Holz und nahm dann seine Reise wieder auf.

Kagome und Sango saßen vor der Höhle und sahen auf die untergehende Sonne. Ginta hatte Kagome abgelöst und achtete nun auf seinen Chef. Das ermöglichte den beiden Mädchen ein ungestörtes Gespräch.

„Du brauchst also einen Splitter, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen! Und warum hast du Inu Yasha nicht einfach danach gefragt?"

Kagome sah in die Ferne, als sie Sangos Frage beantwortete.

„Nun ja, erst hatte ich ganz darauf vergessen, dass ich ohne Splitter nicht durch den Brunnen kommen und dann,…wie soll ich sagen…als ich am Boden des Brunnens saß, hörte ich ihn fluchen und schimpfen und da wollte ich ihn einfach nicht mehr fragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehst, aber in diesem Moment wollte ich nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben und deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt."

„Und wie ist das jetzt?" Sango spielte mit einem kleinen Stein, während sie wie nebenbei die Frage stellte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, du sagtest in jenem Moment wolltest du nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben! Wie ist das jetzt?"

Erschrocken sah Kagome hoch, doch ehe sie antworten konnte, durchbrach ein Ruf die abendliche Stille.

„Sango!"

Die Angesprochene sprang hoch und sah dem Herannahenden entgegen.

„Miroku, was…?"

Miroku hatte die beiden Mädchen inzwischen erreicht und nahm Sangos Hände in seine.

„Verzeih mir, Sango. Aber ich habe den Hinweis nicht verstanden. Dennoch habe ich hergefunden."

Sango sah verwirrt von dem Mönch zu Kagome, die nur die Schultern zuckte und wieder zurück. Dann entzog sie Miroku sanft ihre Hände.

„Welcher Hinweis, Miroku?"

„Na, den, der mich zu dir führen sollte." Sango merkte, wie der Mönch seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Hals gleiten ließ und dann auf ihrer Brust verharrte. Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste, ehe sie ruhig meinte: „Miroku, sieh mir in die Augen!" Erst nachdem der Mönch dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, meinte sie kalt: „Ich habe dir keinen Hinweis hinterlassen! Wie hätte der denn aussehen sollen?"

„Hast du nicht?" Miroku schien ernsthaft enttäuscht zu sein. Beinahe schon beleidigt wandte er sich ab.

„Es war ein säuberlich aufgeschlichteter Holzstoß im Wald mitten auf dem Weg. Ich habe den halben Tag damit verbracht, herauszufinden, was er bedeuten könnte. Ohne Erfolg!"

Ehe Sango noch einmal bestätigen konnte, dass das kein Hinweis von ihr gewesen war, unterbrach Kagomes Lachen die hereingebrochene Stille. Verwundert sahen die anderen beiden zu ihr.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Kagome dann schließlich das Missverständnis mit dem Holzstoß aufgeklärt und Miroku noch einmal die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Shippo hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf ihrem Schoß zusammengekuschelt und schlief nun tief und fest.

„Komm mit uns, Kagome. Wir werden einen Splitter finden und du kannst ihn dann verwenden, um nach Hause zu gehen. Inu Yasha braucht ja nichts davon zu wissen."

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf, während sie Shippo hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Ich kann hier nicht weg, nicht solange Kouga so schwer verwundet ist."

„Aber Kagome, er ist ein Dämon. Er wird sich unglaublich schnell von diesen Verletzungen erholen."

Sango hatte Kagome beim Arm gepackt und schaute sie nun forschend an.

„Das mag schon sein, aber ich schulde ihm soviel. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach gehen."

Miroku stand auf und zog Sango halb mit sich.

„Das verstehen wir sehr gut, Kagome. Und deshalb werden wir zwei alleine aufbrechen, um einen Splitter für dich zu besorgen."

„Miroku, spinnst du? Wie sollen wir diese wenigen Splitter, die noch übrig sind, finden?"

Miroku legte einen Arm um Sangos Schultern und meinte dann zu ihr gebeugt: „Kouga wurde doch von einem Dämon besiegt, der einen solchen Splitter besitzt. Wir brauchen also nur dieses Wesen suchen und ihn vernichten."

„Na klar, und da Kouga ihn schon nicht besiegen konnte, wird es für uns sicher ein Kinderspiel." Noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte sie auch schon ausgeholt und Miroku eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Der Mönch nahm also die Hand, die von ihren Schultern auf ihren Hintern geglitten war, weg und betastete die Beule, die sich schon jetzt deutlich auf seinem Kopf abzeichnete. Dazu grinste er dämlich.

„Wir können es wenigstens versuchen. Sag mal, Kagome, warum bittest du nicht einfach Kouga um einen seiner Splitter? Oder du stiehlst ihm einen, während er verletzt ist."

„Miroku!" Empört schaute Kagome auf den Mönch vor ihr. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut! Schon gut! Wie hat dieser seltsame Dämon noch einmal ausgesehen?"

„Er hatte die Gestalt einen Teufels und war aber von Kopf bis Fuß schneeweiß! So haben ihn wenigstens die anderen beschrieben."

Halbherzig versuchte Kagome dann Sango und Miroku von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber der Mönch versicherte immer wieder, dass sie das gerne für ihre Freundin taten. Sango war seltsam schweigsam, sagte nichts Zustimmendes, aber auch nichts Ablehnendes.

Früh am nächsten Morgen winkten sie Kagome und Shippo noch einmal zu, ehe sie im Wald verschwanden. Kagome seufzte auf. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, solch gute Freunde zu haben.

„Chefin! Kouga! Er ist aufgewacht! Und er hat nach dir gefragt!"

~*~

Sesshoumaru warf vorsichtige Blicke zu seiner Gegnerin, während er Tokijin wieder an seiner Seite anbrachte. Das Schwert wollte offenbar nicht gegen diese Frau kämpfen, also wäre es vielleicht besser sie mit bloßen Krallen zu attackieren.

Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte sie die Peitsche gezückt und zugeschlagen. Sie traf Sesshoumaru auf die rechte Wange und die Haut platzte auf. Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Wunde und besah sich dann das Blut auf seinem Finger. Nun hatte er endgültig genug von diesem lästigen Weib. Er würde sie jetzt töten. Rin und Jaken warteten sicher auch schon ungeduldig auf ihn, also durfte er keine Zeit vergeuden.

Er hob den Blick und erstarrte.

Inashi stand da, eine Hand offen vor sich ausgestreckt und starrte ungläubig drauf. Die Hand war blutrot und auch ihre rechte Wange ließ eine Wunde erkennen – wie von einer Peitsche geschlagen. Als sie sah, dass Sesshoumaru sie anschaute, duckte sie sich leicht. Ein warnendes Grollen stieg aus ihrer Kehle, ehe sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Doch er gebot ihr mit einer Hand Einhalt. Verwundert blieb sie stehen.

„Lass das! Du wirst dir nur selber wehtun."

„Was…was meint Ihr damit?"

Sesshoumaru schaute gelangweilt in die Ferne.

„Diese Kette verbindet uns nicht nur körperlich. Sie lässt uns all das spüren, was auch der jeweils andere spürt. Das bedeutet, wenn ich dich verletze, fügt die Kette mir die genau selbe Verletzung zu. Also bringt es überhaupt nichts, wenn du mich schlägst…oder besser gesagt, versuchst zu schlagen, denn selbst, wenn du mich treffen solltest, erfährst du genau denselben Schmerz wie ich."

Inashi glitt die Peitsche aus den Händen. Während sie sich seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schaute sie von den Klauenspuren, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, zu seinen Wunden, die seltsamerweise gleich aussahen. Von ihrer blutverschmierten Hand sah sie zu seiner rechten Wange.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in ihrem von Sesshoumarus Klauen verwundeten Oberarm brachte sie zu Boden. Stöhnend sah sie hoch und bemerkte, dass auch der Youkai vor ihr Schmerzen litt. Allerdings hatten sie ihn noch nicht zu Boden geworfen, sondern er stand immer noch gleich da und schaute sie unverwandt an. Nur ein leichtes Zittern verriet seine Qualen. Mit tonloser Stimme meinte er: „Die Wirkung des Giftes lässt nach!"

„W..was…meint Ihr damit?"

„Das Gift meiner Klauen hat eine zweifache Wirkung. Zum einen verletzt und zerstört es zusätzlich und zum anderen lähmt es. Das bedeutet, dass, wenn die Schmerzen einsetzen eine Rettung beinahe schon unmöglich ist."

„Beinahe?"

„Ja! Komm!" Ohne auf ihre Widerworte zu achten, nahm Sesshoumaru Inashi hoch. Dann schwebte er empor und rauschte von dannen. Es galt so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Lager zurückzukehren. Jaken hatte immer ein Gegenmittel bei sich. Das war ihre einzige Möglichkeit!

UND??? Wie hat es euch gefallen?? Für die Giftklauengeschichte muss ich mich entschuldigen…klar, haben die keine lähmende Wirkung (alles frei erfunden)…aber ich stell das unter die Rubrik künstlerische Freiheit. Drei Pärchen! Bin schon gespannt, wies weitergeht (ja, weiß ungefähr gleich viel wie ihr…haha)…was sagt ihr zu dem Ganzen…schon ein Lieblingspärchen gefunden? Oder interessieren euch alle? Keiner? Please, R&R!!!


	7. Das Fieber in mir

*vorsichtigumeckeguck*…Hi! Ich bin wieder da! Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, bin untröstlich! Dafür bekommt ihr aber ein superduber tolles Kapitel (finde ich wenigstens).

@dragonfly21: Super, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Um zu deiner Frage zu kommen. (alle die nicht dragonfly21 sind und sich nicht für das hier interessieren, bitte einfach überspringen). Ich mache mir vorher nur Gedanken über das „Grundgerüst". Lass es mich dir an Sesshys Beispiel erklären. Eine Frau für ihn musste her. Kagome kam nicht in Frage (di hat ja Kouga *beneid*). Außerdem sollte es eine Dämonin sein, so wie er. Nun gut, nun ist ja nicht ganz unbekannt, dass er nicht unbedingt mit seinen Gefühlen hausieren geht. Also mussten wir (Xena, meine Ideenlieferantin und ich) und etwas überlegen, wie die beiden zusammenbleiben sollen – schließlich solls ja ne Lovestory werden. Ja, und da kam uns die Idee mit der Kette. Soweit die Planung, alles was danach kommt sind Spontaneinfälle. Hab mir das letzte Kapitel noch mal durchgelesen, hab aber nur den Holzstoß entdeckt, der dich auf diese Frage hätte bringen können (na, liege ich richtig?). Er war ein Spontaneinfall!!

@Lady Rosha: Unter uns: ich mag auch Kagome/Kouga am liebsten. An alle anderen: bitte nicht böse sein, ihr werdet alle nicht zu kurz kommen, versprochen (dafür sorg schon Xenchen, *zuzwinker*) – sie hat mich am Wochenende sozusagen zum Weiterschreiben zwangsverpflichtet…also dankt ihr, dafür, dass es nun weitergeht!

So genug palavert: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Das Fieber in mir 

Kagome betrat die kühle Höhle. Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu dem erhöhten Platz im hinteren Teil der Höhle. Tatsächlich Kouga war aufgewacht, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten und seinem Sturkopf gemäß versuchte er schon sich aufzusetzen.

„Kouga! Bleib liegen! Du bist viel zu schwer verwundet."

Schnell rannte Kagome zu dem unwilligen Patienten und versucht ihn wieder niederzudrücken. Dabei begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Einen Moment glaubte sie Freude in seinen Augen sehen zu können, doch im nächsten Augenblick verlor sich jeder Glanz und seine Augen wirkten unnatürlich kalt.

„Ich lasse mir von niemandem etwas befehlen! Schon gar nicht von einem Menschen!", meinte er dann abfällig. Kagome zuckte zurück und schaute ihn verletzt an. Diese grausame Seite an ihm kannte sie gar nicht. Es schien ihr, als würde er seine Worte einen kurzen Moment lang bedauern, doch dann schaute er einfach weg. Dennoch ließ er sich langsam wieder zurück sinken. Schmerzlich stöhnte er auf. Sofort nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann richtete er eine Frage an Hakaku: „Habt ihr diesen Bainoakuma erledigt?"

Der Angesprochene wandte den Blick verlegen ab. „Nein, Kouga!"

„Also kein Juwelensplitter. Was ist mit Inu Yasha? Ist er aufgetaucht?"

Hakaku schüttelte den Kopf. Kagome bemerkte, dass Kouga sie bei seiner letzten Frage nachdenklich und fragend musterte. Dann plötzlich hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die Stirn.

„Was ist nur mit mir? Mir ist so schwindelig!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schloss er die Augen.

„Wundert dich das? Du hast viel Blut verloren…es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Hakaku hol schnell frisches Wasser vom Fluss!"

Hakaku verließ daraufhin sofort die Höhle. Kouga öffnete kurz die Augen.

„Warum kommandierst du meine Männer herum, als wären es die deinigen? Ich bin der Leitwolf."

Dann stöhnte er laut auf und senkte die Lider wieder. Kagome rutschte näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er war heiß. Und er stöhnte wohlig auf? Verwirrt zog sie die Hand wieder zurück.

„Du musst den Flüssigkeitsverlust in deinem Körper wieder ausgleichen, Kouga. Das heißt du musst viel trinken."

Er antwortete nicht. Doch als Hakaku mit dem Wasser zurückkam, nahm er auf Kagomes Aufforderung hin folgsam den Becher und trank ihn leer. Dann ließ er sich wieder zurück fallen. Kagome betastete erneut seine Stirn und es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als wäre sie noch heißer.

„Kouga! Sieh mich an!"

Der Wolf öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. Immer wieder blinzelte er. Beruhigend strich ihm Kagome über die Wange.

„Ist schon gut! Schlaf jetzt!"

„Wirst du auch hier bleiben, Kagome? Du gehst doch nicht weg, während ich schlafe, oder?" Kouga hatte schmerzhaft Kagomes Handgelenk umklammert und erst als sie ihm versicherte, dass sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Hakaku war abwartend stehen geblieben. Nun fragte er Kagome: „Was ist mit ihm?"

Kagome sah auf den schlafenden Kouga. „Er hat hohes Fieber. Wenn es nicht bald wieder sinkt, könnten wir ein Problem bekommen."

Hakaku nickte und ließ sich dann an Kagomes Seite nieder. Das Mädchen schaute ihn fragend an.

„Du wirst doch bei ihm bleiben, nicht? Da ist dir sicherlich etwas Abwechslung recht?"

Kagome nickte lächelnd.

„Was ist überhaupt bei diesem Kampf geschehen?"

Hakaku begann irgendwelche Figuren in den Sand zu zeichnen, während er erzählte.

„Na ja, da war dieser weiße Teufel. Er stellte sich uns als Bainoakuma vor und meinte, wir hätten keine Chance gegen ihn. Kouga fragte ihn, ob er einen Juwelensplitter besäße und dieser Dämon lachte und meinte, er wäre tatsächlich im Besitz eines solchen, aber wir würden ihn niemals erlangen. Mir kam es so vor, als würde Kouga immer nach irgendetwas suchen, das er aber nicht fand. Dann schließlich griff er den Dämonen an und erledigte ihn mit einem Streich."

„Er erledigte ihn?"

„Ja, so dachten wir wenigstens. Doch als Kouga sich wegdrehte stand dieses…Ding wieder auf und griff erneut an. Ein paar Mal wiederholte sich das Spiel und das letzte Mal allerdings erholte sich der Dämon schneller als die vorangegangenen Male. Und er griff wieder dann – dieses Mal aber nicht Kouga, sondern uns. Als Kouga das sah, warf er sich in den Weg und der Teufel erwischte ihn. Er schlitzte ihm beinahe den Brustkorb auf. Wir nahmen also Kouga und rannten so schnell wir konnten. Aber er wehrte sich. Murmelte dauernd etwas von wegen: ‚Wir können noch nicht weg! Müssen warten bis er kommt!'. Naja, und dann fiel er in Ohnmacht und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja, Chefin."

„Ja, den Rest kenne ich." Plötzlich lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sango! Miroku! Die beiden waren losgezogen, um den immer wiederkehrenden Dämon zu töten. Sie musste verhindern, dass es zum Kampf kam, denn den würden die beiden zweifellos verlieren. Aber wie? Sie konnte Kouga jetzt nicht allein lassen. Außerdem wäre sie nie schnell genug, um die beiden einzuholen.

„Hakaku!"

„Ja?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch an meine beiden Freunde, die heute Morgen losgezogen sind?"

„Ja, natürlich, was ist mir ihnen?"

„Du musst schnell jemanden hinter ihnen herschicken. Sie wollen nämlich diesen Dämon besiegen."

Hakaku war aufgesprungen.

„Das schaffen die doch nie! Nicht einmal Kouga konnte…"

Kagome unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…deshalb soll sie auch jemand aufhalten. Shippo!"

Der kleine Fuchs kam sofort gerannt. Mit fragendem Gesicht blieb er vor Kagome stehen.

„Shippo, hör zu! Du musst sofort zu Inu Yasha! Sag ihm, dass Miroku und Sango in großer Gefahr sind und er ihnen helfen muss. Aber Shippo: Sag ihm nicht, dass ich noch hier bin, ja?"

Der Fuchs nickte. Er merkte, dass es nicht an der Zeit war, unsinnige Fragen zu stellen und rannte mit einem „Ist gut!" los.

„Lieber Gott, lass es nicht zu spät sein!"

Während also alles Mögliche unternommen wurde, um ihre Freunde zu retten, verharrte Kagome an Kougas Krankenbett. Den Tag verbrachte er mehr oder weniger ruhig schlafend und Kagome glaubte schon, dass er über dem Berg war. Aber nachdem die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war, sprang das Fieber sprunghaft nach oben. Kouga wälzte sich schweißgebadet auf dem Pelz. Hin und wieder schrie er laut auf und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Sein Rudel stand rund um in und schaute betreten auf ihren Anführer, der um sein Leben kämpfte, sich der Tatsache mehr als bewusst, dass er nur in dieser Situation war, weil er sie hatte retten wollen.

Irgendwann überredete Kagome sie, sich schlafen zu legen, aber nur widerwillig verließen sie das Lager Kougas. Das war nicht, weil sie Kagome misstrauten, aber wenn sie sonst schon nichts für ihren Anführer tun konnten, dann wollten sie wenigstens in seiner Nähe sein. Doch nach und nach wurde die Menge lichter und immer mehr legten sich doch zur Ruhe.

Irgendwann saß Kagome alleine bei Kouga. Er war patschnass und wälzte den Kopf ständig hin und her. Kagome legte ihm immer wieder kalte Tücher auf die Stirn, aber er schüttelte sie einfach ab.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen an und schaute Kagome mit klarem Blick an.

„Kagome?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

„Ja, Kouga?"

„Du wirst doch nicht wieder gehen, oder? Du bleibst doch bei mir, ja? Ich habe auf Inu Yasha gewartet, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Er verdient dich nicht!"

Mit aller Kraft hielt er Kagomes Handgelenk umklammert.

„Kouga! Du tust mir weh!" Aber er ließ weder locker, noch schien es Kagome, als hätte er ihr überhaupt zugehört.

„Ich liebe dich nämlich! Aber Inu Yasha nützt dich nur aus – du bist ihm egal. Irgendwann wird er dich für eine andere verlassen. Ich würde das niemals tun."

Kagome war erstarrt, als der Wolf wieder zu sprechen begonnen hatte. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass Inu Yasha sie nicht liebte? Liebte sie ihn denn? Ja, sie liebte ihn – oder hatte ihn wenigstens geliebt. Aber jetzt? Und wie passte der junge Wolf in dieses Bild? Waren seine Gefühle echt? Warum sollte er sie anlügen?

Erst nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, dass sich der Griff um ihr Handgelenk gelockert hatte und ein Blick in das Gesicht des Dämons sagte ihr, dass er wieder in seinen Fieberschlaf zurückgefallen war. Tatsächlich begann er wieder den Kopf hin und her zuwerfen. Doch dieses Mal kam noch hinzu, dass er manchmal lauthals Kagomes Namen rief. Einmal wollte Kagome ihre Hand wegziehen, um das Tuch erneut in das kalte Wasser zu tauchen, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Stattdessen bat er sie in seinem Fieberwahn ihn nicht zu verlassen. Kagome konnte nicht anders, sie legte eine kühle Hand an seine Wange und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Ich bin ja hier, Kouga! Ich gehe nicht weg, versprochen!"

Wie durch ein Wunder beruhigte er sich daraufhin und schlief ruhig weiter. Doch kaum dass sie die Hand wieder wegnahm, wurde er wieder unruhig.

Müdigkeit überfiel Kagome, aber sie konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen und sich irgendwo hinlegen. Plötzlich erschien ihr der große Pelz zu reizvoll. Ohne seine Hand loszulassen, legte sie sich neben Kouga. Er blieb ruhig. Mit einem Finger wischte sie ihm dann einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn und folgte einem nassen Pfad bis hinab zu seinem Hals. Dort angekommen strich sie leicht über die dicken Verbände, die um seine Brust geschlungen waren. Entlang seines rechten Armes fuhr sie dann wieder bis zu seinem Schulterblatt hoch. Sie spürte, wie sich die Haut unter ihrer Berührung leicht zusammenzog und sich die Härchen aufstellten. Sie nahm ihre reizvolle Reise wieder auf, strich über sein Schlüsselbein zu der kleinen Grube unter seinem Hals. Seine Haut war so weich und zart und aus irgendeinem Grund berührte sie ihn gern. Sie zog die Hand zurück, seufzte leise auf und legte dann den Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter, immer darauf bedacht, seine Wunden nicht zu berühren. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein und wohlig kuschelte sie sich noch näher. Sie versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass sie das nur tat, um sofort zu merken, wenn er wieder unruhig werden sollte. Sie hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sie auch schon der erholsame Schlaf überfiel.

Der Morgen kam lautlos. Als Kagome erwachte, war sie ganz alleine mit Kouga in der großen Höhle. Sie hatte sich während der Nacht unbewusst noch enger an ihn geschmiegt und eine Hand lag jetzt leicht auf seinem Brustkorb. Irgendwie war es ihm auch gelungen einen Arm um ihre Schulter zu schlingen und sie so schützend zu halten. Kagome holte tief Luft und atmete seinen männlich-herben Geruch ein, bevor sie langsam die Augen zu seinem Gesicht hob. Was er wach?

Mit einem erlösenden Seufzer sah sie auf seine geschlossenen Augen. Er schlief noch. Einige Sekunden genoss das Mädchen noch seinen Nähe und Wärme, ehe sie sich langsam von ihm löste und dann prüfend eine Hand gegen seine Stirn drückte. Sie war nicht heiß. Ein forschender Blick bestätigte Kagome, dass er ruhig und tief schlief. Er hatte das Fieber überstanden!

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, schlug er doch überraschend die Augen auf. Sie sah, wie er seinen Blick auf sie richtete und sie fragend ansah.

„Du warst krank, Kouga! Du hattest schlimme Fieberanfälle. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht." Schnell versuchte Kagome zu rechtfertigen, warum sie ihm so ungewohnt nahe war und war gleichzeitig froh, dass er erst jetzt erwacht war, und nicht, als sie noch dicht an ihn gekuschelt gelegen war.

Sein Blick ließ den ihren nicht los, als er nach ihrer Hand tastete und sie zu seinem Herzen führte.

„Du bist dasFieber, das in mir brennt, Kagome!"

~*~

„Ich verstehe Kagome, dass sie nicht mehr zu Inu Yasha zurück will. Was muss er sich auch so dämlich benehmen!"

Miroku antwortete nicht. Er war ganz in dem Anblick vertieft, der sich ihm bot. Sango saß ihm gegenüber und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die noch nassen Haare. Eben war sie von einem erfrischenden Bad im Fluss zurückgekehrt, während dem Miroku mit dem Rücken zu ihr und in angemessenem Abstand hatte sitzen bleiben müssen. Kriara hatte darauf geachtet, dass er seinen Platz nicht verließ.

Nun war es schon Abend, aber von dem seltsamen Dämon war noch weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen.

Miroku seufzte auf.

„Sango? Heute Nacht wird es sicher kalt…wir könnten uns zusammenkuscheln und uns gegenseitig wärmen."

Ehe er es sich versah, hatte er schon einen Schlag mit Sangos Bumerang abbekommen.

„Nur in deinen Träumen, Mönch!"

Während er sich die schmerzende Stelle rieb, dankte er Buddha, dass sie nicht wusste, wie nahe an der Wahrheit sie mit dieser Aussage war. Ja, er träumte tatsächlich davon. Sie an seiner Seite, sich an ihn schmiegend, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, tiefer wandernd…plötzlich wurde ihm unsagbar heiß, aber um von diesem Zustand abzulenken, stand er schnell auf und verschwand im nahen Wald. Er würde noch einmal die Gegend kontrollieren.

Ein schriller Schrei ließ Miroku nach wenigen Schritten kehrt machen und zum Lager zurück rennen. Ein Bild des Schreckens bot sich seinem Auge dort. Ein schwarzer Teufel hielt die ohnmächtige Sango zwischen seinen Klauen und schaute ihm abschätzig grinsend entgegen. Miroku wollte schon auf den Unhold losstürmen, aber ein warnendes Knurren ließ ihn innehalten.

„Sieh da, Mönch, weit bist du aber nicht gekommen!"

Miroku hielt es für klüger dem Bösewicht nicht zu antworten. Aus den Augenwinkeln suchte er nach Kriara und sah sie schließlich bewusstlos zwischen den Bäumen liegen. Der Dämon musste sie dort hingeschleudert haben.

„Weißt du, ich habe euer kleines Gespräch vorhin belauscht", sprach der Teufel weiter und mit einem, wie es Miroku schien lüsternen Blick, schaute er auf das Mädchen in seinen Händen, „und da habe ich mir gedacht, ich leiste dir etwas Hilfe, bei deinem Versuch sie für dich zu gewinnen."

Miroku erstarrte. Was meinte der Widerling?

„Ich danke dir, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein? Egal, ich helfe dir trotzdem. Du musst wissen, dass ich in der Lage bin, mächtige Zauber auszusprechen."

„Das ist ja alles schrecklich interessant. Wenn es dich nicht stören würde, wären wir jetzt gern wieder unter uns."

Langsam näherte sich Miroku dem Teufel. Dadurch, dass er Sango in Händen hielt, war es ihm nicht einmal möglich, sein schwarzes Loch einzusetzen. Er musste den Dämon also so überwältigen. Der andere schien aber zu ahnen, was er vorhatte, den ein wissendes Grinsen trat auf sein grässliches Gesicht.

„Ich störe nicht mehr lange. Deine Freundin hier," er deutete auf Sango, „steht nun unter dem Bann eines Liebeszaubers. Sie wird dich lieben, Mönch, und niemals wieder wird sie dich abweisen."

Verwirrt blieb Miroku stehen. Was sollte das jetzt? Was bezweckte der verdammte Dämon damit?

„Doch der Bann wird nur so lange anhalten, bis du sie erhörst. Sobald du sie zu deiner Gefährtin machst, wird sich der Zauber umdrehen und sie wird dich hassen – abgrundtief hassen. Also, Mönchlein, überlege dir gut, wie du dich ihr gegenüber in Zukunft verhalten wirst. Wirst du die Macht des Liebeszaubers nützen um ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihr zu verbringen, die dir sonst wahrscheinlich verwehrt bleiben, und opferst dafür ihre Freundschaft, oder bleibst du tugendhaft? Ich glaube mal, das zweitere wird dir schwerer fallen."

Der Dämon ließ Sango einfach fallen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch ein Schrei Mirokus hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte! Wie kann ich diesen Zauber wieder aufheben?"

„Du, Mönch, kannst gar nichts. Ich allein bin dazu in der Lage und glaube mir, ich werde ihn nicht wieder aufheben. Du wirst mich also töten müssen, um deine Freundin wieder zu entzaubern."

Dann ließ der Dämon ein teuflisches und grausames Lachen hören.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Ich bin böse, das reicht wohl als Grund. Es gefällt mir und ich finde es amüsant, erbärmliche Menschen zu quälen!"

Natürlich auch ein lästiger Eskaria Kommentar zum Schluss! Na, wie hat es euch gefallen. Ein großes Problem, das wir bei dieser Geschichte ist, wie „tief" die Beziehungen gehen sollen. Will dazu natürlich wieder eure Meinungen einholen. Nutzt die Gelegenheit, ihr könnt die Geschichte in die Richtung manövrieren, in der ihr sie haben wollt. Reicht euch PG13 aus oder soll das Rating höher geschraubt werden? ACHTUNG: Habe aber nicht vor, ins Pornografische abzugleiten….alles mit niveau, versteht sich.

Also in diesem Sinne (ihr wisst doch: viele Reviews, schneller neue kapitel): R&R


	8. Der große Hundedämon

Hallo ihr! Es tut mir echt gaaaaanz schrecklich leid, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kap habt warten müssen. Meine einzige Ausrede ist, dass ich momentan sehr im Stress bin. Hoffe sehr, ihr lest trotzdem weiter? *gaaaaaaanzliebguck*

@ Dragonfly21: Vielen Dank für dein wirklich konstruktives Feedback. Werde mich bemühen, natürlich auch weiterhin in diesem Stil fort zufahren. Ja, was würde ich dafür geben, wenn der liebe Kouga diesen Satz zu mir sagen würde? *eskaria gerade tagträumen tut*

@ Lady Rosha: Ja, der arme Miroku, nicht? Tut er uns nicht allen leid? Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich Sango von ihrem Fluch erlösen soll (wird Miroku schwach?). Aber gegen den Vorwurf ich würde nicht richtig mit meinen Lesern umgehen, will ich mich vehement wehren! *gg* Schließlich schreibe ich ja (fast) nur für euch!!!! *schmollmundzieh*

@FireAngelgirl: Schön, dass du eine rev geschrieben hast. Ja, auf die Begegnung zwischen Inu und Kagome bin ich auch schon gespannt *selbernichtweiß,wiedaswiedermach*. Würd mich freuen, auch weiterhin von dir zu lesen.

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß!!!!

Der große Hundedämon 

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie die Kraft ihn verließ. Immer schwerer wurde die Frau auf seinen Armen und immer langsamer kam er voran. Wenn er nicht bald das Lager erreichte, würde er den Kampf gegen sein eigenes Gift verlieren. Verdammter Daburuakuma! Sobald er sich von dieser Schmach erholt hatte und das lästige Dämonenweib los war, würde er diesen schwarzen Teufel aufsuchen und ihn für diesen Ärger bestrafen. Er sah auf Inashi. Der Schmerz war wohl bereits zu viel für sie gewesen, denn sie lag ohnmächtig da.

Mit letzter Kraft kam er im Lager an. Rin, die seine Ankunft als erstes bemerkte, wollte schon auf ihn zu rennen, blieb aber dann überrascht stehen, als sie das fremde Wesen sah.

„Wen hast du da mitgebracht, Sesshoumaru-sama? Darf ich mit der Frau spielen?"

„Später Rin! Jaken!" Sesshoumaru ließ die Frau zu Boden gleiten. Dann blieb er leicht schwankend stehen. Jaken war inzwischen herbeigeeilt und sah fragend auf seinen Meister. Der Dämon deutete auf die Frau zu seinen Füßen und meinte: „Das Gegengift! Und beeil dich!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck Sesshoumarus ließ keine weitere Fragen zu und mit einem Blick auf die Wunde am Oberarm der Frau rannte Jaken weg, um das verlangte Mittel zu holen. Sesshoumaru ließ sich in der Zwischenzeit nieder und schloss die Augen. Sein Arm brannte und er fühlte sich seltsam matt.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Rin vor sich stehen. Das Mädchen hatte einen Finger in ihren Mund geschoben und musterte ihn nun. Sesshoumaru erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick.

„Du bist krank, nicht wahr, Sesshoumaru-sama? Soll ich dir einen Kräutertee machen?"

Sesshoumaru schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, musste sich aber trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes ein Lächeln verkneifen. Die rührende Naivität des Menschenmädchens was fürwahr erstaunlich.

„Meister Sesshoumaru! Meister Sesshoumaru! Hier ist das verlangte Mittel."

Der Youkai zeigte, ohne auf seinen treuen Diener zu achten, auf die am Boden liegende Frau. „Es ist für sie!"

Jaken beeilte sich der Aufforderung seines Herrn nachzukommen und flößte ihr das Mittel ein. Als die kühle Flüssigkeit in ihren Rachen gelangte, wachte sie auf und verschluckte sich auch prompt. Während sie sich aufsetzte und keuchte, warf sie neugierige Blicke durch die Gegend, die schließlich auf dem ruhig dasitzenden Sesshoumaru verweilten.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich über den Mund, während sich ihre Pupillen zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Wo habt Ihr mich hingebracht?"

Sesshoumaru wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Menschenmädchen an seiner Seite zu, das vorsichtig an seiner Kleidung zog.

„Ja, Rin?"

„Das ist eine seltsame Frau, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich glaube, ich will doch nicht mit ihr spielen."

Seshoumaru nickte lediglich und schaute wieder zu Inashi, nur um sie ungläubig auf Rin starren zu schien.

„Ihr…Ihr habt einen Menschen bei Euch? Ihr, dessen Verachtung für die Menschen im gesamten Dämonenreich bekannt ist?"

„Das sind Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen. Denk lieber darüber nach, wie wir diese Kette wieder loswerden."

„Kette?" Erst jetzt schien sie sich an die Begegnung mit dem Teufel wieder zu erinnern. Probeweise zog sie an der unsichtbaren Kette und sah, wie sich Sesshoumarus Handgelenk wie durch Zauberhand leicht bewegte. Dann sah sie, wie der Dämon die Stirn runzelte, die Hand hob und sie einmal kurz von ihr wegschwenkte. Als Resultat flog sie einige Schritte durch die Luft und landete recht unsanft auf dem harten Boden.

„Da wir uns jetzt davon überzeugt haben, dass sie immer noch da ist -  wie werden wir sie wieder los?"

Sesshoumaru ignorierte Rin, die um ihn herumtanzte und immer wieder etwas wie „Sesshoumaru-sama kann zaubern. Er lässt Frauen fliegen." sang. Stattdessen sah er zu, wie sich Inashi erhob, den Staub von ihren Händen klopfte und lächelnd auf ihn zukam. Dicht bei ihm blieb sie stehen, hob die Hand – und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Macht so was nie wieder, ist das klar?"

Jaken, der das Ganze bisher schweigend beobachtet hatte, duckte sich leicht. Sein Herr würde sich diese Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen. Ganz sicher würde er die Dämonenfrau töten – jetzt sofort und mit einem Streich. Er, Jaken, wusste zwar nicht, worum es bei dieser seltsamen Kette gehen sollte, aber noch nie hatte jemand gewagt, Meister Sesshoumaru zu schlagen und war mit dem Leben davongekommen.

Doch sehr zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er Sesshoumaru einmal auflachen, etwas, dass in der langen Zeit seines Dienstes noch nie passiert war. Dann sah er, wie sich die Frau die Wange hielt. Hatte sein Herr zurück geschlagen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, er saß immer noch gleich da, eine Wange leicht gerötet.

„Dummes Weib! Hast du vergessen, dass jeder Schmerz, den du mir zufügst auf dich zurückfällt?"

Dann zuckte Sesshoumaru zurück. Die Frau lächelte doch tatsächlich.

„Das war mir das Ganze wert. Vor allem da auch ihr mich nicht bestrafen könnt, ohne Euch selbst zu schaden. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten, dem großen Sesshoumaru eine Ohrfeige verpasst zu haben?"

Ein tiefes Knurren stieg aus Sesshouamrus Kehle auf. Dieses Weib ärgerte ihn wirklich. Es konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie gern er ihr mit seinen Krallen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hätte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Schmerz, den ihm sein letzter Angriff eingebracht hatte.

Also wandte er lediglich den Kopf und sah auf die kleine Rin, die direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ungläubig musterte. Mit einem zornerfüllten Schrei rannte sie dann auf die Dämonin zu und begann mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf sie einzuschlagen.

„Nein, nein, nein! Du darfst Sesshoumaru-sama nicht schlagen, keiner darf das!" Die Dämonin schaute verwundert auf das Kind. Verteidigte die Kleine wirklich den Youkai? Den Youkai, der alle Menschen hasste? Sie sah hoch und bemerkte, wie ein beinahe liebevoller Ausdruck auf Sesshoumarus Zügen lag, als er das Mädchen betrachtete. Dann hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf seine Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, Rin! Ist ja nichts passiert!"

Das Mädchen schmiegte sich daraufhin an den großen Dämonen und er ließ sie gewähren.

Inashi verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Das passte so gar nicht in das Bild, das sie von dem Hundedämon hatte. Sie hatte von ihm gehört, ja! Und die Geschichten, die sie gehört hatten, hatten ihr wahrlich nicht gefallen. Es hieß, er wäre so grausam, wie er schön war. Das Herz, das in seiner Brust schlüge, wäre kalt wie Eis, wenn möglich noch kälter. Er wäre keinerlei Emotionen fähig. Nein, er könne nicht einmal Hass empfinden. Keiner wäre ihm gewachsen, da er keine Schwachstelle hatte. Wenn es hart auf hart ging, vergaß er sogar auf seine Freunde und Verbündeten. Doch genauso wenig, wie er Hass kannte, kannte er Freude. Niemand konnte verstehen, welche Beweggründe er hatte, um zu töten. Er tat es einfach. Es war nicht so, dass er seine Gegner hasste oder fürchtete oder was auch immer. Er tötete auch nicht um des Tötens willen, wie manch andere blutgierige Dämonen. Er tötete, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Es war ein sehr widersprüchliches Bild gewesen, das Inashi aus den Erzählungen über Sesshoumaru gewonnen hatte. Aber in noch größerem Widerspruch zu allem, was sie jemals über den großen Hundedämon gehört hatte, stand sein Verhalten diesem Menschenmädchen gegenüber.

Sesshoumaru schien ihren forschenden Blick gespürt zu haben, denn er sah erneut zu ihr, das schöne Gesicht, das durch ihren Peitschenhieb verunstaltet war, emotionslos und kalt.

„Nun?"

Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt. Vorsichtig setzte er das Mädchen wieder auf den Boden und hieß ihr, spielen zu gehen. Gehorsam wandte sich die Kleine ab.

„Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du die Kette abtrennen kannst, musst du eben mit mir kommen, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben."

Inashi erstarrte. Sie? Mit ihm? Nein! Alles in ihr schrie dagegen auf. Sie wollte nicht bei ihm bleiben. Alles, nur nicht noch länger seine unmögliche Gegenwart. Am liebsten wollte sie ihn anbrüllen, ihm ihren Widerwillen ins Gesicht schreien. Aber sie tat es nicht. Vernünftig wie sie war, ließ sie sich nieder und starrte brütend vor sich hin.

Sesshoumaru unterhielt sich inzwischen leise mit diesem seltsamen grünen Diener. Offenbar erklärte er ihm gerade, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte, denn neben Sesshoumarus ruhiger Stimme hörte sie den Winzling manchmal erschrocken aufkeuchen. Sie spürte auch seine stechenden Blicke im Rücken, die ihr wohl Angst machen sollten. Aber als sie sich einmal umdrehte und den Blick erwiderte, versteckte sich die feige Kröte schnell hintern den Beinen ihres Meisters.

Inashi drehte sich also wieder vor und schloss gelangweilt die Augen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine zarte Berührung an ihrem Arm. Sie hob die Lider wieder und schaute direkt in das Gesichtchen des kleinen Menschenmädchens. Aufmunternd sah sie die verängstigte Kleine an.

„Sesshoumaru-sama meinte, ich solle dir dabei helfen, deine Wunden zu versorgen. Er sagte, wenn ich brav bin, dann spielst du später vielleicht mit mir. Machst du das?"

Erst jetzt sah Inashi das Verbandsmaterial in den Händen des Mädchens. Verwundert sah sie zu Sesshoumaru, aber er hatte sich abgewandt und unterhielt sich immer noch mit seinem Diener.

„Ja, Kleines. Ich denke, das lässt sich machen."

Während das Mädchen also so gut wie möglich versuchte, die Wunden zu verbinden, fragte sie Inashi aus. Wie sie denn zu Sesshoumaru gekommen wäre? Er habe ihr das Leben gerettet und seitdem sorge er für sie. Und sie wäre ja sooooo glücklich bei ihm. Wie er ihr denn das Leben gerettet habe? Na, mit seinem seltsamen Schwert, das nicht schneidet, was für eine dumme Frage. Ob sie sich denn nicht vor ihm fürchte? Vor Sesshoumaru-sama fürchten? Nein, er war doch so nett zu ihr. Inashi konnte nicht glauben, was ihr da erzählt wurde. Vielleicht hatte er das Mädchen unter Drogen gesetzt? Die Kleine konnte doch nicht wirklich so an ihm hängen und tatsächlich freiwillig bei ihm bleiben, oder?

Gerade wollte sie erneut eine Frage an das Mädchen richten, als sich weiß bekleidete Füße in ihr Gesichtsfeld schoben. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah in Sesshoumarus abfällig blickende Augen.

„Nun, hast du genug herausgefunden, oder willst du die Kleine noch weiter ausfragen?"

Inashi schaute ihn erschrocken an. Dann wandte sie den Blick und schaute an die Stelle, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie hatten doch leise gesprochen, nicht? Wie war es dann möglich…?"

„Ihr habt es gehört?" Ungläubigkeit lag in ihrem Blick und verursachte ein verächtliches Grinsen des Hundedämons. Er antwortete nicht, nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Rin wir werden in das Schloss zurückkehren. Bereite alles vor!"

Das kleine Mädchen nickte und sprang dann auf einem Bein hüpfend davon.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Inashi wagte nicht erneut in die kalt blickenden Augen Sesshoumarus zu schauen. Jedes Mal wenn sie das tat, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Also hielt sie den Blick gesenkt, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Du kommst natürlich mit! Solange wir von dieser Kette nicht befreit sind, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ach ja, und Ihr denkt, dass sich in Eurem Schloss, das sich wer-weiß-wo befindet, jemand findet, der den Zauber der Kette brechen kann, oder?" Inashis Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Sie hob nun doch die Augen und sah den Youkai herausfordernd an. Was brachte es auch, sich in einem Schloss zu verstecken? Seine Antwort überraschte ihn dann doch.

„Schon möglich, ja!"

Das stimmte natürlich nicht, aber Sesshoumaru musste sich um etwas anderes kümmern, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach diesem Teufel machen konnte. Er hatte den eigentlichen Grund, warum dieser schwarze Dämon die zusammengekettet hatte, nicht vergessen. Er wollte ihn, Sesshoumaru schwächen, um an sein Schwert Tokijin zu gelangen. Aber das würde er zu verhindern wissen. Doch dazu musste er erst herausfinden, ob das, was der Teufel wegen diesen Machwirbeln gefaselt hatte, tatsächlich zutraf. Das konnte er aber nur in seinem Schloss.

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, ging er los. Inashi spürte plötzlich einen Zug an ihrem Handgelenk und sie wurde hinter dem Dämon hergezerrt. Wut entfachte sich in ihr. Was dachte er, wer er war? Ein Gott, oder was? Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass er mit ihr nicht so umspringen konnte, wie mit all seinen lästigen Dienern. Gedacht, getan. Sie sprang schnell einige Schritte vor, damit die Spannung auf der Kette nachließ, stemmte dann die Beine in den Boden und lehnte sich zurück. Er würde schon sehen! Sie würde erst weiter gehen, wenn er sie höflich darum bat.

Tatsächlich hielt er kurz inne, als er spürte, dass der Widerstand dieses Mal größer war, aber ohne sich umzudrehen, ging er nur Sekunden später weiter. Sein Arm hing ruhig an der Seite. Inashi war sich siegessicher. So konnte er nicht gegen sie ankommen. Das Lächeln schwand von ihrem Gesicht, als sie zu Boden gerissen und einige Schritte durch den Staub gezerrt wurde. Sesshoumaru hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt das seltsame Reittier erreicht und blieb stehen. Schnell rappelte sich Inashi auf und musterte ihn. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein, oder? Ohne größeren Kraftaufwand hatte er sie zu Boden gerissen. Er hatte sich kein bisschen anstrengen müssen. Es war ihr vorgekommen, als wäre sie gar nicht dagewesen. Sollte er wirklich so stark sein? Das war ein wahrer Albtraum. Wie sollte sie ihm das Schwert entwenden und ihn besiegen, wenn er diese unsagbare Kraft auf seiner Seite hatte?

Kommentarlos trat sie dann neben ihn, ignorierte den zufriedenen Ausdruck angesichts ihrer erneuten Demütigung auf seinem Gesicht und setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz auf dem Rücken des Reittiers. Dann wartete sie darauf, dass es losging.

~*~

Kagome saß an Kougas Krankenlager und hielt seine Hand. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Er schlief nun wieder ruhig und tief. Das Fieber schien verschwunden zu sein. Kouga war wohl über den Berg und nur seine Brustwunde musste noch verheilen. Doch das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, denn Kagome wusste ja, dass Dämonen ausgeprägte Selbstheilungskräfte besaßen.

„Ich löse dich ab, Kagome! Geh und ruh dich etwas aus."

Kagome hob den Kopf und sah Ginta neben ihr stehen. Nach einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Kouga nickte sie müde und stand auf. Ja, sie musste sich wirklich etwas ausruhen. Leicht schwankend verließ sie die Höhle. Draußen empfing sie gleißender Sonnenschein. Kagome schattete die Augen ab und sah sich um. Alles war noch beim Alten, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Es waren ja erst 2 Tage vergangen, seit sie von Kouga hierhergebracht worden war, obwohl es ihr jetzt schon wie eine Ewigkeit erschien. Nicht, dass sie unbedingt wieder fort wollte, nein, es gefiel ihr sogar ausgesprochen gut bei dem Wolfsrudel. Alle waren nett und zuvorkommend und sie fühlte sich richtig willkommen und respektiert. Es schien ihr so, als würden die Wölfe sie mögen, weil sie einfach sie war. Bei Inu Yasha hatte sie dieses Gefühl manchmal vermisst. Sie war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob er sie nun um sie sorgte, weil er sie mochte, oder weil sie die Fähigkeit besaß Juwelensplitter aufzuspüren.

Kagome streckte sich. Sie war wirklich müde und würde jetzt ein Nickerchen machen. Aber wo? Ihr Blick fiel auf den Baum, unter dem auch Kouga am vergangenen Tag geschlafen hatte. War es wirklich erst einen Tag her? Kagome ging hin und ließ sich nieder. Es war gemütlich und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich hier Kouga nahe.

Bevor sie einschlief, erinnerte sie sich noch einmal an den einen Satz, der sie an diesem Morgen so glücklich gemacht aber auch ein wenig Angst eingejagt hatte.

„Du bist das Fieber, das in mir brennt!"

Ja, das wars dann auch schon wieder. Ich liebe es, wenn Sesshy so richtig fies und gemein ist! *fiesgrins* Naja, im Moment bin ich beim Knobeln, wie ich die Ends gestalten sollte (nicht, dass sie schon in greifbarer Nähe wären *gg*). Ich neige ja generell dazu, Happy Ends zu schreiben…ich will immer, dass die Charas glücklich sind. Aber bei drei Pairings könnte eine Beziehung ja mal nicht so gut ausgehen, oder? Dann kann ich mich aber wieder nicht entscheiden, welche es sein soll! Ach, das Leben ist so schwer und ungerecht! Was meint ihr? Vorschläge erwünscht (auch wenn ich nicht garantieren kann, diese dann auch anzunehmen *gg*)


	9. Lieben oder nicht lieben das ist hier d

Ja...ähm...endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel. An diesem Punkt ein Danke an euch, dass ihr so geduldig wartet. Hauptakteure dieses Mal: Sango und Miroku, am Ende ein kleiner Ausblick auf Sesshouamru und Inashi. Viel Vergnügen!

@ Lady Rosha: Mit Sesshy und Inashi hast du sicher recht und im Moment bleibt ihnen ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als zusammen zu bleiben, nicht? *gaaanzfiesgrins* Bitte, nicht traurig sein, ich versuch ja mein Bestes, damit Kagome und Kouga glücklich werden. *taschentuchreich* Und da ich natürlich die Herzen meiner treuen Leser nicht brechen will, muss ich auch noch für Miroku und Sango ein gutes Ende finden? Ihr seid aber recht anspruchsvoll, will mir scheinen,….*gg*

@FireAngelGirl: Das kleine Mädchen? Meinst du Rin? Naja, Sesshy hat sie nach einem Angriff durch Wölfe wieder zum Leben erweckt und seitdem ist sie an seiner Seite. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie so sehr mag, aber ich find es auf jeden Fall kawaii. Für Kagome und Kouga muss ich mir ein Happy End ausdenken, sonst ist Lady Rosha so traurig und das will ich nicht. Aber du hast Recht, eigentlich müsste Kagome wieder in ihre Zeit zurück. Hmm,…schwierig,…

@Ankantoiel: Also, Sweetie, hab das ja nicht ganz alleine geschafft, richtig? An dieser Stelle also noch einmal ein gaaanz großes Danke an meine Ideenlieferantin, Mutmacherin und Auftrapphalterin. *knuddel*

@ Dragonfly: Lass dich nur nicht länger aufhalten. Drück dir erst mal ganz toll die Daumen (auch wenn ich dann nur mehr halb so schnell schreiben kann).Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du ähnlich wie Lady Rosha denkst, was die Endings angeht. Werd sehen, was sich machen lässt!

@ hi yasha: Wie haben doch schon die alten Griechen gesagt: Besser spät als nie! *gg* Scherz beiseite, ich finde es klasse, dass du über meine Geschichte gestolpert bist und noch besser natürlich, dass du eine Rev geschrieben hast. Danke! Würd mich freuen, öfter von dir zu lesen. Du hast Recht, ich versuche, die Charas möglichst authentisch darzustellen, auch wenn das nicht immer möglich ist. Und keine Sorge, Kouga wird bald viiiiel netter zu Kagome sein, aber lass dich überraschen.

Wow, 5 Revs auf ein Kapitel. Danke an alle!!! Hab euch ganz toll lieb dafür!!!! *gg*

Lieben oder nicht lieben – das ist hier die Frage 

Sango schlug die Augen auf. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich müde. Alles schien verschwommen. Und was war dieser seltsame schwarze Fleck direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber nur langsam schärfte sich ihr Blick.

„Miroku!" Der Mönch beugte sich über sie, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ah, war er nicht süß, wenn er so ernst dreinschaute? Ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Wärme begann sich von Sangos Magen aus in ihren ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Der Mönch hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt. Seine Augen schauten vorsichtig und ernst. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, was für schöne Augen er doch hatte. Warum hatte sie früher nie darauf geachtet?

Miroku wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. War Sango denn nun verzaubert oder nicht? Wie sollte er das am besten herausfinden? Sollte er sie fragen? Aber wie? Das Dumme an Verzauberungen war ja, dass die Betroffenen meist nicht merkten, dass sie verzaubert waren. Miroku seufzte auf. Sein Blick begegnete wieder Sangos. Er zuckte zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Das war nicht die Sango, die er kannte, das konnte er schon daran erkennen, wie sie ihn anschaute. Etwas Undefinierbares lag in ihren Augen, ein Ausdruck, den er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hat. Ja, sie schaute ihn beinahe träumerisch an.

Dann plötzlich – und sehr zu Mirokus Entsetzen – hob sie die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Miroku schoss zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete Hintern voran unelegant auf dem Boden. Seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen waren immer noch auf Sango geheftet. Die wiederum ließ sich durch seine ablehnende Haltung nicht abschrecken, richtete sich auf und kroch auf den Knien wieder zu dem Mönch.

„S…S…Sango, was ist los mit dir?" Miroku konnte das Grauen in seiner Stimme hören, aber Sango schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Fersen und nahm den Blick nicht von Miroku.

„Miroku?"

„Ja, Sango?", fragte Miroku vorsichtig.

„Du wolltest mich doch einmal fragen, ob ich dir ein Kind austragen würde?"

Miroku begann zu ahnen, worauf das hinauslaufen würde und winkte schnell ab.

„Nein, Sango. Da täuschst du dich…ich…ich will nämlich gar keine Kinder mehr. Ich hab es mir soeben anders überlegt."

Miroku begann nach hinten auszuweichen. Auf Händen und Füßen bewegte er sich von ihr weg, während er ihr zu erklären versucht, warum es viel zu gefährlich war Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, vor allem, wenn sie dann mit dem Fluch des schwarzen Loches bestraft werden würden. Das Ganze klang sehr halbherzig, denn Miroku konnte sein wahres Selbst nicht ganz verleugnen. Ein böser Geist tief in ihm versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, das Angebotene doch einfach anzunehmen. Sango war eine schöne Frau und im Moment auch eine willige Frau. Warum nicht einfach die Gunst der Stunde nützen? Vielleicht hatte der Teufel ja gelogen und der Zauber wurde gar nicht aufgehoben? Vielleicht blieb sie auf ewig in ihn verliebt, denn das war sie ja jetzt ganz offensichtlich.

„Du redest Schwachsinn, Miroku, und du weißt es…lass mich die Mutter deiner Kinder sein." Auch Sango hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und kroch nun immer schneller auf ihn zu. Miroku wurde heiß. Da war sie – schön wie die Sünde – und sie bat ihn, seine Kinder austragen zu dürfen. Und er, Idiot der er war, lehnte ab. Nein, er war kein Idiot, vergewisserte er sich sofort. Es war richtig, dass er sie abwies und das wusste er auch. Doch er begann sich zu fragen, wie lange er das wohl noch aushalten würde.

Plötzlich stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Das bedeutete ein unerwartetes Ende seiner Flucht. Ehe er reagieren konnte, war Sango auch schon bei ihm angelangt. Die Arme stützte sie jeweils rechts und links von ihm auf und warf ihm dann flehende und zugleich lustvolle Blicke zu.

„Bitte!"

Dieses Wort und ihre unglaublich ausdrucksstarken Augen vor sich, ließen seine Abwehmauern einstürzen. Ja, er würde es riskieren. Hier und jetzt würde er ihr ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Er konnte nicht anders. Sie würde es schon verstehen. Eigentlich trug sie ja selbst die Schuld an dem, was nun kommen würde. Langsam hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Nacken. Während er ihren intensiven Blick erwiderte, zog er sie näher zu sich. Sie folgte ihm willig und ihre Augen leuchteten siegessicher auf, bevor sie sich schloss und Sango sich auf das Kommende vorbereitete.

Nur mehr wenige fingerbreit trennten ihre Lippen und Miroku glaubte schon ihre auf den seinen zu spüren. Mit einem leisen Seufzer wappnete er sich auf das Erlebnis und zog sie noch näher zu sich.

„WO IST DER DÄMON?"

Durch die laute Stimmer erschreckt, stieß Miroku Sango von sich und ohne auf ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, schoss er hoch. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor Inu Yasha schreiend und tobend durch das Gebüsch brach, Shippo auf seiner Schulter.

Dann blieb er wie erstarrt stehen und hob die Nase in die Luft. Er schnüffelte ein paar Mal und meinte dann an seine Freunde gewandt: „Was ist hier los?"

Etwas stimmte nicht, das war Inu Yasha klar. Warum starrte Sango Miroku so komisch an? Und warum wurde der Mönch über und über rot und wich seinem Blick aus? Was war da los?

„Sango? Miroku?"

Keiner der beiden antwortete. Shippo sprang von Inu Yashas Schulter und stellte sich vor Miroku hin.

„Habt ihr den Teufeldämon schon gefunden?"

Nun schaute Miroku doch auf den kleinen Fuchsdämon zu seinen Füßen.

„Shippo, du hier? Ist…?" Sein Blick wanderte suchend herum, aber bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, sprang der kleine Fuchs auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Miroku nickte.

„Ist in Ordnung!"

Inu Yasha rannte inzwischen auf der kleinen Lichtung hin und her, die Nase mal am Boden, mal am nächsten Baum. Ein Dämon war hier gewesen, ganz klar. Aber es hatte keinen Kampf gegeben, das war auch klar. Warum verhielten sich die anderen dann so seltsam? Und warum hatten sie nicht versucht, den Dämon zu vernichten. Wenn es stimmte, was Shippo gesagt hatte, dann war der Dämon im Besitz eines Juwelensplitters. Warum hatten sie die Chance nicht genützt?

Es war Inu Yasha immer noch unklar, wie der Fuchsdämon überhaupt von dem Dämon erfahren hatte. Auf jeden Fall war er nach zwei Tagen plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht und laut schreiend durch das Dorf gerannt. Dann hatte er irgendwas gestammelt, von Miroku und Sango, die allein auf Dämonenjagd gegangen waren und dem Dämon, der nicht zu erschlagen war. Inu Yasha hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht und hatte unterwegs immer wieder versucht, von Shippo zu erfahren, woher er von dem Dämon wusste und wo er die letzten Tage gewesen war, hatte aber nur sehr seltsame und wirre Antworten erhalten. Also hatte er es aufgegeben und sich auf die Suche von Miroku und Sango konzentriert.

Und nun hatte er sie gefunden. Aber anstatt, dass sie sich über ein Erscheinen freuten, kam er sich irgendwie unerwünscht vor. Waren sie immer noch sauer, weil er Kagome einfach so hatte gehen lassen? Sollten sie doch!

Ein plötzliches Aufkeuchen ließ ihn herumfahren.

Inu Yasha glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Verwirrt wischte er sich einige Mal darüber, aber sooft er die Augen auch wieder aufschlug, bot sich ihm immer wieder das gleiche Bild. Da stand der Mönch, einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht, er war es auch gewesen, der aufgekeucht hatte, und direkt hinter ihm stand Sango – und da kam das Detail ins Spiel, dass Inu Yasha ungläubig machte – mit der Hand auf dem Hintern von Miroku!!!

„Ähm…"

Inu Yasha barg die Hände in seinen überweiten Ärmeln, die Stirn gerunzelt. Miroku war herum geschossen und blinzelte nun Sango vorwurfsvoll an, die aber nur süß zurück lächelte. Auch Shippo schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Unsicher schaute er von einem zum anderen.

„Er hat sie verzaubert?"

Schweren Herzens hatte sich Miroku dazu durchgerungen und Inu Yasha die Wahrheit erzählt. Nun saßen alle um ein wärmendes Lagerfeuer. Die Dunkelheit war inzwischen hereingebrochen.

Der Hanyou warf seltsame Blicke auf Sango, die ganz dicht neben Miroku saß.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verzaubert! Was soll der Blödsinn!"

Inu Yasha war verunsichert. Wem sollte er denn nun glauben. Miroku konnte den Zweifel in den Augen des Halbdämons sehen. Also warf er seine beste Karte ins Spiel.

„Sie will Kinder mit mir haben!"

Inu Yasha verschluckte sich und keuchte auf. Dann sah er auf den Mönch, der unbeweglich dasaß und dann zu der Dämonenjägerin, die gerade ihren Kopf auf Mirokus Schulter sinken ließ. Miroku sprang darauf entsetzt auf und ging hinter Inu Yasha in Deckung. Zu genau erinnerte er sich, was das letzte Mal beinahe passiert wäre, als sie sich so nahe gekommen waren.

Inu Yasha war inzwischen zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Miroku die Wahrheit sagte. Sangos Verhalten war zu seltsam und außerdem hatte sie nicht widersprochen, als Miroku behauptet hatte, sie wolle seine Kinder haben. Nun saß sie auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers und warf schmachtende Blicke zu dem hinter ihn kniendem Mönch, wohingegen sie ihn bitterböse musterte, ganz so, als wolle er ihr Miroku wegnehmen. Inu Yasha starrte böse zurück und sie verzog schmollend den Mund.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, Inu Yasha?"

„Naja, das ist ja nicht so schwierig. Der Dämon meinte doch, dass der Zauber erst aufgehoben wäre, wenn er tot ist. Also töten wir ihn! Kinderspiel! Und einen Juwelensplitter bekommen wir dann auch noch."

„Und du willst Sango auf die Suche mitnehmen?" Miroku zweifelte selbst an seiner Standhaftigkeit, wenn sie die Dämonenjägerin weiterhin so aufdringlich benehmen würde. Inu Yasha runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Kämpfen kann sie ja schließlich noch. Außerdem – wo willst du sie denn in der Zwischenzeit lassen? Kaede ist damit beschäftigt, dass Dorf zu beschützen und wir brauchen jemanden, der dauernd ein Auge auf sie haben kann, sonst folgt sie uns noch."

„Wir könnten sie doch zu Ka…Aua!" Ehe der kleine Fuchs den Satz beenden konnte, hatte ihm Miroku eins mit seinem Stab übergezogen. Shippo begann wie ein Ball wild auf und nieder zu springen.

„Wofür war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Ihr seid alle so fies. Ich rede nicht mehr mit euch."

Beleidigt setzte er sich zu Sango, die immer noch verliebte Blicke zu Miroku warf.

„Nicht, dass es mich stört, aber warum hast du dem Kleinen jetzt eine verpasst?"

Inu Yasha konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber er glaubte immer noch, dass Miroku irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte.

„Er soll sich nicht immer in die Gespräche von Erwachsenen einmischen."

Die Ausrede klang selbst in Mirokus Ohren unglaubwürdig, aber Inu Yasha fragte nicht weiter nach. Erleichtert seufzte der Mönch auf.

„Wir brechen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf!"

„M..morgen? Warum nicht heute noch?" Der Mönch warf dem Halbdämon beschwörende Blicke zu, die Inu Yasha aber einfach ignorierte.

„Es ist sinnlos in der Nacht durch den Wald zu irren. Leg dich schlafen, Miroku!"

Der Mönch seufzte auf. Inu Yasha sagte das so einfach. Wie sollte er nur Ruhe finden? Die Situation hatte sich soweit zugespitzt, dass er schon regelrecht Angst vor Sangos Annäherungsversuchen hatte.

„Sango?"

„Ja, Miroku?"

„Sag mal, fühlst du dich irgendwie seltsam? Ich meine anders als sonst?"

„Nein, ganz normal, warum fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so."

Miroku blieb unschlüssig am Feuer sitzen. Inu Yasha hatte sich auf einen der nahen Bäume verzogen. Miroku verkniff sich ein Gähnen. Er war schon müde, dass musste er zugeben, aber er wollte sich nicht vor Sango zur Ruhe legen.

„Bist du denn gar nicht müde, Sango?"

„Doch, schon ein wenig!"

„Warum legst du dich dann nicht schlafen?"

„Ich kann dich doch hier nicht alleine beim Feuer sitzen lassen."

Na toll, alles was ihn davon abhielt eine ruhige Nacht zu verbringen, war ihre soziale Ader, die zu den ungünstigsten Augenblicken erwachte. Was sollte er nur tun?

„Weißt du was, wir gehen beide schlafen, ja?"

Langsam nahm die Müdigkeit wirklich überhand. Er wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen, also musste er sie dazu bringen, sich hinzulegen. Ganz entgegen seinen Erwartungen, nickte sie eifrig. Der nächste Satz holte ihn aber schon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Zusammen?"

„NEIN, nicht zusammen! Du legst dich dort hin!", er zeigte auf einen Platz nahe am Feuer und während er sich suchend umsah, fuhr er fort, „und ich…ich…ah – ich lege mich dort hin!" Mit dem Finger deutete auf einen Baum, der im Dunkeln schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu erkennen war. So schnell er konnte, schnappte er sich dann Shippo und ging möglichst unauffällig zu dem auserkorenen Platz. Er spürte Sangos enttäuschten Blick im Rücken und seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Shippo! Du musst morgen unbedingt zu Kagome und ihr erzählen, was passiert ist. Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen."

Shippo war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich freuen sollte, weil er am nächsten Tag wieder zu Kagome gehen durfte, oder ob er immer noch mit Miroku beleidigt sein sollte.

„Und du musst in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein! Inu Yasha darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass Kagome noch hier ist, vergiss das nicht!"

Shippo nickte eifrig. Ja, das hätte er tatsächlich beinahe vergessen.

„Aber, Miroku, was soll Kagome denn machen? Sie weiß doch auch nicht, wie man den Zauber aufhebt, oder?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber vielleicht kann sie Sango irgendwie wegholen. Mir wäre wohler, wenn sie nicht in meiner Nähe ist!"

„Oh…na gut!"

Der kleine Fuchs war bald darauf eingeschlafen, aber Miroku war dieser Friede nicht vergönnt. Bei dem kleinsten Geräusch hob er den Kopf und kontrollierte, ob Sango noch auf ihrem Platz am Feuer lag. Bald begann ihm auch noch furchtbar kalt zu werden, aber er wagte sich nicht näher an das Lager. Im Stillen bedauerte er noch nachdrücklich Kagome, denn nun musste er am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es war, das Feuer schon vor Augen zu haben, aber es nicht erreichen zu können.

~*~

Inashi hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich auf dem Rücken des Tieres, das A-Uhn hieß, wie sie mittlerweile in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, zu halten. Vor sich hatte sie den wohlgeformten Rücken des Dämons, den sie am meisten hasste. Das bedeutete zugleich, dass sie sich nirgends festhalten konnte. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick hatte sie festgestellt, dass sich Sesshoumaru auch nirgends festhielt, aber er schien bei weitem keine solchen Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Im Gegenteil, er hielt auch das kleine Mädchen noch nachlässig fest. Die Kleine plapperte andauernd fröhlich vor sich hin, aber Sesshoumaru schien dies nicht weiter zu stören. Inashi musste zugeben, dass er ihr unverständlich wurde, sobald dieses Mädchen ins Spiel kam. Sie passte überhaupt nicht in das Bild, das sie und zahlreiche andere sich von Sesshoumaru gemacht hatten. So wie es schien, hatte er doch tatsächlich eine nette Seite, nur dass diese nur das kleine Menschenmädchen zu sehen bekam.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er mich sogar noch auslachen, wenn ich von diesem Untier falle, anstatt mir zu helfen.", dachte sie. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja durch die Kette verbunden waren. Alleine das machte es schon reizvoll für sie, sich in die Tiefe zu werfen und ihn einfach mit sich zu ziehen. Schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder, als sie sich an seine unglaubliche Kraft erinnerte. Wahrscheinlich würde er hier sitzen bleiben, als wäre nichts geschehen und sie würde einige Schritte unter ihm in der Luft baumeln. Kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, zumal sie sich sicher war, dass er sie nicht wieder hochziehen würde.

Also blieb sie dort sitzen, wo sie saß und versuchte nach Möglichkeit nicht auf den Rücken des Dämons vor ihr zu starren oder sich gar daran festzuhalten.

Plötzlich glaubte sie am Boden weit unter ihnen ein seltsames Glitzern sehen zu können. Sie beugte sich vor und bemerkte, dass es sich lediglich um einen See handelte. Doch da war es schon zu spät – sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und nur in allerletzter Sekunde konnte sie sich noch an Sesshoumarus Kleidung festhalten. Rasch zog sie sich hoch, als sie auch schon ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Richtung hören konnte. So schnell sie konnte, setzte sie sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position.

Doch ein Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Durch seine Kleidung hatte sie seine warme Haut erfühlen können. Das hatte sie überrascht. Irgendwie hatte sie geglaubt, dass ein Dämon der so ein kaltes Herz hatte und immer dieses unterkühlte Gesicht zur Schau trug, keine Wärme ausstrahlen konnte. Aber anscheinend hatte sie sich hier getäuscht. Er war angenehm warm. In ihr erwachte der Wunsch, ihn noch einmal so zu berühren, aber schnell verjagte sie ihn wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Sesshoumaru war ihr erklärter Feind, kein Forschungsobjekt…oder was auch immer.

Ja, das wars auch schon wieder. Ist Miroku nicht arm und bedauernswert? *gg* Und Inu Yasha platzt wie üblich im ungünstigsten Augenblick herein!

Na, schon neugierig, wies mit den beiden weitergeht? Wird Miroku stark genug sein, oder erwischt Sango ihn einmal in einem schwachen Moment (wo er ja mehrer hat, wenn es um die holde Weiblichkeit geht)? Ganz verzwickt das Ganze nicht, denn für ein Happy End müssten sie ja zusammenfinden, doch das geht nicht, weil Sango Miroku dann hasst. Ich bedauere es schon wieder, dass ich das geschrieben habe…wie soll ich mich aus dieser Misere nur wieder herausziehen? *ggggggggggggg* 

Vielleicht gibt's ja doch kein Happy End! Nichts für ungut, nur so ein Gedanke,…..


	10. Der Lauscher an der Wand im Wald

Ok, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das Argument: „Mein Computer ist andauernd abgestürzt" gelten lasst, deshalb sag ich das auch gar nicht erst. Genauergesagt sage ich gar nichts, denn dass ich schon lange kein Update mehr gemacht habe, habt ihr sicher alle selbst festgestellt und richtige Entschuldigung habe ich eigentlich auch keine (außer ihr lasst Schreibblockade gelten). Also, sorry und trotzdem viel Spaß!!!

@ Hi Yasha: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt und noch besser finde ich, dass du dir das Ganze auch wirklich vorstellen kannst. Freu mich, wieder von dir zu lesen!

@FireAngelGirl: Vielen Dank für deine Tipps. Wird sehen, was sich machen lässt. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Kouga mit Kagome gehen kann. An einer Stelle hieß es doch, nur Inu Yasha und Kagome könnten den Brunnen benutzen, oder? Naja, trotzdem danke und brav weiterlesen!

@Dragonfly21: Also wirklich. Ich werd schon ganz rot! „Unerschöpfliche Kreativität"? Ein wenig hoch gegriffen, trotzdem danke. Nachdem du mich so lieb gebeten hast, kann ich ja schon fast nicht anders, als den beiden ein Happy-End zu schreiben, oder? *gg*

Aber versprechen tu ich nichts, sonst liest du ja vielleicht nicht mehr weiter, wenn du schon weißt, wie es endet! Also dann…bis bald!

@Lady Rosha: Auch dir ein großes Danke für dein Lob! Natürlich freut es mich, wenn du süchtig nach der Story bist *gg*! Ich hoffe doch, dein Referat ist gut gelaufen? Dieses Kapitel handelt wieder von unserem Lieblingspärchen, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

@Kagome02: Hi! Danke für deine Rev. Ich hoffe doch, dass auch dieses Kapitel deiner Erwartungen entspricht!! Bis in Bälde (so hoffe ich doch) *gg*

Der Lauscher an der Wand…äh, im Wald… 

„Ich will aber! Also, geh zur Seite!" Kampfeslustig saß Kouga auf dem Fell, in dem er in der vergangenen Nacht dem Tode näher gewesen war, als er wahrhaben wollte. Kagome stand mit zur Seite gestreckten Armen vor ihm und versuchte so, den Weg zum Höhlenausgang zu blockieren.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Du bist noch viel zu schwach, Kouga!" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Die anderen Mitglieder des Wolfsrudels standen wie schon beinahe üblich in einem Halbkreis um das Paar herum und beobachteten die Streiterei fasziniert. Wer würde wohl dieses Mal den Sieg davon tragen?

„Kagome!" Ein tiefes Grollen stieg aus Kougas Kehle auf. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn seine Autorität vor seinen Männern in Frage gestellt wurde. Kagome zuckte auf die unausgesprochene Warnung in seinem Blick etwas zurück, schluckte, blieb aber stehen, wo sie war.

Kouga seufzte auf, als er sah, dass sie nicht klein beigab.

„Bitte!" Er änderte seine Taktik. So treuherzig wie möglich sah er sie an. „Ich kann nicht noch länger hier untätig herumliegen. Das macht mich noch ganz krank. Also bitte, Kagome: Nur einen kleinen Spaziergang, ja?"

Kouga jubelte innerlich auf, als er sah, wie Kagome weich zu werden begann. Er musste nur bis vor die Höhle kommen, dann war er gerettet. Wenn er erst einmal freies Feld hatte, konnte er losstarten und niemand würde ihn mehr einholen. Ja, er hatte genug von der Höhle und vom faul herumliegen. Das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihm und dem kühlendem Wind in seinem Haar war die Frau, der er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Damals hatte er allerdings auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sie sturer wie Stein sein konnte.

„Nun gut, Kouga, aber ich begleite dich. Also, komm! Aber langsam!"

Kouga machte ihr also die Freude und stand betont langsam auf. Als er sich aufgerichtet hatte, war er aber dennoch froh, dass er so getan hatte, denn ihm wurde leicht schwindelig und er schwankte etwas. Dies blieb natürlich auch Kagome nicht verborgen und sie stöhnte leise auf. Dann nahm sie seinen rechten Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Kouga zog ihn sofort wieder weg und musterte sie böse.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich helfe dir, was denn sonst. Nun stell dich nicht so an, ja?"

Kagome versuchte Kougas Arm wieder zu nehmen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Darauf stapfte das Mädchen wütend auf.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst, dass du es alleine besser kannst, bitte!"

Wütend ließ sie ihn stehen.

„Kagome, warte…"

Doch Kagome hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie hatte den halben Weg bis zum Höhlenausgang schon zurückgelegt. Kouga fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut, aber er wollte sie auch nicht so gehen lassen. Also beeilte er sich, ihr zu folgen.

„Kagome, so bleib doch stehen! Ich…es…tut mir leid, ok?" Inzwischen hatten sie den Eingang erreicht und Kagome verließ die Höhle ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten. Wütend ballte Kouga die Faust. Ihn wegen einer Kleinigkeit so stehen zu lassen. Er hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Aber, das würde er mit Sicherheit nicht noch einmal machen. Sie glaubte also, sie hätte ein Recht, einfach so zu verschwinden? Gut, das konnte er auch.

„Ginta! Hakaku! Ich dreh ´ne Runde. Passt gut auf alles auf!"

„Aber, Kouga! Meinst du schon, dass das eine gute Idee ist, in deinem Zustand?"

Doch Kouga hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Er war schon lange fort. Doch weit kam er nicht. Schon wenige Meilen nach der Höhle, glaubte er sein Brustkorb würde zerreißen. Ein unsäglicher Schmerz peinigte ihn. Er hätte doch auf Kagome hören sollen, aber er hatte sich auf einmal so eingeengt fühlt. Also blieb er stehen und wartete, bis sich sein Herz wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Er fühlte, dass er auch sonst wieder ruhiger war. Das hatte er erreichen wollen und so machte er sich nun mit normaler Geschwindigkeit zurück zum Bau.

Bald tauchte Kagome in seinen Gedanken auf. Glaubte sie, dass er ihr mit seinem Liebesgeständnis eine Freikarte gegeben hatte, um ihn herumzukommandieren und wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln? Noch dazu, wo ihr Herz doch Inu Yasha gehörte? Nein, sicher nicht. Dann kam wieder die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht. Einmal, kurz vor dem Morgengrauen war er erwacht und hatte sie dicht an seiner Seite gefunden. Eine Hand hatte sie auf seinen Brustkorb gelegt gehabt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen und er hatte es genossen. Dennoch war da dieser kleine Stich in seinem Inneren gewesen, als er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie ihm nie ganz gehören würde und dass sie jetzt nur bei ihm war, weil er sehr schwer verwundet war. Dann hatte er sie enger an sich gezogen, mit dem Vorsatz, die wenigen Augenblicke auszukosten. Bald war er wieder eingeschlafen und als er das nächste Mal erwacht war, war sie bereits neben seinem Bett gestanden.

Je näher er dem Bau kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Zum einen wollte er noch mehr Zeit, um seine verwirrten Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und zum anderen fürchtete er sich vor einem neuen Zusammentreffen mit der Frau, die er liebte.

„Wie konntet ihr ihn nur gehen lassen?"

Kagome schaute vorwurfsvoll auf das Wolfspack. Die Männer standen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihr und wagten nicht in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.

„Aber er ist nun einmal der Chef! Wir können ihm nichts befehlen!", murrte einer leise vor sich hin, aber Kagome hatte es dennoch gehört.

„Das hat nichts mit befehlen zu tun. Damit hättet ihr nur gezeigt, dass ihr euch um ihn sorgt. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Er ist noch viel zu schwach, um einfach drauf los zu laufen. Wenn er nicht bald wieder da ist, müssen wir ihn suchen gehen! Wer weiß, was da alles passieren kann?"

Nun machte sich doch auch in den anderen eine gewisse Besorgnis breit.

„Lasst uns gleich nach ihm suchen!", rief einer. Alle waren sofort begeistert von diesem Vorschlag und stürmten davon. Kagome seufzte. Wie hielt es Kouga nur mit denen aus? Oder besser, wie schaffte er es zu überleben? Planlos rannten sie nun durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach ihrem Chef. Keiner wusste was der andere tat, geschweige denn, wo er sich gerade befand. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an jenen Tag, als sie Kouga das erste Mal begegnet waren. Auch damals waren die Wölfe ohne ihren Leitwolf chancenlos gewesen. Er war wie der Kopf, der das Ganze steuerte. Und nun war er weg! Kagome hoffte, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Er litt immer noch unter seiner schweren Verletzung, das hatte sie genau gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas überreagiert, als er ihre Hilfe recht harsch abgelehnt hatte, aber in diesem Moment hatte er sie zu sehr an Inu Yasha erinnert. Und das waren Erinnerungen, die sie zurzeit nicht haben wollte und auch nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie sie nun zu dem Halbdämonen stand. Und irgendwie wollte sie auch nicht, dass Kouga Inu Yasha ähnlich war. Sie mochte ihn viel lieber, wenn er sich so benahm, wie sie es gewohnt war: stur aber doch rücksichtsvoll, draufgängerisch aber doch um alle besorgt.

Langsam ging Kagome aus der Höhle und starrte dann in die Dunkelheit. Kouga, wo bist du? Dieser Satz drang nicht über ihre Lippen, nur ihr Herz entsandte diesen stummen Schrei. Doch keiner antwortete. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange Kouga schon fort war, aber sie wünschte sich, dass er wieder hier war – hier bei ihr. 

Kagome erstarrte. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gedacht? Aber warum? Nein, nein, sie hatte sich sicher getäuscht – sie wollte natürlich, dass Inu Yasha hier bei ihr war, nicht Kouga. Ja, so war es. Um Kouga machte sie sich nur Sorgen, weil er schwer verletzt durch die Gegend rannte. Das waren rein freundschaftliche Gefühle. Eine kleine Stimme in ihr rief ihr zu: „Aber, Kagome, warum versteifst du dich so darauf, dass es nur freundschaftliche Gefühle sind, die du für den Wolf hegst? Es hat doch auch niemals jemand etwas anderes behauptet."

Kagome war verunsichert. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Und was vielleicht das Schlimmste war: Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlte. Sie liebte doch Inu Yasha, nicht? Warum sehnte sie sich dann nach Kouga? War sie nur um den Wolfdämon besorgt, oder war es doch tiefer gehend? Nein, unmöglich. Sie sah in Kouga nur einen Freund, und das würde auch immer so bleiben. Ja, so war es. Sie genoss lediglich die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Ihr wundes Herz lechzte nach diesem Interesse. Durch die Ablehnung Inu Yashas war sie tief verletzt worden und deshalb wandte sie sich nun mehr Kouga zu. Von ihm erwartete sie Trost und bekam ihn auch. Deshalb hatte sie ihn so gern um sich. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, eine liebenswerte Frau zu sein, die um ihrer selbst willen geliebt werden konnte. Aber sie liebte Kouga nicht! Oder? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, ich liebe Kouga nicht!", meinte sie dann, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

In diesem Moment hörte sie ein Rascheln rechts von sich. Sie wandte den Kopf – und erschrak! Kouga stand dort. Sie spürte seine Anspannung auch über die wenigen Meter hinweg, die sie trennten. Dann sah sie in seine Augen und zuckte zurück. Dieser Schmerz! So viel Schmerz lag in seinem Blick, das Kagome ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er hatte sie gehört! Er hatte den einzigen Satz, den sie während der langen Minuten, die sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, gehört! Kagome begann zu zittern. Nein, sie wollte das nicht! Sie wollte nicht, dass er so litt, nicht wegen ihr! Nicht wegen eines einzigen dummen Satzes!

Langsam hob sie eine Hand und trat einen Schritt auf Kouga zu. Diese Bewegung schien auch ihn aus der Erstarrung zu reißen.

„Kouga, ich…"

Flehend sah sie ihn an, suchte nach Worten, um ihm alles zu erklären. Aber sie fand keine, ihr Kopf war leer. Doch Kouga schien auch gar nicht darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas sagte. Er brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah starr auf den Boden. Dennoch war Kagome die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbeiging, und die Höhle betrat. Dieses Verhalten schmerzte sie mehr, als wenn er sie angebrüllt hätte. Langsam folgte sie ihn. Als sie die Höhle betrat, legte er sich gerade am anderen Ende der Höhle auf den Pelz. Sie konnte sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, doch hatte sie fast Angst zu ihm zu gehen. Was dachte er jetzt wohl von ihr? Sie gab sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihm. Er lag auf dem Pelz, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht schneeweiß und ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck zu sehen. Kagome fragte sich, ob die Brustwunde ihn schmerzte, oder ob sie die Ursache für den verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Kouga?" Ihre leise Stimme war dennoch in der gesamten Höhle zu hören.

Kouga hob die Lider und ein seltsam verschleierter Blick traf Kagome. Sie versuchte in diesem Blick zu lesen, zu erfahren, was er fühlte, was er dachte. Doch nichts! Es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Kouga hatte sich abgekapselt.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen starrte er sie unverwandt an. Kagome fühlte sich unter dem stechenden Blick unwohl. Was versuchte er herauszufinden? Schließlich seufzte er laut auf – enttäuscht, wie ihr schien. Dann wandte er die Augen ab und sah an ihr vorbei zum Höhleneingang.

„Kagome?" Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Kagome setzte sich an seine Seite, wagte aber nicht ihn zu berühren.

„Ja?"

„Kagome, ich habe nun erkannte…ich weiß jetzt, dass dein Herz niemals mir gehören wird. Ich war dumm, anzunehmen, ich könnte dich vergessen lassen, dass es Inu Yasha gibt. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Aber ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich! Willst du sie dir anhören?"

Kagome starrte auf den Kopf des Verletzten hinab. Immer noch weigerte er sich, sie anzusehen. Seine Worte klangen gut und schön, trotzdem wusste sie, dass es eigentlich an ihr war, sich zu entschuldigen. Vielleicht hatte sie unbewusst mit Kougas Liebe gespielt, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass auch sie geliebt wurde. Es war nicht fair gewesen. Dennoch schwieg sie und sagte nicht, wie leid es ihr tat, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum sie schwieg, warum sie nicht endgültig einen Schlussstrich unter das Ganze zog. Aber irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.

Stattdessen murmelte sie nur ein undeutliches „Ja".

„Bitte, Kagome, leg dich heute Nacht noch einmal zu mir, ja? Verbringe die Nacht an meiner Seite, so wie die vergangene auch. Würdest du das für mich tun? Ich schwöre dir, es wird nichts passieren. Ich will dich nur an meiner Seite haben, deine Wärme spüren, deine Nähe genießen – ein letztes Mal."

Kagome schluckte. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet – auch damit, dass er sie bat, die Höhle und ihn sofort zu verlassen – aber nicht, dass er sie an seiner Seite haben wollte. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, gedemütigt und zum Narren gehalten und dennoch wollte er sie bei sich haben. Warum nur?

Kagome entschied, nicht länger über das Warum und Weshalb nachzudenken. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass es auch das war, was sie wollte. Die Nacht an seiner Seite verbringen, sich geschützt und geborgen fühlen.

Also stieg sie über ihn hinweg. Unsicher blieb sie einen Moment sitzen und sah auf ihn hinab. Da hob er auch schon die Augen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf seine Schulter. Also legte sich Kagome hin, den Kopf auf seine Schulter geschmiegt und die Hand auf seiner Brust liegend. Sie lag noch nicht lange dort, als sie spürte, wie er den Arm um sie legte und sie näher zu sich zog. Dann seufzte er zufrieden auf und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis gleichmäßig Atemzüge verrieten, dass Kouga eingeschlafen war. Doch Kagome fand noch lange keinen Schlaf. Sie hatte einmal kurz den Kopf gehoben und gesehen, dass sich immer noch Falten auf Kougas Stirn abzeichneten, ganz so, als würde ihn etwas quälen. Kagome machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum es sie so störte, dass er nun wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Ja, es störte sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es wusste! Aber warum?

~*~

Auch die längste Nacht geht irgendwann einmal zu Ende. Miroku wusste das, aber langsam hatte er zu zweifeln begonnen, ob dies wirklich stimmte. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als er bei Tagesanbruch langsam zum Lagerfeuer stakste. Stakste war wahrhaft das richtige Wort – seine Glieder waren steif gefroren, seine Finger und Zehen konnte er schon gar nicht mehr spüren. Mit klammen Fingern versuchte er, das Feuer neu zu entfachen, was ihm allerdings erst beim vierten Mal gelang.

Wohlig seufzend schaute er dann auf seine Reisegefährtin. Sango schlief immer noch, das Gesicht dem nun wieder prasselnden Feuer zugewandt. Ihre Züge waren entspannt. Man hätte nicht sagen können, dass sie verzaubert war. Miroku schaute sie unverwandt an, während er sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnerte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass es die wahre Sango gewesen war, die ihn versucht hatte zu küssen. Was würde er darum geben! Er mochte sie wirklich gern, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es ihm gerade ihr gegenüber unglaublich schwer, seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die sie ihm geben würde.

Miroku seufzte. Im Moment hatte er aber leider andere, viel größere Probleme. Er fürchtete sich schon wieder, vor dem Augenblick, in dem sie erwachen würde. Er fürchtete sich weniger vor ihr, als vor seinen Reaktionen, seiner Schwäche. Wie gern würde er ihr nachgeben. Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach.

Das war jetzt nicht nur, weil sie eine willige Frau war, oh nein! Es war, weil es Sango war, die sich um ihn bemühte, die ihn wollte. Und Miroku wusste auch, dass er auf Dauer nicht stark genug sein würde, um ihr zu widerstehen. Wer würde auch das verweigern, was er sich am sehnlichsten erträumt?

In diesem Moment schlug Sango die Augen auf. Schnell wandte Miroku den Blick ab, aber nicht schnell genug. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln hatte ihre Züge erstrahlt und Mirokus Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Das wars auch schon wieder!! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!! *gg*

Der arme Kouga tut mir ja schrecklich leid! Was denkt ihr, werden sich sein und Kagomes Weg trennen – kurz oder für immer? *beruhigend zu Lady Rosha wink*

Und der arme Miroku! Wie  viele Kapitel er wohl noch aushalten wird????

Fragen über Fragen und nur ich weiß die Antworten!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahah

Nicht böse sein, bis bald

Eskaria


	11. Das Bett ist doch breit genug

WOW!!!! 8 Reviews! Ihr seid so gut zu mir! Ich danke euch allen!!! *aus Dank Autogramme von Kouga, Sesshy und all den anderen verteil*

Dank dieser positiven Resonanz hab ich mir es nicht nehmen lassen, trotz diverser Computerschwierigkeiten *grrrr* ein neues Kapitel upzuloaden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

@ hi yasha: Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass ich dir jetzt nicht alles verraten kann, denn dann ist ja die Spannung futsch! *gg* Aber um auch eine gute Nachricht für die zuhaben: Dieses Kapitel ist größtenteils unser aller Lieblingseisklotz gewidmet. Also, lass dich nicht aufhalten!

@Kagome: Jaja, ist gar nicht so einfach, gell? Nun stell dir nur vor, in welcher Zwickmühle ich sitze, denn ich muss die beiden wieder ein Herz und eine Seele werden lassen, denn sonst sitzt mir Dragonfly im Nacken *gg*

@ Lady Rosha: Lies dir doch bitte den Teil am Ende des Kapitels durch. Vielleicht tut dir der „arme" Kouga dann nicht mehr so leid! Ich habe ja vielleicht die perfekte Lösung für das Problemchen Kouga-Kagome gefunden. Schwupps, da kommt ne Neue! Lies einfach!

@ Dragonfly: Fein, dass du mir auch treu bleiben würdest, wenn du das Ende schon kennen würdest…verrats aber doch nicht! Uff, ihr setzt einen ganz schön unter Druck – bei Kagome und Kouga muss ich an Lady Rosha denken, bei Sango und Miroku an dich,…da bleiben einem ja nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten – nur gut, dass ich ohnehin schon Happy Ends schreiben wollte. *gg*

@ Kirara: Danke für deine nette Rev. Hier ist das neue Kapitel und ich würd mich natürlich freuen, wieder einmal von dir zu lesen.

@FireAngelgirl: Danke für dein wunderbares Lob. Das tut meiner Schreiberseele richtig gut. Bist du dir sicher, dass Kagome Kouga liebt? Dann weißt du mehr, als sie – aber keine Sorge, früher oder später wird sie es auch erkennen (hoffentlich).

@ Crux: Fortsetzung ist schon hier – viel Spaß!

Das Bett ist doch breit genug 

Inashi kam es ewig vor, bis sie endlich das Schloss Sesshoumarus erreicht hatten. Zwei oder drei Mal hatte sie noch das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre beinahe hinuntergestürzt. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung hatte sie sich halten können und sie hatte nicht gewagt, sich noch einmal bei dem Dämonen vor ihr festzuhalten. Rin war mittlerweile auch verstummt und wie ihr ein vorsichtiger Blick über die Schuler des Youkai zeigte, schlief sie tief und fest in Sesshoumarus Armen. Dieser wiederum hatte seinen Blick nach vorne gewandt.

Erst als A-Uhn sich anschickte im Hofe des Schlosses zu landen, kam wieder Bewegung in den Hundedämonen. Elegant stieg er von dem Rücken des Reittiers, wobei er Rin nicht losließ. Sanft in seine Arme geschmiegt, wachte das Mädchen nicht auf. Beinahe vorsichtig trug er das Kind dann in das Innere des Schlosses, wobei er keine Achtung darauf legte, ob Inashi ihm folgte oder nicht. Um nicht noch mehr böses Blut zu schaffen, trottete Inashi ihm also hinterher, zornig darüber, wie er sie behandelte, während er zu dem Kind, einem Menschenkind wohlgemerkt, so nett war. Sie konnte so nur einen ganz kurzen Blick auf das Schloss erhaschen, ehe sich die Tore auch wieder hinter ihr schlossen. Die Behausung Sesshoumarus war nicht im japanischen Stil erbaut, sondern bestand zum großen Teil aus festen Steinmauern. Das Gebäude war in hellen Farben gehalten, größtenteils weiß. Große Fenster erlaubten, dass viel Licht ins Innere fiel. Auch das Innere war hell und wohnlich gehalten und stand nach Inashis Meinung im krassen Gegensatz zu der dunklen Seele des Besitzers. Sie folgte dem Dämonen notgedrungen durch einige Gänge, bis er plötzlich hielt, ihr einen eisigen Blick zuwarf und dann eines der Zimmer betrat. Inashi hatte die Warnung in seinem Blick durchaus lesen können. „Bleib stehen, wo du bist! Komm nicht näher und betritt auf keinen Fall dieses Zimmer!"

Trotzig schob die Dämonin die Lippen vor. Was glaubte er, wer er war? Dachte er, er konnte sie herumkommandieren, wie einen seiner stümperhaften Lakaien? Zielstrebig marschierte sie dann auf das Zimmer zu, hielt aber doch vor der Tür. Vorsichtig spähte sie hinein. Ihrem Blick offenbarte sich eine unerwartete Welt. Das Zimmer war recht verspielt gehalten. Hier und dort lagen die Sachen eines Kindes auf dem Boden und überall konnte sie Blumen stehen sehen. Sie war so in diese Ansicht vertieft, dass sie erst Sekunden später das große Bett bemerkte, bei dem Sesshoumaru gerade die kleine Rin zudeckte. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger, die sie immer noch in seine Kleider gekrallt hatte und wandte sich dann mit einem letzten Blick ab.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Sein Blick wurde sofort um einige Grade kühler, als er sie ansah. Doch er sagte kein Wort, bis er aus dem Zimmer heraus war und die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Erst dann meinte er: „Es ist schwierig für dich Anweisungen zu befolgen, wie ich sehe!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Eure Anweisungen annehmen müsste!"

„Immer noch so rebellisch? Das wird dir schon bald vergehen!", meinte er dann gelangweilt. Das brachte Inashis Blut zum Kochen. Am liebsten wäre sie ihn angesprungen und hätte ihm das Gesicht zerkratzt. Doch in ihrem Hinterkopf erinnerte sie ein Stimmchen daran, dass sie sich damit nur selbst Schmerz zufügte. Also blieb sie stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern konnte sie aber nicht unterdrücken. Sesshoumaru schien dies zu bemerken, denn der Hauch eines Lächelns, eines überlegenen Lächelns zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, ehe er sich abwandte und er ihr mit einem nachlässigen Winken der Hand deutete zu folgen.

Machtlos folgte sie ihm. Sie hasste ihn! Und wie sie ihn hasste! Dieser arrogante, selbstgefällige, unausstehliche, widerwärtige…Inashi suchte nach einem Wort, einer Beleidigung, die ihm gerecht wurde, aber ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Mutlos seufzte sie auf. Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geraten? Alles, was sie ursprünglich hatte haben wollen, war dieses mächtige Schwert, das er besaß – Tensaiga.

Geschickt war es ihr gelungen, ihn von seinem Lager wegzulocken. Damit hatte sie sicher stellen wollen, dass er nicht von irgendwoher Hilfe bekommen würde. Sicher, sie hat schon von seiner unvorstellbaren Kraft gehört, aber sie hatte es als Märchen abgetan – als ein Gerücht, das sich mit der Zeit immer mehr aufgebauscht hatte und immer unrealistischer geworden war. Inashi war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie es durchaus mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Schließlich war sie die Anführerin der Katzendämonen und nicht umsonst hatte ihr Volk sie an die Spitze gestellt. Was konnte ihr schon so ein lächerlicher Schoßhund anhaben? So hatte sie gedacht – und sich gewaltig geirrt. Nachdrücklich musste sie beinahe froh sein, dass dieser Teufel sie aneinander gekettet hatte, denn sonst wäre sie wohl schon tot – beinahe zumindest.

Trotzdem, wer hatte ihm das Recht gegeben, zu bestimmen, was nun weiter geschah? Sie musste unbedingt zurück! Ihre Freunde warteten auf sie und auf das legendäre Schwert. Was würde Aradim wohl sagen, wenn er sie in dieser Situation sehen könnte? Er hatte ihr von Anfang an, davon abgeraten, Sesshoumaru das Schwert abzujagen. Sie konnte seine Stimme sogar noch hören. Sie konnte dieses nachsichtige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen, wenn sie davon schwärmte, das Schwert zu erobern.

„Aber, Inashi! Vergiss es doch einfach! Es ist nicht so wichtig! Du riskierst dein Leben dafür, das ist es nicht wert."

„Nein, das verstehst du nicht. Wir brauchen dieses Schwert. Was kann schon dieser unwissende Möchtegernhund damit anfangen? Bei ihm ist es nutzlos."

Am Ende solcher Streitereien hatte er sie dann immer in den Arm genommen und zärtlich an sich gedrückt. Ein wenig besorgt hatte er sie dann immer mit seinen geheimnisvoll grünen Augen gemustert. Ach, hätte sich doch nur auf ihn gehört. Aber nun war es zu spät für solche Einsichten. Nun war sie schon hier…hier bei ihm, Sesshoumaru. Sie warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Dämon vor sich.

Sesshoumaru spürte den eisigen Blick voll Wut, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Er kostete ihm lediglich ein verächtliches Lächeln. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was nun im Kopf der Dämonin vor sich ging, wie sie ihn verfluchte und der Hass auf ihn immer größer wurde. Das alles beeindruckte ihn nicht! Schon viele vor ihr hatten ihn unterschätzt und dies mit dem Leben bezahlt. Sie hatte nur Glück, dass da diese Kette war, die sie verband. Aber sobald die Kette nicht mehr war, würde auch sie bald nicht mehr sein. Das Lächeln auf Sesshoumarus Gesicht vertiefte sich in Vorfreude auf die Beseitigung des unerwünschten Gastes. Sie würde sich ein wenig wehren, aber das würde das Spiel für ihn nur noch anregender machen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ein wirklicher Gegner für ihn war. Sie war schnell, dass gab er zu. Das war vielleicht ihr einziger Vorteil und der wurde dadurch ausgeglichen, dass er, Sesshoumaru, ihn kannte. Das erste Mal hatte sie ihn überraschen können, aber nun war er vorbereitet.

Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte sich alsbald zur Ruhe begeben, denn am nächsten Tag erwarteten ihn unzählige Aufgaben. Als erstes musste er herausfinden, was es mit diesen Machtwirbeln auf sich hatte. Es war zwar amüsant, die Dämonin zu demütigen, aber auf Dauer wurde sich doch lästig. Also musste er auch bald den Teufel wieder aufspüren, damit die Kette verschwand.

Er schob die Bettdecke zurück und hörte zugleich, wie die Dämonin nach einigem Zögern die Tür schloss. Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, schnallte er seine Schwerter ab, lehnte sie an die Wand, zögerte kurz und legte sich dann bekleidet in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber das gelang ihm nicht. Zu bewusst war er sich des stechenden Blickes, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Also schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah im Halbdunkel des Zimmers auf die abwartend dastehende Frau.

„Was ist?"

„Wo soll ich schlafen?" Ihre Stimme klang trotzig. Sesshoumaru war verärgert. Wegen einer solchen Lappalie hinderte sie ihn am schlafen? Die Antwort war doch offensichtlich, oder? Mit der freien Hand machte er eine ausholende Bewegung und deutete durch das Zimmer.

„Wähl dir deinen Schlafplatz frei aus – solange er in gebührendem Abstand zu mir liegt." Dann wollte er sich wieder hinlegen.

Inashi warf einen Blick durch das Zimmer. War das jetzt sein Ernst? Es gab nichts in dem Raum, das auch nur halbwegs gemütlich wirkte – außer dem Bett, in dem er schlief. Ansonsten waren kaum Möbel zu finden, sah man von dem großen Schrank ab, der das Zimmer dominierte.

„Aber könntet Ihr nicht…ich meine, das Bett ist doch groß genug!"

Ein Knurren stieg aus Sesshoumarus Kehle. Offensichtlich war er nicht bereit, sein Bett mit ihr zu teilen. Inashi nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und meinte herausfordernd: „Wenn Ihr mir nicht eine ordentliche Schlafstelle überlasst, werde ich Euch die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen lassen!"

Er reagierte nicht. Den Rücken hatte er ihr zugewandt und sie konnte nicht sehen, ob er die Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte.

„Wisst Ihr was? Die Geschichten, die man sich über Euch erzählt, sind noch stark untertrieben. Ihr seid weitaus schlimmer. Wenn Ihr auch nur den geringsten Anstand besäßet, dann würdet Ihr mir das Bett überlassen."

In einer beinahe provozierenden Bewegung drehte sich Sesshoumaru wieder zu ihr um und traf sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Dann meinte er gelangweilt: „Ich bin ein Dämonenlord. Warum sollte ich einem so niederen Dämonenweib, wie du es bist, Anstand entgegenbringen? Und wenn du jetzt nicht bald leise bist, dann stopfe sich dir deinen vorlauten Mund, egal welche Konsequenzen das für mich hat, verstanden?"

Inashi erwiderte seinen Blick. Obwohl er so kühl und überheblich tat, sah sie die Wut in seinem Blick. Er war verärgert, ganz klar, und er verbarg es gut, wenn auch nicht gut genug. Dennoch nahm sie seine Warnung ernst und setzte sich erstmal auf den Teppich vor seinen Bett. Seinen Blick aber ließ sie nicht los, vorwurfsvoll starrte sie ihn an, bis er sich endlich seufzend erhob und zum Schrank ging. Dort kramte er eine Weile, ehe er eine Decke und ein Kissen hervorzog. Ohne sie anzusehen, warf er ihr die Sachen zu und legte sich dann wieder hin.

Inashi grinste. Sie wusste, warum er sie nicht mehr ansah. Irgendwie war es ihr gelungen, ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihr die Sachen zu holen und dafür hasste er sie jetzt und verachtete sich selbst. Es war, wie er gesagt hatte, er war ein Dämonenlord und von ihm wurde nicht erwartet, dass er irgendjemand gegenüber nett oder wenigstens anständig war. Ja, er ärgerte sich nun über sich selbst.

Sie war sehr mit sich zufrieden, sie hatte es zwar nicht geschafft, ihm körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen, aber dafür hatte sie ihn  verärgert und an seiner Ehre als Dämon gekratzt. Schnell schnappte sie sich das Kissen und die Decke und richtete sie sich auf dem Boden zu Füßen seines Bettes ein. Der Boden war hart und sie hatte wirklich schon besser geschlafen. Laut seufzte sie auf, hielt sich dann aber schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er etwas gehört? Mit Blicken fixierte sie die Gestalt im Bett. Sie rührte sich nicht. Erleichtert nahm Inashi die Hand wieder vom Mund und kuschelte sich in das Kissen. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern, nicht dass er ihr die Sachen wieder wegnahm. Während sie darauf wartete, dass der Schlaf sie erreichte, versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, dass sie zuhause wäre, in ihrem großen, warmen, bequemen Bett und dass Aradim sie zärtlich in den Armen hielt. Doch das alles nutzte nichts, sie fand keinen Schlaf.

Sesshoumaru hatte das Seufzen sehr wohl gehört. Aber er wollte sich nicht noch einmal mit der unwürdigen Kreatur herumstreiten. Es reichte schon, wenn sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihr etwas Gutes zu tun. Noch niemals hatte ihn jemand mit so stechenden Augen, in denen so leicht zu lesen war, angesehen. Er hatte genau sehen können, was sie von ihm dachte, wie sehr sie ihn verachtete und hasste. Es war nicht exakt das, was er zu sehen gehofft hatte. Er wollte gefürchtet werden, nicht verachtet. Aber nicht der kleinste Hauch Furcht lag in ihrem Blick. Das hatte ihn erstaunt, verärgert und dennoch hatte sie ein bisschen seiner Achtung errungen. Sie war mutig, das musste er zugeben. Mutig und verrückt. Immer noch fragte er sich, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, sich ihm alleine gegenüber zustellen? War sie lebensmüde? Und warum wollte sie überhaupt, Tensaiga in ihren Besitz bringen? Das Schwert hatte keinen Nutzen. Auch für ihn nicht! Doch deswegen dachte er doch nicht daran, es herzugeben. Es war sein Schwert und Erbstück seines Vaters. Außerdem hatte es ihm einst das Leben gerettet. Nein, sie würde es nicht bekommen, niemand würde es bekommen.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihr. Wie sollte er sie am nächsten Tag dafür bestrafen, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich ihr gegenüber nett zu verhalten? Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen! Sie würde ihn noch fürchten, das schwor er sich. Niemand wagte es ihn mit schönen, ausdrucksstarken Augen so verächtlich anzusehen.

Sesshoumarus gleichmäßiges Atmen verriet, dass er wirklich tief  schlief. Inashi wunderte sich, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart so nachlässig war, und seelenruhig schlief. Was, wenn…ja, wenn was? Sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Wenn sie ihn verletzte, verletzte sie sich auch. Und sie konnte auch nicht einfach das Schwert nehmen und verschwinden. Verdammte Kette!

Wieder einmal drehte sie sich. Es war ungemütlich hier. Sie wollte nicht auf dem Boden schlafen. Vorsichtig schielte sie über die Bettkante. Das Bett war verheißungsvoll breit und sah richtig bequem aus. Leise, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen, erhob sie sich und trat näher. Dann ließ sie sich auf die weiche Matratze gleiten, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Welch wunderbares Gefühl! Zufrieden seufzte sie leise auf. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie würde in diesem Bett schlafen, aber der Dämon neben ihr, würde nichts davon bemerken. Sie würde längst wieder verschwunden sein und auf dem Boden liegen, wenn er erwachte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie genauso tief und fest schlief, wie der Mann neben ihr.

Der nächste Morgen brachte dann eine unangenehme Überraschung. Inashi erwachte erst, als der Raum schon vom morgendlichen Licht erhellt war. Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf, als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch in Sesshoumarus Bett lag, den Blick zur Tür gewandt. Den zweiten Schreck bekam sie dann, als sie merkte, dass ein schwerer Gegenstand quer über sie lag. Sie senkte den Blick und sah…Sesshoumarus Arm, den er im Schlaf wohl um sie geschlungen hatte. Aber wenn sein Arm hier war, dann hieß das doch…Langsam drehte sie sich herum und fand sich nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er noch schlief.

Erst wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bett verschwinden, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn in aller Ruhe zu betrachten. Wenn die Lider seine grausamen goldenen Augen verbargen, wirkte sein Gesicht unendlich schön und unschuldig. Die feine Nase, das aristokratische Kinn, einfach alles wirkte so harmonisch, man wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, welch gnadenloses Herz in seiner Brust schlug. Einziger Hinweis auf sein Wesen waren die violett – roten Tätowierungen, die von seinen Ohren quer über die Wangen verliefen. Zusammen mit dem sattblauen Mond auf seiner Stirn gaben sie ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Haar, das ihm in die Stirn fiel. Nein, wenn man ihn so sah, konnte man sich nicht vorstellen, dass er erbarmungslos ganze Dörfer auslöschte und Völker vernichtete. Sie zuckte zurück, als er im Schlaf kurz grummelte und sie dann noch näher zu sich zog. Das war für sie das Zeichen, dass es Zeit war aus dem Bett zu verschwinden. Ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu wenden, hob sie seinen Arm an und versuchte darunter hervor zu schlüpfen. Gerade als sie rückwärts zu robben begann, wurde mit einem lauten Krachen die Schlafzimmertür aufgeworfen und Rins kindliche Stimme erklang.

„Sessshoumaru-sama!"

Ängstlich und wie erstarrt sah Inashi auf Sesshoumarus Gesicht. Sekundenbruchteile nach dem lauten Knall flogen seine Lider auf. Sein Blick traf sie und er sah sie verwundert an. Doch die Verwunderung machte bald einem anderen Ausdruck Platz, denn Inashi nicht deuten konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass er nichts Gutes für sie verhieß.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem gemeinen, hinterhältigen Grinsen, während er sie mit dem Arm, unter dem sie immer noch lag wieder auf das Bett drückte.

„Rin! Ich komme gleich! Geh und spiel mit Jaken!"

„Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama", erklang eine enttäuschte Kinderstimme und die Tür fiel wieder zu.

Das Grinsen auf Sesshoumarus Gesicht vertiefte sich.

~*~

„Kagome! Ich muss mit dir reden!" Kouga saß wieder auf dem Fell, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte sich relativ schnell von der Anstrengung erholt, befolgte nun aber Kagomes Ratschläge und blieb vorerst liegen. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sein nachdenklicher Blick sie verfolgt und nun endlich forderte er wohl eine Entscheidung von ihr.

Kagome wusste, dass es nicht fair von ihr war, wenn sie ihn weiter im Unklaren ließ. Außerdem glaubte er ohnehin, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde, also vielleicht schickte er sie fort?

Kagome setzte sich neben Kouga und sah ihn auffordernd an. Ihr Herz sank, als sie seinem ernsten Blick begegnete.

„Ja, Kouga, was gibt es?"

„Also, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Du bist jetzt immerhin schon mehrere Tage hier und vom Hundejungen gibt es immer noch keine Spur. Das erscheint mir seltsam. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist?"

Kagome schwieg.

„Ich sehe doch, wie du dich quälst. Du liebst ihn, Kagome. Ich…nun, wie soll ich sagen…ich will, dass du dich mit ihm aussöhnst!"

Erschrocken sah Kagome hoch.

„Heißt das, du schickst mich fort?"

Es dauerte lange, bis Kouga auf diese Frage antwortete.

„Ich würde dich niemals fortschicken, Kagome. Aber ich denke, dass dich das, was zwischen dir und Inu Yasha vorgefallen ist, sehr verletzt hat und du dich deshalb hier bei mir…versteckst. Doch so löst man keine Probleme. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und es scheint so, als würdest du dieses Glück mit mir nicht finden. Es schmerzt mich, Kagome…dich in meiner Nähe zu haben, und zu wissen, dass deine Gedanken und Gefühle doch unendlich weit weg sind."

Kougas Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Kagome konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, er wollte sie glücklich sehen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht fort von ihm. Sie wusste, dass sie auch bei Inu Yasha nicht glücklich sein würde. Kikyo würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen. Nein, sie konnte hier im mittelalterlichen Japan nicht glücklich werden und dennoch…wollte sie Kouga nicht verlassen. Er war lustig, brachte sie zum Lachen und ließ sie gewisse Dinge vergessen.

„Bitte, Kouga! Schick mich nicht fort. Lass mich noch etwas hier bleiben. Ich…ich will nicht zu Inu Yasha zurück."

Kouga seufzte leise und gequält auf. Er konnte ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen und sie wusste das.

„Na gut, Kagome, du kannst noch bleiben, aber…" Ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, erregte ein Tumult am Höhleneingang seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er streckte den Kopf etwas, um besser sehen zu können, aber in diesem Moment ertönte auch schon eine volle, weibliche Stimme.

„He, Kouga! Man kann dich wirklich keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt, hm?"

Kagomes Blick wanderte von der Frau, der die Stimme gehörte und die nun an Kougas Krankenlager trat und Kouga, dessen Augen bei ihrem Anblick zu leuchten begannen. Dieser Anblick gab ihr einen Stich.

Ich liebe es, wenn Sesshoumaru gemein und fies ist…aber er schafft sich damit keine Freunde. Was er wohl nun mit der armen Inashi vorhat?

Ja, und was geht wohl mit der fremden Frau an Kougas Krankenlager ab? Vielleicht doch kein Happy End für ihn und Kagome? Wer weiß das schon? Also, fleißig weiter lesen, dann gibt es die Antwort!


	12. Der Kuss zweiter Versuch

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! Das Gute gleich vorne weg: Wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten, erholsame Feiertage und sollten wir uns bis dahin nicht mehr lesen, auch gleich einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Als kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung gibt's heute gleich zwei neue Kapitel.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

@Kagome: Geht schon weiter! Viel Spaß!

@Lady Rosha: Danke für das nette Lob. Heute geht es schon wieder weiter! Würd mich wie immer über eine nette Rev freuen.

@Kirara: Danke, dein Lob macht dich ja ganz rot. Hab nachdem ich deine Rev gelesen habe natürlich gleich voll Elan weitergeschrieben!

@Hi Yasha: Siehst du? Ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten und stelle gleich 2 kaps on. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Kuss – zweiter Versuch 

Sango rappelte sich auf und setzte sich neben Miroku. Gerade noch hatte sie von ihm geträumt. Jetzt war er hier, bei ihr.

„Miroku! Ich geh dann mal, ja?"

Shippo schaute Sango aus misstrauischen Augen an, ehe er im nahen Wald verschwand. Miroku seufzte innerlich auf. Nun war er also wieder mit ihr allein.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Sango?" Sie nickte.

„Ja, aber mit dir an meiner Seite hätte ich sicher noch besser geschlafen."

Dieses Mal seufzte Miroku laut auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht wieder normal war, aber mit dieser Aussage waren seine Träume soeben wie Seifenblasen zerplatzt. Die „richtige" Sango würde so etwas nie sagen! Wütend stocherte im Lagerfeuer herum. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören und nun hörte er sie tatsächlich, und aus ihrer Sicht der Dinge waren sie auch wahr, nur dass sie nicht sie selbst war.

„Miroku?"

Sangos Stimme klang unsicher. Er hob den Blick.

„Warum magst du mich nicht mehr? War ich für dich nur interessant, solange ich so tat, als würde ich dich nicht lieben?"

Sie klang verletzt. Miroku sprang auf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. Aber wie sollte er ihr das Ganze erklären? Unsicher setzte er sich wieder nieder. Dann legte er langsam einen Arm um sie. Sofort spürte er, wie sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte. Wieder einmal seufzte er auf, ehe er nachgab und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter drückte. Dann begann er zu erklären: „Es stimmt doch gar nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag, Sango. Ich mag dich sogar sehr…sosehr, dass ich es nicht verkraften würde, wenn du mich hasst."

„Aber Miroku! Warum sollte sich dich hassen?"

Miroku spürte, wie Sango mit zwei Finger sacht über seinen Oberschenkel zu streichen begann. Er schluckte, versuchte aber mit normaler Stimme weiter zu sprechen.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Sango: Du bist verzaubert! Wenn wir…wenn ich dir nachgeben, wird es dir später Leid tun und noch schlimmer, du wirst mich hassen."

Ihre Finger waren inzwischen zur Ruhe gekommen und lagen nun dicht bei seinem Becken. Miroku fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Er kam sich seltsam verletzlich vor.

„Ich werde dich nicht hassen, Miroku! Das schwöre ich! Ich liebe dich doch!"

Erneut begannen ihre Finger zu wandern. Zärtlich strich sie vor bis zu seinem Knie und dann wieder zurück bis nahe an den Beckenknochen. Miroku erzitterte. Es waren nicht nur ihre Berührungen, die ihn erschauern ließen, sondern auch ihre Worte, aus denen so viel ehrliche Liebe erklang.

„Shippo! Beeil dich! Inu Yasha, wo bist du bloß? Hilf mir!", dachte er sich. Er wusste, dass er der Frau an seiner Seite nicht mehr lange würde standhalten können. Auch sie schien sein Erbeben gespürt zu haben, den ihre Finger begannen nun auch über sein Bein und seinen Bauch zu seiner Brust zu wandern. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die violette Toga, während sie langsam den Kopf hob, um in seine Augen zu blicken. 

Das Verlangen, das sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, entzündete ein Verlangen tief ihn im. Ohnmächtig etwas dagegen zu tun, zog er sie näher zu sich und schlang beide Arme fest um sie. Ihren Kopf presste er gegen seine Schulter. Aus diesem Grund war es ihm auch nicht möglich, das siegessichere Lächeln zu sehen, das über ihre Lippen huschte. Mit sich zufrieden, nahm sie die Erkundung seines Körpers wieder auf. Durch den feinen Stoff seiner Kleidung tastete sie über seine Schulterblätter, über sein Rückgrad hinab zu seinem Gesäß.

Doch auch Miroku konnte seine Hände nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Beinahe verzweifelt begannen auch seine Finger eine Wanderung, der ihren nicht unähnlich. Mit dem bisschen Kontrolle, das ihm noch verblieben war, bemühte er sich, seine Hand auf ihrer Rückseite verweilen zu lassen, doch dies wurde von Minute zu Minute schwieriger. Ein Feuer war in ihm entfacht worden, das zu löschen ihm jetzt schon unmöglich erschien. Es war zu spät!

Völlig unerwartet, schob sich Sango von ihm weg. Doch wie Miroku Sekundenbruchteile später feststellte nur, um ihm tief in die Augen sehen zu können. Mit ihren Händen rahmte sie sein Gesicht ein und schaute ihn ernst an, ganz so als wolle sie sich sein Gesicht für immer einprägen. Miroku schluckte.

„Miroku?" Mit sinnlicher Stimme sprach Sango seinen Namen aus.

„Ja, Sango?" Mirokus Stimme dagegen klang heiser.

„Sag mir: Liebst du mich wirklich? Das ist doch jetzt nicht nur ein Spiel für dich, oder?" Miroku hielt den Atem an. Was sollte er ihr antworten? Für ihn war es kein Spiel, nein. Aber sie wusste nicht was sie tat. Es war also seine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen. Wenn er ihr jetzt sagen würde, dass er sie nicht liebte, dass sie nur eine Frau unter vielen war, würde sie ihr Treiben dann beenden? Es war vielleicht seine Möglichkeit alles zum Guten zu wenden. Dann sah er in ihre Augen, sah die Verletzlichkeit darin und das Vertrauen. Er sah, wie sie nervös auf der Unterlippe kaute, wie sie gespannt auf seine Antwort wartete. Dies alles brachte ihn zu der Überzeugung, dass er sie nicht anlügen konnte. Er würde ihr das Herz brechen und was das Schlimmste war, sie würde sich selbst dann, wenn der Zauber aufgelöst wäre, noch daran erinnern können. Er hätte also alle Möglichkeiten bei ihr verspielt. Was sollte er dann tun? Wie konnte er sie aufhalten?

„Sango…ich…ich…" Während er nach Worten suchte, mit denen er erklären konnte, wie es um ihn stand, bewegte sich sein Mund wie durch Zwang immer näher zu ihr. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Langsam senkte sie die Lider und wartete auf die Berührung, die sie sich so herbeisehnte. Endlich würde es soweit sein, endlich würde Miroku ihr gehören.

Miroku gab sich geschlagen. Er war auch nur ein Mann! Solch einer Einladung konnte er nicht widerstehen! Was war schon ein Kuss? Die kurze Berührung der Lippen. Sie hatte nichts auszusagen. Das zumindest versuchte sich der Mönch einzureden. Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass dieser Kuss alles verändern würde. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Unaufhaltsam näherten sich seine Lippen den ihren, bis…

„MIROKU!" 

Das Letzte, das Miroku wahrnahm, war der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen.

Sango fing den bewusstlosen Mönch auf und hielt ihn zärtlich im Arm, während sie böse auf den aufgetauchten Hanyou starrte.

„Inu Yasha! Was soll das?"

Inu Yasha ignorierte sie, packte Miroku unter den Armen, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und lehnte ihn dann an einen Baum ganz in der Nähe. Sango, die sofort zu ihm eilen wollte, knurrte er warnend an.

„Bleib am Feuer sitzen!"

Schmollend setzte sich die Dämonenjägerin wieder hin.

„Warum tust du das? Warum mischt du dich in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen, Inu Yasha?"

Auch Inu Yasha setzte sich ans Feuer und starrte in die zügelnden Flammen. Er antwortete nicht. Erst nach einer Weile sah er sich suchend um.

„Wo ist überhaupt der kleine Störenfried?"

Sango war klar, dass er damit nur Shippo meinen konnte.

„Ich glaube Miroku hat ihn fortgeschickt. Andererseits würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er von allein fort ist. In deiner Gegenwart ist es ja in letzter Zeit unerträglich. Warum bittest du Kagome nicht einfach um Verzeihung? Das würde uns allen das Leben erleichtern."

Sango wusste, dass sie damit einen wunden Punkt berührte, aber sie hielt die Launen des Halbdämons wirklich nicht mehr aus. Seitdem Streit mit Kagome war Inu Yasha unausstehlich. Meistens saß er schmollend auf einem Baum oder er knurrte jeden an, der ihm auch nur zu nahe kam. Von Kikyo war seit dem Vorfall auch nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sprang Inu Yasha auf und funkelte Sango wütend an.

„Halt doch einfach den Mund, Jägerin! Das alles geht dich gar nichts an. Ich habe mich entschieden und Kagome hat sich entschieden. Ich bin hier und sie ist in ihrer Welt. Und so soll es bleiben. Ich brauche sie nicht, genauso wenig wie sie mich braucht."

Sango sah, wie Inu Yasha bei diesen Worten leicht zitterte. Sie wusste, dass er log und dass er das Mädchen vermisste. Aber solange er nicht bereit war, sich bei Kagome zu entschuldigen hatte es auch keinen Sinn, ihm zu verraten, dass sie bei Kouga war.

„Wie du meinst. Was hast du nun vor?"

„Wir werden den Teufel jagen, dem ihr gestern begegnet seid. Er ist sicher im Besitz eines Juwelensplitters."

„Ohhh,…"

Auch der Mönch begann sich wieder zu regen. Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufseufzen, hob er die Hand zu seinem Kopf und strich über die faustgroße Beule, die sich dort gebildet hatte. Sango wollte schon aufspringen, blieb aber auf einen warnenden Blick von dem Halbdämon hin, sitzen.

Dann setzte sich Inu Yasha vor Miroku hin und beobachtete ihn. Der Mönch erwiderte seinen Blick, blieb aber stumm.

Inu Yasha seufzte auf.

„Also wirklich, Miroku! Ich dachte, wir hätten das besprochen! Du wolltest doch diese Situation nicht ausnützen. Muss man immer auf dich aufpassen?"

Der Mönch rieb sich immer noch die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Inu Yasha. Ich habe ja gekämpft! Wirklich, aber…aber…es ging nicht."

Inu Yasha rümpfte die Nase.

„Naja, was ist auch von einem schwachen Menschen anderes zu erwarten! Am besten du gehst ihr jetzt aus dem Weg, verstanden?"

Miroku nickte stumm, ehe er sich wieder an das Lagerfeuer setzte, jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Sango aber vermied.

Nachdem alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Inu Yasha versuchte die Fährte des bösartigen Dämons zu erwittern, aber es gelang ihm nur schwer. Sie kamen nicht wirklich schnell voran.

„Du, Miroku, wo steckt eigentlich Shippo?" Inu Yasha lag auf dem Boden, die Nase immer in Bewegung, und es schien so, als würde ihn die Antwort auf die Frage gar nicht so brennend interessieren. Aber Miroku hörte sehr wohl die Neugier aus seinen Worten heraus. Er lächelte leicht.

„Der Kleine musste etwas Dringendes für mich erledigen. Er hätte uns ohnehin nur behindert und seit Kagome nicht mehr bei uns ist, sitzt er nur mehr trübsinnig herum."

Inu Yasha unterbrach seine Suche und sah auf.

„Und was ist das so Dringendes?"

Schnell drehte sich Miroku zur Seite, damit Inu Yasha sein erneutes Lächeln nicht sehen konnte. Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, wie Inu Yasha jedes Wort, das von Kagome handelte, ignorierte. Dennoch zuckte seine rechte Augenbraue leicht, als er an das Mädchen erinnert wurde. Ein gutes Zeichen!

„Nun, er muss zu einer guten Freundin laufen und sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht ein Gegenmittel für diesen dämlichen Zauber kennt oder ob sie sonst für einige Tage auf Sango Acht geben könnte."

„Ach ja? Hm, kenne ich diese ‚Freundin' vielleicht?"

Inu Yashas Stimme klang gelangweilt und der Mönch bemerkte, wie er angelegentlich auf den Boden starrte.

„Wie? Ja, das kann schon sein,…", meinte er dann leichthin.

Inu Yasha schien endlich einzusehen, dass er keine weiteren Details aus Miroku herauszuholen waren und gab sich erst mal zufrieden.

Er verstand es ja selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal alle um sich herum haben wollte, sogar die kleine Pestbeule Shippo. Seit Kagome weg war, fühlte er sich einsam und alleine, von allen verlassen. Das Gefühl hatte sich noch verstärkt, als er weder Shippo, noch Sango oder Miroku in Kaedes Dorf hatte finden können. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie alle drei ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatten. Aber was er auch anstellte, keiner verriet ihm auch nur das Geringste. Er vermutete, dass auch die alte Hexe Kaede mehr davon wusste, als sie zugab. Aber er würde schon noch dahinter kommen!

Währenddessen trat Sango neben Miroku.

„Sollten wir es ihm nicht besser verraten? Er könnte sich mit ihr aussöhnen und alles wäre wieder beim Alten!"

Miroku drehte sich zu Sango und meinte mit eindringlicher Stimme: „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es ist Kagomes Wunsch, dass er nichts erfährt und wir sollten diesen Wunsch respektieren. Versprich mir, Sango, dass du nichts sagst!"

Forschend sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie nickte.

„Ich verspreche es!"

Dann hauchte sie einen Kuss auf ihren Finger und legte diesen auf Mirokus Lippen. Sie spürte, wie sie unter ihrer Berührung erbebten und begann zu lächeln.

„Auch das ist ein Versprechen!"

~*~

„Jaken?"

Rin saß am Tisch und wartete immer noch darauf, dass Sesshoumaru endlich erschien. Sie war ganz ungeduldig. Normalerweise weckte sie ihn immer und durfte sich dann noch etwas zu ihm ins Bett kuscheln. Doch heute war diese Frau auf ihrem Platz gelegen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte sie heute Sesshoumaru-sama geweckt.

„Ja, Rin? Was ist denn los?"

„Bleibt diese seltsame Frau jetzt bei uns?"

Jaken schaute verwundert auf das kleine Mädchen, das ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen ansah.

„Warum willst du das wissen, Rin?"

„Naja, ich glaube, dass Sesshoumaru-sama sie recht gern haben muss. Immerhin darf sie schon bei ihm im Bett schlafen. Das darf sonst nur ich!"

Jaken verschluckte sich an dem heißen Tee, den er sich gerade aufgebrüht hatte, als er Rin zuhörte.

„Sie schläft wo?"

Das Mädchen begann die Geschichte noch einmal von vorne zu erzählen, aber der Krötendämon hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

Was ging zwischen seinem Herrn und dieser Dämonenfrau vor sich? Sesshouamru hatte ihm von der Kette erzählt, aber er hatte gedacht, dass die Kette lang genug wäre, damit die Frau nicht dicht bei ihm bleiben müsste. Was also trieb sie im Bett des großen Hundedämons? Hatte dieser sie gar zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht? Zeit wurde es ja allmählich. Aber bisher hatte Sesshoumaru noch kein Interesse an einer Frau an seiner Seite gemacht.

Vielleicht hatte er sie ja auch nur zum Vergnügen in sein Bett geholt und dachte gar nicht an eine längerfristige Bindung. Ja, das war wahrscheinlicher. Die Frau passte so gar nicht zu seinem Meister, war vorlaut, frech und kein bisschen respektvoll. Doch für eine kleine Bettgeschichte war sie immerhin noch gut genug.

Jaken wartete fieberhaft auf das Erscheinen seines Meisters, denn dann erhoffte er sich Neuigkeiten, wie es mit der Dämonenfrau weitergehen sollte.

Währenddessen dachte Sesshumaru gar nicht daran, sich so schnell aus dem Bett fortzubewegen. Seine Augen folgten jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung seines Opfers. Nein, er würde erst noch seinen Spaß haben!


	13. Alte Bekannte und neue Verwirrungen

Alte Bekannte und neue Verwirrungen 

„Du hier? Na so was, Jikara. Was treibt dich in unsere Gegend?"

Kouga schien sich beim Anblick der Frau sofort besser zu fühlen. Scheinbar kannten sie sich recht gut, denn sie trat sogleich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange. Kouga ließ es widerstandslos geschehen.

Kagome blieb an seiner Seite sitzen und betrachtete die Frau genauer. Ihr Schwanz war wohl am auffälligsten und verriet, dass sie auch eine Wolfsdämonin war. Ansonsten war sie ähnlich gekleidet wie Kouga, nur eine Spur weiblicher. Das lange, schwarze Haar hatte sie zu zwei Schwänzen gebunden, die nun nachlässig über ihre Schulter hingen. Aus grauen Augen musterte sie den vor ihr liegenden Kouga. Ganz offensichtlich gefiel ihr, was sie sah.

„Ich darf doch wohl noch meinen Lieblingsrudelführer besuchen kommen, oder? Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Kouga!", fügte sie dann leise hinzu.

Kouga lachte laut auf.

„Willst du damit vielleicht sagen, dass ich immer verletzt im Bau gelegen bin?"

„Natürlich nicht, du Dummkopf!"

Wieder trat sie näher und knuffte ihn leicht auf den Oberarm. Kouga schien es zu genießen, denn er schnappte ihre Hand und zog daran, sodass sie über ihn fiel und dort liegen blieb. Beide sahen sich an und Kagome konnte die Zuneigung zueinander in ihren Blicken lesen.

Sie konnte dem Treiben der beiden nicht länger zusehen und stand leise auf. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, ging sie aus der Höhle, doch weder die Frau noch Kouga schienen zu bemerken, dass sie nicht mehr da war, genauso wenig wie sie vorher bemerkt hatten, dass sie da war.

„Also hat sie sich doch wieder an ihn erinnert. Möchte nur wissen, was sie jetzt wieder will!"

Kagome sah hoch. Die abfällige Stimme gehörte Ginta. Fragend sah Kagome ihn an. Der junge Wolf schien den Blick zu bemerken, denn während er weiter skeptisch das Paar in der Höhle beobachtete, fing er an zu erzählen.

„Ihr Name ist Jikara, sie ist die Tochter des Anführers der Bergwölfe. Vor einiger Zeit, als Kouga zum neuen Anführer ausgebildet wurde, musste er einige Monate bei den Bergwölfen verbringen. Dort hat er sich in Jikara verliebt und einige Zeit schien es auch, als würde sie seine Gefühle erwidern. Doch dann von einem Tag auf den anderen eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie sich mit einem Wolf aus ihrem Rudel verloben würde. Der Zufall wollte es, dass er der Mann war, mit dem sich Kouga angefreundet hatte. Von diesem Tage an mied er die Gesellschaft der beiden. Glücklicherweise war seine ‚Lehrzeit' bald danach beendet und er kehrte zurück."

Auch Kagome wandte den Blick wieder zu der Frau an Kougas Seite. 

„Es scheint ganz so, als hätte er kein Glück bei den Frauen. Sie lieben immer einen anderen. Es ist eine Schande!"

Ginta ging. Kagome blieb noch stehen. Sie dachte über Gintas Worte nach. Es war ihr klar, dass er sie angesprochen hatte. Also war sie nicht die Erste, die Kougas Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Der Frau, die nun bei Kouga war, hatte sein Herz vor ihr gehört und sie hatte es zurückgewiesen. Vielleicht war sie nun gekommen, um es wieder einzufordern? Kouga hätte es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Warum schmerzte es dann so, die beiden zusammen zu sehen? Warum fühlte sie, Kagome diese Stiche im Herzen, wenn sie sah, wie Kouga die Fremde anstrahlte und mit ihr lachte, ganz so, wie er es früher auch bei ihr gemacht hatte? Nein, das war falsch! Eigentlich tat er es immer noch, nur kam es Kagome nicht mehr so zu Bewusstsein. Das Besondere hatte sich für sie schon zum Alltäglichen gewandelt. Sie erwartete von ihm schon, dass er sie so behandelte, wie er es tat. Es wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das ändern könnte. Einziger Unterschied war, dass er sich bisher nur ihr gegenüber so verhalten hatte. Der rücksichtsvoll, ehrliche und treue Kouga hatte immer nur ihr gehört und jetzt plötzlich musste sie ihn teilen – teilen mit dieser Wolfsdämonin, die ihn so verletzt hatte.

Kagome hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ohne es zu bemerken, vom Lager der Wölfe entfernt. Sich ganz auf ihre Gedanken konzentrierend war sie einfach gewandert. Etwas abseits ließ sie sich nun auf einen Stein nieder und gestand sich ein, wie ungerecht ihre Vorwürfe waren. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war sie kein Stück besser, als die Dämonin, die nun bei Kouga war. Auch sie hatte mit seinem Herzen gespielt, hatte sich das genommen, was sie gebraucht hatte, und nicht im Entferntesten an ihn gedacht. Dabei hatte er sich so bemüht! Nun gut, er mochte ein selbstüberzeugter, oftmals egoistischer Mann sein, aber trotzdem hatte er sich immer bemüht, sie zu beschützen. 

Warum tat es aber jetzt so weh, ihn mit dieser anderen zu sehen? Sie fühlte doch nichts für ihn, oder? Sie wusste es und er wusste es nach dem gestrigen Abend auch. Sie war ihm dankbar, sie mochte ihn als Freund, sie schätzte ihn wegen seiner Fürsorge – aber sie liebte ihn nicht! Warum dann war sie so ärgerlich, wenn sie an Jikara und ihn dachte? Warum störte es sie so, ihn mit dieser Frau glücklich zu sehen? Warum gönnte sie ihm das Glück nicht? Warum wünschte sie sich, dass er mit ihr glücklich wurde und nicht mit Jikara?

Kagome erstarrte. Was hatte sie da gerade gedacht? Er sollte mit ihr glücklich werden? Aber das hieße doch,…? Wild schüttelte Kagome den Kopf, um den Gedanken wieder daraus zu vertreiben. Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie liebte Inu Yasha! Ja, so war es, im Moment war sie nur unsagbar verletzt, weil er sie hintergangen, sie verlassen hatte, aber tief im Inneren liebte sie ihn noch! Sie würde ihn immer lieben! Oder?

Verunsichert stand sie auf. Dann versuchte sie sich Inu Yasha und Kikyo vorzustellen, wie sie sie gesehen hatte. Das Bild trat vor ihre Augen, sie konnte jedes Detail sehen…aber der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus, oder wenigstens beinahe. Kagome verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Was war los mit ihr? Sie versuchte sich Inu Yashas Gesicht vorzustellen, aber es gelang ihr nur schemenhaft. Stattdessen sah sie immer Kouga vor sich – mal lachend, mal zornig, mal schlafend und mal verletzt.

Kagome setzte sich wieder begann nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. War sie so wankelmütig? Was sollte sie nur davon halten?

„Kagome?" Ein Schauer lief Kagome über den Rücken, als sie den Besitzer der sanften Stimme erkannte. Unsicher schaute sie zu Kouga hoch, der vor ihr stand. Kouga schien die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick sehen zu können, denn er setzte sich seufzend neben sie und zog sie nach einem kurzen Zögern an sich. Kagome gab ihm gern nach und kuschelte sich an ihn. Tief sog sie sein Aroma ein, dieser spezielle Duft, der ihn ausmachte. Er roch nach Freiheit, nach Unbekümmertheit. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Nähe. Sie spürte, wie er mit ihrem Haar spielte.

„Kagome! Ich muss…fort!" Vor dem letzten Wort hatte er gezögert. Nun wartete er gespannt auf ihre Antwort, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging – vor allem nicht, dass er mit ihr, dieser Jikara ging. Aber wie sollte sie ihm das sagen? Sie konnte ihm nichts versprechen.

„Ich werde nur einige Tage fort sein! Die Bergwölfe wurden auch von diesem Teufel angegriffen und sie brauchen meine Hilfe! Ich…ich…weiß nur nicht, was du währenddessen machen willst?"

Kagome erstarrte. Wollte er sie nun doch wegschicken? Zurück zu Inu Yasha? Damit er mit seiner Jikara alleine sein konnte? Kouga schien ihre Anspannung bemerkt zu haben, denn unvermittelt ließ er sie wieder los. Die fehlende Wärme machte ihr zusätzlich zu schaffen.

„Ach ja? Und du denkst es ist eine gute Idee, mit deinen Verletzungen gleich in den nächsten Kampf zu stürzen, ja? Dein Leben scheint dir nicht viel wert zu sein, wenn du es so sinnlos aufs Spiel setzt!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Empört sprang Kouga auf und starrte auf sie hinunter.

„Was verstehst du denn schon davon? Du hast ja deinen Inu Yasha, der irgendwo auf dich wartet! Aber ich? Auf mich wartet niemand, ich kann also tun und lassen, was ich will, verstanden?"

Während er gesprochen hatte, war er immer lauter geworden, bis er sie schlussendlich angebrüllt hatte. Dann war er wütend davon marschiert. Sie konnte an seinen verspannten Schultern sehen, dass er sich maßlos über sie ärgerte. Traurig sah Kagome ihm hinterher. Noch niemals hatte er sie so angeschrieen. Warum tat er es jetzt auf einmal? War es, weil diese Frau aufgetaucht war?

Nein, es hatte einen anderen Grund und Kagome wusste es. Es war, weil er sie gestern belauscht hatte, als sie sich selbst davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Und sie konnte ihn verstehen. Zu einem gab sie ihm indirekt den Ratschlag weiter um sie zu kämpfen und zum anderen, offenbarte sie ihm dann, dass sie ihn gar nicht liebte. Zumindest musste er es so empfunden haben.

Auch sie würde sich ärgern, wenn jemand sie nur benutzen würde und ihr dann auch noch Vorschriften machte, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Schnell sprang sie auf und lief hinter ihm her.

„Kouga! Warte!"

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. Kagome seufzte auf. Er machte es ihr nicht leicht. Andererseits, warum sollte er auch? Unsicher und nervös trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich…es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht das Recht, dir zu sagen, was du zu tun hast. Ich will nur, …dass du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Bitte komm heil wieder zurück, ja? Ich…ich werde hier auf dich warten."

Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten, als sie Kougas unversöhnliche Haltung wahrgenommen hatte. Er machte sich wohl wirklich nichts mehr aus ihr. Sie wollte sich gerade wegdrehen und wieder zurückgehen, als starke Arme sie aufhielten. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und sah in Kougas eisblauen Augen. Ein Feuer brannte tief in ihnen. Ohne auf ihre Widerworte zu achten, zog er sie dicht zu sich und legte unvermittelt seinen Mund auf den ihren. Kagome ergab sich dem zärtlichen Angriff, genoss das Gefühl der warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Noch niemals war sie so geküsst worden. Wie in Trance hob sie ihre Arme und legte sie um seine Schultern. Als Antwort spürte sie, wie sich der Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte. Sie gab einen Laut des Wohlgefallens von sich und Kouga kam der stummen Bitte nach und vertiefte den Kuss. Er sah, wie sich ihre Lider über den Augen, in denen bereits die Leidenschaft brannte, schlossen. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich, forderte ihn auf, weiterzumachen, nicht aufzuhören, sich alles zu nehmen. Kouga spürte, wie seine Instinkte Überhand zu nehmen drohten, wie in ihm der Wunsch immer stärker wurde, sie über die Schulter zu werfen und im nahen Wald mit ihr zu verschwinden. Sie dorthin zu bringen, wo sie keiner fand, wo er ungestört war, sich ihr voll widmen konnte.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Nein, nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie hier auf ihn warten würde? Dann würden sie alles besprechen! Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für sie? Er löste seinen Mund von dem ihren, hielt sie aber weiterhin im Arm. Mit einem zärtlichen Blick sah er in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, den Kopf tief in den Nacken gelegt und ein zärtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Blick blieb bei ihren geschwollenen Lippen hängen. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger sacht über das weiche Fleisch. Sie erbebte und seufzte leise auf. Dieser Seufzer sandte ihm Schauer der Leidenschaft über den Rücken. Die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen und Beinen sträubten sich.

Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und presste sich noch einmal eng an sich. Ein kurzer, harter Kuss gab ein Versprechen auf mehr. Er spürte ihre Nachgiebigkeit und begann wieder schwach zu werden.

Er stieß sie beinahe von sich, als er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, sie loszulassen. Ohne einen Blick zurück ging er dann auf die Höhle zu, in der ein Trupp schon auf seine Ankunft wartete.

Kagome blieb stehen und fragte sich, was gerade geschehen war. Kouga hatte sie geküsst und es hatte ihr gefallen. Sie erinnerte sich der Gefühle, die sie verspürt hatte, als der junge Wolf ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen hatte. Wieder spürte sie die Wärme, die sich von ihrem Bauch ausbreitete und ihren ganzen Körper erfüllte. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben, weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Sie war froh, dass er gegangen war, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Hätte er das jetzt getan, hätte sie ihn angefleht, zu bleiben, sie nicht zu verlassen. Doch er musste gehen, er musste den Seinen helfen. Sie wusste das und er wusste das.

Also blieb sie stehen, den kalten Wind im Haar und schaute zur nahen Höhle, wo sich ein Trupp Männer auf den Weg machte. Sie konnte sehen, dass Kouga vorne weg war, gleich neben Jikara.

Kurz bevor sie hinter den Hügeln verschwanden, sie waren für Kagome schon nur mehr Punkt und kaum zu erkennen, kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie Kougas Blick spüren. Und auch wenn sie es nicht sah, war sie sich sicher, dass er zu ihr sah. Sie glaubte sein Feuer und seine Leidenschaft zu fühlen. Unsicher legte sie einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, genau auf dieselbe Stelle, an der auch sein Finger geruht hatte. Sie glaubte ihn wieder zu spüren und wusste doch, dass es nur ein Wunsch, ein Traum sein konnte.

Als der kleine Trupp schließlich völlig aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war, begann sich eine Leere in Kagome auszubreiten, wie sie sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte, abgesehen von dem Verrat Inu Yashas vielleicht. 

Lange schon waren die Wanderer hinter den Hügel verschwunden, stand sie immer noch da und starrte auf jenen Punkt, wo sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie begann zu frieren, aber trotzdem ging sie nicht weg. Erst als Ginta erschien und sie sanft beim Arm nahm, folgte sie ihm in die warme Höhle. Kouga musste ihm aufgetragen haben sie zu holen, falls sie nicht von alleine kam. Er warf ihr lediglich einen nachsichtigen Blick zu, als er sie zu dem großen Fell führte.

„Der Chef meinte, du würdest auf ihn warten und wir sollten es dir so bequem wie möglich machen."

Langsam ließ sich Kagome auf dem Fell nieder und spürte sogleich die neugierigen Blicke der anderen. Sie wussten, dass zwischen dem Chef und der „Chefin" etwas vorgefallen war, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung was es war. Alles was sie wussten, war, dass Kouga gar nicht mehr so gern weg hatte wollte, als er wieder von seinem Treffen mit Kagome zurückgekehrt war. 

Kagome beschloss, dass Trübsal blasen keinen Sinn hatte. Deswegen würde Kouga auch nicht schneller wieder zurückkommen. Also warf sie sich auf das Fellbett und starrte an die Decke. Wieder glitten ihre Gedanken zu jenem Kuss, der nur wenige Sekunden gedauert hatte und ihr dennoch wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen war – eine wunderbare Ewigkeit. Sie erinnerte sich an seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren, seinen festen Griff um ihren Rücken und seinen Atem, der sich mit ihrem vermischte. Träumerisch schloss sie die Augen. Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen, und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie froh, dass es Kouga gewesen war, mit dem sie ihn geteilt hatte. Sie bereute es nicht, und dass verwunderte sie. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass es Inu Yasha sein müsste, der ihr den ersten Kuss gab, aber nur war sie erleichtert, dass er es nicht war. Warum nur? Warum dachte sie plötzlich so anders über Inu Yasha? Warum freute sie sich so auf Kougas Rückkehr? War da doch mehr? Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Kagomes Zügen. Vielleicht!

„Kagome!"

Verwundert sah Kagome dem kleinen Fuchs entgegen, der auf sie zu gerannt kam. Dann fing sie ihn in ihren Armen auf.

„Shippo! Na so was, was machst du hier? Hast du Inu Yasha holen können? Was ist mit Miroku und Sango? Sind sie wohlauf?"

„Kagome! Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert,…"

Shippo erzählte Kagome alles von der Begegnung mit dem Teufel und den Folgen, die sich daraus ergeben hatten. Kagomes Augen wurden immer größer und größer, während sie ihm zuhörte.

~*~

Stundenlang irrten sie nun schon durch die Gegend, doch von ihrem gefährlichen Gegner hatten sie immer noch keine Spur. Sango überwachte auf Kiraras Rücken die Luft, während sich Inu Yasha und Miroku auf dem Boden nach Spuren umsahen.

Doch Inu Yasha schien es so, als wäre mehr Miroku nicht ganz bei der Sache. Seit sie ihren Rastplatz verlassen hatten, wandelte er durch das Gebüsch, einen träumerisch-abwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Wenn man ihn ansprach, antwortete er entweder gar nicht oder er schaute einen nur fragend an und man musste die Frage wiederholen. Inu Yasha seufzte auf.

„Miroku?"

Keine Antwort. Inu Yasha blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Der Mönch ging nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm und nun rannte er voll in ihn hinein. Inu Yashas Augenbrauen begannen in die Höhe zu zucken, immer ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich ärgerte. Miroku schaute ihn nur belämmert an.

„Inu Yasha? Was ist los? Warum bleibst du stehen?"

Inu Yasha ballte die Faust, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, den Mönch eine überzuziehen.

„Vergiss es!"

Inu Yasha folgte Mirokus Blick, der auf die fliegende Sango geheftet war. Der Halbdämon nahm sich vor, die beiden nun nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, ehe es zu spät war. Schnell packte er den Mönch an seinem Ärmel und zog in weiter.

„Komm schon! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Das wars auch schon wieder!!

Viel Neues, wie? Und, was sagt ihr? Irgendwelche Vermutungen? Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, habe ich gerade die Lass-die-Hauptcharaktere-sich-küssen-Phase und ich kann euch versichern, es geht in dieser Weise weiter! Also, treu bleiben, ja?


	14. Du sollst mich fürchten

Hallöchen alle zusammen! Als erstes möchte ich euch allen ganz herzlich für euer wunderbaren Reviews danken! Dann möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es solange kein Update mehr gegeben hat, aber mein Computer ist derzeit (leider immer noch *grummelgrummel*) in Reparatur! Naja, aber heute ist es endlich wieder soweit und es geht weiter! Heute wieder mal mit Sesshoumaru und einem kleinen Ausblick auf Kagome am Ende! 

@Soobin: Erst einmal dir vielen Dank auch noch für deine letzte Review, die mir beim Updaten leider entgangen ist! Hoffe, dieses Kapitel entschädigt dich dafür! *gg*

@Kagome: Endlich geht es weiter, tut mir leid wegen der Verzögerung, beinahe ein ganzes Kapitel nur Sesshy! Viel Spaß!!

@Hi yasha: Natürlich auch einen wunderschönen Gruß an meine „Lektorin"! Freust du dich schon auf die Fortsetzung *gg*?

@FireAngelGirl: Danke, danke, danke! Naja, auf Kikyo wirst du hier leider länger warten müssen, aber Inu Yasha ist bald schon wieder mitten im Geschehen!

@Tila: Hi du! Was Sesshy betrifft, so folgt der Aufbau der Geschichte klaren Regelungen. So bekommt jedes Paar beinahe anwechselnd ein ganzen Kapitel für sich, nur am Ende gibt es immer einen kleinen Ausblick auf zwei andere (zumindest mach ich das so, bis sich die Pärchen irgendwann und irgendwo wieder treffen). Daher hat sich der gute Sess auch leider bis jetzt gedulden müssen! Trotzdem viel Spaß!

@Lady Rosha: Hallöchen meine Teure! Ein dickes Danke auch an meine treueste Reviewschreiberin! Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du vor Neugier stirbst, wer soll denn dann reviewen…hat mich doch schon Dragonfly verlassen *heul*. Leider dieses Mal nicht allzu viel von Kouga-kun, aber nur Geduld!

@Kirara: Danke für die Glückwünsche. Spät aber doch möchte ich sie erwidern! Hoffe, es zählt noch?! Lass unbedingt wieder von dir hören, ja?

@Swunz: Hallo Fan! *gg* Sehr lieb, dass du so nette Worte für mich findest. Hoffe, du bist auch mit diesem Kapitel wieder zufrieden!

@JackoVance: Danke für dein Lob! Es sieht momentan leider so aus, dass ich nicht allzu viel Zeit habe. Das bedeutet, dass wenn ich dieses Geschichte ins Englische übersetze (mit meinem Englischkenntnissen noch dazu *gg* - na ja, nicht ganz so schlimm), werd ich kaum mehr Zeit haben um hier weiterzuschreiben. Die englische Leserschaft wird sich also noch etwas gedulden müssen, obwohl es sicher interessant zu wissen, wäre, wie die so reagieren? Hmm, mal sehen…Aber danke für die Anregung! Dir noch viel Spaß!

@Lara: Ein Kougafan? Das ist nett, kannst dich ja mir und Lady Rosha anschließen *gg*. Leider dieses Mal nicht so viel!

@Die: Geht schon weiter! Wünsche, Anregungen und Beschwerden an die gewohnte Adresse *gg*

@nichan: Das ist wohl das größte Lob, das du mir überhaupt machen kannst! Du magst keine Inu Geschichten, aber meine liest du doch! Danke!!!! Sehr lieb von dir! Lass mal wieder von dir lesen, ja?

Du sollst mich fürchten 

Schnell versuchte Inashi nach hinten auszuweichen, kam aber nicht weit. Das Gewicht seines Armes verstärkte sich.

„Da du dich offensichtlich nicht an Anweisungen halten kannst und du trotz wiederholter Ermahnungen dem Komfort meines Bettes nicht widerstehen konntest, musst du auch dafür bezahlen. Das verspricht interessant zu werden!"

Inashi erzitterte, als sie den grausamen Ton in seiner Stimme hörte. Was hatte er vor? Wie würde diese „Bezahlung" wohl aussehen, von der er gesprochen hatte? Sie beabsichtigte nicht, es soweit kommen zu lassen und dies herauszufinden. 

Als er näher an sie heranzurücken versuchte, presste sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und versuchte ihn von sich weg zuschieben.  Er quittierte ihre Bemühungen mit einem abfälligen Lächeln, nahm ihre Fäuste in eine Hand, und rollte sich über sie. Inashi fühlte, wie sie in die weiche Matratze gedrückt wurde. Sein Gesicht befand sich nur dicht über ihr und er weidete sich an ihrer offensichtlichen Hilflosigkeit. In ihr wuchsen der Hass und der Ärger. Kurz gelang es ihr, eine Hand zu befreien und sie schlug unkontrolliert auf ihn ein, traf seinen Hals und seine Brust. Sesshoumaru fing die Faust mit Leichtigkeit wieder ein und zog ihr beide Arme über ihren Kopf. Dort hielt er sie gefangen, während er ihr überlegen in die Augen sah. Inashi traten Tränen des Zorns in die Augen und sie versuchte all die Verachtung, die sie für ihn empfand in ihren Blick zu legen. Er lächelte nur.

„Nun? War das schon alles? Mit der Kampfkraft der Katzendämonen scheint es nicht weit her zu sein. Aber vielleicht liegen eure Vorteile ja auf anderem Gebiet?"

Während er dies sagte, wanderten seine Augen anzüglich über ihren Körper. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie sein Blick eine feurige Bahn über ihren Mund, ihren Hals zu ihrem Oberkörper  zog. Dort verharrte er und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Brust in heftigen Atemzügen, die ihre Angespanntheit verrieten,  hob und senkte. Mit der freien Hand strich er ihre Seite entlang und hob die Finger dann zu ihrem Gesicht. 

Inashi versuchte ein Bein freizubekommen, um sich gegen ihn wehren zu können. Ihr Versuch blieb allerdings nicht unbemerkt und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sein Gewicht auf ihre Beine verlagert, sodass sie sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Nicht doch! Du willst mich doch nicht schon verlassen? Das was ich sehe, erweckt die Vorfreude auf die versprochene Bezahlung in mir."

„Ich habe Euch nichts versprochen…und nun lasst mich gehen. Ich…ich hasse Euch!"

Mit einem Finger strich er über ihre Wange zu ihrem Kinn. Er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erzitterte. Er lächelte zufrieden. Das war genau die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte. Er spürte, wie die Furcht in ihr wuchs und obwohl sie so mutig tat, hätte sie sich wohl am liebsten im nächsten Loch verkrochen.

Der Griff um ihre Arme verstärkte sich und sie sah, wie ein teuflisches Grinsen über seine Züge glitt. In diesem Moment fand sie ihn abstoßend und widerlich. Wie hatte sie nur jemals denken können, dass er schön war?

„Du hasst mich also? Das ist gut…hasse mich, verachte mich und fürchte mich!"

Sie drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Aber umbarmherzig nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu sich.

„Sieh mich an! Niemand…hörst du niemand, widersetzt sich meinen Anordnung. Du hast es gewagt und dafür wirst du bezahlen. Nichts und niemand kann dir helfen. Du bist in meiner Gewalt und ich gedenke dies auszunützen! Na, immer noch so mutig?"

Inashi spürte, wie er ihr Kinn losließ und seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte. Dort ließ er sie liegen, während sein Blick sie herauszufordern schien, den Kopf erneut wegzudrehen, oder sich in anderer Weise ihm zu widersetzen. Doch sie dachte nicht daran. Ja, er hatte Recht. Sie fürchtete sich – sie fürchtet sich vor ihm. 

Sie gab auf. Er war der Stärkere. Sie hatte keine Chance. Er hatte ihren Willen gebrochen und er wusste es. Sein grausames, überhebliches Lächeln verriet ihn.

Inashi spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Brust und sie sah sein engelsgleiches Gesicht vor sich, dass die Grausamkeit, zu der er fähig war so gut versteckte.

Er hatte gewonnen. Langsam verschlossen die Lider die dunkelblauen Augen. Das war das endgültige Zeichen ihrer Niederlage. Sie verbarg ihren Blick vor ihm, blieb ruhig liegen, wehrte sich nicht länger. Welchen Sinn hatte es auch, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Das zögerte ihre Strafe nur hinaus, und ließ sie noch schlimmer werden.

Die Augen geschlossen, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Sie spürte, wie die heißen Perlen nach draußen traten, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Es war ohnehin egal, sie glaubte nicht, dass sich Sesshoumaru durch die Tränen einer Frau von seinem Rachefeldzug abhalten ließe.

Sie spürte, wie er ihre Handgelenke losließ, aber sie nahm die Arme nicht herab. Bewegungslos lag sie da, das Gesicht von den Tränen schon ganz nass. Sie spürte wie sein Finger sacht über die weiche Haut unter ihrem Auge strich und so die Tränen wegwischte,  die sich dort ihren Weg bahnten.

„Du weinst?"

Seine Stimme klang verwundert, ganz so, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich ergab, sich vor ihm demütigte. Sie antwortete nicht. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese überflüssige Frage wusste, aber sie hielt es einfach nicht der Mühe wert, das Offensichtliche auch noch zu bestätigen. Also blieb sie ruhig liegen und wartete darauf, was er noch für sie geplant hatte.

Sesshoumaru schaute auf die Dämonin unter ihm. Alles hatte als Spiel begonnen. Es war nicht so, dass er tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte, ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe zu treten. Er wollte ihr nur zeigen, dass man sich ihm nicht widersetzte. Er hatte es auch ganz amüsant gefunden, ihre lächerlichen Versuche sich zu wehren, niederzuschlagen. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Frucht in ihre gewachsen war, er hatte beobachtet, wie sich die Pupillen in ihren großen Augen geweitet hatten, bis sie beinahe das ganze Auge verdeckt hatten. Er hatte auch gerochen, wie sich ihr Duft verändert hatte. Der Angstschweiß war aus jeder Pore ihres schmalen Körpers getreten und er war mit sich selbst mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Aber mit einem hatte er nicht gerechnet: dass sie sich geschlagen gab, ihm ohne weiteren Kampf den Sieg überließ. Nun lag sie unter ihm, bewegungslos, wie eine leblose Hülle, das einzige Anzeichen dafür,  dass noch Leben in ihr war, waren die heißen Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Er schaute auf seine Fingerspitze, auf der sich eine einzelne Träne befand. Noch niemals war er in Berührung mit Tränen gekommen. Erstaunt sah er auf den kleinen Wassertropfen und dann wieder zu ihr. Sie lag immer noch gleich da, ihre Lippen bebten, die Augen hatte sie immer noch geschlossen. Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Brust und legte sie an ihre Wange. Sie zuckte zurück.

Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzte es ihn, den Willen der Frau gebrochen zu haben und sie nun so…apathisch unter sich liegen zu sehen. Alles Leben schien aus ihr gewichen zu sein, der letzte Rest hatte sich in ihren Lippen versteckt, die immer noch zitterten. Leicht strich er mit einem Finger darüber. Wieder zuckte sie zurück, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er spürte die pulsierende Wärme, und ihn überkam der Wunsch, nicht nur mit dem Finger diese Wärme zu fühlen, sondern sie zu schmecken, sie zu kosten. Einem unsichtbaren Drang folgend, näherte sich sein Mund diesen Lippen. Sie kamen ihm so verlockend, so anziehend vor. Immer noch starr lag sie da, die Augen geschlossen. Im letzten Augenblick fragte er sich, ob es wohl richtig war, was er nun zu tun gedachte, aber dann schob er den Gedanken fort. Langsam senkten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren, trafen auf das warme Fleisch.

Er bemerkte, wie Inashi verwundert die Augen aufriss und ihn anstarrte. Einen kurzen Moment versteifte sie sich vollends unter ihm, und er war schon im Begriff sie wieder loszulassen, doch dann löste sich ihre Verkrampfung und in einer weichen Bewegung schlossen sich ihre Augen wieder. Er spürte, wie sie den Druck seiner Lippen erwiderte, wie sie ihm antwortete. Dann spürte er, wie sie die Arme um seinen Rücken schlang und ihn näher zu sich zog. Er kam der Einladung nach, vertiefte den Kuss,  genoss ihre warmen, vollen Lippen auf den seinen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben ihrem Körper auf, die andere schob er unter ihren Kopf und hob diesen leicht an, um ihr noch näher sein zu können.

Auch Inashi genoss den körperlichen Kontakt zwischen ihnen. Wieder einmal überraschte es sie, welche Wärme er ausstrahlen konnte, wie tröstend und sanft er mit jemandem umgehen konnte. Es war fast so, als würde er sich entschuldigen wollen, dass er sie so behandelt hatte. Wie ein stummes Versprechen, sie zu trösten, zu beschützen. Zu gern antwortete sie der sanften Bitte, die von seinen Lippen auszugehen schien. Sie spürte seine Hand unter ihrem Hinterkopf, merkte, wie er sie zu sich herzog.

Ihre Kehle entrang sich ein Schnurren, das ihm sagen sollte, wie sehr sie seine Berührung und alles, was er tat genoss. Als Antwort zog er sie mit sich, während er sich zur Seite drehte. Dann zog er sie eng an sich, ließ sie jede Rundung seines perfekten Körpers spüren. Ihre Hand wanderte sanft über seinen Rücken, griff in sein Haar und tastete sich hinauf zu seinem Hinterkopf. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, sah ihn an, las in seinen Augen, dass er es genauso genoss wie sie.

Doch gerade als sie die Hand zu seiner Wange gleiten lassen wollte, stieß er sie abrupt von sich. Sie landete auf dem Rücken und sah überrascht und mit Unverständnis in den Augen zu ihm auf. Was war los? Sein Blick war plötzlich wieder kalt und emotionslos. Einziger Zeuge ihrer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung war sein Haar, das ihm wirr über die Schultern fiel. Stumm sah sie, wie er aufstand und ohne sie auch nur ein weiters Mal anzuschauen zu dem nahen Kasten ging. Ähnlich wie am Vorabend begann er darin zu suchen, bis er schließlich ein Gewand, das dem, das er trug nicht unähnlich war, hervorzog. Ohne auf sie zu achten, zog er sich um, gab ihr dabei Gelegenheit mehr von seinem muskulösen Körper zu sehen, den sie schon so eng an sich gespürt hatte. Es schien ihr, als würde sich sein Brustkorb immer noch schneller als gewöhnlich heben und senken. Was war geschehen?

Unsicher schaute sie auf ihn, sah wie die Muskeln auf seinem Oberkörper sich dehnten, während er in das Hemd schlüpfte. Sie wagte nicht den Blick tiefer zu senken, und suchte so seine Augen. Sie wollte in ihnen lesen, warum er sich plötzlich wieder so kalt benahm. Mit den Fingern einer Hand strich er dann durch seine Haare und brachte sie wieder halbwegs in Ordnung. Als er den Blick hob, war nichts mehr der früheren Leidenschaft darin zu erkennen. Uninteressiert, beinahe gelangweilt sah er sich an, maß sie von Kopf bis Fuß, ehe er mit beleidigender Stimme meinte: „Naja, das war ja gar nicht so schlecht. Mit etwas Übung kannst du es in diesem Gewerbe weit bringen. Aber in Zukunft bleib von meinem Bett fern, hörst du?"

Dann drehte er sich um. Inashi hatte seine Beleidigung den Atem genommen. Wie konnte er nur,…? Hatte er sie nur geküsst, um zu testen, wie weit sie gehen würde? War das alles nur ein Spiel gewesen? Für ihn offensichtlich schon. Tapfer kämpfte Inashi die Tränen zurück, die sie wieder in der Kehle würgten. Sie hasste ihn – und wie sie ihn hasste! Sie würde sich fürchterlich für diese Behandlung rächen!

Sesshoumaru blieb außerhalb des Zimmers an der Wand gelehnt stehen. Was kümmerte ihn der Schmerz in den Augen der Frau? Es hatte es doch beabsichtigt, sie zu verletzten, warum also drängte es ihn nun förmlich danach, wieder zu ihr zurück zu gehen?

Sein Atem war immer noch unregelmäßig und immer noch glaubte er ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Es hatte es genossen, sie im Arm zu halten und genau das hatte ihn verunsichert. Er mochte sie nicht, er fand sie lästig – also hatte er auch ihre Küsse nicht zu mögen. Sie war nur hier, weil sie sein Schwert haben wollte, das durfte er nie vergessen. Wenn sie die Möglichkeit hätte, würde sie ihn lieber heute als morgen umbringen. Es war nur die fleischliche Lust, die ihn diesen Kontakt hatte genießen lassen. Aber er war nicht so schwach, dass er den Bitten seines Körpers nachgeben würde.

Er stieß sich wieder von der Wand ab und ging zurück, um seine Schwerter zu holen. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett, genauso wie er sie verlassen hatte. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Hass und unterdrücktem Schmerz. Ein unverhohlenes Versprechen lag darin. Sesshoumaru zeigte sich nicht weiter beeindruckt. Wie oft schon hatte ihm jemand nach dem Leben getrachtet? Und immer noch stand er hier und auch sie würde ihn nicht unterkriegen, das war klar.

„Komm! Frühstück!" Seine Stimme klang kühl und emotionslos.

Stumm stand Inashi auf und folgte ihm. Ihr stechender und brennender Blick ließ seinen Rücken dabei nicht los. Verzweifelt sann sie über eine Methode nach um ihn loszuwerden – endgültig loszuwerden!

~*~

„Ja, aber, Shippo, ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg. Kouga ist nicht da und ich habe versprochen auf ihn zu warten. Außerdem will ich Inu Yasha nicht begegnen!"

„Kagome! Sango braucht dich jetzt, Miroku braucht dich, und Inu Yasha braucht dich sicher auch…er kann es nur nicht zugeben!"

Kagome schaute traurig zum Höhleneingang. Sie wusste, es war nur allzu wahr, was Shippo von Inu Yasha behauptete. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er jemanden brauchte. Aber es war nicht sie, die er brauchte, sondern Kikyo. Sie, Kagome hatte sich damit abgefunden.

„Aber Sango! Sie ist doch deine Freundin! Und sie braucht dich jetzt!"

Kagome zögerte. Aber wie sollte sie Inu Yasha begegnen? Was sollte sie sagen? Ja, Shippo hatte Recht, sie musste gehen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es, vor Kouga wieder hier zu sein? Sie musste es schaffen!

Na, was sagt ihr? Ein kleiner Ausblick: Die Rache Inashis WIRD furchtbar werden! Mehr kann und will ich hier nicht sagen. Langsam beginne ich zu zweifeln, dass die beiden überhaupt ein Happy End erleben werden? Wie soll man zwei solche Sturköpfe denn nur verkuppeln? *gg*

Übrigens werde ich wohl das Rating auf R erhöhen, nur damit ihr euch schon mal darauf einstellen könnt!

Würd mich wie immer über Reviews freuen! Bin ganz hin und weg, dass es für das letzte 12 (!) gegeben hat! Wollt natürlich sofort weiter schreiben, aber ohne Computer geht das ja schlecht! Hmpf,….werd euch aber trotzdem nicht hängen lassen, versprochen! Finde sicher einen Weg! Also bis bald und vergesst mich nicht! *gg*


	15. Der Kuss Endlich am Ziel?

Hallöchen erst mal! Ja, ihr seht richtig! Endlich geht es weiter! Hoffe, ihr freut euch!!!

@Matorif: Danke für deine (bitte lass uns duzen, ja?) beiden Reviews. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dir meine Geschichte und vor allem meine Darstellung von Sesshy gefällt. Zu deinen Fragen: Nein, die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende, wird aber auch noch etwas länger dauern, bis es soweit ist. Ich lese keine Anime-mics, nein!

@cat-68: Danke für deine tolle Review. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder eine Anhängerin für Kouga – Kagome gefunden habe, da mir Lady Rosha ja untreu zu werden beginnt *gg*. Keine Sorge, die Phase dauert noch an…und es wird wohl noch besser. Manche Pärchen haben ja mit Küssen nicht genug!

@Lara: Hi du! Sorry, dieses Mal wieder nichts Kouga! Aber nächstes Mal geht's dafür weiter. Bitte um etwas Geduld, ja?

@Kagome: Du siehst, auch Sesshy wurde nicht von meiner Hauptcharaktere-küssen-sich-Phase verschont! Hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen!

@Kirara: Hallöle! Wie gesagt, die Rache wird furchtbar. Frag nur Hi Yasha, die war ganz durch den Wind, als sie von der Rache erfuhr…mehr sag ich nicht! Weiterlesen!

@Lady Rosha: Du Untreue!!! Wechselst also die Seiten, wie? Hmpf…dabei bekommen Kagome/Kouga so ein schönes Happy End, während Sesshy…na ja, ich sag nichts! Lass dich überraschen!

@Soobin: Na, ich hoffe doch, dass dieses Kapitel dann noch einmal qualitativ hochwertiger ist. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen! Auf Kougas Reaktion wirst du leider noch ein Kapitel warten müssen!

@ Hi Yasha: Dein Lieblingskapitel also? Und ich dachte, das wäre du-weißt-schon-welches! So kann man sich irren! An dieser Stelle ein großes Danke fürs Korrekturlesen!

@Swunz: Bin ganz deiner Meinung! Mehr Kouga würde der Serie auf jeden Fall gut tun!!! Aber da kann man nichts machen. Hier kommt er auf jeden Fall auch nicht zu kurz!

@Ankantoiel: Hi, Süsse! Alles klar? Wie läuft unserer Co-Production? Wird doch immer besser, nicht?

@Quin: Schon geschehen!!!

@Dragonfly: Und es gibt sie doch noch!!! Hab schon befürchtet, ich langweile dich! *schnief* Außerdem musst du doch die Sango/Miroku Rige stärken. Haben eindeutig am wenigsten Anhänger*gg*. Dieses Kapitel ist also nur für dich!

@Madael: Willkommen in unserer kleinen, aber feinen Gemeinschaft! Wir(ich) sind um jeden Neuzugang froh…ist es nicht so?

@FireAngelGirl: Hi du! Du glaubst, er beginnt sich zu verlieben? Hmmm…vielleicht! Keine Sorge, Kagome gibt schon Bescheid. Die lassen sie doch nicht alleine los!

@Kuina88:Danke für das Lob! Hoffe, du liest auch weiterhin fleißig mit!

Yeah!! 15(16) Reviews dieses Mal!! Ich danke euch!!!!!!!!!!!!

Der Kuss – endlich am Ziel? 

Miroku wusste nicht mehr weiter. Inzwischen war wieder die Nacht hereingebrochen, eine kalte Nacht wohlgemerkt. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich der vergangenen Nacht und schwor sich, dieses Mal nicht vom Lagerfeuer zu weichen, möge da kommen, was wolle. Inu Yasha hatte sich, wie nicht anders erwartet, in irgendeinen Baum verzogen und Sango saß immer noch beim Feuer und sah auf die schlafende Kirara in ihrem Schoß. Keiner sprach ein Wort, doch Miroku schien es, als könnte man die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, förmlich schneiden.

Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Leicht sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Zeit zurück, als er es sich gewünscht hatte, dass Sango ihn nur ein einziges Mal mit einem verlangenden Blick ansah, wie es jetzt andauernd tat. Nun endlich war er am Ziel seiner Wünsche und konnte sie nicht verwirklichen. Es ärgerte ihn.

„Miroku?"

Sie hatte es ganz leise gesagt und doch zuckte er zurück, als hätte sie ihn angebrüllt. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue, unterließ es aber, irgendetwas zu seinem höchst eigenartigen Verhalten zu sagen. Stattdessen wartete sie, bis er sprach.

„Ja, Sango?"

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, ja?"

Erleichtert nickte Miroku. Sie ging schlafen, das war ja wundervoll. Sie warf ihm noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, streckte sich dann aber aus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Einziges Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das Knacken des Feuers. Miroku fielen auch schon langsam die Augen zu, aber er wollte sich erst hinlegen, wenn er sicher war, dass Sango schlief. Doch durch das prasselnde Feuer konnte er nicht sagen, ob sich ihr Atem veränderte, gleichmäßiger und ruhiger wurde. Er wollte aber auch nicht zu ihr gehen, um sich zu vergewissern. Was würde sie wohl denken, wenn er plötzlich neben ihr stand?

Also wartete der Mönch noch einige Minuten. Dann legte auch er sich hin.

Miroku glaubte kalte Hände zu spüren, die über seinen Rücken strichen. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Alles lag im Nebel und neben ihm konnte er das herabgebrannte Lagerfeuer sehen. Da, wieder diese Berührungen. Langsam drehte sich Miroku herum und sah…in Sangos Augen. Sie sah ihn neckisch an. Unsicher sah Miroku an ihr entlang. Sie lag neben ihm, nur wenige Fingerbreit entfernt. Einen Arm hatte sie auf seinen Arm gelegt, mit der anderen, freien Hand zeichnete sie Muster auf seine Brust. Beim Magen hatte sie begonnen und arbeitete sich nun stetig voran. Immer höher wanderte ihr Finger, bis er schließlich sein Kinn erreicht hatte und sich auf seine Lippen legte. Er war angenehm kühl und Mirokus Mund öffnete sich leicht. Sofort kam Sango der Aufforderung nach und strich zärtlich seiner Unterlippe entlang. Der Mönch seufzte leise. Er vertiefte den Blickkontakt mit Sango, während er darauf wartete, dass sie den nächsten Schritt unternahm. Lange brauchte er nicht zu warten. Ihr Finger verschwand mit einem letzten leichten Darüberstreichen wieder von seinem Mund. Dann unternahm ihre Hand, die bisher auf seinem Arm gelegen hatte, eine sinnliche Reise seine Seite hinab, bis zum Becken. Dort ließ Sango sie innehalten. Durch den Stoff seiner Toga hindurch spürte er ihre zarten Berührungen, und dort, wo ihre Hand entlang gestrichen war, hinterließ sie eine feurige Spur, die die Leidenschaft in Miroku hoch lodern ließ. Ganz leicht begann er zu zittern, eine Tatsache, die auch Sango nicht verborgen blieb und die sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln quittierte.

Miroku holte zitternd Luft. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nichts Falsches tun dürfte, andernfalls wäre er verloren. Also nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Hüfte und schob sie in ihre Richtung. Dabei lehnte er sich ein Stückchen weiter vor. Bevor er reagieren konnte, packte sie ihn mit der freien Hand beim Kragen und zog ihn näher. Erschrocken ließ Miroku ihre Hand los und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, legte sie um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich. Miroku war hilflos. Mit ungewöhnlicher Schärfe sah er alles, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Es schien ihm sogar, als würde die Zeit langsamer laufen. Er sah, wie Sango sich seinem Kopf näherte, sah, wie sich ihre Augen langsam schlossen, sah, wie sie den Mund leicht und verführerisch spitzte. Alles sah er und doch konnte er nichts dagegen machen, es war, als wäre er aller seiner Kräfte beraubt, unfähig sich überhaupt zu rühren. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wollte sie aufhalten, aber kein Laut verließ seine Kehle, nicht einmal ein Krächzen war zu hören. Stattdessen baute sich eine unsagbare Spannung in ihm auf und die Erwartung stieg.

In Worte hätte er dieses Gefühl nie beschreiben können, das sich seiner bemächtigte, als ihre Lippen endlich aufeinander trafen. Es war unglaublich! Nur ganz leicht und doch so fordernd lag ihr Mund auf dem Seinen. Wäre er ihr nicht schon vorher verfallen gewesen, spätestens nun hätte er sich nicht mehr aus ihren Fängen befreien können. Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren zog er sie enger an sich und obwohl er genau wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand und wie bedrohlich die Situation war, konnte er nicht anders, als den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er spürte ihre Hände, die mit seinem Haar spielten. Sie mit sich ziehend, rollte er sich auf den Rücken, sodass sie nun auf ihm lag. Seine Finger wanderten ihre Seiten entlang, strichen vom Becken zur Schulter und wieder zurück. Den Kuss unterbrach er während all dieser Liebkosungen nicht. Die Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob sie Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Stunden dalagen. Es war unwichtig.

Er spürte ihr Lächeln an seinen Lippen, spürte wie sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze gegen seine Lippen stieß, Einlass forderte, den er ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Er merkte, wie sein Blut schneller durch seine Adern zu fließen begann, wie ein Feuer in ihm entfachte, dass nicht mehr zu löschen war. Jeder Nerv seines Körpers reagierte auf sie und nur auf sie. Das Universum schien zu schrumpfen, auf eine kleine Wiese, auf der nur sie Platz hatten. Die Welt, wie er sie gekannt hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Nur mehr er und sie spielten eine Rolle, alles andere hatte sein Dasein verloren.

Miroku hob die Hand, ließ sie über ihren Hals zu ihrem Ausschnitt gleiten. Dort verharrte sie einige Sekunden, ehe…

Miroku schlug die Augen auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag neben dem heruntergebrannten Lagerfeuer und sein Körper war seltsam angespannt. Zu genau erinnerte er sich an ihre Lippen auf den seinen, aber…je klarere seine  Gedanken wurden, desto klarer wurde ihm auch, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Enttäuscht ließ der Mönch den Kopf wieder sinken. Während er still dalag versucht er Ordnung in seine wirren Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen und zugleich, das Verlangen das seinen Körper immer noch beherrschte zu unterdrücken. Er konnte nicht sagen, was größer war, seine Enttäuschung oder seine Erleichterung. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er auf etwas sehen können, etwas erleben können, das wirklich ihm gehören könnte. Es war als hätte man ihn kurz durch ein Fenster blicken lassen und dann aber sofort wieder die Vorhänge zugezogen. Es war frustrierend!

Mit geschlossenen Augen holte er noch einmal jede einzelne Erinnerung an diesen Traum zurück, durchlebte ihn noch einmal, nur um dann noch enttäuschter und unzufriedener die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen. Er seufzte halblaut. Es versprach kein guter Tag zu werden. Wie sollte er Sango begegnen? Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde jedes Mal, wenn er in ihr Gesicht schaute, das Bild der anderen, der leidenschaftlichen Sango vor ihm auftauchen. Nicht dass, sie sonst nicht leidenschaftliche wäre. Aber nun wusste er, oder hatte zumindest eine Ahnung, wie sich diese Leidenschaft niederschlug, und das war das Schlimme. Hatte er vorher nur geahnt, dass es ein Paradies gab, so wusste er nun wie es aussah und sehnte sich noch mehr danach, es selbst zu erfahren.

Mit einem leichten Schütteln des Kopfes versuchte er die Gedanken an das, was sein könnte, zu vertreiben, aber so einfach war es natürlich nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Gedanken abzulenken, aber es war ihm nicht möglich. Immer wieder kehrten sie zu ihr zurück und er glaubte sogar ihr Gewicht wieder auf seinem Körper wahrzunehmen. Ein plötzliches Rascheln ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Es war kalt, zwischen den Ästen des Baumes. Doch den Halbdämonen störte es nicht. Ihn störten mehrere Dinge nicht mehr, aber er konnte nicht sagen warum. Es war nicht nur so, dass sie ihn nicht mehr störten, nein sie waren ihm viel eher absolut egal. Was ging es ihn an, was der Mönch und die Dämonenjägerin trieben? Sollte er sich vielleicht fragen, wohin Shippo verschwunden war? Waren Sorgen wegen dieses Teufels angebracht? Inu Yasha kümmerte es nicht. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm immer wieder kam, war, dass Kagome sich sehr wohl gesorgt und gefragt hätte. Kagome hätte auch sicher Sango helfen können und wenn sie hier gewesen wäre, wäre Shippo sicher nicht einfach so verschwunden. Aber ihn störte es nicht, dass sie nicht mehr hier war. Er war froh, ja! Endlich konnte er sich mit Kikyo treffen, wann immer er wollte – ohne, dass er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen musste.

Wann hatte er sie eigentlich das letzte Mal gesehen? Unsicher wiegte er den Kopf hin und her. Konnte es sein…? Ja, es war damals gewesen, an dem Tag, an dem Kagome ihn dann verlassen und in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt war. Vielleicht sollte er Kikyo wieder einmal aufsuchen –schließlich gab es niemanden, der ihn daran hinderte. Miroku war beschäftigt, Sango war verzaubert, Shippo war verschwunden.

Ja, er würde zu Kikyo gehen, die konnte ihm bestimmt mehr über diesen mysteriösen Teufel erzählen. Schnell sprang er vom Baum und zu den nahen Überresten des Feuers.

„Miroku!"

Inu Yashas fordernde Stimme erklang genau in dem Moment, als er aus dem Gebüsch sprang. Miroku sah hoch, ohne sich zu erheben. Er merkte sehr wohl den kurzen Moment, den Inu Yasha zögerte und fragte sich, was er wohl haben mochte.

„Äh…ich…ich geh dann mal. Wartet hier auch mich, in Ordnung?"

Miroku runzelte verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Was druckste der Hanyou so herum? Und warum mied er seinen Blick? Es war ganz so, als fühle er sich sehr unwohl. Aber warum?

„Ja, ist gut…bis wann bist du denn wieder hier?"

Sehr begeistert war Miroku ja nicht, dass Inu Yasha ihn mit Sango alleine ließ, aber er widersprach dem Halbdämon lieber nicht.

„Äh…ich weiß noch nicht! Also, bis später dann und…lasst euch nicht länger stören!"

Mit diesen Worten und leicht gerötete Wangen war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Miroku brauchte einige Zeit, ehe er die letzten Worte Inu Yashas realisiert hatte. „Lasst euch nicht länger stören!"? Stören wobei? Euch?

Plötzlich kam dem Mönch eine Ahnung. Vorsichtig und möglichst lautlos, drehte sich Miroku herum – und erstarrte!

Neben ihm lag Sango, friedlich schlafend. Das Gesicht hatte sie ihm zugewandt und eine Hand lag nahe seiner Schulter. Sie musste ihn berührt haben, aber während der Nacht oder des Morgens war die Hand heruntergerutscht. Unsicher rutschte Miroku ein wenig von ihr ab, aber den Blick konnte er nicht von ihr wenden. Vielleicht war das Grund für seinen Traum?

Miroku ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er darüber nachgrübelte, was sonst noch alles gewesen sein konnte, während er geschlafen hatte. Was hatte sie getan? Und die noch wichtigere Frage, was hatte er getan? War es vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen?

Unsicher kniff Miroku ein paar Mal die Augen zusammen, versuchte sich zu erinnern. Waren ihre Lippen auf den seinen nur Einbildung oder tatsächliche Erinnerung?

Was sollte er nun tun?

Miroku beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, leise aufzustehen und sich so weit wie möglich von ihr zu entfernen. So lautlos wie möglich rutschte er also noch ein Stückchen von ihr weg. Gerade als er dachte, außerhalb der Gefahrenzone zu sein, öffnete sie die Augen.

Miroku erstarrte.

Sango gähnte. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Es war so kalt und ungemütlich gewesen. Also hatte sie sich irgendwann zu Miroku gelegt. Da sie wusste, wie sehr er in letzter Zeit den Kontakt mit ihr mied, hatte sie erst nicht gewagt, ihn zu berühren. Erst nach einiger Zeit, als ihr klar geworden war, dass er wirklich tief und fest schlief, hatte sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Die Wärme, die durch die Toga zu spüren gewesen war, hatte sie wohlig aufseufzen lassen. Dann waren ihr auch bald darauf die Augen schwer geworden und sie war eingeschlafen. Der Traum, den sie dann hatte, war wundervoll gewesen. Endlich hatte Miroku seine Rückhaltung ihr gegenüber aufgegeben und sie hatten sich geküsst. Ah, und wie sie sich geküsst hatten. Doch dann, bevor sich ihre sehnlichsten Wünsche endlich erfüllt hatten, war sie aufgewacht. Doch sie war nicht traurig, nein.

Das erste, was sie an diesem Morgen sah Mirokus Gesicht, dem ihren so nahe. Und tief in ihrem Innern, wusste sie, dass sich der Traum von vergangener Nacht nun endlich erfüllen würde. Miroku war hier und aus irgendeinem Grund brannte auch in seinen Augen die Leidenschaft. Sie sah es an dem begierigen und doch vorsichtigen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.

Sie spürte, wie angespannt er war. Ein laszives Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, das sich noch vertiefte, als sie sein Aufkeuchen hörte. Langsam, einer Schlange gleich, glitt sie näher, ihr Opfer niemals aus den Augen lassend. Was würde der Mönch tun? Würde er wieder einen Rückzieher machen? Sie hoffte, wünschte, dass er es nicht tat, dass er sich endlich zu ihr bekannte, wollte, dass er ihre Leidenschaft stillte, ihr Verlangen befriedigte.

Miroku spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Durch ihren Blick gefangen, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte die stumme Bitte in ihren Augen deutlich sehen, sie nicht erneut zurückzuweisen. Er war hin und her gerissen. Zum einen wusste er, dass es nicht richtig war, zum anderen konnte er der Verheißung in ihrem Blick nicht widerstehen.

Und in jenem Moment, irgendwo auf einer Lichtung im mittelalterlichen Japan wusste Miroku dass er untergehen würde. Er hatte verloren. Das Schicksal hatte entschieden und es hatte sich für die Liebe und gegen die Vernunft entschieden. Er war nun machtlos. Wieso also noch länger gegen das Unvermeidliche ankämpfen?

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, dass seine Niederlage bekräftigte, griff er nach Sango und zog sie näher zu sich. Und wie in seinem Traum schaute er ihr tief in die Augen, nur dass es diesmal sein Mund war, der sich dem ihren näherte.

Währenddessen jagte Inu Yasha von Gewissensbissen geplagt durch den Wald. Hatte er sich falsch verhalten? Hätte er verhindern sollen, was zu verhindern gewesen wäre? Hätte er bei Miroku bleiben sollen?

Was hätte Kagome wohl getan? Über sich selbst zornig schüttelte Inu Yasha den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mehr an das Mädchen denken. Er hatte Kikyo. Aber würde sie ihm bei diesem Problem helfen? Wohl eher nicht!

~*~

Das Frühstück verlief eisig. Weder Sesshoumaru noch Inashi sprachen ein Wort und auch Rins kindliches Geplapper konnte die Stimmung nicht heben. Auf die Frage, ob die fremde Frau denn nun jeden Tag in Sesshoumaru-samas Bett schlafen dürfe, blitzten sich die zwei eisig an, sagten aber weiterhin kein Wort.

Der Tag setzte sich fort, wie der Morgen begonnen hatte. Durch die Kette aneinandergefesselt musste Inashi Sesshoumaru zwangsläufig folgen, aber hielt sie immer den größtmöglichen Abstand, sei es in der Bibliothek, in der er geschäftig in verschiedenen Büchern blätterte, im Speisesaal, in dem sie ein unterkühltes Mittagessen einnahmen oder im Freien, wo sie sein Spiel mit Rin beobachtet. Eigentlich konnte man es ja nur schwerlich als Spiel bezeichnen, denn alles, was er tat, war, ruhig dazustehen, sich ihr Geplapper anzuhören, hin und wieder zustimmend zu nicken und die Blumen entgegenzunehmen, die sie ihm brachte. Doch dem kleinen Mädchen schien es zu genügen, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, oder ihm die Blumen reichte, überzog ein Lächeln ihr kleines Gesichtchen. Es war Inashi immer noch unverständlich wie so ein kleines Geschöpf Zuneigung zu so einem unterkühlten Wesen fassen konnte, zu sehr interessierte sie es, wie die Kleine überhaupt in die Begleitung Sesshoumarus gekommen war, aber sie hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als diese Frage gestellt.

Beim Abendessen, bei dem sich Inashi schon wieder Sorgen über ihren Schlafplatz machte, geschah etwas für alle Unerwartetes. Die Dämonin hob gerade einen Löffel zum Mund, als sie an ihrem Handgelenk ein heftiges Zerren spürte. Der Löffel fiel ihr aus der Hand und sie wurde ein Stück durch den Raum auf Sesshoumaru zugezerrt. Sofort rappelte sie sich hoch und musterte ihn mit finsterem Blick. Wozu war das jetzt wieder gut gewesen? Doch der saß da und schaute genauso erstaunt wie sie. Nicht dass er der Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht Platz ließ, aber mittlerweile wusste sie schon recht gut, was sich hinter seiner Fassade aus Eis abspielte. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, der von ihrem Handgelenk zu seinem und wieder zurück wanderte. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie erneut niedergerissen und in seine Richtung gezerrt. Das Aufstehen gelang ihr dieses Mal nicht mehr, denn kaum war der Zug auf ihr Handgelenk verschwunden, setzte ein Schmerz ein, der ihren ganzen Körper überflutete und sie förmlich niederdrückte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass es um Sesshoumaru nicht viel besser bestellt war und er sich auch vor Schmerz krümmte.

Hmmm…das wars wieder mal! Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es und ihr lest auch das nächste Kapitel wieder. Schließlich wollt ihr doch sicher alle wissen, was mit Sesshy los ist, oder? Oder wisst ihr es gar schon? Naja, auf jeden Fall werdet ihr im übernächsten Kapitel dann erfahren, wie Inashis Rache aussieht…ich kann euch nur eines sagen: Es wird euch NICHT gefallen, aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit!

Lasst von euch lesen! Bis bald!

Eskaria-chan


	16. Getrennt

Hallöchen meine Lieben!!! Willkommen zurück zur trauten Runde. Lange hat es nun nichts Neues mehr gegeben (zu lange?). Jetzt bin ich wieder hier, mit einem hoffentlich guten Kapitel. Ich mag es – nein, ich liebe es. Euch geht es hoffentlich genau so.

@Swunz: So, dieses Mal gibt es wieder viiiiiel Kouga-kun! Er tut etwas, mit dem wir wohl alle nicht gerechnet haben! *gg* Du weißt, wie sich Inashi rächt? Sag doch bitte, was du vermutest, ja? Im nächsten Kapitel ist es dann eh schon so weit!

@ Hi Yasha: Neugierige Quenglerin!!! *gg* Alles zu seiner Zeit, du wirst schon noch erfahren, was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hat. Und Inu wird schon auch nicht zu kurz kommen, keine Sorge!

@Lady Rosha: Natürlich freut es mich, wenn dir die anderen Pärchen auch gefallen! *freu* Ja, dieses Kap wieder unser aller Lieblingswolf. Hab so nen ungefähren Rohentwurf des Verlaufs und ich befürchte fast, ihr werdet noch länger was zu lesen haben. Zu meinen „überflüssigen" Bemerkungen *gg*: Ich bin halt ein Sensibelchen und brauche immer wieder die Bestätigung durch andere!! Tut mir leid! *gg*

@Kagome: Nur noch etwas Geduld, liebste Kagome. Bald wirst du die Rache erfahren!

@Soobin: Ich sag nichts mehr zu der Inashi-Sesshoumaru Kausa. Lass dich überraschen! *finger nägel kau* Bin nur gespannt auf eure Reaktion.

@Matorif: Natürlich kannst du immer mit Wünschen an mich herantreten, ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass ich sie alle ganz erfüllen kann (tue aber mein Bestes). Auf deine Fragen wirst du nach und nach eine Antwort erhalten, verrat jetzt nichts, sonst ist die Spannung futsch!

@babysmile001: Hier die Fortsetzung! Es geht wieder einmal heiß her. Lass doch wieder von dir lesen, ja?

@JackoVance: Du würdest wirklich die Mühe auf dich nehmen und die Geschichte übersetzen? Das wär natürlich klasse, auch wenn ich mich nicht aufdrängen will. Vielleicht kann ich dir als Gegenleistung bei den Umsetzungen deiner Ideen helfen?

@Kirara: Du bist wortlos?? Ach, ne das glaub ich nicht, so gut ist es auch nicht! *gg* Trotzdem vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank!

Getrennt 

Weder Ginta noch Hakaku waren begeistert davon, dass Kagome los wollte, um ihre Freundin zu holen. Sie hatten den Auftrag von Kouga erhalten, auf Kagome aufzupassen, bis er wieder hier war und beide hatten die verschleierte Drohung in seinem Blick gesehen. Murrend und maulend machten sie sich also abmarschbereit.

Wenig später marschierten sie in Richtung Norden, die Richtung, die Shippo ihnen gewiesen hatte. Lange Zeit wanderten sie schweigend, denn immer noch waren die beiden Wolfsdämonen missmutig gelaunt. Kagome hingegen machte sich Sorgen wegen Sango und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ein weiterer Punkt, der ihr Sorgen machte, war, dass sie wohl oder übel Inu Yasha wieder begegnen würde. Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie tun? Sie befragte sich selbst, was ihr denn am liebsten wäre, das geschehen sollte? Wollte sie zu Inu Yasha zurück?

Der Tag zog sich recht langsam hin und Kagome ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, dass sie an Kouga dachte. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl jetzt gerade machte, ob er denn auch an sie dachte, ob seine Wunde noch schmerzte…oder auch ob er gerade mit Jikara lachte und sie so ansah, wie er sie, Kagome bisher immer angesehen hatte. Während des Tages hatte sie auch viel Zeit um über ihre Gefühle für den Wolfsdämonen nachzudenken. Und sie nutzte die Zeit. Während sie sich also durch Sträucher kämpfte, über Wurzeln kletterte und unter tief hängenden Ästen durchschlüpfte, versuchte sie sich über ihr Gefühlsleben klar zu werden. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Inu Yasha, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass ihr Herz ihm gehöre und sie sah Kouga, in dem sie immer nur einen Freund gesehen hatte. Doch die letzten Tage hatten alles verändert. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Finger zu ihren Lippen. Inu Yasha hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, Kouga hatte sie geküsst. Der Kuss hatte ihr gefallen und sie hoffte sehr, dass Kouga sie noch einmal küssen würde. Im Gegenzug sehnte sie sich nicht wirklich nach einem Kuss von Inu Yasha – nicht mehr. Ihr schien es, als hätte sie innerlich mit Inu Yasha abgeschlossen, als hätte ihr Herz endlich eingesehen, was ihr Verstand ihr schon lange gesagt hatte. Inu Yasha gehörte nicht zu ihr – wollte nicht zu ihr gehören und würde auch niemals zu ihr gehören. Sein und Kikyos Schicksal waren zu sehr miteinander verwoben und auch die Tatsache, dass sie Kikyos Wiedergeburt war, änderte nichts daran. Das brachte sie Inu Yasha nicht näher, sondern entfernte sie eher von ihm. In einer gewissen Weise liebte sie ihn immer noch – Liebe verging nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Aber es war nun mehr eine enttäuschte Liebe, denn sie wusste genau, dass er ihr Vertrauen verloren hatte. Sie würde in der ständiger Angst leben, dass er sich doch wieder von ihr abwandte und seiner alten Flamme nachrannte. Das träumerische an der Liebe war vergangen, es war also hätte sie die rosarote Brille abgenommen und sah sich nun mit der harten Realität konfrontiert. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass Inu Yasha der Typ Mann war, der gerne nahm, was ihm angeboten wurde, doch selten daran dachte, etwas zurückzugeben. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch immer so ärgerlich auf Kouga reagiert, er sah in ihm eine Bedrohung. Inu Yasha hatte das Leben an Kagomes Seite genossen, sie war immer dagewesen, hatte ohne große Fragen versucht, ihm alles angenehmer zu machen und hatte – und das war das Wichtigste – nichts zurückgefordert. Damals hatte sie noch gedacht, dass er nur etwas Zeit bräuchte, Zeit um sich an sie und auch an die aufkeimende Liebe zu gewöhnen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich da ja getäuscht? Womöglich war sie nichts weiter für ihn als eine bessere Dienerin? Natürlich wollte sie ihm jetzt nicht unterstellen, dass er das böswillig gemacht hätte, aber er hatte ihr wohl einfach nicht die gleichen Gefühle entgegengebracht, wie sie ihm. Das hatte sie jetzt verstanden.

Dies hier war nicht ihre Zeit und sie würde sie auch bald wieder verlassen. Sie würde heimgehen, heim zu ihrer Familie, die sie sicher schon vermisste, heim in ein trostloses Leben. Sie würde ihre Freunde hier zurücklassen, in der Gewissheit, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Miroku, Sango, Shippo…und Kouga…seltsamerweise schmerzte es sie am meisten zu wissen, dass sie den jungen Wolfsdämon verlassen musste ohne die Möglichkeit, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen.

Kouga schreckte hoch, als er Jikaras laute Stimme gleich neben seinem Ohr vernahm. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihren fragenden Blick. Offensichtlich wartete sie auf eine Antwort von ihm, doch da er nicht einmal wusste, was sie ihn gefragt hatte, konnte er ihr die natürlich nicht geben. Seine Gedanken waren, wie in den letzten Stunden immer, bei Kagome gewesen. Entschuldigend lächelte er die Wolfsdämonin an.

„Was hast du gesagt?" 

Sie seufzte auf, wiederholte aber dann ihre Frage.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob dieses junge Menschenmädchen deine Gefährtin ist." Bei dieser Frage sah sie angelegentlich in die andere Richtung. Doch Kouga achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern überlegte vielmehr, was er ihr antworten sollte. Schließlich zuckte er nur leicht die Schultern.

„Hm, nein, eigentlich nicht."

Jikaras Blick schoss zu ihm zurück.

„Eigentlich? Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Na ja,…das ist schwierig zu erklären. Lass uns doch von etwas anderem sprechen, ja? Wie geht es denn Lofta? Warum ist er nicht bei dir?"

Als die Sprache auf seinen ehemaligen Freund kam, versuchte Kouga seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, doch konnte er eine gewisse Bitterkeit nicht verbergen. Daraufhin wandte Jikara den Blick wieder ab und antwortete ihm sehr leise.

„Lofta? Es geht ihm gut,…denke ich. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Kouga starrte immer noch auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne. Sie hatte ihn neugierig gemacht, doch versuchte er es nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen.

„Warum denn nicht? Du müsstest doch inzwischen längst seine Gefährtin sein. Wie kommt es dann, dass ihr euch nur so selten seht?"

„Nun ja,…wir sind kein Paar. Ich…wir haben uns getrennt, kurz nachdem du uns verlassen hast."

Kouga schien es, als würde sie auf eine Erwiderung seinerseits warten, doch wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Diese Neuigkeit kam ziemlich überraschend für ihn. Noch einmal erinnerte er sich des Gefühls des Verrats, das ihn nach dem Weggang vom Bergwolfsrudel lange nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Noch viele Monde hatte er Jikara, die Frau die er liebte, in den Armen Loftas, seines besten Freundes, gesehen, wie sie ihm mit abgewandten Blick gestanden hatten, dass sie ein Paar werden würden. Voll Zorn und Hass war er damals aus der Höhle gestürmt und erst Stunden später wieder zurückgekehrt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war er den beiden aus dem Weg gegangen, auch wenn sie noch des Öfteren versucht hatten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Als er dann das Rudel wieder hatte verlassen dürfen, war er mehr als glücklich gewesen und hatte keinen Blick zurückgeworfen, als er allein Richtung Tal marschiert war. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, sie zu sehen – zusammen, wie sie ihm zuwinkten.

Und er wusste auch, wäre Jikara einige Tage früher zu ihm gekommen und hätte ihm das erzählt, er hätte keine Sekunde gezögert und sie gebeten, seine Gefährtin zu werden. Er hätte ihr den Verrat und alles verziehen. Doch nun langen die Dinge leider anders. Kagome wartete auf ihn und er liebte sie. Der Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten, hatte ihm dies nur verdeutlicht. Sein Herz gehörte ihr, und in dem Moment als sie seinen Kuss erwidert hatte, hatte sie auch noch seine Seele erobert.

Wenn er wieder zurückkam, würde er sie zu seiner Gefährtin machen. Ein Lächeln zog über seine Lippen und er spürte Jikaras neugierigen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid – die Sache mit dir und Lofta. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Kouga versuchte Interesse vorzutäuschen, obwohl es ihn herzlich egal war, warum sie sich getrennt hatten.

„Nun, so könnte man es sagen, ja! Weißt du, Kouga, als du fort warst, habe ich erkannt, dass mein Herz nur dir gehört und dass ich dem Wunsch meines Vaters, Lofta als Gefährten zu nehmen, nicht entsprechen kann."

Sie gab das Liebesbekenntnis ab, als würde sie vom Wetter sprechen – oder davon, was sie am vergangenen Tag gegessen hatte. Kougas Herz jedoch setzte für einen Moment aus. Beinahe wäre er über einen Stein gestolpert, von denen viele auf dem leicht ansteigenden Weg lagen, der von Bäumen gesäumt war und dem sie nun schon einige Zeit folgten.

Erschrocken sah er in Jikaras Gesicht und sah die Erwartung in ihren Augen. Ganz offensichtlich rechnete sie nun damit, dass er sie in die Arme ziehen und ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde. Doch das konnte er nicht.

Als sie seine unsichere Miene sah, erlosch das freudige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihr Blick wurde ein klein wenig melancholisch.

„Ich verstehe! Es ist das Menschenmädchen, richtig? Du liebst sie, oder?"

Kouga brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Die Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt. Es tat ihm leid, Jikara verletzen zu müssen. Als er dann endlich den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, hielt sie ihn mit einer Hand davon ab.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Du brauchst nichts zu erklären, Kouga. Es war ja auch zu töricht von mir, zu denken, dass du noch keine andere Gefährtin gefunden hast. Sie scheint nett zu sein und wenn du sie liebst, dann kann ich euch nur alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen. Ich…ich bin selbst schuld, dass dein Herz nun einer anderen gehört und damit muss ich leben. Ich dachte nur…nachdem du gesagt hast, sie wäre nicht deine Gefährtin…ich…nun, ich wollte nicht noch eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, verstehst du?"

Ihre Stimme war wehmütig geworden, doch Kouga konnte trotzdem heraushören, dass ihr Wunsch, er und Kagome sollten glücklich werden, aufrichtig war. Stumm sah er, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, als sie erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Kouga, würdest du mir vielleicht einen Wunsch erfüllen?"

Er nickte bloß.

„Würdest du mich nur einmal – ein einziges Mal – küssen?"

Kagome lag unter dem freien Himmel und betrachtete die Sterne, die über ihr leuchteten. Shippo hatte gemeint, dass sie am nächsten Tag nur mehr ein oder zwei Stunden zu laufen hätten, dann wären sie am Ziel. Kagome hoffte, dass die Sache möglichst schnell bereinigt war, damit sie zurück konnten. Sie wollte unbedingt da sein, wenn Kouga wieder eintraf.

Überrascht stellte sie dann fest, dass ihre Gedanken erneut um den Wolfsdämon kreisten, anstatt, wie erwartet, um das Treffen mit Inu Yasha.

Seufzend gestand sich Kagome nun endlich ein, was ihr Herz schon seit längerem wusste. Sie war in Kouga verliebt. Und irgendwie fühlte sie sich deswegen schlecht. Es war nicht, dass sie es für falsch hielt, aber sie kam sie so wankelmütig vor. An einem Tag glaubte sie in Inu Yasha verliebt zu sein, am nächsten Tag war es dann Kouga. Konnte sie ihren Gefühlen überhaupt trauen?

Kouga hielt inne und starrte Jikara an.

„Also…äh, ich weiß nicht…"

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich will dich in keine Falle locken. Und du brauchst auch nicht zu befürchten, dass ich mehr von dir verlangen werde. Ich will nur diesen einen Kuss. Nur einmal will ich deine Lippen auf den meinen spüren. Bitte, Kouga, verwehre es mir nicht. Ich will nur eine Idee davon haben, was ich hätte haben können, wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre und auf meinen Vater gehört hätte."

„Was meinst du damit, ‚auf deinen Vater gehört'?"

„Nun, er hielt es für besser, wenn ich einen Partner aus unserem eigenen Rudel wählte und hat mir deshalb den Umgang mit dir verboten. Ich wusste aber nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte und so habe ich dich mehr oder weniger vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Lofta war in Vaters Augen der ideale Kandidat und da ich ihn schon lange kannte, ihn recht gerne mochte und dich ja nicht haben konnte,…auf jeden Fall entsprach ich mit Lofta Vaters Wunsch. Es brach mir das Herz, die Enttäuschung und den Abscheu in deinen Augen zu sehen. Doch ich hielt es für besser, wenn du mich hasst, mich für verräterisch und treulos hieltest, als wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest, warum wir nicht zusammen sein konnten. Der Tag, als du gegangen bist, war der schlimmste in meinem Leben. Vergeblich hoffte ich darauf, dass du dich noch einmal umdrehtest und ich dir wenigstens mit Blicken sagen konnte, dass ich dich liebe. Aber in unversöhnlichem Groll hast du uns verlassen und ich hatte die Gewissheit, dich so sehr verletzt zu haben, dass du mir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen wolltest. Aus diesem Grund kam ich auch nicht zu dir, als die Beziehung mit Lofta in die Brüche ging, obwohl er es mir nicht nur einmal riet. Doch ich hatte Angst – Angst davor, in deinen Augen anstatt der Liebe nur Hass zu finden. Doch das Schicksal führte uns noch einmal zusammen und ich wollte – wie gesagt – die Gelegenheit nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen. Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn ich weiß, dass du glücklich bist, denn du hast es dir verdient. Trotzdem bitte ich dich noch einmal um diesen einen Kuss – als Abschiedsgeschenk sozusagen."

Kouga stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihm falsch, Jikara zu küssen. Tief in seinem Inneren kam es ihm wie ein Verrat an Kagome vor. Unsicher fuhr seine Hand in sein dichtes Haar. Was sollte er tun, wie sollte er sich verhalten? Warum nur, warum? Erst war kein der beiden Frauen gewillt, das Leben an seiner Seite zu verbringen und dann plötzlich – badong – wollten beide. Na ja, nicht dass Kagome schon ihre Zustimmung gegeben hätte, aber ihr Kuss war so verlangend, so entgegenkommend gewesen, dass es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Das Schicksal machte schlechte Scherze, das konnte man wohl zugeben.

In Gedanken bat er Kagome um Verzeihung, als er langsam zu nicken begann.

„Nun gut, aber nur dieser eine Kuss!"

Jikara nickte, trat näher, legte ihm die Arme um die Taille, ohne auf sein Erschauern bei der unerwarteten Berührung zu achten, hob den Kopf leicht an und schloss die Augen. Spätestens nun war Kouga klar geworden, dass sie sich mit einem züchtigen Kuss auf die Wange nicht zufrieden geben würde. Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. Als sich seine Lippen den ihren näherten und er das feine Beben ihrer Haut wahrnahm, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag trafen Kougas Lippen auf weiches, warmes, lebendiges Fleisch. Er erbebte, als die Berührung, sanft wie der Hauch eines Schmetterlings, ihn traf wie ein Keulenschlag. Er spürte ihre Antwort, lange bevor er die Frage gestellt hatte, fühlte wie sie sich näher an ihn drückte, ihre Lippen fordernd auf die seinen presste. Nein, das würde kein freundschaftlicher Kuss werden. Sie wollte alles, und er war bereit es ihr zu geben. Alle Bedenken über Bord werfend, zog er sie mit einer groben Geste noch näher an sich, hörte ihr zufriedenes Knurren und spürte das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren. Noch tiefer senkte er den Mund, stieß mit der Zunge sacht gegen ihre Zähne und begehrte so Einlass in die feuchte Mundhöhle. Unnötig zu sagen, dass dieser ihm gern gewährt wurde. Ihre Zungen begannen einen Tanz der Leidenschaft, der Sehnsucht und des Feuers. Jikara immer noch an sich gepresst, ihre Berührung nicht unterbrechend, stolperte Kouga rückwärts, bis er an seinem Rücken das beruhigende Kühl eines Baumes spürte. Seine Beine hätten ihn auch keinen Meter weiter mehr getragen. Jikara lag nun mehr auf ihm, als dass sie an ihm lehnte und so spürte er ihre vollen, weiblichen Rundungen, die sich scheinbar perfekt an seinen männlich–muskulösen Körper schmiegten.

Und doch war es in diesen Minuten der Leidenschaft, dass Kouga das Gesicht einer ganz anderen Person vor sich sah, die ihn vorwurfsvoll verletzt anstarrte. Schwarzes, volles Haar umrahmte ihr bleiches Gesicht und die haselnussbraunen Augen zeigten eine Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu.

~*~

Für Miroku schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Kein Vogel war zu hören, kein Luftzug war zu spüren, das Universum hatte sich minimiert auf ihre zwei Existenzen. Oder vielleicht war es besser zu sagen, sie hatten sich ihr eigenes Universum geschaffen? Auf jeden Fall dankte Miroku in diesem winzige kleinen Moment, da aus der Hoffnung, dass sie sich küssen würden, Gewissheit wurde, Inu Yasha dafür, dass er verschwunden war, sie allein gelassen hatte, ungestört und doch fürchtete er auch, dass dieses Mal niemand erscheinen würde, der sie unterbrach, der ihn davon abhielt einen Fehler zu machen. Und das es ein Fehler war, war ihm klar. Was anderes konnte es sein, wenn er es riskierte, von der Frau, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seine ganze Liebe gehörte, gehasst zu werden, nur für den kurzen Moment körperlicher Freuden und der Auslebung der Leidenschaft, die ihn innerlich zerfraß? Obwohl es unmöglich erschien, hoffte er, betete er, dass ihre Liebe groß genug war, um den heimtückischen Zauber zu widerstehen, der zwischen ihm und seinem größten Glück stand.

Dann schob er all die Gedanken beiseite – er wollte frei sein, frei um zu genießen, wonach er sich schon seit Monaten sehnte. Er hatte den Kampf gegen sich selbst verloren, und wenn er schon unterging, dann wenigstens mit einem Pfand, das ihm die Niederlage schmackhafter machte. Nur Millimeter trennten seine Lippen von den ihren und ein Feuer der Erwartung begann sich in ihm auszubreiten, verzehrte ihn, seine Gedanken und seine Seele. Er war beseelt von dem Wunsch es hier und jetzt zu Ende zu bringen, der Ungewissheit der Zukunft ein Ende zu setzen. Langsam schlossen sich auch seine Augen, während sich sein Mund auf den ihren legte.

Ja, das wars dann wieder mal. Wie üblich würde ich mich über viiiiiiel Reviews freuen!!! 


	17. Das Ende

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben!!! Wie versprochen folgt auf die 10. Review das neue Kapitel! Naja, ich werde mich jetzt hier noch etwas austoben, denn am Ende des Kapitels werdet ihr dieses Mal auf einen Kommentar meinerseits verzichten müssen. Ja ganz recht, Kari-chan labert euch mal nicht die Ohren voll. Ich will ja schließlich eure Reaktionen (die ihr mir dann hoffentlich über Review zukommen lasst, nicht beeinträchtigen. Ja, endlich wird das Geheimnis um Inashis Rache gelüftet. Seid ihr schon gespannt? Lasst mich gleich festhalten: Es ging nicht anders. So genug gefaselt, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Das nächste Kapitel dieses Mal bei 11 Reviews!!

@hi yasha: Tja, mit diesem Kapitel ist der Kussrausch wohl beendet. Du weißt was kommt, nicht wahr, Süße? Hast es schon überwunden? *gg* An dieser Stelle danke fürs Korrekturlesen!

@Swunz: Endlich wirst du erfahren, was Sache ist. Sag nicht mehr! Einfach lesen.

@kagome: Es ist soweit. Entspann dich und genieß das neue Kapitel!!

@Lara: Tja, die Probleme mit dem Computer kenn ich. Freu mich, dass du an mich gedacht hast, nun da er wieder funktioniert. Auf Kouga musst du dich nicht mehr länger gedulden und auch Sesshy wird nun sein gerechtes (?) Schicksal ereilen.

@Kirara: Ich tu mir ja immer mehr leid, als die Charas wenn es darum geht, sie aus ihren prekären Situationen zu retten. Aber es freut mich riiiiiiiiesig, wenn du die Story „süß" findest, ja echt!!

@Soobin: Böser Kouga, ne? Naja, eben nur ein Mann, wie du richtig feststellst. Aber wir erfahren schon in diesem Kapitel, wie es mit ihm weitergeht.

@Evils Sister: So, hab mich beeilt und hier ist das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und meld dich doch wieder, ja???

@Matorif: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt. Es ist jedes Mal eine Freude, von dir zu lesen und ich erwarte schon die nächste!

@kuina: Kein Problem! Ich freu mich schon auf deine nächste Review. Aber erst mal lies das neue Kapitel! 

@Lady Rosha: Danke für deine Bestätigung! *gg* Tut meinem wehen Schriftstellerherzen richtig gut! Als Dank dafür gibt's auch gleich das neue Kapitel!!!!

Das Ende 

Sesshoumaru kämpfte sich hoch. Der Schmerz vernebelte seine Sinne, nahm ihm den Atem und warf ihn beinahe zu Boden. Doch der Stolz, der ihn schon so manches Mal in verzwickte Situationen gebracht hatte, hielt ihn aufrecht. Innerlich gegen die unerwarteten und unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen kämpfend, wurde sein Blick noch kälter, als er für gewöhnlich war. Starr schaute er auf die Frau zu seinen Füßen, hörte ihr Wimmern und Stöhnen. Sie war gefangen, gefangen in der Welt des Schmerzes ohne auch nur die leiseste Möglichkeit sich zu befreien.

Langsam und bedächtig bückte sich Sesshoumaru und hob sie hoch, ihr Köper leicht wie eine Feder, doch vor Schmerz zuckend und verkrampft. Als er dies tat merkte er, dass sich die magische Kette noch mehr zusammenzog und ihnen beinahe keinen Freiraum mehr überließ. Doch das war im Moment unwichtig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Saal und machte sich, die Dämonin an seine Brust gedrückt, auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen fühlte er beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid für das Wesen in seinen Armen und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte er doch angenommen, er wünschte sich, er könnte den Schmerz von ihr nehmen. Doch schuld daran waren wohl die Qualen, die ihm bereitet wurden, sie mussten seine Wahrnehmung, sein Denken und Fühlen beeinträchtigen. Tatsächlich schaffte er es kaum, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, doch dann ging er zu dem breiten Bett ließ die Frau sacht auf die Matratze gleiten und legte sich dann selbst hin. Die Dämonin war schon lange verstummt, hatte sich in eine gnädige Ohnmacht geflüchtet und auch Sesshoumaru spürte, wie seine Sicht sich zu verengen begann, sah kleine Sternchen, die aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf ihn zugeschossen kamen, ehe er in eine alles verschluckende Schwärze versank. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, dass ihm das Bewusstsein genommen wurde und der Schmerz verschwand.

Als er wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich ermattet. Im nächsten Moment gestand er sich selbst ein, dass das wohl nicht das richtige Wort war, um seinen körperlichen Zustand zu beschreiben. Eigentlich fühlte er sich kraftlos, niedergeschlagen, um nicht gar zu sagen vernichtet. Noch niemals vorher, nach keinem Kampf hatte er sich so…müde gefühlt. Selbst das Drehen des Kopfes kostete ihn eine enorme Anstrengung. Sein Blick fiel auf Inashi, die immer noch gleich dalag, wie er sie aufs Bett hatte gleiten lassen. Ihr Atem ging jetzt jedoch ruhig und gleichmäßig, ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch ihre Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Langsam hob er den Arm, an dem die magische Kette befestigt war und zog probehalber daran. Nichts geschah. Sie hatte wieder ihre ursprüngliche Länge erreicht. Scheinbar ruhig und gedankenverloren blieb Sesshoumaru liegen, doch in seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was war da geschehen? Wie konnte man das eigentlich Unerklärliche erklären? In seiner doch recht umfangreichen Bibliothek hatte er nicht den kleinsten Hinweis gefunden, weder zu dieser dummen Kette, noch zu dem eigenartigen Teufel.

Erst nach einiger Zeit merkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Langsam drehte er erneut den Kopf und sah in ein Paar dunkelblaue Augen, die ihn fragend  anblickten  und in seinem Blick nach Antworten suchten. Es steigerte seine Wut noch, dass er ihr keine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage geben konnte. Sein kalter Blick ruhte auf ihr, doch als sie kein Zeichen von Furcht zeigte, wandte er sich scheinbar desinteressiert ab.

„Wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, dann würde ich dir raten, so schnell wie möglich aus meinem Bett zu verschwinden. Ich gedenke nicht, meine Schlafstätte mit einer derart unwürdigen Kreatur zu teilen."

Inashi stockte der Atem. Die Beleidigung hatte gesessen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wären sich näher gekommen, doch scheinbar, war dies ein Irrtum gewesen.

„Ach ja? Ich habe Euch ja nicht darum gebeten, mich in dieses Bett zu legen, das war allein Euer Einfall."

„Das mag so sein, doch tat ich das nur, um zu verhindern, dass du mich aus dem Bett zerrst. Die Kette hatte eine unglückliche Kürze erreicht, sodass dies ohne weiteres hätte passieren können, wärst du auf dem Boden gelegen, so wie es eigentlich sein sollte."

Inashi kochte innerlich, war aber zu schlapp, um irgendetwas zu tun. So begnügte sie sich damit, ihn so böse wie möglich anzustarren. Er reagierte jedoch nicht, tat als wäre sie nicht da, und wenn doch, dann höchstens ein absolut widerwärtiges und störendes Insekt.

Als die Zeit verstrich, es aber immer noch keine Regung von ihm gab, wurde sie unsicher. Verlangte er jetzt wirklich von ihr, dass sie sich auf den Boden legte? Sie hasste ihn, sie konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr. Nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher, als seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, am besten hier und jetzt. Es wäre so einfach, sie müsste nur nach dem Schwert greifen, dass wieder an der Wand lehnte, es auf ihn richten und einen kleinen, aber wirksamen Stoss auf sein Herz durchführen. Die Welt wäre von einem Übel befreit und ihr Problem wäre gelöst. Aber leider war das nur Wunschdenken, denn in der Realität begann ihr Problem hier erst. Durch seinen Tod wäre auch sie dazu gezwungen, zu sterben. Das war dann natürlich weniger gut. Trotzdem juckte es sie in den Fingern, den Märtyrertod in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn sie dafür seine nichtswürdige Existenz auslöschen könnte.

Wie würde sie das Gefühl genießen, wenn der blanke Stahl des Schwertes durch seine verletzliche Haut drang, das warme Fleisch durchtrennte und so seinem Dämonenleben ein Ende setzte. Oh ja, sie würde ihm ins Gesicht lachen, bevor auch sie sterben würde – aber ach, welch schöner Tod.

Während sie sich noch weitere schlimme Todesarten für Sesshoumaru ausdachte, kam der Schlaf langsam wieder zurück. Ehe sie es richtig bemerkte, war sie in einem Traum gefangen – ein Traum, wie er ihrer Meinung nach, schöner nicht sein konnte.

Sie stand über ihm und sah in sein schönes, engelsgleiches Gesicht, das in diesem Moment aber vor Furcht und Entsetzen verzerrt war. Sie spürte den kühlen Schwertschaft in ihrer Hand, die sie hoch über den Kopf erhoben hatte. Und unwillkürlich wurde ihr klar, dass dies der Moment war, bevor sie zustechen würde. Und Sesshoumarus Gesichtsausdruck unter ihr nach zu schließen, wusste er es auch. Sie hörte ihn keuchen.

„Wenn du das tust, dann wirst auch du sterben, ist dir das denn nicht klar?" Seine Stimme hatte jegliche Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit verloren.

Inashi spürte, wie sie überlegen zu lächeln begann.

„Nein, ich werde leben. Wer sonst könnte deinen Tod angemessen feiern?"

Es schien als wollte Sesshoumaru noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Stattdessen wandte er geschlagen den Kopf ab.

Inashi hörte, wie sie angesichts seiner Niederlage wild zu lachen begann. Dann sauste ihre Hand mit voller Wucht auf seinen Körper zu und kurz bevor die Klinge seine Haut durchstieß, sah er sie an. Sie zuckte noch einmal leicht zurück, denn auf alles war sie gefasst gewesen, doch nicht, dass er sie mit diesem Ausdruck von Enttäuschung und seelischem Leid ansah. Doch es war zu spät!

Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich sein Körper auf, nahm den Kampf gegen das Schwert, bei dem der Sieger ohnehin schon feststand auf und während sich sein Brustkorb blutrot färbte, sackte er wieder zurück, die Augen leblos ins Leere starrend, der Blick gebrochen.

Inashis Hand zitterte, als sie die Waffe wieder aus seinem Körper zog und achtlos auf die Seite warf. Sie hörte das Klirren, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann stürzte sie hin und aus irgendeinem Grund begann sie zu weinen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie sich über seinen toten Körper warf und den Verlust betrauerte. Die Wange an seine Brust geschmiegt, spürte sie das warme Blut, das nun ihr Gesicht verschmierte. Doch das alles war ihr egal. Er war tot, sie hatte ihn umgebracht. Sie sah auf ihre Hände, befleckt mit seinem Blut. Und der Wunsch wurde in ihr wach, ihm doch folgen zu können. Warum erlitt sie denn nicht dieselben Qualen, die er hatte erdulden müssen? Warum konnte sie ihm denn nicht nachfolgen?

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und das kleine Mädchen, Rin, kam herein. Verdutzt blieb sie stehen und sah auf den toten Youkai. Dann trat sie langsam näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Einen irrsinnigen Moment lang hoffte Inashi, dass er auf diese Berührung reagieren würde, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen erstarrte Rin, hob den Blick und Inashi glaubte Sesshoumaru durch Rins Augen zu sehen. Sie hatten den gleichen kühlen, überheblichen Ausdruck, den seine immer besessen hatten. Und dann begann sie auch noch mit seiner Stimme zu sprechen: „Du hast Sesshoumaru-sama getötet. Dafür musst du bezahlen. Auf ewig musst du nun mit mir durch die Welt wandern und auf ewig werde ich dich an deine Tat erinnern. Du, die du lebst, wo er tot ist – du, die du dich bewegst, wo er zu nie endender Starre verdammt ist – du, die du lachst, wo er doch am liebsten weinen möchte."

Mit einem grausamen Lachen zeigte Rin auf Inashis Hand. Die Dämonin sah hinab und erkannte die magische Kette, die sie nun nicht mehr mit Sesshoumaru, sondern mit Rin verband.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf und starrte in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Kette um ihr Handgelenk noch immer unsichtbar war, und dass keine Rin im Raum stand. Dann überkam sie ein unbändiges Freudengefühl. Sesshoumaru war tot und sie war frei.

Nur langsam begann sie zu realisieren, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, und dass sich der Brustkorb des Dämons, der neben ihr schlief, immer noch sanft hob und senkte. Enttäuscht ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen  und begann über diesen seltsamen Traum nachzudenken. Seltsam war er tatsächlich und dass in nicht nur einer Hinsicht. Nicht, dass Träume unbedingt realistisch sein mussten, aber meist waren sie doch etwas verständlicher als dieser hier. Warum, im Namen aller großen Dämonen, hatte sie sich über ihn geworfen und geheult, als er endlich tot gewesen war? Warum war Rin plötzlich erschienen und hatte mit seiner Stimme gesprochen? Doch das Merkwürdigste von allem, warum war sie nicht auch gestorben? Inashi hielt sehr viel von Träumen. Für sie waren sie immer der Bote einer Zukunft, wie sie vielleicht sein konnte. Aber was wollte ihr dieser Bote sagen?

Noch einmal vergewisserte sie sich, dass er tatsächlich noch atmete. Zu wirklich war ihr der Traum erschienen, sie konnte sogar noch die Wärme seines Blutes auf ihren Händen spüren. Verwirrt fuhr sie sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Was sollte das Ganze?

Ohne richtig zu bemerken, wie es vor sich ging, saß sie plötzlich aufrecht im Bett. Ein Grinsen hatte sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht ausgebreitet. Natürlich! Wie konnte sie nur solange brauchen, um dies zu erkennen? Es war doch ganz klar! Sie brauchte nicht zu sterben!

Langsam und leise stand sie auf, zog probeweise an der Kette und sah, dass sie genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Dann schlich sie langsam um das Bett herum und näherte sich der Wand, an der die Schwerter lehnten. Bald schon würde Tensaiga ihr gehören. Mit zögerlichem Griff tastete sie nach dem anderen, dem bösen Schwert – Tokijin. Sie hatte schon mehrmals gehört, dass nur ein wirklich mächtiger Dämon es halten und besitzen konnte, einem anderen raubte es den Willen und führte ihn so ins Verderben.

Sie hoffte, dass sie genug Willensstärke besaß, außerdem musste sie es ja nicht lange halten. Es sollte nur sein grausames Schicksal erfüllen, und seinem Meister den Tod bringen. Fest fasste sie dann nach dem Schwert und hob es an, überrascht, wie leicht und wie sicher es zu führen war. Probeweise schwang sie es einmal. Es lag gut in der Hand, eine wahrlich meisterhaft ausgeführte Waffe. Dann trat sie zum Bett und sah auf den schlafenden Youkai hinab. Wieder fesselten sie seine glatten Züge, die im Licht des hereinfallenden Mondes noch unwirklicher aussahen. Nie hatte er sie mehr an etwas Überirdisches erinnert, was er als Dämon ja auch teilweise war.

Sie zögerte. Sollte sie ihn wirklich töten? Doch schon im nächsten Moment schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf! Natürlich würde sie es tun – sie musste es tun! Sie spürte, wie das Schwert in ihrer Hand zum Leben erwachte, nach Blut dürstete. Wusste es nur nicht, dass es das Blut seines Meisters war, oder kümmerte es es nicht?

Wie in ihrem Traum hob sie die Hand, die das Schwert hielt, über ihren Kopf. Es würde sich bewahrheiten, der Traum würde geschehen. Einziger Unterschied war, dass der Schmerz und der Tod Sesshoumaru unvorbereitet treffen würde. Er würde sie nicht ansehen, in jener letzten Sekunde – gebrochen, geschlagen.

Die erhobene Hand zitterte leicht, den Blick hatte sie fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Ob er wohl gerade träumte? Wenn ja, wovon wohl?

Einmal noch holte sie tief Luft, ehe sie das Schwert niedersausen ließ. In der nächsten Sekunde passierte, wie es schien, alles auf einmal. Sesshoumaru schlug die Augen auf und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Diese kleine Bewegung verhinderte, dass das Schwert sein Herz traf. Dennoch schnitt es tief in seinen Brustkorb. Erneut zuckte er zurück, dieses Mal vor Schmerz. Inashi ließ die Waffe los, die unbeachtet zur Seite kippte. Ihr Blick war auf ihn geheftet, der mit ungläubigem Blick seine Wunde betrachtete. Er musste unsägliche Schmerzen haben, dennoch zeigte er diese nicht. Auch Inashi trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher und starrte auf seine Brust. Dann hob sie schnell die Hand zum Mund, zum einen um ein Aufkeuchen zu verhindern, zum anderen um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Die Wunde war tödlich, das war gewiss. Das Blut floss in Strömen, hatte bereits seine Kleidung und die Bettwäsche durchweicht. Ein widerlicher Gestank nach Tod begann sich schon jetzt im Zimmer auszubreiten.

Dann merkte sie, dass seine Augen auf sie geheftet waren. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und war überrascht, dass er immer noch kühl und unnahbar wirkte. Bis zum bitteren Ende würde er sich unverletzlich zeigen, niemanden spüren lassen, dass auch er eine schwache Seite besaß. Dann, als sein Blick bereits glasig zu werden begann, öffnete er den Mund. Sie musste sich näher zu ihm beugen, um seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Du Närrin! Das ist dein Ende!"

Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und sein Körper erschlaffte. Was niemand wissen konnte war, dass sich seine letzten Gedanken zum einen um das kleine Mädchen, das nur wenige Zimmer weiter schlief und das er nun schutz- und wehrlos in dieser Welt zurücklassen musste, und zum anderen um die Frau, die an seinem Bett stand und seinem Sterben zusah, drehten. Auch so etwas wie Bedauern verspürte er tief in seinem Inneren. Bedauern über die ungenützten Gelegenheiten, die es zuhauf gab. Dann starb der große Hundedämon, Lord des Westens. Er starb so, wie er gelebt hatte. Stolz und ungebrochen.

Das alles war blitzschnell gegangen und kaum, dass sich Sesshoumarus Augen geschlossen hatten, wand sich Inashi. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Innern aus. Es war als stünde ihr Fleisch in Flammen. Unsicher hob sie eine Hand zur Brust und spürte eine warme Nässe. Als ihr Blick zu Boden glitt, sah sie, dass sie in einer Blutlache stand. Es war ihr eigenes Blut, das sich nun langsam mit dem Sesshoumarus mischte. Ein letztes Mal glitt ihr Blick zu der leblosen Gestalt auf dem Bett. Nein, sie bereute es nicht. Er hatte bekommen, was er verdient hatte!

Ihr Blick begann sich zu vernebeln. Nur mehr undeutlich konnte sie das Bett oder andere Möbelstücke erkennen. Langsam schwand die Kraft aus ihrem Körper. Als sie nach vorne kippte, war sie bereits nicht mehr bei vollem Bewusstsein. Nur mehr undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass sie auf etwas Weiches fiel, ahnte jedoch nicht, dass es sich dabei um Sesshoumarus toten Körper handelte. Sie merkte nicht, wie sich ihr Haar voll sog mit Blut und auch nicht, wie sich ihre Hand in seine Schulter grub.

Sie wusste, ihr Ende war nah und die Zweifel, ob sie schon das Richtige getan hatte, nahmen Überhand. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie versank in eine Welt des Schmerzes und der Dunkelheit, ehe auch diese letzten Empfindungen aus ihrem Bewusstsein schwanden.

Es war vorüber.

~*~

Kouga wollte sich gerade von Jikara befreien, als er spürte, wie sie langsam zurück trat und ihn losließ. Ein verklärtes Leuchten lag in ihren Augen, gepaart mit Enttäuschung und Trauer. Kouga blieb abwartend an den Baum gelehnt stehen. Es dauerte lange, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Das Mädchen kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Kouga, einen Mann wie dich zu haben. Ich danke dir, denn ich habe einen Blick ins Paradies werfen dürfen, auch wenn mir der Zugang verwehrt bleibt. Ich habe dir versprochen, nicht mehr als diesen einen Kuss zu verlangen und daran werde ich mich auch halten – sollte es auch noch so schwer fallen."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Das zärtliche Lächeln erlosch nicht, während sie seinem fragenden Blick begegnete. Eine einzelne Träne trat hervor und bahnte sich einen Weg, ihre Wangen hinab bis zum Kinn. Kouga fing sie mit einem Finger auf, strich dann zart über ihr Gesicht und verweilte mit den Fingern auf ihren Lippen. Er suchte nach Worten.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Kouga! Du hast mir viel mehr gegeben, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Ich wünsche nur noch deine Freundin bleiben zu dürfen. Wann immer dir das Herz schwer ist, komm zu mir. Das ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann, nachdem ich dich so sehr verletzt habe."

Dann gab sie ihm einen Schubs in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Er stolperte leicht nach vorne, blieb aber dann unsicher stehen.

„Na los, geh schon! Geh und hol das Mädchen. Ich sehe doch, dass du sie jetzt schon vermisst. Niemand hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mitkommen kann. Wenn du dich beeilst, hast du uns in der Nacht schon wieder eingeholt. Wir werden ein Stückchen weiter da lang unser Lager aufschlagen."

Kouga begann zu grinsen. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte los. Aufgewirbelter Staub war alles, was seine Anwesenheit noch verriet.

Jikaras Augen wurden melancholisch und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erlosch.

„Ich liebe dich, Kouga! Aber das wirst du niemals erfahren, denn dein Herz gehört jetzt einer anderen und mit ihr sollst du glücklich werden!"


	18. Zauber der Leidenschaft

So, endlich das neue Kapitel!!! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass es solange gedauert hat und dass ich euch auch jetzt nicht (dieses mal) persönlich für die Revs danke, aber mein rechter arm ist in Gips und da geht das Schreiben nicht so leicht…aber ich wollte euch das nächste Kap nicht so lange vorenthalten, ok? Das nächste dieses Mal bei 12 Revs. Zauber der Leidenschaft 

Miroku spürte Sangos warme Lippen auf den seinen und es war, als hätte er noch niemals geküsst. Mit nichts war dieses Erlebnis zu vergleichen. Sein Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte sich, während seine Lippen fordernder über ihren Mund strichen, immer auf der Suche nach Bestätigung. Sango wiederum warf sich über ihn, erwiderte seinen wilden Kuss und strich dabei sanft über seine Brust. Ihre Finger wanderten von seinem Schlüsselbein zu seinem Bauch und suchten sich dort angekommen einen schmalen Spalt in der Toga. Miroku stöhnte auf, als er ihre kalten Finger auf seiner warmen Haut spürte. Das Blut schoss durch seinen Körper, vernebelte seine Sinne und entfachte das Feuer in ihm. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Sango nutzte diesen Moment, um seinen gesamten Oberkörper freizulegen. Ihr Mund wanderte von seinen Lippen über seine Wange zu seinem Ohr. Neckisch biss sie in sein Ohrläppchen, während ihre Hände forschend über seine breite Brust strichen. Doch auch Miroku war in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig geblieben, hatte sie ganz auf seinen Körper gezogen und presste ihren Unterleib nun instinktiv gegen seinen, um sie seine Erregung spüren zu lassen. Sango keuchte auf und Miroku spürte ihren heißen Atem dich an seinem Ohr. Sie machte in verrückt. Schon ein Kuss von ihr machte ihn verrückt. Er wusste, hätte er in diesem Moment sterben müssen, er wäre als der glücklichste Mann auf diesem Erdball gestorben. Aber solange Buddha ihn noch nicht zu sich rief, wollte er dieses Erlebnis auskosten. Also küsste er Sangos Hals, ließ seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur über ihr Schlüsselbein hinab zu der kleinen Mulde unter ihrem Hals ziehen. Dort angekommen, hauchte er einen leichten Kuss auf das zarte Fleisch. Er spürte, wie Sango erzitterte, spürte, wie sich ihre Hände fester in seine Schulter krallten und er hörte auch ihr wohliges Knurren. Seine zitternden Hände versuchten inzwischen ihren Kimono zu lösen, doch es gelang ihm kaum. Er hörte ihr leichtes, sinnliches Lachen und warf sich herum, sodass sie unter ihm zu liegen kam. Sango keuchte überrascht auf, ließ ihre Finger aber bald darauf die Erkundung seines Körpers wieder aufnehmen. Sanft strich sie seine Seiten hinab, ließ die Hände dann an seinen Hüften ruhen, wo sie zarte Kreise zogen. Miroku spürte sofort, wie sein Körper auf diese zärtlichen Berührungen reagierte. Unbewusst drückte er sie mit seinem Körper noch enger auf dem Boden, rieb sich an ihr. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn, doch endlich hatte er es geschafft und hatte den Kimono geöffnet. Sein Mund folgte der Spur der freigelegten Haut, kostete sie, schmeckte sie. Eine Hand ließ er über ihre bloße Brust gleiten, während die andere ihren Weg zu tieferen Körperregionen suchte.

Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen und hörte, wie sie wohlig aufseufzte. Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, die ihn noch enger an sich zogen. Gern gab er diesem Drängen nach. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während ihre Hände den Körper des anderen erforschten. Sie konnten nicht voneinander lassen und bald lagen beide unbekleidet da. Die Kälte spürten sie nicht. Miroku bemerkte, wie Sango einen bewundernden Blick über seinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ, der schließlich auf seinen Lenden verharrte. Nur Sekunden später reagierte sein Körper, oder ein gewisser Teil davon, auf diesen fordernden Blick. Sango kicherte leise und verführerisch.

Miroku konnte daraufhin nicht mehr an sich halten und zog sie näher an sich, drückte sie dann aber auf den Boden, während er sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine niederließ. Dort verharrte er und sah sie nachdenklich an. Wie sehr wünscht er sich, sie in Besitz nehmen zu können, sie alles andere vergessen zu lassen. Doch genauso sehr fürchtete er sich vor dem „Danach", wenn sie ihn hasste und verabscheute, für das was er getan hatte. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang und versuchte, ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Beinahe schmerzhaft wurde er sich der Erregung bewusst, in die sie ihn versetzt hatte und sein Körper schrie geradezu nach der Befriedigung, die so greifbar nahe war.

Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er versuchte, sich noch einige Minuten länger zu beherrschen.

„Sango, versprich mir eines!" Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

„Alles, was du verlangst, mein Geliebter!"

„Vergiss niemals, dass ich dich liebe. Hörst du: Niemals!" Eindringlich sah er sie an. Sie wirkte einen Moment überrascht, doch dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihre Züge aus.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du es mir sagst. Ich liebe dich auch, Miroku! Für immer!"

Miroku nickte erleichtert, versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das seinen ganzen Körper befallen hat, während er langsam in sie eindrang. Sein Blick ließ den ihren nicht los und er konnte ihre Liebe für ihn in ihren Augen lesen, ganz so, wie sie seine Liebe auch in seinen Augen sah.

Als er die Barriere in ihrem Körper durchbrach, keuchte sie einen Moment gequält auf und schloss, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzerrt, die Augen. Miroku hielt inne, seine Lippen strichen sanft und beruhigend über die ihren. Sacht küsste er die Tränen weg, die sich ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen bahnten.

„Sch! Nicht weinen, es ist schon vorbei! Pst, ganz ruhig, entspann dich…ich liebe dich doch."

Als er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper wieder entkrampfte, stieß er langsam weiter vor. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ermunterte ihn, nicht aufzuhören. Vorsichtig und seinen Kuss nicht unterbrechend nahm er seine Bewegungen wieder auf, führte Sango in eine ihr bisher unbekannte Welt der Leidenschaft und Lust. Sein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und erneut spürte er, wie sich Sangos williger Körper unter ihm wieder anspannte, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Erregung. Sie begann sich unter ihm zu winden, seinen Namen zu flüstern und ihn anzuflehen, ihrer süßen Qual ein Ende zu setzen.

Doch auch Miroku war nicht mehr länger Herr seines Tuns. Die Leidenschaft hatte seinen Willen übertrumpft und er spürte, wie sich die aufgestaute Erregung in seinem Innern einen Weg suchte, sich zu entladen. Mit Sangos Namen auf seinen Lippen und einen letzen Stoß entlud er sich in ihr und spürte zeitgleich, wie auch ihre letzte Selbstbeherrschung verloren ging und sie mit einem lauten Keuchen erschlaffte.

Miroku, dessen Kopf auf ihrer Brust ruhte, hörte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag mit der Zeit wieder normalisierte und auch ihr Atem wieder regelmäßiger wurde. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, den Kopf zu heben und in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und genoss ihre Nähe.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen erneut öffnete, lachte bereits die Sonne auf sie herunter. Miroku stemmte sich hoch und sah verwundert auf die nackte und schlafende Sango unter ihm herab. Erst dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, was geschehen war und er begann sich zu verfluchen. Schwach wie er war hatte er dem Drängen seines Körpers nachgegeben. Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf Sangos Wange, während er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme flüsterte: „Verzeih mir! Ich wollte das nicht!"

Dann zuckte er zurück. Ihre Wange war eiskalt! Sacht und ohne sie zu wecken, ließ er seine Hände über ihre Oberarme und ihren Bauch gleiten. Eiskalt! Der ganze Körper! Kein Wunder, sie musste Stunden ohne Kleidung im Freien gelegen haben. Zwar hatte sein Körper sie gewärmt, aber nur notdürftig. Er, als Mönch war es gewohnt, im Kalten zu nächtigen, und obwohl er es nicht unbedingt als angenehm empfand, machte es ihm dennoch nicht soviel aus.

Schnell stand er auf, warf sich seine Toga über und eilte davon. Noch während er rannte, fiel ihm etwas ein. Er kehrte zurück, deckte Sango so gut es ging mit ihren Kleidungsstücken, die er erst suchen musste, da sie in einigen Metern Entfernung verstreut lagen, zu.

Dann eilte er erneut davon, um Feuerholz zu sammeln.

Kaum dass er fort war, schlug Sango die Augen auf. Die Tränen, die sie unterdrückt hatte, seit sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange gespürte und seine Worte gehört hatten, ließen sich nun nicht länger unterdrücken und zogen eine feuchte Spur über ihre Wangen.

Es tat ihm also leid, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte! Er liebte sie gar nicht, so wie er es ihr beteuert hatte! Alles war nur eine Lüge gewesen! Wie konnte er nur! Und nun war er fort. Sicher kam er bald wieder. Was sollte sie dann tun? Langsam stand sie auf und reckte sich. Dann streifte sie ihre Kleidungsstücke über, ehe sie sich wieder zu Boden sinken ließ, die Beine an die Brust zog und die Arme um sie schlang. In dieser Position verharrend, überlegte sich, was sie nun weiter tun sollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Miroku nun begegnen, sein entschuldigendes Gesicht sehen und seine Worte hören, die ihr versichern würden, dass es ihm leid täte, er sie zwar nicht lieben würde, aber sie immerhin Freunde bleiben könnten. Sie solle das Gewesene einfach vergessen. So oder so ähnlich würde er mit ihr reden, sie war sich ganz sicher. Erneut begannen die Tränen zu fließen und sie begann sacht vor und zurück zu wippen. Wie hatte sie sich nur so täuschen können? Sie hatte seinen Liebesschwüren wirklich geglaubt, hatte gehofft, dass er es mit ihr ernst meinte. Aber dem war offenbar nicht so. Sie war für ihn eine unter vielen, eine weitere Eroberung, mit der er sich rühmen konnte. Schon vom ersten Augenblick, da sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn gemocht. Dann hatte sie bemerkt, wie er sich Frauen gegenüber verhielt und es war ihr sicherer erschienen, ihm nichts von ihren Gefühlen zu sagen. Also hatte sie geschwiegen, seine Romanzen beobachtet und sich dabei gequält. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte sie sich verraten. Doch dann war etwas geschehen, dass sie alle seine Fehler vergessen ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was es war, doch eines Tages war sie aufgewacht, mit dem Vorsatz, ihm reinen Wein einzuschenken. Sie wollte sich nicht in 30 Jahren darüber ärgern, dass sie die Gelegenheit, den Mann, den sie liebte zu dem ihren zu machen, nicht ergriffen hatte. Die anderen hatten behauptet, sie wäre verzaubert, aber das war Blödsinn.

Sie hatte sich ihre Gefühle nur endlich eingestanden und war auch bereit gewesen, sie zu offenbaren. Offensichtlich war das ein Fehler gewesen. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht verstanden, wieso Miroku sie in letzter Zeit so mied. Nun war ihr auch das klar geworden. Er wollte keine Liebe, er wollte nur Leidenschaft. Verpflichtung und Bindung war ihm zuwider, hätte er sie sonst so einfach alleine gelassen und wäre wer weiß wohin gerannt? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht!

Mit einer wütenden Geste wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wollte ihm nicht begegnen. Sollte sie einfach gehen? So wie er? Würde es ihm überhaupt auffallen? Mit einem Kopfschütteln wies sie sich selbst zurecht. Nun begann sie zu übertreiben. Natürlich würde es ihm auffallen. Die Frage war wohl eher, wäre er traurig, wenn sie fort war, oder kam ihm das ganz gelegen, nun nachdem er sein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte?

Hastig begann sie ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Ein Entschluss war in ihr gereift! Sie wollte nicht hier sein, wenn er wiederkam. Sie wollte nicht in sein mitleidiges Gesicht sehen, wenn er sich entschuldigte. Sie wollte fort! Sie wollte mir ihrem Schmerz, ihrer Enttäuschung und ihrer Wut alleine sein. Nein, eigentlich nicht ganz alleine…aber nicht in Gesellschaft von Miroku, oder Inu Yasha, den der würde das alles auch nicht verstehen.

Sango hörte ein Rascheln im nahen Gebüsch und zuckte zusammen. War Miroku schon wieder hier? Das konnte nicht sein! Hektisch suchte sie nach einem Platz, wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Nein, sie würde nicht so tief sinken und sich verkriechen. Also streckte sie den Rücken durch und wartete.

Als sie sah, wer aus dem Wald trat, wurden ihre Augen groß, die Tränen begannen erneut zu fließen mit einem Schrei, der sowohl Freude als auch Schmerz enthielt, rannte sie auf die Person zu und fiel ihr in die Arme. Die zwei Gestalten, die nur Sekunden später erschienen, betrachteten das Ganze mit Verwunderung!

„Kagome!"

„Aber Sango, was ist denn los?" Kagome hielt die schluchzende Frau im Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Zugleich versuchte sie aus Sangos Gestammel klug zu werden.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erst einmal und dann fang noch mal ganz von vorne an!"

Miroku hatte inzwischen genug Feuerholz beisammen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er beeilte sich so gut er konnte, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Sango. Während er, den Arm voll Holz, durch die dichten Bäume hastete, erinnerte er sich noch einmal an letzte Nacht – oder sollte er besser sagen an den vergangenen Morgen? Schauer des Glücks liefen ihm über den Rücken, als er an das Liebesgeständnis der Frau, die ihm am meisten auf der ganzen Welt bedeutete, dachte. Und zugleich fürchtete er sich davor, dass der Zauber jetzt seine ursprüngliche Wirkung verloren und sich genau ins Gegenteil verwandelt hatte, nämlich, dass Sango ihn hasste. Was sollte er dann machen? Sollte das schon alles gewesen sein? Sollte er die geliebte Frau nur für wenige Stunden sein Eigen nennen können? Er nahm sich fest vor, sie sofort nach seiner Rückkehr zu wecken. Dann würde er mit ihr reden, er würde versuchen, ihr alles zu erklären. Seine Hoffnung bestand darin, dass seine Liebe groß genug war, um den Zauber zu brechen. Sie musste einfach erkennen, dass er sie liebte. Und vielleicht liebte sie ihn ja auch ein ganz klein wenig, auch wenn der Liebeszauber nicht mehr war? Er hatte genug Liebe für sie beide und mit der Zeit würde sie doch hoffentlich erkennen, wie es wirklich um ihn stand, oder? Er würde auf keinen Fall aufgeben sondern um sie kämpfen! Er würde einen Weg finden, dass sie zusammen bleiben konnten und wenn er dafür diesen widerwärtigen Teufel töten musste, dann würde er das tun. In der Zwischenzeit konnte er ja immer noch versuchen, Sango seine Liebe zu beweisen. Wo wollte sie schließlich hin? Sie konnte nicht weg, denn sie fühlte sich sicher an das Versprechen gebunden, dass sie Kagome gegeben hatten, nämlich, dass sie einen Juwelensplitter für sie besorgen würden.

Er musste die Sache unbedingt klären, bevor Inu Yasha zurückkam. Der Halbdämon würde kein Verständnis für die Situation haben. Was Liebesdinge betraf war er etwas eigen, hätte er sonst Kagome vergrault und sich für Kikyo entschieden? Wohl kaum!

Miroku beschied, dass es nun nicht an der Zeit war, sich über Inu Yasha und sein Liebesleben Gedanken zu machen und ging noch etwas schneller. Die Lichtung, auf der er die schlafende Sango zurück gelassen hatte, war nicht mehr fern. Er konnte schon sehen, wie sich die Bäume lichteten. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer trat er zwischen den Bäumen hervor – und erstarrte.

Ihm bot sich nicht der erwartete Anblick einer verlassenen Lichtung, auf der ein Mädchen schlief. Ganz im Gegenteil sah er sich plötzlich zwei böse blickenden Wolfsdämonen gegenüber. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ das Holz zu Boden fallen.

Gerade wollte er fragen, was sie mit Sango gemacht hätten, als er das Mädchen an Kagomes Seite weiter weg am Boden sitzen sah. Die zwei verstauten gerade die letzten Habseligkeiten.

„Chefin! Er ist da!"

Einer der beiden Wolfsdämonen hatte gesprochen, ohne aber den wütenden Blick von Miroku zu nehmen. Als der Mönch sah, dass Kagome überrascht den Kopf drehte, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Die zwei waren also mit Kagome gekommen und hatten sie nicht, wie vorher angenommen, überfallen. Kagome würde sicher alles klar stellen. Die Worte Kagomes aber ließen Miroku innehalten.

„Miroku! Wie konntest du nur? Ich habe wirklich besser von dir gedacht!"

„Was…wie…aber?" Wovon sprach sie überhaupt? Unsicher suchte der Mönch Sangos Blick, aber sie wich ihm aus. Es schien ganz so, als würde sie betrübt zu Boden starren.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die arme Sango derart ausnützen würdest! Ihr vorschwindeln, dass du sie liebst, nur wegen…pah, ich verachte dich. Du bist nicht besser als Inu Yasha."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Miroku auch Shippo, der in Sangos Schoss kauerte und ihm immer wieder zweifelnde Blicke zuwarf.

Noch ehe Miroku reagieren konnte, hatte Kagome Sangos Hand geschnappt und sie hochgezogen. Immer noch mied es die Dämonenjägerin, einen Blick in die Richtung des Mönchs zu werfen. Stattdessen folgte sie Kagome in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Ginta! Hakaku! Wir gehen!"

Nein! Miroku streckte die Hand aus, als wollte er die beiden Mädchen zurückhalten. Das konnten sie nicht tun, sie konnten jetzt nicht gehen! Er musste es ihnen doch erklären, es war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Einer der beiden Dämonen knurrte warnend. Sofort zog Miroku wieder die Hand zurück. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn. Er musste Klarheit haben.

„Sango! Warte! Hasst du mich jetzt?"

Er sah, wie die Jägerin stehen blieb und ein Zittern ihren Körper erschütterte. Dann schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und flüsterte so leise, dass Miroku es kaum hören konnte und mit tränen erstickter Stimme: „Ich hasse dich nicht, Mönch! Ich empfinde gar nichts mehr für dich."

Dann verschwand sie im nahen Wald, dicht gefolgt von Kagome und Shippo. Miroku stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Was war geschehen? Etwas lief hier absolut falsch und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er bemerkte den mitleidigen Blick des einen Wolfsdämons kaum, den er ihm zuwarf, ehe auch die beiden verschwanden.

„Mit den Herzen anderer Lebewesen spielt man nicht, das müsstest du am besten wissen, Mönch!"

Leise schluchzend folgte Sango Kagome und den anderen durch den dichten Wald. Sie konnte den Ausdruck auf Mirokus Gesicht nicht vergessen, als sie ihm ihre Worte ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. In diesem Moment war sie so wütend gewesen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie fragen würde, ob sie ihn denn immer noch liebe, aber nein, alles was ihn interessierte, war, ob sie ihn nun hasse. Aus reinem Selbstschutz hatte sie sich von ihm distanziert, hatte behauptet, sie würde überhaupt nichts mehr für ihn empfinden, denn ihrer Meinung nach war das weitaus schlimmer, als wenn sie ihn hassen würde. Sie hatte ihn verletzen wollen, so wie er sie verletzt hatte. Und seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, war ihr das auch gelungen. So fand es also ein Ende.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in das aufmunternd schauende Gesicht von Kagome.

„Ach komm, Sango, hör doch endlich auf zu weinen. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, aber es wird alles gut werden, du wirst sehen!"

„Warum glaubst du das? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass alle Gefühle für ihn gestorben sind, es kann nicht gut werden."

Resigniert senkte Sango den Kopf.

„Natürlich kann es das! Er liebt dich doch, auch wenn er es vielleicht noch nicht erkannt hat. Er wird dich suchen kommen und um dich kämpfen, du wirst sehen."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Sango auf ihre Freundin. Kagomes Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Aber ja. Manchmal brauchen Menschen länger um ihre wahren Gefühle zu erkennen. Bei mir war es dasselbe. Und glaub mir, so verletzt wie Miroku geguckt hat, als du gegangen bist, sind seine Gefühle für dich sehr stark. Er wird kommen!"

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Sangos Züge.

Plötzlich hob Ginta, der vor ihnen ging, eine Hand, ein Zeichen für die anderen, leise zu sein und stehen zu bleiben. Den Blick suchend über die nahen Bäume schweifen lassend, flüsterte er ihnen zu: „Da kommt jemand!"

Auch die anderen konnten nun ein Rascheln hören. Plötzlich teilte sich das Gebüsch vor ihnen und ein weißhaariger Junge brach hervor. Sein roter Kimono leuchtete im monotonen Grün des Waldes. Zu spät, als dass sie sich noch hätte verstecken können, bemerkte Kagome ihn. Inu Yasha!

Sie sah, wie sich Sango beschützend vor sie stellte und auch Ginta und Hakaku eine drohende Haltung annahmen. Inu Yasha schien völlig überrascht von der Begegnung, also nahm Kagome an, dass er noch nicht mit Miroku gesprochen hatte. Seine Augen wurden groß und größer als er Kagome in der Gruppe ausmachte. Unsicher trat er einige Schritte auf sie zu, die Hand erhoben, doch sofort stellten sich die beiden Wolfsdämonen in seinen Weg und knurrten gefährlich. Inu Yasha blinzelte sie wütend an.

„K…Kagome? Was machst du hier?"

Kagome gab keine Antwort, sie packte nur Hilfe suchend Sangos Arm. Diese wollte ihrer Freundin helfen.

„Das geht dich nichts mehr an, Inu Yasha. Lass uns allein. Miroku wartet sicher schon auf dich."

Erst jetzt schien Inu Yasha auch Sango zu bemerken.

„Sango? Warum bist du hier und nicht bei Miroku?"

Schnell wandte Sango das Gesicht ab, um den Schmerz vor Inu Yasha zu verbergen,

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Inu Yasha schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Seid ihr jetzt alles verrückt, oder wie? Auch egal, ihr kommt jetzt auf jeden Fall mit mir zurück."

Damit nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf, die beiden Wölfe völlig ignorierend. Kagome wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sah und hob abwehrend die Hände. Das war für Ginta das Zeichen, Inu Yasha anzugreifen. Doch genau wie Hakaku lag er Sekunden später bewusstlos am Boden. Inu Yasha war ein zu starker Gegner.

Inu Yasha trat auf Kagome zu und nahm das sich windende Mädchen bei der Hand.

„Lass mich los, Inu Yasha, ich will nicht mit dir gehen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier alleine zurücklassen werde, oder?"

Er versuchte ihre Hände einzufangen und drückte sie zu diesem Zweck eng an sich. Sango stand hilflos daneben.

Ein wütendes Schnauben durchbrach die Stille und Inu Yasha ließ die erstarrte Kagome los. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem neuen Gegner um.

~*~

Rin löste ihr Ohr wieder von der Tür, die zu Sesshoumarus Schlafzimmer führte.

„Es ist ganz ruhig. Glaubst du, Sesshoumaru-sama schläft noch, Jaken? Soll ich ihn wecken?"

Jaken schüttelte den Kopf. Sesshoumarus Verhalten am vergangenen Abend war mehr als seltsam gewesen und Jaken wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Dämon nie gute Laune hatte, wenn man ihn weckte – auch wenn er normalerweise nie bis nach Mittag schlief. Andererseits hatte er sich auch noch nie das Schlafzimmer mit einer Frau geteilt – wenigstens nicht solange sich Jaken erinnern konnte – und da konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass man länger schlief, nicht?

Also nahm Jaken Rin beim Arm und führte sie von der Tür weg.

„Meister Sesshoumaru will sicher nicht gestört werden, Rin. Geh inzwischen spielen. Ich bin sicher, dass er bald aufstehen wird."

Hätte Jaken dir Tür geöffnet und das Bild gesehen, dass sich ihm dahinter geboten hätte, wäre er wohl nicht mehr so überzeugt gewesen, dass sein Meister bald aufstehen würde. Ein bestialischer Gestank nach Tod herrschte in dem Zimmer. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei tote Körper, beides Dämonen. Der Mann lag auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht entspannt, ganz so, als würde er tief schlafen. Die Frau lag quer über seine Brust, eine Hand in seine Schulter verkrallt und verbarg so die tiefe Schnittwunde, die sich quer über seine Brust zog. Auch ihre Wunde, die genau dieselben Ausmaße hatte, lag versteckt. Das Bett und der Boden waren blutbesudelt – alles in allem ein Bild des Grauens.

Na gut, Sesshy als geist, ist nicht so gut, denke ich…aber wenn ihr nett mit mir seid, dann lass ich mir was einfallen, ok? *gg*

Bis dann!!!


	19. Abschied

Hallöchen, an alle zusammen! An diejenigen, die sich schon gefreut haben, dass es mich nicht mehr gibt: Ätsch, zu früh gefreut! *gg* Ja, long time no see, ne? Aber wie heißt es so schön: Besser spät als nie! Diesem Grundsatz folgend wollen wir auch gleich loslegen!

@ Kagome: Tut mir leid, wenn du es traurig findest, aber wie heißt es so schön: Nach Regen folgt auch wieder Sonnenschein, also nur nicht den Mut verlieren!!!

@babysmile: Hat doch etwas länger gedauert, aber als Entschuldigung kann ich nur vorbringen, dass ihr auch die Reviewmarke nicht geschafft habt! Aber keine Angst, da mein Arm wieder vollständig geheilt ist, fällt diese auch mit diesem Kapitel!!

@Lady Rosha: Ja, alles recht verzwickt, ne? Armer Kouga-kun! Soviel Herzschmerz!!! Und die arme Sango…Sesshy tut mir nicht leid, der ist ja tot, spürt eh nichts mehr! *gg*

@Kirara: Danke für dein Lob! Hat echt gut getan! Hoffen wir also, dass wir nicht so schnell den Punkt erreichen, an dem es wirklich nicht mehr besser geht, oder? *knuddel*

@Lara: Danke für die Besserungswünsche. Uns (mir und meinem Arm) geht es wieder hervorragend. Wer denn nun Kagome ‚zu Hilfe kommt' erfährst du schon in diesem Kapitel. Also viel Spaß!

@stupid american: Ähhh…ja…sorry, nix verstanden! Sollte es ein Kompliment gewesen sein: Dank! Bei einem Vorwurf: Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst!

@Ankantoiel: Hi, Xenchen! Thx, fürs Reviewen. Man/frau sieht sich bestimmt und tippt an unserer Geschichte weiter, ne?

@Hi Yasha: Hi, Süße…meine Lektorin! Wie immer ein Dank an dich fürs Korrekturlesen! Da ich ja schon am Beginn allen ein Happy-End versprochen hab, muss ich mich wohl wieder irgendwie aus der Misere ziehen…nur wie??? *kopf rauch*

@Soobin: Ich verzeihe dir deine späte Review, wenn du mir mein spätes Update verzeihst! Tja, es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe meine Charas sooooo gerne leiden und da bleibt einfach keiner verschont (sonst wärs ja unfair)! Also, einfach dran bleiben, ja? Oh, und Eskaria-DONO freut sich sehr über ihren neugewonnenen Titel *auf visitenkarte druck* danke!!!! *verbeug*

@Kuina: Las ich da ‚genial'?? dann dank ich sehr, für das Lob und hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt!!

@Alle: Hier möchte ich mich einmal bei euch allen für eure Treue und euren immer wiederkehrenden Reviews bedanken! Es ist eine wahre Freude weiterzuschreiben, wenn man so viele positive Rückmeldungen bekommt! Außerdem tut es mir leid, wenn es hin und wieder länger dauert, bis es ein Update gibt, aber es gibt eben Zeiten, da hat man es stressiger als an anderen. Ich hoffe doch, ihr versteht das?! Trotzallem kann ich euch versichern, dass es weiterhin spannend bleibt und ich diese Story auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreibe (auch wenn es noch lange dauert und – ich zitiere – wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! *muahahaha*) *gg* Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Danke für eure Unterstützung!!! *küsschen an alle schick und alle durchknuddel*

Abschied 

Kouga war schon verärgert gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Kagome trotz seines ausdrücklichen Befehls zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden in die Wildnis verschwunden war – Ziel unbekannt. Dennoch hatte er sich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger von Kagome getrennt sein, als unbedingt nötig. Jikara hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er das Mädchen wirklich liebte. Nun galt es nur noch sie davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Gefühle echt waren und sie dasselbe fühlte.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er ihre Fährte gefunden hatte und es war schwierig gewesen, ihr zu folgen. Dennoch war es ihm gelungen und ihr Geruch wurde stärker, je näher er ihr kam.

Als er wahrnahm, dass sie nur mehr ein Weniges von ihr entfernt war, beeilte er sich noch mehr. Er war so voll Vorfreude seine geliebte Kagome wieder zu sehen, dass ihm der zweite Geruch, der ihm entgegenwehte gar nicht wahrnahm. Da, hinter der nächsten Baumreihe war sie. Schnell bremste er ab. Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte er ungeduldig und besorgt erscheinen. Sie sollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass er ihr nicht vertraute.

Langsam trat er zwischen den Bäumen durch und glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen. Da stand sie – Kagome. Das war es nicht, was ihn derart schockierte. Nein, der Umstand, der ihm die Luft nahm, war, dass sie in den Armen eines Jungen stand – und es war nicht irgendein Junge, nein, es war der Junge, den er am meisten verabscheute: Inu Yasha!

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seiner Kehle ein eigenartiges Geräusch entrang, auf das hin die Hauptakteure dieses makaberen Stückes erstarrten. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sah wie Kagome schuldbewusst einen Schritt zurücktrat. Gereizt rümpfte er die Nase, sagte jedoch nichts. Sein Blick schweifte zu seinen beiden Freunden, die bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Wortlos trat er dann einen Schritt vor, schnappte sich Ginta und Hakaku und warf sie sich über jeweils eine Schulter. Im Weggehen meinte er noch: „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich störe hier nur. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Kagome riss sich endgültig von Inu Yasha los, warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Sango und rannte hinter Kouga her. Laut rief sie seinen Namen. Inu Yasha schaute einen Moment verdattert, setzte dann jedoch an, Kagome zu folgen. Doch noch ehe er loslaufen konnte, schob sich Sango in seinen Weg, das Gesicht grimmig und entschlossen.

„Nein, Inu Yasha. Das geht dich alles nichts mehr an. Geh zurück zu Miroku!"

„Sango, was…?" Inu Yasha schaute verwirrt auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Seine Augen fragend, nicht verstehend.

„Geh…geh zu Miroku. Er wird dir alles erklären!"

Dann schnappte sie sich Shippo, der während all dem Durcheinander kein Wort gesagt hatte und eilte Kagome hinter her. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Inu Yasha, der sich fragte, was in den paar Stunden, die er weg gewesen war, alles geschehen war. Was hatte er versäumt?

Immer noch hatte er Kagomes Geruch in der Nase, sah ihr widerwilliges Gesicht vor sich und den schmerzlichen Ausdruck, als der Wolf ohne weiteres Wort verschwunden war. Was ging hier vor sich?

Kouga ließ die schlaffen Körper seiner Freunde zu Boden sinken. Dann eilte er zum nahen Fluss, ließ die Hände hinein gleiten und trug etwas Wasser in den hohlen Händen wieder zu Ginta. Er spritzte es in das Gesicht seines Freundes, der daraufhin erschrocken die Augen aufschlug. Kouga wiederholte das Ganze bei Hakaku. Dann ließ er sich neben den beiden nieder, die immer noch am Boden lagen und in den Himmel starrten. Kouga zog ein Bein an und schlang einen Arm herum. Den Blick hatte er auf den Fluss gesenkt.

„Chef? Wo ist die Chefin?"

„Sie ist nicht mehr hier. Es gibt keine Chefin mehr. Lasst uns zurückgehen."

Mühsam erhob er sich und klopfte den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung. Dann half er auch noch den anderen beiden hoch. Schmerzlich war er sich der Abwesenheit Kagomes bewusst, aber sein Geist weigerte sich noch, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Der Schmerz war noch zu groß.

Wie durch einen Wunsch herbeigerufen, brach Kagome durch das nahe Gebüsch.

Da! Sie hatte ihn gefunden! Unsicher schaute sie in sein Gesicht. Sekundenlang sah sie Freude darin, doch sofort erstarrte seine Miene, sein Ausdruck wurde kalt und nichts sagend. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und deutete den anderen beiden ihm zu folgen. Kagome warf Hilfe suchende Blicke zu seinen Gefährten und einen Moment blieben sie tatsächlich unentschlossen stehen.

„Kouga! Warte!"

Langsam trat Kagome näher. Kouga war auf ihren Aufruf hin stehen geblieben und sie sah, wie er den Kopf senkte und eine Hand über die Augen legte. Dann antwortete er, aber seine Stimme klang ungewohnt.

„Was willst du denn noch, Kagome? Ich habe endlich eingesehen, dass ich einem Traum nachgejagt bin, lass mich doch in Ruhe."

Dann plötzlich fuhr er herum und brüllte, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt: „Warum quälst du mich?"

Kagome zuckte zurück. Sie schluckte. Noch niemals hatte sie ihn so unbeherrscht gesehen. Aber nun war es an ihr, für ihr Glück zu kämpfen. Mutig ging sie auf ihn zu, ließ sich von seinem abweisenden Ausdruck in den Augen nicht abschrecken. Das letzte Stück rannte sie förmlich und warf sich gegen seine Brust. Mit den Armen umfing sie ihn und spürte sogleich seinen Widerstand. Er stand unbeweglich, der Körper erstarrt. Fest drückte sie sich an ihn, während sie leise flüsterte: „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Kouga! Bitte, glaube mir…bitte!"

Sie spürte, wie er zu zittern begann, langsam eine Hand hob und sie auf ihr Haar legte. Dann hörte sie ihn aufseufzen, ehe er sie für einige Sekunden fest an sich drückte, um sie dann weg zu schieben.

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er sie betrachtete. Er versuchte sich jeden Millimeter ihres schönen Gesichtes einzuprägen, die sanft geschwungenen Lippen, den grazilen Nacken, die Augen, die ihre Gefühle immer und jederzeit verrieten, auch wenn sie das gar nicht wollte. Im Moment sahen sie ihn bittend an. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich noch und eine düstere Ahnung legte sich auf Kagome. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht, Kagome. Wir gehören nun einmal nicht zusammen. Es ist, als versuche man das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Ich habe es versucht, aber es hat keinen Zweck. Wir würden uns nur unglücklich machen, meine Liebste. Dein Herz gehört immer noch Inu Yasha, auch wenn du das im Moment vielleicht nicht wahr haben willst. Ich aber habe die Wahrheit gesehen – in jenem Moment, dort hinten im Wald, als du dich unbeobachtet fühltest."

Lautlos begannen Tränen über Kagomes Wangen zu fließen. Sie weigerte sich, zu glauben, was sie gerade hörte. Nein, Kouga konnte nicht aufgeben, nicht Kouga. Er gab niemals auf!

Auch Kougas Augen glitzerten verdächtig, als er mit dem Finger sanft ihre Tränen weg strich.

„Es war ein Traum, Geliebte – ein schöner zwar, aber immer noch ein Traum. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Unordnung in dein Leben gebracht habe. Ich werde jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich es bedaure, nein. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns begegnet sind, Kagome – auch wenn diese Begegnung viel Schmerz für uns beide gebracht hat. Hier endet nun unser gemeinsamer Weg. Kehre zurück zu Inu Yasha und werde glücklich mit ihm."

Verzweifelt suchte Kagome nach Worten, die ihn seine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken ließen. Er konnte sie nicht verlassen, nicht bevor sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte, dass sie erst vor kurzem erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und nicht Inu Yasha. Sie musste ihm erklären, dass er alles falsch interpretierte. Ihr hastiger Blick schweifte über seine Lippen, in die er die Zähne vergrub, zu seinen Fäusten, die geballt an seiner Seite hingen. Dann schüttelte sie wild den Kopf.

„Nein, Kouga! Du kannst nicht,…ich will nicht,…ich muss dir doch sagen,…!"

Plötzlich spürte sie warmes Fleisch, das ihre Lippen sanft berührte. Sie verstummte. Kouga hatte den Kopf gebeugt und sein Mund strich nun sanft über ihre Lippen und teilte ihr stumm mit, was er mit Worten nicht hatte sagen können. Sie wusste, was dieser Kuss bedeutete. Es war ein zärtlicher Abschiedsgruß, ein sanftes Lebewohl und ein stummes Vergiss-mich-nicht. In diesem einen Kuss lag soviel Gefühl, soviel Schmerz und soviel Trauer, wie Kagome es noch nie erlebt hatte. Es war, als könnte sie in Kougas Seele blicken, in ihm lesen. Das war sein letztes Geschenk an sie: Ein Blick in sein Inneres, wie es nur die wenigsten kannten. Kein Blick auf dem selbstbewussten, ehrgeizigen Führer des Wolfsrudels, sondern auf den sensiblen, liebevollen und warmherzigen Kouga, den er so oft verbarg, dass er wohl selbst kaum noch von seiner Existenz wusste.

Noch mehr Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, die Arme schlang sie erneut um seinen Brustkorb und klammerte sich an ihn, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Den Kuss erwidernd versuchte auch sie, ihm ihre Gefühle zu übermitteln, ihn wissen zu lassen, wie es um sie stand.

Doch er löste sich langsam von ihr. Dann hauchte er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sich abwandte und zu seinen beiden Freunden ging, die beschämt zu Boden starrten.

Als er Kagome seinen Namen flüstern hörte, blieb er kurz stehen.

„Kouga! Ich werde dich nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen. Ich werde um dich kämpfen, so wie du um mich gekämpft hast."

Eine Zeit lang schien Kouga zu überlegen. Doch dann antwortete er.

„Manche Kämpfe kann man nicht gewinnen, Kagome. Geh zurück zu dem Hundejungen."

Dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Kagome sank kraftlos zu Boden. Was nun?

Ein Räuspern ließ Kagome hochfahren. Verwirt sah sie auf und sah Sango nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt stehen, die sie mitleidig ansah. Dann kam sie näher und ließ sich neben Kagome niedersinken. Abwartend sah sie Kagome an.

„Du liebst ihn, oder?"

Kagome konnte nur nicken. Dann warf sie sich in Sangos Arme und begann zu schluchzen. Sango, selbst gerade noch in der Rolle der Getrösteten sah sich nun auf einmal als Trösterin und strich ihrer Freundin sanft über den Rücken, während sie sie weinen ließ. Dann, als die letzten Schluchzer endlich verstummt waren, stand Sango auf und zog Kagome mit sich. Sie führte sie zum Fluss und hieß sie, sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Als das geschehen war, lachte sie sie aufmunternd an und meinte: „Alles wieder klar, oder? Dann können wir ja. Komm!"

Kagome hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne.

„Was meinst du?"

„Aber, Kagome, du wirst doch nicht so schnell aufgeben, oder? Du hast Kouga gesagt, du würdest um ihn kämpfen. Also enttäusch ihn jetzt nicht. Außerdem – wenn wir ihm nicht zu dem Wolfsbau folgen, dann wird Miroku auch nicht wissen, wo er mich zu suchen hat!", meinte sie dann noch mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, das auch Kagomes Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken ließ.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Genug im Selbstmitleid gebadet. Auf in den Kampf. Es gilt, einen Wolfsdämonen davon zu überzeugen, dass man mit einem eisernen Willen alles schaffen kann!"

Einige Zeit stolperten Ginta und Hakaku nun schon hinter Kouga her.  Sie wagten es nicht ein Wort an ihn zu richten, starrten nur stumm auf seinen gebeugten Rücken. Ginta war es schließlich, der sich leise räusperte. Er erhielt keine Reaktion.

„Warum hast du sie zurückgelassen, Kouga?"

Einen Moment erstarrte Kouga, hob den Kopf ein Stück und schien nachzudenken. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick nahm er seine Wanderung wieder auf.

„Sie und ich – wir waren nicht füreinander bestimmt. Es hätte nicht geklappt!" Seine Stimme klang mutlos.

Nun mischte sich auch Hakaku in das Geschehen ein.

„Es ist wegen Jikara, richtig?" Er klang, als wäre er mit der Entwicklung der Dinge nicht einverstanden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" Diesmal klang Kouga bestimmt, er wollte nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprechen. Konnten die beiden ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Nicht genug, dass er von Kagome verraten worden war, nein, nun musste er sich auch noch vor seinen beiden besten Freunden rechtfertigen.

„Sie hat dich wieder um den Finger gewickelt, nicht? Kouga! Sei kein Narr! Denk daran, wie sehr sie dich das letzte Mal verletzt hat. Keine Ahnung, welche Lügen sie dir aufgetischt hat, aber fall nicht schon wieder auf sie herein."

Ginta war zornig nach vorne gesprungen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie niedergeschlagen Kouga nach der letzten Begegnung mit Jikara vor so vielen Jahren gewesen war. Er hatte damals mit ihm gefühlt. Gern hätte er Kouga noch mehr davon erzählt, was er von der Wolfsdämonin hielt, aber ein eisiger Blick von seinem Freund und Chef ließ ihn innehalten. Die Stimme war wenn möglich noch kühler als der Blick aus den zwei eisblauen Augen.

„Was weißt du schon davon? Was denkst du, was Kagome gerade gemacht hat, wenn sie sich hinter meinem Rücken mit Inu Yasha trifft? Findest du nicht, dass ich auch hier allen Grund habe, verletzt zu sein? Nein? Na also, dann sei still und kümmere dich nicht um Dinge,  die dich nichts angehen, verstanden?"

Während er sprach, war er immer lauter geworden und nun blieb er beinahe atemlos stehen. Ginta vor ihm machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Er hatte schließlich nur helfen wollen und das war nun der Dank dafür.

„Wie du meinst! Nur eines noch: Kagome wusste nicht, dass Inu Yasha auftauchen würde. Es war nur ein unglückseiliger Zufall."

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zu Hakaku, der auch missmutig auf Kouga schaute. Der junge Wolfsdämon, der sich fühlte, als hätten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen, rümpfte nur die Nase.

„Ha, ihr Narren! Denkt ihr wirklich sie ist so dumm, dass sie euch auf die Nase bindet, wenn sie sich mit Inokkuro treffen will? Ihr seid viel zu gutgläubig. Ha, mir doch egal, macht doch was ihr wollt. Geht doch zurück, zu ihr, wenn ihr glaubt, dass sie so eine gute Seele ist. Ich auf jeden Fall verschwinde von hier."

Sprachs und war auch schon verschwunden. Alles was blieb, war eine dicke Staubwolke, die sich nur langsam legte. Ginta und Hakaku blieben hustend und spuckend zurück. Dann stieß der eine dem anderen freundschaftlich in die Rippen und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Was meinst du, wie lange braucht er, bis er zu ihr zurückkommt?"

Ginta sah Kouga nachdenklich hinterher.

„Schwer zu sagen. Kommt darauf an, wie sehr in Jikara manipuliert. Ich glaube, sie hat immer noch viel Macht über sein Herz. Von ihr hängt nun alles ab."

Auch Hakakus Blick war wieder ernst geworden. Dann setzten sie sich hin und warteten auf Kagome, von der sie sicher waren, dass sie jeden Moment durch die Bäume kommen würde – auf dem Weg zum Wolfsbau und zu Kouga.

~*~

Immer noch rätselte Miroku, was gerade geschehen war. Wieso hatte Sango ihn verlassen, wenn sie ihn nicht hasste? Warum hasste sie ihn nicht? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und legte die Hand auf die Augen. Vor wenigen Augenblicken war er noch der glücklichste Mann auf Erden gewesen und nun saß er hier, einsam und von allen verlassen. Und das Schlimmste war, er konnte sich absolut nicht erklären, warum dem so war.

Seufzend stand er auf und begann  seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Was auch immer geschehen war,  so einfach würde er nicht aufgeben. Er würde Sango suchen und eine Erklärung von ihr fordern. Er würde ihr sagen, dass alles ein Missverständnis war, dass seine Liebe für sie echt sei und dass sie ihm doch noch eine Möglichkeit geben solle, um ihr das zu beweisen.

Gerade war er abmarschbereit, als Inu Yasha durch das Dickicht brach und langsam auf den Mönch zukam. Mit Unbehagen stellte Miroku fest,  dass sich auf Inu Yashas Gesicht der gleiche Ausdruck von Unsicherheit, Ungläubigkeit und Unverständnis spiegelte, der auch auf seinem zu sehen sein musste. Im nächsten Moment stand er Halbdämon auch schon vor ihm und öffnete fordernd den Mund. Gespannt harrte Miroku der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.


	20. Der Tod

So, endlich hab ich's geschafft!! Das nächste Kapitel ist on! Und endlich werdet ihr erfahren, wie es denn nun um Sess bestellt ist! Na, schon neugierig?

@Hi: Na, dein Inu kommt schon noch, hab ich doch versprochen! Im Moment hab ich leider ein paar andere Problemchen! *an sess denk, an kouga denk* Uff! Na, guck ma mal! Danke fürs Korrekturlesen!

@Kagome: *taschentuch reich* Hier, bitte! Na, ist es denn wirklich so toll??? *freu* Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin!!!

@jackovance: Kein Prob, hab dir eh schon geschrieben. Weiß leider von ner Betaleserin noch nichts neues, sorry, wird dich sonst sofort informieren!

@Lady Rosha: Ja, ne? Ich hab nur leider keine Ahnung, wann die wieder zusammenkommen! *seufz* Na, wird schon werden!!!

@darklayka: Schön, dass du jetzt auch deine Meinung mitteilen kannst! *gg* Würd mich tierisch freuen, regelmäßig von dir zu lesen!!!!

@kuina: Wow, du machst mich ja ganz verlegen!!!!! DANKE!!!! SO VIEL LOB!!!!!! *wie honigkuchenpferd strahl*

@Soobin: Klar, bekommst ne Visitenkarte! Sogar ne handsignierte! *lol* Tja, was macht der gute Kouga? Am Ende des Kaps ist ein Teil!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

@Lara: Hi du! Na, ich denk schon, dass ich das wieder hinbekomm! *gg* Ich hatte 2 Möglichkeiten: entweder sie trennen sich oder die Story ist aus. Was wär dir denn lieber gewesen? *gg*

@AL-X: Ne, keine Sorge, ist noch nicht vorbei…noch lange nicht!! Also, einfach weiterlesen!!!!!! Viel Spaß!!!

Der Tod 

Ein Finger zuckte, krümmte und entspannte sich. Bald begann die ganze Hand zu wandern, strich sanft über den Stoff, den sie umklammert gehalten hatte.  Irgendwann rührte sich der Arm und unter Mühen und Schmerzen gelang es Inashi schließlich sich aufzurichten.  Langsam strich sie sich das Haar aus der Stirn, das genauso wie ihr gesamter Körper nach Blut und Tod stank. Dann sah sie auf den Körper unter ihr. Die Nase rümpfend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr sie es hasste. Das Sterben war schon immer qualvoll, aber das Wiedererwachen war ihrer Meinung nach noch um einiges schlimmer. Der Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er tagelang starr und unbeweglich in eine Kiste geklemmt gewesen, die Muskeln schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung und das schlimmste aber war  der Anblick, der sich ihr jedes Mal bot. Tod und Verwüstung, so auch dieses Mal. Mitleidig blickte sie auf den toten Sesshoumaru. Langsam stand sie auf. Es tat ihr schon wieder leid, dass sie es getan hatte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen sehnte sie sich jetzt schon nach dem Blick aus seinen goldenen Augen, nach seiner leicht überheblichen Stimme. Aber war es nicht immer so, dass man jene Wesen, die gestorben waren, immer wieder herbeisehnte, egal ob man sie im Leben gemocht hatte oder nicht leiden konnte? Der Tod war etwas Endgültiges, vom Tod gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wenigstens traf das auf die meisten zu – eigentlich auf alle, bis auf die Katzendämonen. Ihnen war die Gabe gegeben, dem Tod sechsmal von der Schippe zu springen, ihm ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und wieder ins Leben zurück zu kehren, auch wenn jeder andere schon längst in der Hölle oder wo auch immer schmorte. Diesen Umstand hatte sie sich nun zunutze gemacht, hatte ihr drittes Leben geopfert um sich selbst von Sesshoumaru zu befreien. Und obwohl sie schon viele Freunde und Verwandte verloren und um  sie getrauert hatte, war es bei Sesshoumaru etwas anderes. Er war weder Freund noch Verwandter, sie hatte ihn nicht sonderlich lange gekannt, noch sehr gemocht. Dennoch wünschte sie sich beinahe verzweifelt, dass er wieder erwachte.

Unsicher legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und strich beinahe zärtlich über die die violett-roten Streifen. Dann wanderte ihr Finger seinem Kinn entlang und legte sich auf seine Lippen. Sie waren genauso eiskalt, wie wahrscheinlich auch der Rest seines Körpers. Nie wieder würde er sich bewegen, nie wieder würde er grausam und sinnlos Leute umbringen, nie wieder würde dieses verächtliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, nie wieder würde sich jemand vor ihm fürchten müssen. Unwillkürlich schluckte Inashi. Nie wieder würde Rin ihn wecken kommen, nie wieder würde er das kleine Mädchen zu Bett bringen, nie wieder würde er sie zärtlich und fürsorglich anlächeln. Was hatte sie getan? Eine Träne wanderte von ihrem Auge zu ihrem Kinn und fiel dann lautlos auf das Gesicht unter ihr.

Sesshoumaru zuckte zurück.

Inashi sprang vom Bett. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Schnell rieb sie sich über die Augen und starrte wieder auf den Körper vor ihr. Keine Bewegung war auszumachen. Sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Ja, ganz sicher. Beruhigt ließ sie die angespannten Schultern wieder sinken. Gerade wollte sie sich wegdrehen,  als sie es wieder sah. Ja, sie war sich ganz sicher, seine Lider hatten gezuckt.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, was das bedeutete. Er war gar nicht tot! Aber wie war das möglich? Sie hatte ihn doch sterben sehen! Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Sie musste nur schnell weg hier. Sie schnappte nach Tensaiga, gerade in dem Moment, als er unter leisem Stöhnen den Kopf zur Seite drehte. In Eile rannte sie zur Tür. Darauf bedacht, das Zimmer zu verlassen, ehe er wieder bei Sinnen war. So sehr war sie auf ihre Flucht konzentriert, dass der plötzliche Widerstand, der sie zurückhielt, sie förmlich von den Beinen riss. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei segelte sie quer durch den Raum und schlug dann schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf an die Bettkante. Benommen blieb sie liegen, die Sicht unscharf.

Keuchend hielt sie einen Moment inne und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war gerade geschehen? Was hatte sie zurückgehalten. Der unsagbare Schmerz  in ihrem Hinterkopf trug das seine dazu bei, dass sie nur sehr langsam auf des Rätsels Lösung kam. Die magische Kette! Natürlich! Wenn Sesshoumaru wieder lebte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: Die Kette hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, denn sie hatte ihre, Inashis Selbstheilungskräfte auf ihn übertragen. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dafür, dass sie nicht früher darauf gedacht hatte, dass die Kette nicht nur die Schmerzen übertrug. Nun war alles klar! Ihr hatte sie das Leben genommen und ihm hatte sie das Leben geschenkt. Welche Vergeudung! Genau genommen war sie nun gleich weit wie zuvor. Beinahe gleichweit, wie sie sich dann selbst verbesserte, denn schließlich hatte sie es jetzt mit einem Sesshoumaru zu tun, der um einiges verärgerter sein dürfte, als der, der sie gestern zu Bett gebracht hatte. Sie wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, welche Strafe er sich dieses Mal für sie ausgedacht hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich noch mal gestorben um dem Martyrium zu entgegen. Einziger Lichtblick war, dass er ihr nicht schaden konnte, ohne dass er sich auch selbst schadete.

Als das Pochen in ihrem Kopf langsam nachließ, wagte sie es auch endlich wieder, die Augen zu öffnen. Genau in diesem Moment spürte sie eine kühle Hand, die die ihre berührte und ihr das Schwert, das sie noch immer krampfhaft umklammert hielt, wegnahm. Ihr Blick traf ein Paar weiß bekleidete Beine, das Gewand mit Blutspritzern beschmiert. Langsam ließ sie ihre Augen höher gleiten und immer roter färbte sich der Stoff. Auf der Brust des vor ihr Stehenden, verharrte sie kurz und starrte auf das zerfetzte Oberteil des Kimonos, der die darunter liegende unverletzte Haut freigab. Von der tödlichen Wunde keine Spur mehr. Mit einem letzten Schlucker sah sie dann hoch in sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte erwartet Wut in seinem Blick zu finden – unsagbare Wut und unstillbaren Zorn. Aber nichts dergleichen. Ruhig und ausdruckslos wie immer sah er auf sie hinab. Mit überheblichem  Blick reichte er ihr die Hand. Unsicher griff sie danach und er half ihr hoch. Mit schuldbewusstem und dennoch herausforderndem Blick blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Ein stummes Duell entspann sich, dass sie alsbald verloren hatte, als sie geschlagen wieder den Blick senkte. Noch war kein Wort gefallen.

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, das Gesicht zum Bett gewandt. Konzentriert hörte sie auf jede seiner Bewegungen, unsicher, was er nun zu tun gedachte. Sie spürte mehr, als dass sie hörte, wie er den Kopf senkte und sich zu ihrem Ohr beugte. Dann spürte sie seinen heißen Atem, als er zu sprechen begann, gerade laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte, die Stimme eisig und drohend.

„Heute, meine Liebe, wirst du die Sauerei, die du da angerichtet hast", bei diesen Worten hob er die Hand und deutet auf das blutverschmierte Bett, „in Ordnung bringen. Und ich werde dir notgedrungen Gesellschaft leisten. Da ich aber hier sonst nichts zu tun habe, werde ich derweil über eine angemessene Strafe für dich nachdenken. Anscheinend gehörst du zu der Sorte, die nur langsam verstehen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auch dich noch lehren, wie du mit mir umzugehen hast."

Bei diesen letzten Worten schien es ihr, als strichen seine Lippen sanft über ihre Wange,  kurz bevor er sie losließ. Unwillkürlich tauchte ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, das sie beide zeigte, in seinem Bett, an letzten Morgen, an dem er es sich auch zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sie zu „erziehen". Wieder erinnerte sie sich an seinen Kuss, so voll Wärme und Leidenschaft und ein kalter Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken. Doch sie sagte nichts.

Wieder einmal schüttelte Sesshoumaru den Kopf. Er wusste nicht wie es zugegangen war, dass er immer noch am Leben war. Er war sich sicher, dass er eine tödliche Wunde davongetragen hatte und er glaubte sich auch noch daran zu erinnern, dass er gestorben war – so dämlich sich das auch anhörte. Er wusste noch, wie er die Dämonin über seinem Bett hatte stehen sehen und er konnte sich noch der unvorstellbaren Schmerzen erinnern, die durch seinen Körper geschossen waren. Doch nicht lange hatte ihn der Schmerz gequält, bald war er verblasst und hatte einer angenehmen Mattigkeit Platz gemacht. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass sein Blick sich getrübt hatte, nur mehr unscharf hatte er die Frau, die über ihn gebeugt stand sehen können. Und in jenen letzten Augenblicken bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und in eine Welt glitt, die nur aus Dunkelheit und Kälte bestand, hatte er überlegt, was er alles hätte haben können. Seine Gedanken waren zu den Freuden gewandert, die er hätte genießen können zu den Freunden, die er hätte finden können und zu der Familie, die er hätte haben können. Niemals vorher war sein Verlangen nach einer Person, der er gänzlich vertrauen konnte, die ihn verstand und die ihn liebte so stark gewesen, wie in jenen Sekunden. Und aus einem unerklärlichen Gefühl heraus, war er sicher gewesen, dass sie, Inashi, diese Frau hätte sein können. Dann hatte er nichts mehr gespürt, sein Geist war in eine Welt gewandert, in der nichts mehr war. Kein Licht, keine Wärme – nichts. Nur er, allein mit sich in der Dunkelheit, die ihn sonst nicht störte, ihn nun aber förmlich zu erdrücken schien. Und obwohl er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er keinen Körper mehr hatte, keine Gliedmaßen und nichts, war ihm kalt gewesen. Und er hatte gewusst, es war seine Seele, die fror. Scheinbar unendlich lang war er dahingedriftet, denn Zeit spielte in der Ewigkeit keine Bedeutung. Ein Jahr schien wie eine Sekunde und eine Minute zog sich über Jahrzehnte. Mit vielerlei Dingen hatte sich sein Geist beschäftigt, doch am brennendsten hatte ihn interessiert, ob das sein Schicksal war, allein, einsam und verlassen durch die Dunkelheit zu schweben, nur die eigenen quälenden Gedanken als Begleiter. Irgendwann war es ihm dann erschienen, als würde er in einen Strom gezogen. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, musste sich hilflos dahin gleiten lassen, wurde ihn einen Strudel gezogen und erneut wusste er nichts mehr.

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich gekommen war, war er wieder in seinem Bett gelegen. Erst war er unsicher, ob alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, doch dann war ein Ekel erregender Geruch an seine Nase gedrungen, der ihm doch nicht fremd war. Blut! Im nächsten Moment war er hochgeschossen und hatte sich umgesehen. Verwirrt hatte er das ganze Blut zur Kenntnis genommen und erst auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick hin hatte er Inashi auf dem Boden ausmachen können. Leicht wankend war er aufgestanden und hatte Tokijin ergriffen, das immer noch unbeachtet auf dem Bett gelegen war. Dann hatte er auch Tensaiga nehmen wollen, hatte jedoch gemerkt, dass es nicht an seinem Platz lag. Lang hatte er nicht suchen müssen, dann hatte er es schon in der Hand seiner Mörderin ausgemacht. Sie hatte sich wohl mit dem guten Stück aus dem Staub machen wollen, wurde dann allerdings durch die magische Kette daran gehindert. Während er zu ihr gegangen war, war sein Geist immer noch mit den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht beschäftigt gewesen und bis jetzt hatte er keine Erklärung gefunden.

Er saß nun wieder in seinem Zimmer und beobachtete Inashi dabei, wie sie recht wirkungslos versuchte, das Bett und den Boden vom Blut zu säubern. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass auch ihre Kleidung nach Blut roch, allerdings nicht nach dem seinen. Das musste bedeuten, dass auch sie verletzt gewesen war. Immer noch unklar, war ihm aber, warum er wieder lebte. Wie war es ihr gelungen, die tödliche Wunde zu überleben? Welche Magie hatte sie angewandt? War sie doch stärker als er angenommen hatte?

Sein beobachtender Blick ließ sie nicht los. Schweiß troff ihr vom Gesicht, während sie über den Boden robbte und versuchte ihn zu reinigen. Hier hatte sie mehr Erfolg als beim Bett, den der Stoff hatte sich bereits mit dem Blut voll gesogen und es war schon recht eingetrocknet. Inashi konnte schrubben soviel sie wollte. Irgendwann war er des Anblicks müde und er ließ sie innehalten.

„Hör auf! Es reicht! Ich werde ein neues Bett besorgen lassen – dieses hier ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

Beinahe erleichtert sah sie ihn an. Seit dem Morgen hatte sie nichts mehr gesagt. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass sein Zorn auf sie noch größer wurde, deshalb hatte sie sich auch klaglos in die ihr zugewiesene Arbeit gestürzt. Nun kämpfte sie sich wieder auf die Beine und blieb vor ihm stehen, den Kopf gesenkt. Sie spürte, wie er näher trat und die Nase rümpfte.

„Du stinkst!"

Empört schoss ihr Kopf hoch und sie war schon dabei ihm zu sagen, dass er auch nicht besser roch, doch dann sah sie das schelmische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Er wollte sie ärgern, ganz klar. Er wollte sie soweit treiben, dass sie die Beherrschung verlor, ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf warf und er die Strafe dann umso grausamer ausfallen lassen konnte.

Sesshoumaru ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, wühlte eine Zeit lang und trat dann mit einem Stoß Gewänder wieder von dem Möbelstück zurück. Dann schritt er zur Tür.

„Komm! Wir werden etwas gegen diesen Gestank unternehmen."

Zögerlich folgte sie ihm. Was hatte er vor? Kaum dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, kam ihnen Rin entgegen gelaufen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Inashi an den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Kleinen als sie heute Morgen mit blutverschmierten Gewändern an den Frühstückstisch getreten waren. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, doch ihr Blick war neugierig über sie, Inashi und Sesshoumaru geglitten. Diese kleine grüne Kröte, nach Inashis Meinung ein hysterischer Kerl, war beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er seinen geschätzten Herrn und Meister in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte. Die längste Zeit war er um ihn herumgetanzt und hatte zu wissen verlangt, was geschehen war. Erst auf einen kühlen Blick des Hundedämons hin hatte er geschwiegen. Dann hatte sich Sesshoumaru neben Rin gesetzt und sie forschend angeschaut. Mit sanfter Stimme hatte er dann gefragt: „Bist du heute gar nicht gekommen, um mich zu wecken, Rin?"

Etwas wie Erleichterung war über seine Züge geglitten, als das Mädchen bedächtig den Kopf schüttelte. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Inashi klar, dass er in Sorge gewesen war, ob das Mädchen einen Blick auf das grausame Bild, das sich am Morgen geboten haben musste, geworfen hatte.

„Nein, ich habe geglaubt sie macht das!" Dabei deutete sie mit dem Finger auf Inashi. „Soll ich dich morgen wieder wecken kommen, Sesshoumaru-sama?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Doch Sesshoumaru hatte nur leicht den Kopf geschüttelt.

Nun stand also das kleine Mädchen wieder vor ihnen und schaute abwartend zu ihnen hoch. Ihre Augen bekamen einen strengen Ausdruck als sie zu Sesshoumaru meinte: „Du bist schmutzig! Wenn ich schmutzig bin, dann muss ich mich immer wasch en. Warum musst du dich nicht waschen, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Aber genau das will ich nun tun, Rin! Geh doch und sag, dass wir warmes Wasser benötigen, ja?"

Mit zufriedenem Gesicht tänzelte das Mädchen davon.

Sesshoumaru wandte sich wieder ihr zu und schaute sie fragend an.

„Kommst du? Das Badezimmer ist gleich da vorne."

Unsicher folgte Inashi ihm. Ihr schwante Übles. Wieder erinnerte sie sich an die Kette, die keinen größeren Abstand zuließ. Mit Nervosität blickte sie der nächsten Stunde entgegen. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass die angekündigte Strafe immer noch ausstand.

~*~

Kouga rannte und rannte. Es tat ihm gut, sich gänzlich auf die körperliche Anstrengung zu konzentrieren. Er wollte nun nicht darüber nachdenken, was gerade vorgefallen war. Er fühlte sich enttäuscht, verraten, gedemütigt. Sein Herz hatte er Kagome geöffnet und sie hatte es weggeworfen. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal Zeit und Ruhe für sich allein. Er musste seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen lassen und dann erst konnte er entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es lag nun an Kagome. Lange genug hatte er um sie gekämpft, nun konnte oder wollte er nicht mehr. Jetzt sollte sie beweisen, ob es ihr wirklich ernst war, wenn sie sagte, dass sie ihn nicht aufgeben würde.

Diese Worte hatten wieder etwas Hoffnung in ihm erweckt. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich so, dass Inu Yasha nur zufällig des Weges gekommen war? Aber warum waren sie dann so dicht beisammen gestanden? Und warum hatte sie sich überhaupt auf den Weg gemacht, wenn nicht, um sich mit dem Hundejungen zu treffen? Nein, Kouga konnte nicht glauben, dass es nur Zufall war, dass die beiden sich getroffen hatten. Ginta und Hakaku mussten sich täuschen oder besser: Sie waren getäuscht worden.

Kouga schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sinnlos sich nun Gedanken über Fragen zu machen, deren Antworten er vielleicht niemals fand. Er würde zu den Seinen zurückkehren und sein normales Leben wieder aufnehmen. Es war wohl so, dass er nicht den richtigen Riecher hatte, was Frauen betraf. Damit musste er sich wohl oder übel abfinden.

Freudig sah er nun schon dem Kampf mit dem Teufel entgegen. Das war ein Gebiet, auf dem er Meister war – der Kampf. Hier konnte ihm keiner etwas vormachen. Und das würde er beweisen. Er würde diesen weißen Dämon besiegen, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Gerade hatte er die größte Niederlage seines Lebens erlebt, er hatte verloren gegen einen jämmerlichen Halbdämon. Aber bei der nächsten Auseinandersetzung würde er nicht mehr verlieren. Er würde siegen – oder das Leben dabei lassen. Vielleicht war ein ehrenvoller Tod doch nicht so schlecht, wie er immer gedacht hatte? Und außerdem: Ob tot oder lebendig, was machte das in seiner Lage schon für einen Unterschied?

So, Sess lebt wieder…ihr seht also, ihr habt euch ganz umsonst aufgeregt! *gg* Bis zum nächsten Kap!!! Freu mich schon auf die Revs! Bin mal gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kap zu sagen habt!


	21. Auf dem Weg zum Wolfsbau

So, endlich geht es auch hier weiter! Naja, was soll ich sagen? Mit großer Freude stellte ich fest, dass Sess' Revival bei euch allen gut angekommen ist. Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich den sterben lasse, oder?? ODER??? *entsetzt ist, als erkennt, dass doch so war* Mann, muss ich gut sein!!!

*hüstl* Na, wie auch immer…es geht weiter!

@Swunz: Hi du!!!!! *freu dass wieder da ist* Bah, ihr traut mir wirklich zu, dass ich Sess einfach so sterben lasse? Ihr verkennt mich! *gg* Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!!

@Hi Yasha: Hi Süße! Es geht schon weiter! Und irgendwann werden sicher (?) alle glücklich sein…spätestens wenn dann die Story zu Ende ist! *g*

@Lady Rosha: Hi du!!!!! Ja, ich habs versprochen und auch nicht vergessen. Aber ein bisschen Spannung musste doch sein, oder nicht? Sonst wärs euch ja langweilig geworden! Also, heute wieder ein Miroku-kap, hoff, das freut dich trotzdem!!

@AngelSakyua: Wie auch immer du dich früher genannt hast, oder in Zukunft noch nennen wirst…solange du die Story liest und fleißig reviewst, freue ich mich immer von dir zu lesen!!!!!

@Lara: *wink mit dem zaunpfahl verstanden hab und nun extra schnell weitergeschrieben hab* Dieses Mal wieder Miroku und Sango und ein klein bisschen Sess und Inashi!!

@Kuina88: Danke, danke, danke, für das viele, tolle Lob!! Da macht das Weiterschreiben ja gleich noch mal soviel Spaß!!!!

@Kagome02: Auf die Strafe musst du leider noch ein bisschen warten…obwohl du in diesem Kapitel schon ein wenig ‚Einblick' erhältst! *gg*

@Matorif: Hallöchen!! Danke für das Lob! Aus deinem Mund, weiß ich das natürlich ganz besonders zu schätzen! *g* Was nun Rin und Sess angeht, so versuche ich in den nächsten Kapiteln noch mehr von ihnen rein zu bringen, kann aber nichts versprechen! Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du auch weiterhin liest!

@Lady Adamans: Willkommen in unserem kleinen, aber feinen Kreis! Ja, Kouga ist schon klasse!! *ihn echt lieb hab* Und wenn du jemanden brauchst, der mit dir schwärmt, dann melde dich hier, du findest sicher ein paar! *gg* Bis zu nächsten Kapitel!!!

@Dragonfly: Hallöle! Hab dich schon vermisst, wusste aber von Lady Rosha, dass du viel zu tun hast! Trotzdem ist es schön, wieder von dir zu lesen und ich freu mich auch schon auf deine zukünftigen Revs!!

@Soobin: Sers! Naja, ich hab auch lange überlegt, ob ich Sess so ‚logisch' wieder auferstehen lassen kann, aber ich denke, es ist akzeptabel. Auf jeden Fall kam es gut an. Was nun Kouga angeht, so ist er halt ein ganz sensibler, der immer alles gleich viel zu schwer nimmt! *g*

@Die Happy: Ja, es gibt dich doch noch!!!!!!!! *freu* Danke für das Rev!

@JackoVance: Ja, du hast Recht…7 Leben, also folgerichtig 6 mal Wiederauferstehen. Ich hatte das vorher auch anders, aber Hi Yasha hat mich dann darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Wenn sie ihr 7. Leben beenden, stehen sie ja nicht mehr auf, sondern bleiben tot. Hoffe, du stimmst mir da zu? *gg* Bis bald!!!

WOW, 13 (!!!!!) revs. Ihr seid klasse, Leute!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DANKE!!!!

Auf dem Weg zum Wolfsbau 

„Was – geht – hier – vor?" Ganz langsam und betont sprach Inu Yasha jedes Wort einzeln aus. Doch schon nach diesem Satz war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.

„Verdammt noch mal! Ich bin nur einige Stunden weg. Plötzlich taucht Kagome aus dem Nichts wieder auf – in Begleitung zweier hilflosen Wölflein nicht zu vergessen. Und wen hat sie noch im Schlepptau? Sango! Genau die Sango, die ich hier bei dir zurückgelassen habe. Dem noch nicht genug, werde ich darauf hingewiesen – mehrfach bitte schön – dass mich das alles nichts mehr angehen würde. Ich solle doch verschwinden, am besten zu dir, da du sicher schon auf mich warten würdest. Dann gesellt sich auch noch der dämlich Wolf zu unserer Versammlung, sammelt seine nichtsnutzigen Freunde ein und verschwindet ohne ein weiteres Wort. Da war ich ja schon erleichtert, nahm ich doch an, dass er endlich eingesehen hat, dass wir von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen. Aber dieses Gefühl hat sich schlagartig geändert, als Kagome plötzlich auf und davon ist, diesem dummen Wolf hinterher und ich zurückgelassen werde mit einer Sango, die mir den Weg versperrt und mir noch einmal nahe legt, sie endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Dann verschwindet auch sie und ich stehe alleine mitten im Wald. Also ich frage dich noch einmal: Was geht hier vor?"

Miroku hatte Inu Yashas Schimpftirade schweigend zugehört. Kouga war also aufgetaucht? Und einfach wieder so verschwunden? Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Schweren Herzens entschloss sich Miroku Inu Yasha reinen Wein einzuschenken. Er erzählte ihm also davon, dass Kagome nicht mehr in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnte, dass Kouga sie ihm Wald allein und hilflos gefunden und mitgenommen hatte. Er berichtete, wie Sango und Shippo aufgebrochen waren, um Kagome zu finden, und er ihnen gefolgt war. Die peinliche Episode mit dem Holzstoß ließ er aus, und setzte da fort, wo sie Kagome versprochen hatten, einen Juwelensplitter für sie zu besorgen. Mit noch mehr Widerwillen schilderte er dann sehr kurz, dass er am heutigen Morgen seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte. Auch Kagomes Auftauchen und Verschwinden hielt er sehr kurz.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen lehnte er sich dann an den Baum, zu dessen Füßen er saß und schaute erwartungsvoll auf Inu Yasha. Dieser hatte den Ausführungen des Mönchs bisher schweigend gefolgt, doch nun war er nahe am Explodieren.

„Ihr habt gewusst, dass sie noch hier ist? Ihr alle habt es gewusst und keiner von euch hat auch nur ein Wort gesagt?"

Miroku hielt es für sicherer, hinter dem Baum Schutz zu suchen, während er antwortete.

„Genau genommen haben es nur Shippo und Sango gewusst, ich bin ihnen nur gefolgt."

„Ach ja, und dann? Als ihr von diesem Teufel angegriffen wurdet? Hast du es da immer noch nicht gewusst, oder wie?"

Inu Yasha hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit dem Baum, hinter dem Miroku sich verbarg, genähert. Seine Finger zuckten verdächtig und eine Augenbraue ragte steil in die Höhe. Miroku ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Doch, schon! Aber Kagome wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst. Ich war an ein Versprechen gebunden. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen."

Mittlerweile beschrieben sie Kreise rund um den Baum, Inu Yasha bei dem Versuch, den Mönch zwischen die Finger zu bekommen und Miroku bemüht, ihm zu entkommen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller rannten sie um den Baum herum. Ein kleiner Hase, der zufällig des Weges kam, folgte dem Schauspiel einige Minuten lang, ehe er wieder das Weite suchte.

„Ein Versprechen, soso? Und du glaubst, das entschuldigt nun alles?"

„Ja doch, eigentlich schon!"

Inu Yasha hatte Miroku inzwischen beinahe eingeholt. Miroku überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dem Hanyou entkommen konnte. Überraschend machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, hielt seinen Stab direkt vor Inu Yashas Füße, sodass dieser ins Straucheln kam, und rannte dann in entgegen gesetzter Richtung quer über die Lichtung davon.

Ein wütender Schrei verfolgte ihn.

„MIROKU!"

Während Miroku nun durch den Wald hastete, immer auf der Flucht vor dem wütenden Hanyou hinter ihm und Haken schlug, die jedem Hasen zur Ehre gereicht hätten, dachte er nach, wie er am besten zur Aussprache mit Sango kommen konnte. Sie und Kagome waren sicher auf dem Weg zu Kougas Wolfsbau. Das hieß, er musste irgendwie dorthin gelangen.

Mit einem geschickten Sprung überwand er einen im Wege liegenden, breiten Ast und nahm nur Sekunden später mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass Inu Yasha nicht soviel Glück gehabt hatte und dem Rumpeln nach darüber gestolpert war.

Nun musste er sich also nur mehr daran erinnern, in welcher Richtung der Bau lag. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, musste sich in Richtung Westen halten. Also wich er leicht von seinem bisherigen Weg ab. Schon wieder hörte er Inu Yasha dicht hinter ihm fluchen und schimpfen. Lange konnte ihm Miroku nicht mehr entfliehen, denn ihm gingen auch die Finten aus, mit denen er den Abstand zwischen sich und dem wütenden Hanyou wieder vergrößerte. Ein Plan reifte in ihm, wie er Inu Yasha wieder zur Besinnung bringen könnte. Im Lauf sah er sich um und hatte schon bald den passenden Baum für die Ausführung entdeckt. Direkt spurtete er darauf zu, verlangsamte seinen Lauf noch etwas, dass Inu Yasha sehr dicht hinter ihm war, und bremste dann direkt vor der starken Eiche ab und sprang aus dem Weg. Inu Yasha, der Mirokus Ergreifung schon vorausgesehen hatte, achtete nicht so sehr auf den Weg vor ihnen, merkte zu spät, was der listige Mönch vor hatte und donnerte direkt, Kopf voran, in den mächtigen Stamm. Ein letztes Zucken seiner Arme und Beine und dann glitt er lautlos zu Boden. Dort blieb er benebelt sitzen.

Miroku nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, beugte sich über ihn und meinte eindringlich: „Inu Yasha, hör mir zu! Wir können entweder noch den ganzen Tag hier Katz und Maus spielen oder wir machen uns auf die Suche nach den beiden Mädchen. Die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir!"

Dann wartete er.

Inu Yasha schüttelte leicht den Kopf und vertrieb so auch noch die letzten Vögelchen, die er in seinem Kopf hatte singen hören. Dann starrte er immer noch wütend und böse auf den vor ihm sitzenden Mönch.

„Na gut! Und wo suchen wir sie?"

„Bei Kouga!"

„Kouga! Hab ich richtig gehört? Bei diesem…diesem…?" Inu Yasha suchte nach einer passenden Beleidigung. „…Feigling? Was wollen sie dort? Ach ja, ich vergaß. Kagome hat sich ja zu ihm geflüchtet. Wehe, wenn er ihr auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt hat. Dann wird er den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Na los, komm schon! Wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren."

Mit diesen Worten packte er den Mönch beim Kragen seiner Toga und rannte los. Vergessen waren Kikyo und der Teufel mit dem Juwelensplitter.

Sango und Kagome waren inzwischen auf die wartenden Wolfsdämonen gestoßen und gemeinsam machte man sich auf den Weg zum Wolfsbau.

„Du darfst dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Chefin. Er ist ein Sturkopf und ein klein wenig temperamentvoll. Jetzt muss er sich erst mal seine eingebildeten Wunden lecken, aber er wird sicher bald erkennen, dass es nicht so abgelaufen ist, wie er sich das vorstellt. Im Grunde ist er ein herzensguter Kerl. Du wirst schon sehen."

Seit sie losgezogen waren, versuchten die beiden nun schon Kougas Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Kagome hörte ihnen lächelnd zu. Sollte sie ihnen sagen, dass sie Kouga schon lange verziehen hatte oder sollte sie sie noch ein wenig länger Ausreden für das Geschehene suchen lassen? Die zwei legten sich wirklich sehr für ihren Freund ins Zeug und rühmten seine Vorzüge geradezu ins Unermessliche.

Auch Sango hörte schweigend mit einem Ohr hin. In Gedanken war sie aber bei Miroku. Was er wohl gerade machte? War es tatsächlich so, wie Kagome sagte und er würde kommen und sie suchen? Sie dachte an die vergangenen Tage und an ein Geschehnis, das sein Verhalten erklären würde. Sie wusste, dass es da etwas gegeben hatte. Dunkel glaubte sie sich an ein Gespräch zu erinnern, in dem er erklärte, warum er sie mied. Sie hatte ihm damals keine Beachtung geschenkt, weil er erst kurz zuvor wieder mit dem Zauberbann begonnen hatte, der anscheinend auf ihr hätte liegen sollen. Nun bedauerte sie es, dass sie ihm damals nicht genauer zugehört hatte, aber sie glaubte sich noch daran erinnern zu können, dass damals ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine ausdrucksstarken Augen gerichtet war und sie sich lieber einem Tagtraum hingegeben hatte, als ihm zuzuhören.

Nein, sie würde warten müssen, bis sie wieder auf dem Mönch traf und ihm die Frage stellen konnte, warum er das getan hatte, was er nun mal getan hatte.

Plötzlich spürte sie Kagomes Hand auf ihrem Arm und sah hoch. Sie traf den traurig – aufmunternden Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Keine Sorge, er wird wissen, wo er zu suchen hat, wenn er dich wieder sehen will. Und das will er, glaube mir. Ich befürchte nur, dass er nicht alleine kommen wird."

Auch Sango lächelte nun leicht.

„Wohl kaum, nein. Was wirst du zu Inu Yasha sagen, wenn er kommt, um dich zu holen?"

Kagome zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Ahnung! Ich hoffe, dass ich mich bis dahin mit Kouga ausgesprochen habe. Dann kann ich ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm sonst klar machen soll, dass ich eine Zeit lang nichts mehr von ihm hören will."

„Glaubst du wirklich es ist gut, wenn Kouga dabei ist, wenn du Inu Yasha wieder triffst? Die zwei verstehen sich nicht gut und ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich dann besser verstehen werden. Außerdem scheint Kouga noch verwundet zu sein."

„Ach, dem geht's schon wieder recht gut. Wahrscheinlich ist er ohnehin nicht im Bau. Er sollte nämlich mit den Bergwölfen unterwegs sein. Keine Ahnung, warum er heute bei uns aufgetaucht ist. Ich habe wirklich nicht mit ihm gerechnet."

„Vielleicht war die Sehnsucht nach dir so groß, Kagome?", meinte Sango mit einem Zwinkern.

Da musste auch Kagome lächeln.

„Ja, klar, das wird der Grund gewesen sein!", meinte sie dann sarkastisch.

Auch Sango war nun wieder ernst geworden.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee, was ich Miroku sagen soll, wenn er nun tatsächlich kommt. Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Fast wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn er überhaupt nicht käme.", meinte sie dann mit einem Seufzer.

„Jetzt belügst du dich selbst! Natürlich willst du, dass er kommt! Und er wird kommen. Ich würde mir erst mal alles erklären lassen, warum er sich so verhalten hat. Wahrscheinlich beruht alles auf einem Missverständnis. Dann kannst du ihm ja immer noch sagen, wie du es gesehen hast. Wenn es dir notwendig erscheint, entschuldigst du dich bei ihm, er sich natürlich auch bei dir und dann könnt ihr miteinander glücklich bis an euer Lebensende sein, viele, viele Kinder haben und eure Zweisamkeit genießen."

Kagome hoffte, die Freundin mit dieser Abschweifung ins Kitschige etwas aufgeheitert zu haben , allerdings war ihr bei der Schilderung zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass es diese Art des Happy Ends für sie und Kouga wohl nicht geben würde, auch wenn sie sich wieder versöhnten. Das hier war nicht ihre Zeit und irgendwann würde sie sie wieder verlassen müssen – ohne ihn.

Entschuldigend lächelte sie Sango an, doch die schien die Ironie in Kagomes Worten gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ihr Blick war nachdenklich, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Kagome sie beobachtet, begann sie zu lachen und meinte: „Wir werden ja sehen! Es wird sich schon alles finden. Als erstes lass uns mal zu diesem Wolfsbau gelangen, ich sterbe bald vor Hunger."

Ginta und Hakaku hatten diesen letzten Satz wohl gehört, denn sofort erklärte sich der eine bereit auf die Jagd zu gehen, während der andere zum Schutz der beiden Mädchen hier blieb und ein Feuer entfachte. Schließlich wollte man das Gefangene dann ja nicht roh verspeisen.

Sango setzte sich an den Rand des Lagerfeuers und starrte trübsinnig in die Flammen. In Gedanken streichelte sie über Kiraras weiches Fell. Wieder erinnerte sie sich an Mirokus fordernde und doch sanfte Lippen auf den ihren, seinen verlangenden Blick und die Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit, die sie in seinen Augen aufblitzen hatte sehen. Konnte es denn sein, dass das alles nur gespielt war? Gespielt um sein erklärtes Ziel sie zu erobern zu erreichen?

Tränen traten erneut in ihre Augen, als sie abwesend den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Nein, nicht Miroku! Er war zwar ein Frauenheld und konnte selten nein sagen, aber so fies und gemein, wie sie sich das gerade ausmahlte war er dann doch wieder nicht. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, als sie krank gewesen war, damals nach dem Kampf mit Naraku. Auch wenn sie so getan hatte, als würde sie seiner Anteilnahme nicht trauen, war sie doch froh gewesen, dass er da gewesen war. Für einige Zeit hatte er sogar seine Hände unter Kontrolle gehabt und hatte sie nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an den unmöglichsten Körperteilen berührt. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste sie gestehen, dass es ihr nicht unbedingt missfallen hatte, wenn der Mönch wieder einmal seine Annäherungsversuche gestartet hatte. Sie war sich wie etwas Besonderes vorgekommen, allein schon deshalb, weil er sie nie aufgeben hatte, auch wenn sie ihn regelmäßig zurückwies. Scheinbar hatte er anfänglich auch bei Kagome sein Glück versucht, doch dies dann bald eingestellt. Sango wusste nicht, ob dies geschehen war, weil er sich nur an Kagome rangemacht hatte, um Inu Yasha zu ärgern oder ob er sich inzwischen nicht mehr traute, da er sich vor dem Halbdämon fürchtete. Andererseits schien er wirklich nur rein freundschaftliche Gefühle für Kagome zu hegen und es war nie ein Thema gewesen, dass es bei ihr anders hätte sein können.

Wie sollte sie denn nun sein Verhalten interpretieren? Müde schloss sie die Augen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit um zu erfahren, warum es ihm leid tat, dass er ihr nachgegeben hatte: Sie musste ihn fragen! Aber dazu musste er sie erst einmal finden und vor allem finden wollen!

Oh, Miroku, wo bist du bloß?

Was war mit ihnen geschehen, dass sie sich so entzweit hatten? Sie vermisste ihn, sein Lächeln, seinen liebevollen Blick – ja, in gewisser Weise vermisste sie auch seine Hand auf ihrem Hinterteil. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Sie hatte ihr Herz verloren, und der Mann, dem es zugefallen war, bedauerte, dass es soweit gekommen war.

~*~

Wie alles in Sesshoumarus Behausung war auch das Badezimmer von unaufdringlicher Eleganz. Inashi konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so Prachtvolles gesehen hatte. Wie auch im übrigen Schloss herrschten hier helle Farben, vorzugsweise Weißtöne vor. Mitten im Raum befand sich eine Wanne mit geradezu enormen Ausmaßen, geschaffen aus einem Material, das Inashi noch nie gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig trat sie näher und strich mit der Hand über den Rand – es war kalt und fühlte sich an wie Stein. Erst dann sah sie eine Leitung, die direkt über der seltsamen Wanne endete und irgendwo in der Wand verschwand. Sesshoumaru trat nun näher und machte sich an der Leitung zuschaffen. Nur Augenblicke später strömte Wasser in den Trog. Prüfend hielt Inashi die Hand unter den Strahl und stellte fest, dass es von angenehmer Wärme war.

Einen Augenblick freute sie sich darauf, ihren angespannten und blutverschmierten Körper in die Wanne gleiten zu lassen. Doch im nächsten Moment fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Youkai neben ihr, der sie mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln betrachtete. Als er sah, dass sie bei seinem Anblick erstarrte, vertiefte sich dieses Grinsen noch. Inashi kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts Gutes vorhersagen kannte.

Während er sich das Oberteil seiner Gewänder abstreifte und dann achtlos zur Seite warf, meinte er mit gelangweilter Stimme: „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, ist das Wasser wieder kalt. Ich gedenke dich, nur für dich noch mal welches erhitzen zu lassen!"

Unsicher trat die Dämonin einen Schritt zurück. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht auf was diese Situation hinauslief! Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte, als ihr Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper fiel.


	22. Kougas Kampf

Hallöchen meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser (ja, es gibt auch solche, ich weiß das jetzt *gg*)! Schickt mal alle ein Küsschen an AL-X, denn ihm habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass das neue Kap heute schon online geht! Er hat soviel Mut aufgebracht, mich anzuschreiben und direkt danach zu fragen! Hat mich echt gefreut! *kari kontakt mit lesern nicht scheut*

@Kagome: Naja, auf Inashis Strafe musst du leider noch etwas warten, kommt erst im nächsten Kap. Und dass ich immer an der spannendsten Stelle aufhöre, ist ein taktischer Zug! *gg*

@Evil_Sisters: Geht schon weiter! Bitte lass mal wieder von dir hören/lesen!!

@Kuina: Schicks gleich los!!!

@Jacko: Auch dir viele liebe herzliche Grüße und ich freu mich schon auf die tollen Revs, die für deine Übersetzung eingehen werden!

@AL-X: Ja, ja…es geht doch schon weiter!!! Nur für dich!!! Weil du so lieb angefragt hast!!!! *sich immer noch tierisch freu*

@Lady Rosha: Hi, meine Beste!! Heute gibt's mal wieder Kouga-kun für uns!!! Und solche Tatsachen kannst du von mir aus auch ewig wiederholen!!! *gg*

Und geht schon los! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Kougas Kampf 

Kagome konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Schritte schneller wurden, je näher sie dem Wolfsbau kamen. Es schien ihr, als hätte sie Kouga schon Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, dabei war es gerade mal einen Tag her, dass er sie enttäuscht und entmutigt verlassen hatte.

Es drängte sie danach, sich mit ihm auszusprechen, ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie musste ihm einfach erklären, dass sie nichts mehr mit Inu Yasha zu tun haben wollte, dass er es war, den sie sich an ihrer Seite wünschte.

Das letzte Stück lief sie dann sogar und schwer atmend kam sie in der Höhle an. Doch obwohl sie schon damit gerechnet hatte, gab es ihr nun dennoch einen Stich, als sie den Bau verlassen vorfand. Nur einige seines Rudels waren anwesend und hoben interessiert die Köpfe, als sie herein gestürmt kam.

„War Kouga in den letzten Tagen hier?"

Die Frage war an den gerichtet, der ihr am nächsten saß und ihre Enttäuschung war groß, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht seid er sich zu den Bergwölfen aufgemacht hat, Chefin!"

Mutlos ließ Kagome sich auf den Boden fallen. So fanden ihre Freunde sie auch wenig später.

Jikara warf Kouga einen neugierigen Blick zu, wagte es aber nicht, ihn zu fragen, warum er denn alleine wieder gekommen war. Am vergangenen Abend war er bereits wieder zu ihnen gestoßen und seitdem starrte er trübsinnig vor sich hin und gab nur einsilbige Antworten. Jikara fühlte, dass ihn etwas quälte und dass es mit diesem Menschenmädchen zusammenhing, stand außer Frage. Doch genauso wusste sie auch, dass er nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. Sie versuchte es deshalb erst gar nicht, schließlich kannte sie ja seinen Sturkopf.

„Bald werden wir in unserem Dorf ankommen. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät!"

Gespannt starrte sie auf sein Gesicht. Es war ein schwacher Versuch, ihn von seinen Gedanken anzulenken, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf eingehen würde. Doch sehr zu ihrer Überraschung kehrte sofort Leben in seine Augen zurück. Ein Glitzern in den Tiefen der eisblauen Augen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Keine Sorge! Sie sind stark, sie lassen sich nicht so leicht besiegen. Und bald wird der Dämon geschlagen sein!"

Seine Stimme klang bestimmt. Doch etwas machte Jikara an seinem Ausdruck Sorgen, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, was es war. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass früher nicht da gewesen war. Sonst hatte er immer besonnen und durchdacht gehandelt, doch nun schien es ihr, als würde ein geheimes Feuer in ihm brennen, dass ihn dem Dämon und dem Kampf entgegen trieb. Was war nur geschehen?

„Hmm, Kouga?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und erst als er sie ermutigend ansah, wagte sie es, weiter zu sprechen.

„Sag, was ist zwischen dir und dem Menschenmädchen passiert? Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"

Sie hatte den Blick abgewandt und sah nun auf die Bäume vor ihr. Sein hartes, schmerzvolles Lachen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Seine Stimme, so voll Sarkasmus und unterdrücktem Schmerz, sandte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

„Kagome? Nun ja, sagen wir so: Sie ist nun endlich dem Ruf ihres Herzens gefolgt und zu dem zurückgekehrt, den sie liebt. Nur leider hat sie mir vergessen zu sagen, dass sie sich nun dazu entschieden hat!"

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

„Du meinst, sie war nicht da, als du in den Bau zurückgekehrt bist? Aber vielleicht hat sie einen anderen Grund gehabt, um zu gehen? Möglicherweise kommt sie bald zurück, oder sie ist schon da? Ich meine,…"

Eine abwehrende Handbewegung Kougas brachte Jikara zum Schweigen.

„Du brauchst ihr Verhalten nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich weiß, warum sie gegangen ist, schließlich habe ich die beiden ja zusammen gesehen!"

„Ach so,…"

Jikara wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Kouga nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Aber sie merkte auch, dass er sich quälte und sie wollte ihm doch so gern helfen. Was sollte, was konnte sie tun?

Während sie noch überlegte, hob Kouga plötzlich den Kopf und hielt die Nase in den Wind.

„Es ist da! Gleich da vorne!"

Und ehe Jikara antworten konnte, war er schon voraus gelaufen. Sie beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, denn auch sie hatte nun die Witterung des grausamen Dämons aufgenommen. Die Luft stach in ihrer Lunge, aber sie kam dem Feind immer näher. Auch die anderen aus ihrem Rudel liefen, aufgeschreckt durch Kougas Spurt, hinter ihr her. Bald hatten sie den Platz erreicht, an dem sich der Dämon und Kouga schon gegenüberstanden. Bainoakuma deutet gerade mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf Kougas Brust, die immer noch verbunden war.

„Du schon wieder! Hat dir das letzte Mal nicht gereicht? Wann wirst du endlich einsehen, dass du mich nicht besiegen kannst – niemand kann das!"

Kouga ließ sich durch das selbstbewusste Lachen des anderen nicht einschüchtern. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen ging über sein Gesicht, während er seinen Körper - für den ersten Angriff bereit – anspannte.

„Oh, doch! Ich kann und ich werde! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Mein Leben für den Sieg!"

Bei diesem Satz erstarrte Jikara. Schon oft hatte sie Freund und Feind so etwas sagen hören, doch niemals war soviel Ernsthaftigkeit darin gelegen. Normalerweise wurden solcherlei Sätze gebraucht, um sich selbst Mut zu zusprechen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass man es schaffen konnte. Doch die Art, wie Kouga es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte die stumme Botschaft enthalten, dass es so sein würde. Er war bereit alles zu geben – wirklich alles – um seinen Feind zu besiegen. Keine Rücksicht auf Verluste dieses Mal! Keine Besonnenheit, keine Flucht! Alles was zählte, war der Sieg!

Auch der Dämon hatte einen Moment unsicher innegehalten und seinen Gegner überrascht gemustert. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen weißen Lippen erschienen – grausam und verspottend. Je länger er Kouga musterte, desto breiter wurde sein Grinsen.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann soll es so sein! Ist zwar schade um so einen wie dich, aber mir soll's egal sein! Bereit zu sterben, kleiner Wolf?"

Kouga antwortete nicht, lediglich ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren stieg aus seiner Kehle. Im nächsten Moment war er schon losgesprungen, direkt auf Bainoakuma zu. Diesem gelang es im letzten Moment auszuweichen und überrascht starrte er auf Kouga, der nun genau an jener Stelle kauerte, an der  er selbst noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatten, die zur Faust geballte Hand in die Erde gerammt, dass sich ein riesiges Loch aufgetan hatte.

Kougas Mundwinkel hoben sich in der Sicherheit, dass er den Sieg davon tragen würde und Jikara, die das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte, hörte einen aus ihrem Rudel flüstern: „Habt ihr das gesehen? Ist der schnell! Kein Wunder dass der Chef darauf bestanden hat, ihn zu holen!"

Wieder stürmte Kouga auf Bainoakuma zu und dieses Mal hatte der nicht so viel Glück. Mit einem schnellen Kick brach Kouga ihm erbarmungslos den Arm und das Knacken der brechenden Knochen drang bis zu den anderen herüber. Immer schneller und immer härter wurden die Attacken, die Kouga ausführte.

Und doch war Jikara voll Sorge. Es schien ihr fast so, als würde der Dämon gar nicht erst versuchen sich zu wehren, sondern war nur darauf bedacht, auszuweichen. Und dann war da noch Kouga! Er kämpfte gut, das stand außer Frage, mit Sicherheit besser als jeder aus ihrem Rudel. Aber er kämpfte ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Er achtete nicht sonderlich auf seine Deckung oder auf seine wenigstens relative Sicherheit. 

Dies sollte ihm dann auch zum Verhängnis werden. Als er wieder einmal angriff, nutzte der Dämon seine Chance und hieb Kouga mit voller Wucht auf die immer noch nicht ganz verheilte Brustwunde. Kouga wurde zurück geschleudert und einige Meter weiter bremste eine Baum seinen Flug. Dort blieb er dann benommen liegen und rang nach Luft. Der Verband begann sich erneut rot zu färben.

Die anderen des Wolfsrudels wollten schon losstürmen und Kouga zu Hilfe eilen, wurden aber durch eine Handbewegung von ihm aufgehalten. Den Blick hatte er immer noch auf Bainoakuma geheftet und er schien ihm stumm herauszufordern, das Begonnen doch zu beenden und den Kampf nun zu entscheiden.

Unter Schmerzen blaffte er den weißen Teufel, der grinsend vor ihm stand, an: „Warum bringst du es nicht zu Ende?"

„Nein, das wäre zu langweilig. Du bist stark und du weißt, was du willst! Ich habe Besseres mit dir vor, keine Sorge. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen!"

Mit einem Blick auf die anderen, meinte er dann noch: „Kümmert euch um seine Wunde! Ich will, dass er gesund ist, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal gegenüber stehen!"

Dann trottete er langsam davon, den gebrochenen Arm nachlässig an der Seite herab baumelnd. Jikara und ihre Meute hatten das Ganze sprachlos verfolgt. Nun beeilte sie sich, zu Kouga zu gelangen, der immer noch mit dem Bewusstsein rang und inzwischen schon Blut spuckte. Schnell riss sie den Verband von seiner Brust und sah erleichtert, dass die Verletzung nicht so schlimm war, wie angenommen. Kouga aber schlug ihre Hand zur Seite, richtete sich stöhnend auf und wankte davon – in die Richtung, in der auch der Teufel verschwunden war.

„He, du! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir! Komm gefälligst zurück, du Feigling!"

Nach wenigen Metern brach er zusammen.

Jikara saß an Kougas Krankenlager und starrte auf sein blasses Gesicht. Auf ihrer Schulter spürte sie die Hand ihres Vaters.

„Wie ich gehört habe, hat er tapfer gekämpft!"

Jikara hob den Blick und sah in die Augen ihres Vaters, die den ihren so glichen. Das Verhältnis, das seit Kougas Weggang nicht zum Besten gestanden hatte, hatte sich in letzter Zeit wieder gebessert und so lächelte sie ihn dankbar an.

„Tapfer? Ja! Klug? Nein!"

„Hm, wer weiß, meine Tochter, womöglich warst du der Grund, dass er Mut vor Besonnenheit gezeigt hat?"

Niedergeschlagen senkte Jikara wieder den Kopf und griff nach Kougas Hand, die leblos neben seinem Körper lag.

„Nein, nicht ich bin es, deretwegen er sich so verhält – leider!"

Ihr Vater nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und stellte sich an die anderer Seite von Kougas Bett. Bedächtig ließ er dann seinen Blick über die Gestalt gleiten, die unter der Decke lag.

„Du weißt aber, warum er es getan hat?"

Jikara nickte.

„Ja, das weiß ich! Und ich habe schon alles mir mögliche unternommen, um zu verhindern, dass es noch einmal so weit kommt!"

Ihr Plan stand fest. Sie wollte Kouga nicht noch einmal so sehen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal diesen einen Satz von ihm hören, der ihr sagte, dass ihm sein Leben nicht mehr allzu viel wert war. Sie würde ihn retten, sie würde ihn beschützen – wenn es sein musste, auch vor sich selbst. Das war sie ihm schuldig!

Natürlich hätte sie die Möglichkeit nützen können und versuchen, sein Herz wieder zurückzuerobern. Aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt und sie hatte sie nicht genutzt. Wer weiß, wenn es wirklich stimmte, was Kouga sagte und das Mädchen tatsächlich verschwunden war, dann konnte sie immer noch versuchen, sein Herz zu heilen. Aber im Moment konnte sie das nicht glauben, denn sie hatte die junge Frau gesehen – hatte ihren Blick gesehen, als sie damals in die Höhle getreten war. Die Kleine – Kagome – war an Kougas Seite gesessen und hatte die Eifersucht nicht ganz aus ihrem Blick verbergen können. Und sie hatte Kougas Blick gesehen, als das Mädchen ohne ein Wort die Höhle verlassen hatte. Selten hatte sie soviel Sehnsucht bei ihm gesehen. Damals hatte sie schon geahnt, dass sie ihn verloren hatte – verloren an einen Mensch!

Kagome war rastlos. Sie wusste nicht zum wievielten Male sie nun schon zum Eingang der Höhle lief und nach draußen starrte – in der irrigen Hoffnung, Kouga würde doch noch zurückkommen, ehe er zu den Bergwölfen ging. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass er schon lange wieder bei dieser Jikara war und sie war bemüht, das Bild zu verdrängen, dass sich immer wieder in ihren Kopf schob – Kouga in Jikaras Armen. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Wolfsdämonin nur zu gern bereit war, Kouga zu trösten. 

Enttäuscht ging sie dann wieder zu den anderen zurück, die ihr mit besorgtem Blick entgegensahen.

„Kagome, du musst Geduld haben, er wird wieder zurückkommen, du wirst schon sehen."

Sango strich ihrer Freundin sanft über den Arm und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Kagome grinste dankbar aber traurig zurück.

„Ja, hoffentlich…"

In diesem Moment stürmte Ginta in die Höhle und direkt auf Kagome zu.

„Chefin! Chefin! Unserer Späher berichten, dass sich der Mönch und dieser Halbdämon aus Osten nähern. Sie kommen ziemlich rasch voran. Und dann ist da noch jemand da, der dich sprechen will."

Kagome hatte zuerst erschrocken geschaut, als Inu Yashas Name gefallen war, allerdings hatte sie sich dann gefreut, als sie das Leuchten in Sangos Augen bemerkt hatte. Nun deutete sie Ginta, den seltsamen Besucher zu holen. Wer es wohl sein mochte? War es vielleicht Kouga, der…? 

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie sich einem gänzlich unbekannten Wolfsdämon gegenüber sah. Dennoch lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und fragte ihn, was er denn von ihr wolle. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handeln musste. Doch der erste Satz des Boten ließ sie dann aufhorchen.

„Ich komme von den Bergwölfen, Jikara schickt mich, es geht um Kouga!"

Sofort machte sich Angst in Kagome breit. Was war geschehen? Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, aber was? War Kouga verletzt? Oder schlimmer noch, war er…? Kagome wagte es nicht, den Gedanken weiterzudenken. Ihre Augen hatten sich panisch geweitet und ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Sie deutete dem Mann vor ihr, weiter zu sprechen. Doch das, was er sagte beruhigte sie keineswegs. Die Angst und die Furcht in ihr wurden eher noch größer. Als er geendet hatte, nickte sie bloß und sprang dann auf und zu Sango, die bereits am Höhleneingang stand und nach Miroku Ausschau hielt. Sie merkte sofort, dass mit Kagome etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Kagome, was…?"

„Hör zu, Sango, ich muss fort! Ich muss zu Kouga! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit!"

Sie wollte schon wieder davoneilen, aber Sango hielt sie zurück.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!"

Kagome lächelte leicht, nahm Sangos Hand in ihre und meinte eindringlich: „Nein! Pass auf: Ich möchte, dass du hier auf Miroku wartest und dich mit ihm aussprichst…nein, keine Widerrede…es ist ernst, wir werden wohl auch seine Hilfe brauchen! Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn ihr dann beide nachkommt!"

Sango schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte dann aber kurz und senkte ergeben den Kopf.

„Ja, ist gut! Aber was ist mit Inu Yasha?"

Im Weglaufen meinte Kagome: „Er soll tun, was er für das Beste hält! Aber mach ihm keine Hoffnungen, hörst du?"

~*~

Miroku spürte, wie Inu Yasha immer ungeduldiger wurde und immer mehr zur Eile drängte, je näher sie dem Wolfsbau kamen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn nicht auch dazu drängte, so schnell wie möglich voran zukommen, aber er war immer noch ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher und hatte kein Dämonenblut in sich. Auch das Loch in seiner Hand half ihm nicht wirklich, wenn es darum ging, die Ausdauer zu verbessern. Er hatte ohnehin sein Möglichstes getan und war jetzt schon am Ende seiner Kräfte. Einzig der Gedanke Sango bald wieder zu sehen, hielt ihn noch aufrecht, und trieb ihn voran.

Dennoch mobilisierte er noch einmal alle seine Reserven, als er am Horizont den Hügel sehen konnte, in dessen Innerem die Höhle lag. Selbst Inu Yasha schien überrascht über die plötzliche Schnelligkeit des Mönchs und brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er ihn wieder eingeholt hatte.

Miroku glaubte eine Person am Eingang der Höhle stehen zu sehen, die ihnen einige Schritte entgegenkam, als sie sich näherten. Erst später erkannte er, dass es sich um Sango handelte. Seine Schritte wurden wieder langsamer und er begann sich zu fragen, wie er ihr begegnen sollte. Sollte er versuchen alles zu erklären? Sollte er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen? Sollte er sie einfach in die Arme nehmen und küssen? Er wusste es nicht!


	23. Ein Bad Entspannung pur

Hallöchen ihr Lieben!!! Ja, lange hats gedauert, aber die letzten Wochen waren einfach sch…na ja, nicht so toll! Aber nun gibt es endlich ein weiteres Kap und ich hoffe doch, dass ihr euch alle freut? gg

Al-X: Hallöchen du! Ja, ich weiß ich habs versprochen und deshalb geht das Kap auch heute noch online! Obwohl ich ja eigentlich schon wieder weg bin! gg Freu mich schon wieder, deine Meinung zu dem Ganzen zu lesen! Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht allzu enttäuscht bist.

Soobin: Kein Problem, dass du dich beim letzten Kap nicht gerührt hast, Hauptsache, du bist jetzt wieder da! Und dafür gibt's auch gleich das gewünschte Sess-Inashi-Kapitel!

Hi du!! Ja, waren ganz brauchbare Kaps, nicht? zwinker Wie dem auch sei, hier das Kapitel, das dir doch relativ gut gefallen hat, soweit ich das in Erinnerung habe, ne? gg

Kagome: Geht schon weiter! Danke für die Komplimente, die du hoffentlich ernst meinst gg und die dir NIE ausgehen mögen!!

Lady Rosha: Na, ich muss doch an der spannendsten Stelle aufhören, damit ihr mir auch alle treu bleibt! Kann einen Schwund an Lesern nicht verkraften! gg Bis bald und melde dich doch wegen den DVDs, ja?

AngelSakuya: Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann dir die Fragen nicht beantworten, sonst ist doch die Spannung futsch! gg einfach brav weiterlesen, ja?

Lara: Das freut mich aber SEHR, dass du noch lebst!!!! hüpf Viel Spaß beim neuen Kap!!!

Ein Bad – Entspannung pur 

Immer noch stand Inashi da und starrte abwartend auf Sesshoumaru. Sie hoffte , dass er sein Treiben einstellen, sie entschuldigend anlächeln und als anständiger Dämon, der er ja nicht war, draußen warten würde, bis sie gebadet hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ganz im Gegenteil! Als sie seinen fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, wurde ihr erst wieder bewusst, dass sie ihn immer noch anstarrte und er inzwischen dabei war sich auch die Hose auszuziehen. Schnell und mit hoch rotem Kopf wirbelte sie herum und musterte nun scheinbar interessiert die weiße Wand vor ihr. Hinter sich hörte sie das Kleidungsstück, das er gerade ausgezogen hatte, zu Boden rascheln. Unweigerlich kam ihr ein Bild vor Augen: Sesshoumaru – nackt! Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern schneller zu rauschen begann und wie eine ungewohnte Hitze in ihr hochstieg. Das war doch nicht der erste Mann, den sie nackt sah, verdammt! Außerdem hatte sie ihn ja noch nicht einmal gesehen! Warum stellte sie sich dann so mädchenhaft an? Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal leiden – er sie sicher auch nicht, nachdem sie versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen, gestand sie sich mit einem Hauch von Bedauern ein.

Sie hörte Wasser plätschern und nahm an, dass er sich in die Wanne gelegt hatte. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Gefahr fürs erste gebannt! Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass er tatsächlich in der Wanne saß und Wasser und Schaum seine Formen verbargen. Erst dann drehte sie sich um. Ihr Blick traf nachdenklich den seinen. Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie würde nicht zu ihm in diese Wanne steigen!

Verunsichert sah sie, wie ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. Plötzlich griff er nach etwas und sie braucht einige Zeit, um festzustellen, dass er nun die magische Kette in der Hand hatte und ungewohnt sanft daran zog. Sie folgte widerstrebend dem leichten Zug, ließ sich Schritt für Schritt herziehen und stand alsbald neben ihm. Sie fixierte sein Gesicht und versuchte angestrengt den Blick nur nirgends anders hinwandern zu lassen, schon gar nicht auf seinen Körper, der im Wasser ruhte. Sesshoumaru quittierte ihre Anstrengungen mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, dann deutete er ihr mit einem Finger näher zu kommen. Mit hochroten Wangen tat sie, was er verlangte, kniff aber die Augen zusammen. Dann spürte sie auch schon einen warmen Lufthauch an ihrem Ohr und hörte seine ruhige, kalte Stimme.

„Wenn du nicht bald in die Wanne steigst, dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich rauskomme und dich hole. Die Entscheidung liegt also bei dir."

Erschrocken hatte sie ihn bei diesen Worten angesehen. In seinen goldenen Augen konnte sie die Entschlossenheit sehen, seine Androhung wahr zu machen. Sie schluckte heftig. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, mitsamt der Kleidung in die Wanne zu steigen, doch kam sie davon wieder ab. Zum ersten würde sich Sesshoumaru nicht davon abhalten lassen, ihr höchstpersönlich beim Ausziehen zu helfen und zum zweiten war es mehr als peinlich. Sie stellte sich ja wirklich kindisch an.

Sesshoumaru hatte den Wechsel der Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht beobachtet. Stolz hatte sich mit Scham abgewechselt und nun, als er ihre geflüsterten Worte hörte, vertiefte sich das sarkastische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht noch.

„Aber Ihr müsst Euch wegdrehen – oder wenigstens die Augen schließen."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre roten Wangen und schloss dann seufzend die Augen. Nicht, dass er es ihr zuliebe tat, er wusste nur, wenn er sie weiterhin anschauen würde, dann würde sie sich nie ausziehen und er müsste seine Drohung wahr machen. Das hieß, dass er aus dem warmen Wasser heraus steigen müsste. Das war ihm aber das Vergnügen, sie zu demütigen, nicht wert. Also blieb er liegen und schloss die Augen.

Er hörte, wie sie an ihrer Kleidung tastete, hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, der zu Boden glitt, hörte, wie sie sich bewegte – manchmal leise aufseufzte – und er spürte immer wieder ihren forschenden Blick, ob er auch ja nicht die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

Unweigerlich erschien ihr Bild vor seinem Auge, wie sie mitten im Bad stehen musste, die Kleidung zu ihren Füßen. Er runzelte Stirn, als er spürte, wie sein Körper allein schon auf diese Vorstellung reagierte. Schnell bemühte er sich an etwas anderes zu denken, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Wasser höher schwappte und verriet, dass nun auch sie in die Wanne gestiegen war. Einige Sekunden wartete er noch, wappnete sich auf den Anblick und schlug dann die Augen auf. Sofort kehrte das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück, als er sie dasitzen sah – den Körper verkrampft, die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie verlangte gerade zu danach, geärgert zu werden. Nun, er würde ihr diesen Gefallen tun.

Die Wanne war groß genug, dass sie beide bequem darin Platz fanden ohne sich zu berühren. Dennoch fühlte sich Inashi unwohl. Sie hatte sich an den Punkt gesetzt, der ihrer Meinung nach am weitesten von dem Youkai entfernt war. Dann hatte sie gewartet, bis er die Augen aufschlagen würde, hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Blick über sein Gesicht und seine Brust gleiten lassen. Sie hatte die gutausgebildeten Muskeln auf seinem Oberkörper bewundert, hatte sein anmutiges Gesicht betrachtet und war schließlich bei seiner gerunzelten Stirn, die die Harmonie seiner Züge störte, hängen geblieben. In dem Moment war auch schon wieder Leben in ihn gekommen und er hatte langsam die Augen geöffnet. Ein Blick aus forschenden Augen hatte sie getroffen und sie war erschauert. Wie gebannt hatte sie seinen Blick erwidert, hatte gespürt, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannte und auf irgendetwas zu warten schien. Mit angehaltenem Atem hatte sie gesehen, wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht gehoben hatten und wie er dann geschmeidig wie eine Katze etwas tiefer in das Wasser gerutscht war. Die Oberfläche war unruhig geworden und hatte Löcher in den Schaum gerissen. Unweigerlich war dadurch die Sicht auf seinen immer noch ruhig daliegenden Körper besser geworden und Inashi hatte einen Blick auf seine sehnig-muskulösen Beine werfen können. Sein Gewand verbarg sonst soviel von seinem attraktiven Körper. Der Wunsch wurde in ihr wach, diesen Körper zu erforschen und unerwartet kehrte die Erinnerung an den Kuss zurück, den sie geteilt hatten und bei dem sie seinen Körper so dich an dem ihren gespürt hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut zu kochen begann und war sich sicher, dass es auch ihm nicht entgangen war, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken wanderten. Wieder suchte sie mit Blicken sein Gesicht und sah gerade noch, wie er sich eine nasse Strähne seines weißen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Blick blieb an seinen langgliedrigen, schlanken Fingern hängen und sie glaubte seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Schnell schloss sie die Augen, um das Bild aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Wieder spürte sie, wie das Wasser um ihren Körper höher schwappte und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Dieses Mal saß Sesshoumaru den Rücken zu ihr gewandt und als ahnte er, dass sie seinen Rücken mit bewundernden Blicken musterte, meinte er: „Ich mache dir eine Vorschlag! Ich wasche dir den Rücken, wenn du dasselbe bei mir machst. Nun, was meinst du?"

Einen Moment war sie bestrebt, ihm zu sagen, dass sie noch ganz andere Dinge tun würde, als ihm nur den Rücken zu waschen. Doch als sie den Mund öffnete, entrang sich ihr nur ein heiseres Krächzen und das brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Es war Sesshoumaru, den sie hier verliebt anstarrte! Ein-, zweimal atmete sie tief durch. Sie wusste, dass er sie absichtlich an ihn heran ließ. Er spielte mir ihr – wie das Raubtier mit seiner Beute. Doch dieses Mal war sie gewappnet. Sie würde mitspielen, oh ja! Und sehr bald würde er sich in der Rolle des Opfers finden.

„Ihr müsst näher kommen!"

Sie sah, wie er einen Moment erstarrte und ein siegessicheres Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Nun, die nächsten Minuten würden noch mehr Überraschungen für ihn bereithalten.

Sehr zu ihrer Freude tat er, wie ihm geheißen, und rutschte noch näher zu ihr hin. Auch sie rutschte ein Stück heran, sodass er jetzt leicht zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen saß. Beide waren kurz zusammengezuckt, als sich ihre Körper berührt hatten. Inashi beugte sich nun etwas vor und schob seine Haare, die nass beinahe bläulich schimmerten, über seine Schulter nach vorne, so  dass sein Rücken frei vor ihr lag. Dann griff sie mit beiden Händen in das Wasser, sammelte es und ließ es über seine Haut rinnen. Anschließend verfolgte sie mit der flachen Hand den Weg, den es genommen hatte, strich sanft über die zarte Haut, spürte, wie er leicht erschauerte und konnte selbst ein leichtes Beben nicht verhindern. Unwillkürlich rückte sie ein Stückchen näher. In diesem Moment sah sie einen Schwamm etwas schräg vor ihr am Wannenrand liegen. Als sie sich vorbeugte um danach zu greifen, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Brüste seinen Rücken berührten. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und Inashi musste lächeln. Endlich hatte sie einmal die Oberhand und das Beste war, er selbst hatte sich in diese Situation gebracht.

Sesshoumaru hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl der ungewohnten Berührung auf seinem Rücken. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie so sanft vorgehen würde und überhaupt hatte es ihn überrascht, dass sie seinen Vorschlag angenommen hatte. Er spürte, wie ihre Finger über seine Haut wanderten, zärtliche Spuren zogen. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht den Kopf zurück zu werfen und wohlig aufzuseufzen. Genauso, wie er den Drang unterdrücken musste, herumzuwirbeln, sie an sich zu reißen und ganz andere Dinge mit ihr anzustellen, als nur züchtig dazusitzen und sich den Rücken waschen zu lassen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ihren Körper erkundete, sich fest an sich drückte, eins mit ihr wurde…in diesem Moment spürte er ihre Brüste an seiner Haut und ein heißer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Für Inashi unsichtbar ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. So wollte er verhindern, dass er nicht doch noch nach ihr griff. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er spürte, wie sie wieder etwas wegrutschte und sein Körper entspannte sich leicht. Lediglich der Druck in seiner unteren Körperhälfte ließ kaum nach. Er wurde auch nicht weniger, als sie begann, seinen Rücken mit weichen, kreisenden Bewegungen des Schwammes zu schrubben. Er war sich sicher, dass das Wasser rund um ihn nun bald zu kochen beginnen würde. Ihre Finger hinterließen unsichtbare Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er glaubte in Flammen zu stehen, ein Gefühl, das er so bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte. Er spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern schoß, das Dämonenblut, das sonst immer so kühl blieb. Nun brodelte es. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie wenn er sich verwandelte – ähnlich und doch anders. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, nicht jetzt auf jeden Fall. Sein gesamtes Denken war reduziert auf die zärtlichen Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen.

Beinahe erleichtert seufzte er auf, als sie die Hand mit dem Schwamm endlich sinken ließ. Bedächtig rutschte er von ihr weg – langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er wollte seinem Körper noch etwas Zeit geben, um sich zu beruhigen. Innerlich war er froh, dass das Wasser um ihn seinen Zustand verbarg. Doch gleichzeitig wurde ein Gefühl in ihm immer stärker! Seine Kaltblütigkeit wenigstens ansatzweise wieder zurückerhalten, begannen sich seine Mundwinkel in einem spöttischen Lächeln zu heben. Zeit um seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten. Er war gespannt, ob sie genauso viel Selbstbeherrschung besaß wie er.

Inashi hatte enttäuscht den Schwamm sinken lassen. Sie hatte gehofft, wenigstens ein kleines Zeichen des Schwächerwerdens bei ihm festzustellen. Aber nichts dergleichen. Es schien ihn völlig kalt gelassen zu haben. Ohne Eile war er wieder in seine Seite der Wanne zurückgekehrt, hatte sich dann geradezu gelangweilt zu ihr umgewandt und lächelte sie nun irgendwie mitleidig an.

Sie selbst aber war zu kaum einem klaren Gedanken fähig. Sie glaubte immer noch seine geschmeidige Haut unter ihren Fingern zu fühlen und verkrampfte diese in den Schwamm. Wieder mal war ihr Plan nach hinten losgegangen. Statt dass er es war, der nach ihren Berührungen lechzte, war sie es, die sich wünschte ihn weiter berühren zu dürfen. Es hatte sie enorme Überwindung gekostet, den Schwamm sinken zu lassen und sie wusste, dass, würde er sie nun berühren, sie ihm total ausgeliefert wäre. Unsicher sah sie zu ihm hinüber.

Sesshoumaru hatte ihren Blick bisher gemieden. Er wollte sich nicht noch im letzten Moment verraten. Er sprach auch nicht, zu sehr befürchtete er, dass seine Stimme vor Leidenschaft heiser war. Also griff er nach dem Schwamm, denn sie immer noch hielt und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie ihn fest umklammerte. Verwirrt hob er nun doch den Blick und begegnete dem ihren. Ihm stockte der Atem. Sie sah ihn an, mit verlangenden, vor Lust verschleierten Augen, in denen auch etwas Unsicherheit und Angst zu lesen war – ein reizvolles Bild. In diesem Moment war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er wusste, dass er das, was er tat wohl ewig bereuen würde, dennoch streckte er sehr langsam die Hände aus, fasste sie an den Schulter und zog sie, ihren fragenden Blick ignorierend, zu sich heran. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, sah er wie ihre Lider sich über die Augen senkten, die beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung spiegelten. Er zog sie mit sich, lehnte sich wieder an den schrägen Rand der Wanne, spürte den kühlen Stein an seiner Haut und ihre heißen Lippen auf den seinen. Es war im egal, dass sie spüren musste, wie es um ihn stand, alles, was ihn interessierte, war ihr Mund, der seinem Begehren antwortete. Fordernd stieß er seine Zunge vor, verlangte Einlass in ihre Mundhöhle. Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als ihre Zungen sich trafen. Er spürte, wie sie erbebte und sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte, sich an ihm rieb, ihn förmlich dazu trieb, weiter zu gehen. Ihre nassen Hände lagen nun an seinen Wangen, hielten sein Gesicht umfangen, gaben ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er spürte, wie Strähnen ihres nassen Haares über seine Brust strichen und alleine diese Berührung steigerte seine Lust schier ins Unermessliche. Er glaubte sich keine Sekunde länger beherrschen zu können.

Seine Hand wanderte tastend an ihrer Seite entlang, legte sich dann mit unsagbarer Sanftheit auf eine ihrer Brüste und verharrte dort, wartete auf ein Einverständnis, Entgegenkommen, irgendeine Regung. Lange musste er sich nicht gedulden, schon bog sich ihr Körper seiner Hand entgegen und ein forderndes Gurren stieg aus ihrer Kehle. Sofort reagierte Sesshoumarus zu diesem Zeitpunkt empfindlichster Körperteil diesem Laut und streckte sich ihr noch mehr entgegen. Auch seine Hand war inzwischen nicht untätig geblieben, massierte nun sanft das weiche Fleisch.

Ja, allein für diese Gefühle lohnte es sich zu leben.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Auch Inashi erstarrte. Was war los? Sie spürte, wie sich sein Griff um ihre Mitte verstärkte, er sie an sich presste, aber nicht mehr leidenschaftlich, sondern eher…zärtlich? Überrascht schlug sie die Augen auf.

Sie spürte, wie sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte und dann an ihren Lippen hängen blieb.

„Inashi?"

Ihren Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören, erschreckte sie mehr als alles andere. Noch niemals hatte er sie mit ihrem Namen angesprochen.

„Ja?", stammelte sie.

„Warum bin ich nicht tot?"


	24. Wiedersehen

Hi ihrs!! Gomen nasai, dass ihr solange ohne Fortsetzung habt auskommen müssen, aber bei mir geht's im Moment drunter und drüber. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir auch, dass ich dieses Mal nicht auf alle eure lieben Kommis persönlich eingehe!! Das nächste Mal wieder, versprochen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Wiedersehen 

Miroku wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung Höhle setzte langsamer. Sein Blick war auf die wartende, weibliche Gestalt gerichtet. Er versuchte in ihr zu lesen, ihre Gefühle zu erkennen, einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sein Blick traf den ihren, bannte ihn und sagte ihr all das, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, offenbarte ihr seine Gefühle rückhaltlos. Schutzlos stand er vor ihr, wehrlos harrte er auf ihr Urteil, auf eine Bewegung von ihr, die ihn entweder verdammen oder in den Himmel heben würde. Seine Arme hingen kraftlos an seinen Seiten herab, die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, sie ihr entgegenzustrecken. Nervös nagte er an seiner Unterlippe, nahm nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr, nicht, dass sich die Wolfsdämonen um sie versammelten, nicht, dass Inu Yasha grimmig blickend neben ihm stehen blieb. Alles was er sah, waren diese zwei Augen, die Spiegel zur Seele der Frau, die er liebte wie noch keine vorher und keine nach ihr, dessen war er sich sicher.

Kurz öffnete er den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Was scherte es ihn, dass sie ihn hasste? Was kümmerte es ihn, dass er nur mehr Verachtung für sich in diesen wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen würde? Er hatte die Erinnerung an diese wunderbaren Stunden mit ihr. Er durfte sie jeden Tag anschauen, jeden Tag in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen. Was machte es da schon, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, so wie er es tat? Seine Liebe würde reichen, für beide reichen, wer konnte das schon wissen, vielleicht würde sie ihren Hass eines Tages vergessen, würde vergessen, dass er sie so schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Und wenn sie nicht vergaß, vielleicht verzieh sie? Sie wäre dazu fähig, das wusste er…sie wäre zu allem fähig.

Während all dieser Sekunden hatte sein Blick den ihren nicht losgelassen, hatte stumm um eine Entscheidung gebeten.

Er sah, wie sich in ihrem Blick etwas änderte. Der Ausdruck wandelte sich von forschend zu sanft. Konnte das sein? Sein Herz machte einen merklichen Satz als sie sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Ihre sinnlichen Bewegungen, die er zur Genüge kannte und deren sie sich aber gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien, ließen ihn zusammenzucken und fester auf die Lippe beißen. Als sie endlich vor ihm stehen blieb, spürte er ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut in seinem Mund. Wie in Trance sah er, wie sie die Hand hob und sacht über die Haut knapp unterhalb seiner Unterlippe wischte. Er wusste, sie strich das Blut weg, das sich seinen Weg suchte. Im nächsten Moment warf sie sich regelrecht an seine Brust, er spürte ihre warmen Arme, die ihn umfingen, ihre weiblichen Rundungen an seiner Brust und ihr Gesicht, dass sich in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen! Stumm stand er da, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Nur langsam lösten sich seine verkrampften Finger, hoben sich seine angespannten Arme und legten sich sanft und beinahe ungläubig um den Rücken der an ihn geschmiegten Frau. Die Berührung mit ihrem Körper, diesen Körper, den er schon erforscht hatte, löste etwas in ihm aus, befreite ihn von einer Last und stürmisch presste er sie an sich. Er hörte ihr überraschtes Aufstöhnen und spürte, wie sich ihre Hände in seine Toga krallten. Er sah, wie sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Und er glaubte nicht, was er in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Einem unwiderstehlichen Drang folgend senkte sich auch sein Kopf, näherte sich dem ihren, verharrte kurz, nur um sich dann mit umso größerer Leidenschaft zu senken. Ihre Münder trafen sich und Miroku spürte, wie ihre Lippen sacht bebten. Wieder kehrte das bereits vertraute Gefühl der Leidenschaft zu ihm zurück, ein Gefühl, das in dieser Intensität in ihm zu erwecken nur sie fähig war. Seine Arme entspannten sich langsam und seine Hände wanderten sanft ihren Rücken hoch und nieder. Ihr vertrauter Körper, die bereits erforschten Rundungen waren es, die ihn vollends glauben ließen, dass er es geschafft hatte. Zufrieden schloss auch er die Augen um sich voll und ganz auf den Kontakt ihrer Münder zu konzentrieren.

Dann glaubte er ein leises Schniefen zu hören und im nächsten Moment stand er mit leeren Armen da. Sie war von ihm weg gesprungen, hatte ihn verlassen…eine ungewohnte Kälte übermannte ihn und er glaubte, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit würde ihn erdrücken. Machtlos schaute er von seinen Armen, die sie gerade noch gehalten, gefühlt hatten zu ihr und er erstarrte. Diese unglaublich ausdrucksstarken Augen, die ihn zuvor noch gemustert hatten, schwammen nun in Tränen. Ein stummer Vorwurf schimmerte in den Tiefen auf. Mirokus Blick hielt dem ihren nicht stand, wanderte tiefer und blieb an ihrer bebenden Unterlippe hängen. Wie gern wäre er zu ihr gegangen, hätte sie erneut in den Arm genommen, sie getröstet, ihr versichert, dass alles gut werden würde, sie geküsst, ihre warmen und weichen Lippen nachgiebig auf den seinen gespürt, sie an sich gedrückt, sie…

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Du! Immer noch! Warum tust du das? Warum verletzt du mich?"

Miroku konnte ihr  nicht antworten, zu sprachlos machten ihn ihre Vorwürfe. Er? Sie verletzen? Niemals! Wusste sie das denn nicht? Er würde sich selbst den Arm abschneiden, ehe er sie absichtlich verletzen würde. Nein!

„Sango, hör mir zu…"

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder aufzureißen. Miroku erstarrte angesichts der Schmerzen, die sich in den ausdrucksstarken Tiefen widerspiegelten. Er trat mit erhobener Hand einen Schritt auf sie zu, wollte sie trösten, den Schmerz von ihr nehmen. Doch sie zuckte vor seiner Berührung zurück und ein unwilliger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Traurig und enttäuscht zugleich ließ der Mönch die Hand sinken. Hatte er sie wirklich verloren? Gab es keinen Weg, sie zurückzuholen?

„Sango, erinnere dich doch an das Versprechen, das du mir an jenem Morgen gegeben hast! Weißt du es nicht mehr?"

Seine Stimme klang eindringlich, während er ihr Gesicht durchforschte und hoffte, die Erkenntnis, die Erinnerung zu sehen. Tatsächlich verharrte sie einen Moment.

„Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, Mönch…und noch genauer erinnere ich mich an das, was du gesagt hat, nachdem du bekommen hast, wonach dich verlangte."

Nun war es an Miroku stehen zu bleiben und sein Gedächtnis zu durchforsten. Was meinte sie? Was hatte er gesagt? Nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er wollte? Sie hatte doch geschlafen, er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit ihr zu reden. Ja, zu genau erinnerte er sich noch an jenen Morgen, als er wieder erwacht war, die nackte Sango unter sich. Wie er ihr sacht über die Wange gestrichen hatte und wie ihm zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, was er getan hatte.

Plötzlich erstarrte er, als ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Fluch traf. Konnte es sein…? In totalem Unglauben hob er die Hand, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und setzte zu seiner Erklärung an. Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, warf sie ihren Kopf herum, ganz so, als wollte sie die Tränen, die ihr wie klarer Morgentau über die Wangen liefen, verbergen. Dann wirbelte sie herum und mit einem letzten Schluchzer setzte sie sich in Bewegung und rannte los.

Sango sah nicht, wohin sie rannte, es war ihr auch egal. Alles was zählte, war dass sie weg von ihm kam, weg von dem Schmerz, weg von der Enttäuschung und auch weg von der Hoffnung, die sich in ihr Herz zurück geschlichen hatte, als sie ihn herannahen hatte sehen. Ja, einen winzigen Moment hatte sie sich glücklich gefühlt, geborgen, geliebt. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wange liefen und mit einer wütenden Bewegung wischte sie sie weg. Nein, er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie seinetwegen Tränen vergoss, sicher nicht. Doch unweigerlich bahnte sich erneut das Nass seinen Weg über ihre zarte Haut. Was brachte es, dass sie sich über das Gesicht wischte? Die Tränen kamen von tief aus ihr heraus, von dort, wo auch der Schmerz saß, der Schmerz über seinen Verrat und sein Gefühllosigkeit. Seit dem Moment, da er sie verlassen hatte, lebte dieser Schmerz dort, war immer mehr ein Teil von ihr geworden und war schon kaum mehr wegzudenken. Und sollte sie nicht froh sein, dass dieser Schmerz da war? Hatte er sie nicht gerade davor bewahrt, diesem verräterischen Mönch erneut ins Netz zu gehen?

Vor Tränen blind sah sie schon nicht mehr, wohin sie rannte und eine Wurzel brachte sie zum Straucheln. Doch genau in dem Moment, als sie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, umfingen sie starke Arme und fassten sie sicher. Arme, gekleidet in schwarzem und lila Stoff, umfassten sie fest und zogen sie rückwärts gegen einen warmen Körper. Überrascht blieb die Dämonenjägerin stehen, auch die Tränen stoppten unverwant. Warum war er ihr gefolgt? Sie spürte, wie er seinen Kopf an ihren Rücken schmiegte, sah, wie sich seine Arme anspannten, um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen, roch den Duft von Unbekümmertheit und Freiheit, der von ihm ausging. Und dann hörte sie die Worte, die nur zögerlich und unsicher seinen Mund verließen.

„Verzeih mir! Bitte, Sango, verzeih mir! So wahr Buddha mir helfe, ich habe noch nie um etwas gebeten, aber dich bitte ich: Verzeih mir! Verzeih mir, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe, das wollte ich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch, Sango, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe. Wie kannst du nur an mir zweifeln? Ich liebe nur dich auf dieser Welt!"

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte sie langsam den Kopf gehoben und ungläubig seinen Worten gelauscht. Er klang so – ernst! Ihr blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, doch eigentlich sah sie nach ihnen. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie ihm glauben konnte, doch ihr Verstand weigerte sich noch, die angebotene Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Was, wenn es nur ein erneuter Versuch war, sie herumzukriegen? Nein, nein, so war er nicht. So gemein und so berechnend. Außerdem hatte in seiner Stimme noch nie so viel Schmerz mitgeschwungen, so viel Trauer und so viel Ernsthaftigkeit. Ihr Herz drängte sie, sich umzudrehen und sich seiner Umarmung zu ergeben, aber immer noch war dieses skeptische Stimmchen in ihrem Inneren. Unsicher blieb sie stehen und rührte sich nicht.

Nur Sekunden später spürte sie, wie sich sein Griff um ihre Mitte lockerte und er einige Schritte von ihr wegtrat. Sie hörte seine Stimme, leise und voll unterdrückter Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst. Ich will dir also beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ja, ich werde dich alleine lassen, du sollst nicht mehr durch mich an die Enttäuschung erinnert werden, die du erlitten hast – nie mehr! Leb wohl, Sango!"

In diesem Moment, in dem Moment, da es so schien, als würden sich ihre Wege endgültig trennen, vergaß Sango auf die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Denn eines wusste sie: Noch schlimmer als ein Leben an Mirokus Seite, ohne dass sie ihm nahe sein durfte, war ein Leben ohne ihn.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er stand da, den Blick auf sie gerichtet. Seine Augen sagten ihr in diesen Sekunden alles, was sie so gern gehört hatte, sie machten ihr ein wunderbares Liebesgeständnis…so überwältigend, dass ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, dieses Mal allerdings Tränen der Freude. Sie hob die Hand zu ihren zitternden Lippen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie schneller und schließlich warf sie sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn, das Gesicht von einem Lächeln geschmückt, die Augen durch die darin schimmernden Tränen noch strahlender als sonst. Miroku fing sie nur zu gern auf, presste sie fest an sich, drückte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Brustkorb und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren braunen Strähnen.

Tief atmete er ein, achtete auf ihren Herzschlag, den er durch sein Gewand zu spüren glaubte, schloss in unendlicher Dankbarkeit die Augen und flüsterte leise und nur für sie vernehmbar: „Du weißt schon, dass ich dich jetzt nie wieder gehen lasse. Du hast soeben deine einzige Chance von mir in Ruhe gelassen zu werden vertan!"

Glücklich schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn und lächelte unter Tränen in seine Toga.

„Und genauso will ich es!"

„W…Was?"

Inashi konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie lag hier, auf ihm, zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, ihr Blut in Wallung, ihr Verstand lahm gelegt und er…er wollte tatsächlich wissen, warum er noch lebte. Na ja, vielleicht war es ja eine angebrachte Frage angesichts dessen, was ihm widerfahren war, aber musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so neugierig sein?? Warum hatte er damit nicht noch ein paar Minuten warten können? Wenigstens solange, bis…

Inashi seufzte leise auf, als ihr ein Verdacht kam. Konnte es sein, dass der Dämon das absichtlich getan hatte? Hatte er sie absichtlich mit seinen Berührungen und seinen Küssen wahnsinnig gemacht, damit sie ihm eher verriet, was sich des Nachts zugetragen hatte? Konnte er so falsch und kühl sein?

Ganz ruhig lag sie da, spürte seinen sanften und doch festen Griff um sich, erinnerte sich an seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut, an seine Erregung, die sie ganz deutlich an ihren Beinen zu spüren geglaubt hatte. Konnte es sein? Inashi konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, nein, nicht einmal Sesshoumaru konnte so berechnend sein. Und doch…

„Sag mir, warum ich noch lebe!"

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie sich die Frau, die auf ihm lag, versteifte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand sanft und beruhigend über ihren Rücken zu streichen begann. Bevor er das hier zu einem Ende brachte – ein Ende auf das er sich freute, und das sicher auch ihr gefallen würde – wollte er die Wahrheit wissen. Wie kam es, dass er eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte, sein Leben zu leben? Die Unsicherheit darüber plagte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Erst sobald er seine Antworten bekommen hatte, konnte er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren – und die Frau, die er in Armen hielt, hatte seine gesamte Konzentration verdient.

Während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass sie ihm antwortete, versuchte er fürs Erste, seinen Atem wieder zu normalisieren. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen – ein ungewohnter Anblick bei dem Hundedämonen – dachte er daran, dass diese Nacht so ganz anders ablaufen würde, als die vorangegangenen.

Plötzlich richtete sich Inashi auf und rückte von ihm weg. Mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn stellte er fest, dass ihr Blick nichts mehr von der Leidenschaft zeigte, die sich nur Sekunden vorher noch darin gespiegelt hatte. Stattdessen rappelte sie sich hoch und stieg aus der Wanne. Während sie nach einem der großen Tücher griff, meinte sie mit kühler Stimme: „Seit vergewissert, Sesshoumaru, auch mir wäre es lieber, wenn es andersrum wäre, aber es scheint ganz so, als hättet ihr für dieses Mal Glück gehabt."

Sesshoumaru erstarrte.


	25. Unerwartete Begegnung

Hallöchen, hallo! Long time no see, was? Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr solange auf eine Fortsetzung habt warten müssen, aber ich hoffe mal, dass hat eurer Lesefreude keinen Abbruch getan! darum bet Heute mal wieder mein spezielles Lieblingspairing Kouga und Kagome (es geht mir dabei weniger um Kagome gg).

LadyRosha: Hola du!!! He, ich schocke meine Leser niemals!! Oder kannst du Beweise liefern? gg Na, wie auch immer…lass dich überraschen, wie es mit Miroku und Sango weitergehen wird.

cat-68: Naja, mit Cliffhangern muss ich mir halt die Leser bei der Stange halten, ne? gg Tja, ich dachte ein wenig Glück bei wenigstens einem der Pärchen kann mal nicht schaden, kann ja nicht immer alles so todernst sein.

Gummibaerchen: Yo, danke für deine Rev! Freu mich immer wieder, wenn meine Geschichten gut ankommen und die Leser faszinieren! Bis zum nächsten Lesen! Danke für die Rev.

Lara: Danke für das Lob und die Knuddel! Wenigstens zweiteres geb ich gern zurück! Und danke, danke für die Review.

Inchen: Herzlich Willkommen bei uns! Je mehr es werden, desto besser! Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause! Und vielen Dank für das Lob! Das baut richtig auf!!

AngelSakuya: Danke, dass du dir trotz Stress die Zeit genommen hast, eine Review dazulassen!!! megafreu Hoffe, das nächste Kap gefällt genauso!

Soobin: Ja, ja unser Sess! Kennen wir ihn nicht? Wissen wir nicht, dass Taktlosigkeit sein zweiter Vorname ist? gg Wie auch immer! Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast!!!!

clavira: sich duck Bitte nicht schlagen! gg Was das Ende von Sess und Inashis „Beziehung" betrifft, wirst du wohl einfach weiterhin mitlesen müssen, um mehr darüber zu erfahren! Aber keine Sorgen, deine „Anregungen" sind angekommen und ich hänge doch noch so sehr an meinem relativ jungen Leben! lol Bis demnächst!

Unerwartete Begegnung 

Kouga warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zum Eingang der Höhle. Alles lag verlassen da! Er beschloss, dass er es wagen würde. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß auf den Boden und ließ alsbald den zweiten folgen. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich mühsam von seinem Lager erhob.

Seine Brust schmerzte immer noch und die Wunde verheilte nur langsam. Jikara kümmerte sich um ihn, las ihm förmlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Er hasste es! Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Kagome, die auch immer um ihn gewesen war, als er verletzt gewesen war. Und das waren Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die er im Moment nicht brauchte und nicht wollte. Doch war es schwer, dererlei Dinge aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, wenn er den ganzen Tag untätig herumlag und vor sich hinbrütete. Aus diesem Grund hatte er beschlossen, dass er sich auf die Suche nach dem weißen Teufel machen würde. Er musste nur ungesehen aus dem Lager kommen! Leise schlich er zum Höhleneingang und warf einen Blick hinaus. Als er sah, dass niemand in der Nähe war, trat er ans Sonnenlicht. Sein Blick schweifte über die steinigen Wege, die wenigen grünen Flächen und die unzähligen Höhlen, die in den Berg eingelassen waren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Rudel, lebten die Bergwölfe nicht in einer großen Höhle, sondern in vielen kleinen. Diesem Umstand verdankte er es auch, dass sich seine ‚Flucht' einfacher gestaltete. Er runzelte die Stirn, als eine vertraute Stimme sein Ohr erreichte. Lofta!!!

Kouga hob die Nase etwas in die Luft und nahm auch sogleich den Geruch seines ehemals besten Freundes wahr. Wie konnte es sein, dass er ihm bisher entgangen war? Er stellte fest, dass er auch Jikara reden hören konnte, und ein spöttisches Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Getrennt, ja? Es war also wieder alles nur eine Lüge gewesen, um ihn her zu locken! Diese Frauen waren doch alle gleich, egal ob Mensch oder Dämon. Und er war so dumm, dass er immer wieder auf sie hereinfiel! Traurig schüttelte Kouga den Kopf. Das Hier sein Loftas war noch ein Grund, warum er so schnell wie möglich fort musste.

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück und die Schmerzen in seiner Brust und die noch schlimmeren in seinem Herzen ignorierend, verschwand er in einer Wolke aus Staub.

„Warum hast du ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?"

Loftas grüne Augen blickten nachdenklich und fragend. Jikara erwiderte seinen Blick traurig.

„Es…ich…ach…Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und außerdem hätte er mir ja doch nicht geglaubt!"

„Aber Jikara, wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass es an der Zeit ist, Kouga die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wir wollten beide, dass er weiß, was sich damals ereignet hat, auch wenn er es nicht versteht, oder uns dann noch mehr verabscheut. Erinnerst du dich?"

Jikara nickte schwach. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich, wie sollte sie nicht. Seit Kougas Fortgang damals plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen und auch wenn sie es nur für ihn getan hatte, schmerzte es sie doch, dass sie ihn hatte anlügen müssen. Plötzlich spürte sie Loftas Hand auf ihrem Oberarm. Überrascht sah sie hoch und blickte in sein entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Komm! Wir werden es ihm nun sagen! Außerdem möchte ich meinen Freund auch wieder sehen, denn auch wenn er glaubt, dass ich ihn verraten hätte, mag ich ihn immer noch und es ist mein Wunsch, mich mit ihm auszusöhnen. Du begleitest mich!"

Nur äußerst unwillig folgte Jikara dem entschlossen schauenden Lofta. Sie deutet ihm den Weg zu der Höhle, in der Kouga untergebracht war und ließ sich dann hinterher zerren. Den Blick zu Boden gesenkt betrat sie hinter dem anderen Wolfsdämonen die Höhle und erwartete schon halb einen wütenden Knurrer von Kouga. Als der ausblieb, hob sie den Kopf und schaute zum Lager. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass es verlassen war.

Kagome folgte ihrem Begleiter durch den dichten Wald. Er war ihr unheimlich und sie hoffte, dass sie bald das Bergwolfslager erreicht hatten. Sie fragte sich, wie viel er wohl von Kouga, Jikara und ihr wusste. Ahnte er, warum er sie hatte holen sollen oder wunderte er sich, was ein einfacher Mensch mit den Angelegenheiten von Dämonen am Hut hatte? Auf jeden Fall war er sehr eintönig, gab nur einsilbige Antworten und schien sich nicht weiter für sie zu interessieren.

Ihre Gedanken begannen – wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit – zu Kouga zu wandern. Was war ihm widerfahren, dass Jikara nach ihr sandte? Sie erinnerte sich noch an den genauen Wortlaut der Botschaft, die die Wolfsdämonin ihr hatte zukommen lassen.

„Es ist absolut notwendig, dass du erscheinst und Kouga von Schlimmeren abhältst. Entscheide dich, welchen Weg dein Herz gehen will und entscheide dich schnell!"

Oh, sie hatte sich schon lange entschieden und es war ihr nicht weiter schwer gefallen, sich auf den Weg zu Kouga zu machen. Seitdem grübelte sie, was wohl mit ihm passiert sein könnte? Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an die Wunde, die immer noch nicht recht verheilt war. War er schon auf den Teufel getroffen? Hatten sie gekämpft? War er erneut verletzt worden?

Diese und viele ähnliche Fragen und Zweifel quälten Kagome und deshalb merkte sie auch zu spät, dass der Dämon vor ihr abrupt stehen blieb und sie rannte in ihn hinein. Ehe sie sich entschuldigen konnte, deutete er ihr, leise zu sein.

„Pst! Da kommt jemand! Versteck dich!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er das Mädchen hinter einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und blieb selbst ruhig stehen. Nur wenig später durchbrach tatsächlich eine Gestalt die Bäume. Kagome, die vorsichtig hinter dem Baumstamm hervorlugte, lief es kalt über den Rücken. Ein Riese stand vor ihr, sein Körper schneeweiß, von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen. Zwei Hörner wuchsen aus seiner Stirn und seine Augen blitzten kalt und böse. Mit einem Finger deutete er auf den Wolfsdämon.

„Wo ist das Mädchen, das du mitbringen solltest?"

Unwillkürlich verkroch sich Kagome noch tiefer hinter dem Baumstamm und horchte gespannt. War der Teufel hier, um sie zu holen? Aber woher wusste er überhaupt, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Kouga war? Würde ihr Begleiter sie ausliefern? War das alles schon eine abgekartete Sache? Zweifellos war das derselbe Dämon, der Kouga schon die schwere Brustwunde zugefügt hatte, die ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Was wollte er jetzt von ihr? Sollte sie weiter versteckt bleiben, oder sollte sie wegrennen?

„Sie wollte nicht mitkommen! Doch woher weißt du davon?"

Erleichtert hörte Kagome, dass sie nicht übergeben werden sollte. Sie stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und horchte dann, was der Teufel antworten würde.

„Ich weiß alles, nicht umsonst bin ich unbesiegbar. Aus diesem Grund bin ich mir auch sicher, dass das Mädchen bei dir ist. Sie würde überallhin gehen, um zu dem Dämonen mit den zwei Juwelensplittern zu gelangen. Also, ich frage dich noch einmal: Wo ist sie? Wenn dir an deinem Leben liegt, dann antwortest du besser!"

Kagome konnte die kalte Entschlossenheit im Blick des Teufels sehen und sie machte sich noch etwas kleiner.

„Ich sagte doch schon: Sie ist nicht bei mir!"

Kaum dass der Wolfsdämon geendet hatte, riss ihn ein Kinnhaken seines Gegners zu Boden. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und wischte das Blut, das von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe tropfte mit der Faust weg. Dann knurrte er wütend.

Der Teufel lachte nur.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt. Und nun sag mir, wo sie ist, oder du wirst die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr erleben."

Drohend trat der Teufel auf den trotzig dastehenden Mann zu. Als er die Hand hob und seine langen Nägel dabei gefährlich in der Sonne glitzerten, hatte Kagome genug gesehen. Ein letztes Mal schluckte sie, dann stand sie auf und trat hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. Mit gespielten Mut stellte sie sich vor den Teufel und damit schützend vor den Wolfsdämonen und meinte: „Lass ihn! Er hat dir nichts getan. Du suchst mich, und hier bin ich!"

Einen Moment glaubte sie so etwas wie Bewunderung in den unheimlichen weißen Augen zu sehen, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie von dem spöttischen Lächeln, das über die weißen Lippen gelangte abgelenkt.

„Wie nett! Du versuchst sein Leben zu retten. Warum das? War er denn so großzügig zu dir, dass er diesen Einsatz verdient hat?"

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun! Er kennt mich nicht, also warum sollte er meinetwegen sterben?"

„Ein sehr selbstlose Einstellung. Leider wird ihm das nichts mehr nützen!"

Noch ehe Kagome oder der Wolfsdämon reagieren konnten, hatte der Teufel sie beiseite gestoßen und ihn an den nächsten Baum gespießt. Ein letztes Röcheln noch, den Blick voll Unglauben, dann starb der Wolfsdämon. Der Teufel zog seine Nägel aus dem nunmehr toten Körper, warf einen letzten abfälligen Blick auf die Leiche, ging dann auf Kagome zu, nahm sie hoch und warf sie trotz ihres Wehrens über die Schulter.

„Warum hast du das getan? Ich habe mich doch gestellt!"

Sie kreischte und hämmerte auf den Rücken des Dämonen ein. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen angesichts des sinnlosen Todes ihres Begleiters. Angst machte sich in ihr breit, dass ihr ein ähnliches Schicksal drohte und dass sie nie mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Auch Kouga würde sie nie mehr sehen und er müsste weiterleben mit der Annahme, dass sie Inu Yasha vorgezogen hatte.

„Ja, das stimmt, das hast du! Das war aber nicht meine Bedingung, um sein Leben zu schonen. Dazu hätte er dich verraten müssen…und selbst dann hätte ich ihn getötet. Bisher habe ich nur ein einziges Mal ein Leben verschont und das nicht ohne Grund. Sein Leben war wertlos!" Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf den Leichnam und verließ dann gemächlich den Schauplatz des Kampfes.

Kagome konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand so herzlos und grausam sein konnte. Erstarrt vergaß sie sogar darauf sich zu wehren und schaute nur kopfschüttelnd auf den Hinterkopf ihres Gegners.

„Was willst du dann mit mir? Warum bringst du mich nicht auch um?"

Ein raues Lachen antwortete ihr.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Wolf begeistert wäre, wenn du tot wärst. Er würde kaum das tun, was wir von ihm verlangen. Nein, Weib, du darfst noch ein wenig länger leben – wie lange hängt ganz davon ab, wie sich der Yourouzoku verhält."

Kouga? Was hatte Kouga mit der Sache zu tun? Was wollte der weiße Teufel von ihm verlangen? Und was würde mit ihr geschehen? Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Kouga sie befreien würde. Das würde er auch noch tun, wenn er sich von ihr hintergangen und getäuscht fühlen würde. Aber würde es ihm auch gelingen?

„Verdammt! Wo ist er?"

Hektisch ließ Jikara den Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. Doch sah sie nur, was sie ohnehin schon wusste. Sie war leer, kein Kouga weit und breit. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wo mochte er sein? Er hatte sich doch in den vergangenen Tagen auch nicht aus der Höhle entfernt, hatte immer nur dagelegen und trübsinnig an die Decke gestarrt. Nicht einmal der Einladung ihres Vaters, mit ihm gemeinsam zu essen, war er nachgekommen. Also, wo war er jetzt?

Lofta stand ruhig im Eingang, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte in die Ferne.

„Lofta! Steh da nicht so rum, hilf mir lieber ihn zu suchen. Er ist noch lange nicht so gesund, dass er durch die Gegend spazieren kann."

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte sich der Dämon um.

„Ich glaube, deine Besorgnis kommt zu spät, Jikara. Sieh doch!"

Mit einem Finger deutete er auf den Horizont und nun konnte auch Jikara sehen, was er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Nur für gute und geübte Augen sichtbar stieg über dem Wald zu Füßen des Berges eine feine Staubwolke auf, die sich immer weiter entfernte. Zweifellos Kouga!

Mit Entsetzen und Unglauben starrte Jikara auf den immer noch lächelnden Lofta. Dann bohrte sie ihm einen Finger zwischen die Rippen und schimpfte los: „Du! Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst und mich hier wie eine Verrückte durch die Gegend laufen lassen. Warum hast du nichts gesagt, dann…dann…!"

Lofta trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihrem Finger zu entkommen und meinte dann: „Ja? Was dann? Dann wärst du ihm hinterher gelaufen? Glaubst du, du hättest ihn einholen können? Wohl kaum! Und nun komm, er wird schon wieder zurückkommen!"

Wieder nahm er sie beim Arm und zog sie aus der Höhle heraus. Draußen schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und schaute traurig in die Ferne.

„Aber ich wollte es ihm doch sagen. Ich will doch, dass er alles weiß! Und ich will, dass er uns verzeiht!"

Dann sah sie hoch in Loftas grüne Augen.

„Glaubst du er verzeiht uns?"

Lofta erwiderte nachdenklich ihren Blick. Dann sah auch er in die Ferne. Tröstend legte er dann einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie enger an sich.

„Das hoffe ich doch! Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wer weiß, wie sehr in die Geschehnisse über die Jahre gequält haben und wie sie ihn verändert haben. Auf jedem Fall sind wir es ihm schuldig, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt, denkst du nicht auch?"

Jikara nickte nur. Ja, das war auch ihre Meinung. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er es ja tatsächlich verstehen und ihnen verzeihen. Sie hoffte es und betete darum.

Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Erst jetzt fiel Sango auf, wie weit sie sich von der Wolfshöhle entfernt hatte. Glücklich schmiegte sie sich eng an Miroku und lächelte zu ihm auf. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nur zu gern.

Vor der Höhle wartete schon ein ungeduldiger Inu Yasha auf die beiden.

„Wo ist Kagome?", war dann auch das erste, dass er ihnen mehr oder weniger an den Kopf warf.

Sango schaute einen Moment überrascht, denn erst da fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Kagome ja mit dem seltsamen Besucher gegangen war und sie gebeten hatte später mit Miroku nachzukommen. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Inu Yasha, ehe sie antwortete.

„Sie ist los, um sich mit Kouga zu treffen."

„Mit Kouga???" Wütend sprang Inu Yasha hoch. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Doch Sango nickte nur stumm und bestätigend.

„Und wo ist Kouga?"

Grimmig starrte Inu Yasha auf die Dämonenjägerin. Sango erzählte ihnen also die ganze Geschichte und ließ Inu Yasha auch wissen, dass Kagome ihr aufgetragen hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen mehr auf sie machen sollte.

Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, besänftigte Inu Yasha das keineswegs. Stattdessen ballte er die Hand zur Faust und hieb wütend auf den Boden.

„Ach, sie glaubt also, dass sie diesen lausigen Wolf liebt, wie? Nun, ich werde sie davon überzeugen, dass sie sich irrt."

Im nächsten Moment sprang er auf und bellte Sango und Miroku an: „Worauf wartet ihr eigentlich noch? Wir müssen ihr hinterher."

Miroku blieb gelassen sitzen, einen Arm um Sango gelegt.

„Wenn du so überzeugt bist, dass Kagome Kouga nicht liebt, dann wirst du sicher wissen, wen sie dann liebt, nicht wahr, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha blieb einen Moment verdutzt stehen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das…" Erst im nächsten Moment schien er zu erkennen, was er da überhaupt gesagt hatte, denn nur ein zögerliches „Niemanden!" kam über seine Lippen, während er mit hochrotem Kopf im Wald verschwand.

Das wars mal wieder von mir! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir verziehen, dass es solange nichts Neues gegeben hat! noch mal um verzeihung bitt Über Reviews würde ich mich auch noch freuen!! lieb guck

Bussi und baba!!


	26. Die Frage nach Leben und Tod

Hallo, meine Lieben!! Ja, endlich melde ich mich auch mal wieder zu Wort! Im Moment geht hier alles nur sehr schleichend weiter, tut mir leid!!

Spezielle Grüße an Alex, der mich immer wieder anhält weiter zu schreiben und der mich mit seiner Story auch wieder auf den Geschmack gebracht hat. Wer es lesen will: In Schicksals Armen, wirklich zum Weiterempfehlen!

Liel: Hi du!! Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du die Story liest! Ja, ich muss schon sagen, meine Charas sind alle recht eigen! lol Und Sesshy und Inashi, die ja auch in diesem Kap wieder vorkommen, machen es sich nicht unbedingt leicht.

LadyRosha: Servus! knuddel ich und es euch leicht machen? Du kennst mich doch! g Wir kommen jetzt schön langsam zu dem Teil in dem die Schicksale der Beteiligten verwoben werden! Ja, ja! nick

clavira: Nicht schlagen! Ich will nicht, dass meine treuen Leserinnen geschlagen werden! Schließlich sollen sie noch länger Kaps lesen!

Inchen: Bist du noch da? Na, ich hoffe mal! seufz Sorry, schneller gings nicht!

AngelSakuya: Hallöle! Neues Kap!! Und es wird spannend, hoffe ich wenigstens!

Hi: Hallo!! durchknuddel ich weiß ja, dass du Jikara nicht magst! gg Was das on stellen betrifft, so habe ich jetzt leider ziemlich aufgeholt! seufz Aber ich habe gesehen, du bist auch fleißig, was? nur weiter so!! Bussi!

Strigi: Hallo!! Fans sind hier immer gern gesehen! gg Warte ja nur noch auf meinen eigenen Fanclub! Das wär mal was! lol Spaß beiseite, viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Wolfdemoness: Please have a look at „To Love Or Not To Love!" It's the english version!!

Die Frage nach Leben und Tod 

Sie mied seinen starren Blick, während sie sich notdürftig wieder ihre Kleider überstreifte. Mit einem Seufzen stellte sie fest, dass sie Blut durchtränkt und an manchen Stellen gerissen waren. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie noch mit ihnen herumlaufen musste. Dann hörte sie Wasser leise plätschern und entnahm dem, dass auch Sesshoumaru die Wanne nun verlassen hatte. Eigentlich tat ihr ihre harsche Antwort leid, nicht nur, weil sie sich damit wohl erneut den Zorn des Youkai zugezogen hatte, sondern auch, weil sie ihn aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht verletzen wollte. Aber was musste er auch genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt diese dämliche Frage stellen?

In Gedanken vertieft merkte sie nicht, dass auch er nach einem der Tücher neben ihr griff, sich abtrocknete, dann zu dem Stapel mit Gewändern ging, den er mitgebracht hatte, ihn teilte und ihr die Hälfte zuwarf.

„Zieh das an!"

Inashi zuckte zusammen. Der eisige Klang seiner Stimme sandte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Noch niemals hatte er so geklungen, weder als sie miteinander gekämpft hatten, noch als er feststellen musste, dass sie ihn hatte töten wollen. Kontrollierter Hass und furchtbare Wut lagen darin und Inashi wusste, dass es ein noch größerer Fehler gewesen war, ihm eine Abfuhr zu geben, als gedacht. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob sie die Gewänder hoch, schlüpfte erneut aus ihren raus und in seine rein. Es waren weite Kleider, die viel von der Figur verbargen, ganz so, wie sie es von Sesshoumaru kannte. Dennoch waren sie sehr bequem. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie den Blick an sich hinunterwandern. Sie war nun in sonnengelbe Stoffe gekleidet, die weich ihre Formen umspielten und ihr so fast etwas Kindliches gaben. Unsicher ließ sie den Blick zu ihm gleiten.

Doch er musterte sie nur kühl und als er sah, dass sie ihn ansah, drehte er sich kommentarlos weg und verließ das Bad. Mutlos folgte sie ihm.

Den Blick auf seinen dunkelblau gewandeten Rücken geheftet, schritt sie hinter ihm her. Sie merkte gar nicht, wohin er sie führte, denn in Gedanken fragte sie sich, was er wohl nun mit ihr machen würde. Er würde diese Beleidigung sicher nicht übergehen, und sie fürchtete Schreckliches.

„Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Die kindliche Stimme Rins hallte durch das Schloss und Inashi musste lächeln. Auch wenn es ein Menschenmädchen war, hatte sie die Kleine doch schon lieb gewonnen und sei es nur wegen ihrer naiven und doch völlig unpassenden Bewunderung für Sesshoumaru. Verwundert sah sie, wie der Hundedämon stehen blieb und in die Knie ging. Gleich darauf ertönte ein freudiger Schrei, tapsende Schritte waren zu hören und kleine Ärmchen schlangen sich um die Brust des Mannes, krallten sich in sein Gewand und sein immer noch feuchtes Haar.

Inashi konnte sehen, wie der Youkai einen Moment völlig erstarrte und erwartete schon halb, dass er Rin wieder von sich schieben würde. Doch sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, schob er seine Hände nach vorne und hob das Mädchen hoch.

„Was gibt es, Rin?"

Seine Stimme war nun so ganz anders als vorhin, als er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Nun hatte sie einen sanften, beinahe zärtlichen Klang. Sofort schmiegten sich die kleinen Arme noch enger um ihn und Inashi spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Gerade eben war sie es noch gewesen, die ihn hatte umarmen dürfen.

„Sesshoumaru-sama! Du hast gesagt, dass ich mit der Frau spielen darf. Darf ich?"

Inashi wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Eigentlich wäre es ihr nur recht, wenn sie sich etwas mit dem Mädchen beschäftigen konnte. Zum Ersten würde sie das von ihren quälenden Gedanken über ihre Zukunft ablenken und zum Zweiten konnte sich Sesshoumaru in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas beruhigen – auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass er so einfach vergaß und vergab.

Sie sah, wie er den Kopf beugte und dem Mädchen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dann hörte sie Rins Stimme wieder, in der etwas wie Enttäuschung mitschwang.

„Ja, Sesshoumaru-sama! Aber gleich danach, versprichst du es?"

Inashi sah, wie der Hundedämon zustimmend nickte und das kleine Mädchen dann langsam wieder zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Ein grimmiger Blick in ihre Richtung forderte sie dann auf, ihm zu folgen und zerstörte ihre Illusion, dass er über Rins Einmischen seinen Groll auf sie vergessen haben könnte. Mit hängendem Kopf trottete sie dann hinter ihm her in die große Bibliothek.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als er sich dann ohne Vorwarnung zu ihr umdrehte und sie kalt anstarrte. Die goldenen Augen, die nur wenig zuvor noch von kaum unterdrückter Leidenschaft beseelt gewesen waren, hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren, starrten nur nichts sagend und kühl. Die Hände, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch zärtlich über ihren Körper gewandert waren und die sie immer noch auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren glaubte, hingen nun achtlos an seiner Seite.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, was sich heute Nacht zugetragen hat!"

Wieder zuckte sie angesichts seiner fordernden Stimme und seines dennoch gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruckes zusammen. Trotzig schob sie den Kopf etwas vor, und erwiderte mit zitternder Stimme.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

Sein grausames Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und Inashi starrte ihn hilflos an. Sie sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel spöttisch hoben, wie sein Blick abwertend über sie streifte und dann an ihren bebenden Lippen hängen blieb.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt konnte sie nur beobachten wie er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat, eine Hand hob und einen Finger mit geradezu unendlicher Zärtlichkeit auf ihre Unterlippe legte. Sie spürte die Wärme – seine Wärme – an ihrer Haut und musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Ihr Blick war von dem seinen gefangen, der immer noch voll eisiger Kälte war und so in absolutem Gegensatz zu seinen Bewegungen und seinen Berührungen stand.

„Wenn du es nicht tust?" Der kalte Ton ließ sie erzittern.

Immer noch wanderte sein Finger zart ihre Unterlippen entlang.

„Nun, wenn du es nicht tust, denn werde ich dich davon ‚überzeugen', es zu tun. Angesichts dessen, dass ich dir nichts anhaben kann, ohne mir selbst zu schaden, werde ich wohl auf dein Volk zurückgreifen müssen, um dich zu überreden."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und einen Moment war sie versucht in seinen Finger zu beißen. Drohte er ihr wirklich gerade mit dem, was sie glaubte?

Sein Grinsen angesichts ihrer unterdrückten Wut und Angst vertiefte sich. Sacht wanderte sein Finger nun von ihrer Lippe zu ihrem Hals, folgte der Linie bis zum Schlüsselbein und verharrte dort.

„Nun, Inashi, ist es das Geheimnis wert, dass unzählige aus deinem Volk sterben werden? Sei versichert, ich kenne keine Gnade."

Er sah, wie sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken. Geschickt fing er eine Hand ein und löste Finger für Finger aus der Erstarrung. Dann hauchte er einen unglaublich sanften Kuss auf jede Kuppe, ehe er die Hand wieder losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Überlege es dir gut!"

Dann drehte er sich weg, ging ohne einen weitern Blick auf sie zu werfen zu einem der unzähligen Bücherregale und starrte auf die Titel der Bände. Inashi blieb zurück, die Hände an ihren Seiten ruhend, seine Berührungen immer noch auf ihren Lippen, ihrem Hals und ihrer Hand spürend und sprachlos und entsetzt angesichts des absoluten Widerspruchs, der er war – zum Einen so sanft und gefühlvoll und zum anderen so grausam und herzlos. Welches war nun der echte Sesshoumaru? Gab es überhaupt einen echten? Würde er tatsächlich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihr Volk auslöschen? Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn sie dadurch eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse ihres Volkes preisgab.

Geschlagen senkte sie den Kopf. Er hatte gewonnen und er wusste es!

„Ich werde es Euch verraten!"

Sie sah, wie er sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu ihr drehte und blitzte ihn böse an. Er überging das völlig und schaute sie fordernd an.

„Nun, Ihr lebt dank der Kette, die meine Selbstheilungskräfte auf Euch übertragen haben."

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Heilung ist nur möglich, wenn man nicht tot ist. Ich war aber tot!"

„Katzendämonen können sechs Mal sterben, ohne dass sie ihren Körper verlassen müssen. Wir haben sieben Leben!"

Einen Moment sah er sie noch ratlos an, dann erhellte die Erkenntnis sein Gesicht.

„Du warst dir dessen also bewusst, dass mein Tod nicht unbedingt den deinen nach sich ziehen muss?"

Sie nickte.

„Aber du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dank der Kette auch wiedererwache?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!"

Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt, wagte es nicht, ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm, ihm zu gestehen, dass sie mit seinem Leben gespielt hatte, ohne dass unmittelbare Gefahr für sie selbst bestanden hatte. Es war ihr wohler gewesen, als er noch gedacht hatte, dass sie unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens das seine auszulöschen versucht hatte.

Sesshoumaru starrte auf die Frau vor ihm. Sie war also doch nicht so dumm, wie er angenommen hatte. Sie hatte klug kalkuliert und erkannt, dass eine gewisse Möglichkeit bestand, dass er die Nacht nicht überleben würde, sie aber durchaus. Zu schade, dass die Kette nicht mitgespielt hatte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einmal kurz auflachte. Auf ihren fragenden und unsicheren Blick hin meinte er nur gelangweilt: „Und das wievielte deiner kostbaren Leben hast du dann umsonst geopfert?"

Der spöttische Klang ließ sie zusammenfahren und sie senkte erneut den Blick.

„Das dritte."

„Das dritte schon, so so! Nun gut, ich habe Rin versprochen, dass du mit ihr spielen würdest, wenn ich mein Gespräch mit dir beendet hätte. Das ist nun der Fall!"

Er ging noch einmal zum Bücherregal, griff nach einem der dicken Wälzer, die dort standen und verließ dann den Raum. Inashi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Mit hängendem Kopf ging sie hinter ihm. Das war es also? Mehr wollte er nicht von ihr? Irgendwie war sie enttäuscht, dass er sie nun ignorierte.

Der Schrei des kleinen Mädchens riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie spürte, die kleinen Hände an ihrer Kleidung, so hinunter in das Gesichtchen, das voll Freude war.

„Spielst du jetzt mit mir? Sesshoumaru-sama hat gesagt, du würdest es tun, wenn ich dich frage. Also, spielst du mit mir?"

Ein Blick auf Sesshoumaru zeigte ihr, dass sie eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Sein kühler Blick drohte ihr die schlimmsten Strafen an, sollte sie es wagen, das kleine Mädchen zu verletzen.

„Ja, sicher spiele ich mit dir.", murmelte sie deshalb nur.

Das Kind lachte erfreut auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und zerrte sie in den Garten. Sesshoumaru folgte notgedrungen, aber nicht unwillig. Draußen ließ er sich am Rande des Gartens nieder und begann in dem Buch zu blättern, das er aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte. Bald war er so vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, dass Rin und Inashi spielten und alberten.

Bei jedem anderen hätte Inashi verstanden, wenn er in Rin vernarrte gewesen wäre. Das kleine Mädchen war einfach bezaubernd in ihrer Naivität und blanken Freude an allem Lebendigen. Aber Sesshoumaru? Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie es das Kind geschafft hatte, sein Herz zu erobern – das eisige Herz eines kühlen Dämonenlords, der sich von jeher rühmte, nichts mit Menschen am Hut zu haben. Und dennoch hatte sie es geschafft!

Inashi warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den lesenden Sesshoumaru. Das Buch lag auf seinen Knien, das Kinn hatte er in eine aufgestützte Hand geschmiegt. Seine goldenen Augen wanderten über das Blatt. Seine weißblauen Haare glänzten in der Sonne und sie konnte sehen, dass sie sich nun, da sie trockneten, am Ende leicht zu wellen begannen. Selbst in dieser eigentlich doch recht lockeren Haltung strahlte er Autorität aus und forderte Ehrfurcht ein.

Plötzlich erstarrte er kurz und Inashi glaubte zu erkennen, dass sein Blick nun eine Spur hektischer über das Blatt wanderte. Wieder und wieder schien er dieselbe Stelle zu lesen und irgendwann hob er die Augen und sie glaubte so etwas wie grimmige Befriedigung in ihnen lesen zu können. Doch kaum dass er merkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, verließ jegliches Anzeichen von Emotion seine Gesichtszüge. Er klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoß zu und warf dann einen Blick auf die kleine Rin, die auch sofort reagierte und artig zu ihm kam.

Dann warf er einen beinahe uninteressierten Blick auf Inashi, die immer noch teilnahmslos dastand.

„Ich habe nachher noch etwas mit dir zu bereden!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er dann in das Schloss zurück, Rin dicht hinter ihm. Sie konnte erkennen, wie sich das Mädchen an seinem weiten Gewand festhielt und er wie zufällig über ihren Kopf strich.

Kouga ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Die Wunde war noch nicht so weit verheilt, wie er angenommen hatte. Dennoch war er froh, dass er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte, den Wind an seinem Gesicht spürte, die Freude der Anstrengung und der Duft der Freiheit. Beim Laufen bekam er den Kopf frei, konnte seine Gedanken sammeln und ordnen, sich über seine Situation klar werden und danach handeln. Das war schon immer so gewesen.

Aber seltsamerweise schweiften seine Gedanken dieses Mal ab. Sie wanderten dahin, immer demselben Ziel entgegen. Kouga konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er Kagome vor sich sah. Er sah ihr schmales, trauriges Gesicht, genauso, wie er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, ihre Lippen, die ihm gerade ein wunderbares, aber leider falsches Geständnis gemacht hatte, bebten, die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten verkrampft an ihren Seiten hängen. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich, dass es doch stimmen möge, was sie gesagt hatte, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nicht so sein konnte, dass so vieles dagegen sprach. Er fragte sich, wo sie jetzt wohl gerade war, was sie jetzt wohl gerade tat. War sie wieder bei Inu Yasha? Ja, so musste es wohl sein und sicher war es besser so. Der dumpfe Schmerz, der sein ganzes Sein gefangen nahm, quälte uns sich an seinen Leiden ergötzte, strafte diese Worte zwar Lügen, aber Kouga durfte nicht an sich denken. Nein, er musste auch an Kagome denken. Welch größeren Beweis seiner Liebe gab es denn, als sie ziehen zu lassen, damit sie ihr wahres und echtes Glück fand? Welches Leben hätte er ihr auch schon bieten können? Jeden Tag, tagaus und tagein mit einem Rudel Wölfe in einer stinkenden, kleinen Höhle? Sicher hätte sie ihn schon allein deshalb bald verlassen, wäre in ihre Leben zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich konnte er ja dankbar sein, dass es gar nicht so weit gekommen war. Der Verlust – ihr Verlust – hätte dann sicher noch mehr geschmerzt, hätte ihn zerrissen, zu Boden geworfen. Den es tat sicher tausendmal mehr weh, sie zu verlieren, wenn sie wirklich sein gewesen war, als wenn er sie aufgeben musste, ehe sie ihn überhaupt erhört hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch den plötzlich in seine Nase tretenden Geruch abrupt unterbrochen. Sofort blieb er stehen, hob den Kopf in den Wind und atmete tief ein. Da war er! Er war ganz in der Nähe, dieses Mal würde er, Kouga es zu Ende bringen. Der weiße Teufel würde sterben!

Mit einem kräftigen Sprung stieß er sich vom Boden ab, segelte dann einige Meter durch die Luft, durchbrach das nahe Gebüsch und landete mitten auf einer saftigen, grünen Lichtung, auf der eine einzelne Gestalt stand und sich die blutigen Klauen säuberte. Kouga blieb abwartend stehen, warf einen Blick die Runde und sah im Schatten eines nahen Baumes einen Wolfskadaver liegen. Unschwer zu erkennen, wer ihn umgebracht hatte. Kouga ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste die Zähne zusammen und knurrte grimmig.

Der weiße Teufel hob daraufhin den Blick und sah Kouga mit einem spöttischen Lachen an.

„Ich habe dich erwartete, Wölfchen. Und da du dir solange Zeit gelassen hast, habe ich mich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem anderen aus deinem Gefolge amüsiert. Es war aber erbärmlich!"

Kougas Körper begann zu zittern. Niemand lästerte über seine Kameraden. Niemand tötete seine Leute, ohne dass er Rache nahm.

Mit einem Schrei der Wut auf den Lippen stürmte er auf seinen grinsenden Gegner zu.

So, bis zum nächsten Mal!!!

Kari-chan!


	27. Verfolgung

Verfolgung 

Arm in Arm gingen sie dann zu den anderen zurück. Glücklich lächelnd sahen sie in die abwartenden Gesichter von Inu Yasha und den Wolfsdämonen. Diese hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit kaum von der Stelle gerührt, so gebannt waren sie von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen geboten hatte. Inu Yasha hatte sogar völlig auf das Kämpfen vergessen, nur der Gedanke an Kagome hatte ihn nicht ganz verlassen. Doch um Aufklärung über ihren Verbleib zu erhalten, brauchte er Sango, die war ja im Moment leider anderweitig gefragt. Nun hielt er sich aber nicht mehr länger mit Nettigkeiten, Glückwünschen oder anderen Dingen auf.

„Wo ist Kagome?"

Sango sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, schien sich aber dann wieder an die Geschehnisse rund um ihre Freundin zu erinnern. Schnell löste sie sich aus Mirokus Armen, der sie darauf hin nur traurig ansah und begann hektisch zu erklären.

„Schnell! Wir müssen ihr hinterher! Sie ist los um Kouga zu helfen. Er ist in Gefahr!"

Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle und Empfindungen waren während ihrer Ausführung über Inu Yashas Gesicht gehuscht.

Unsicherheit und Hektik, dann Enttäuschung und Zorn als Kougas Name fiel und Trotz als er hörte, dass der Wolfsdämon in Gefahr sein sollte. Dennoch drängte er seine beiden Freunde nun, sich zu beeilen.

„Was trödelt ihr dann hier noch rum? Ihr hinterher! Sango, weißt du wohin wir müssen?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist zu den Bergwölfen. Dort hält Kouga sich im Moment auf. Wir müssen dort hin!"

Inu Yasha packte den ihm am nächsten stehenden Wolfsdämonen an der Gurgel und hob ihn hoch. Drohend hielt er ihm dann seine Klauen vor die Nase und zischte mit einem gefährlichen Ton: „Na, los! Wo finden wir diese Bergwölfe?"

Der Wolfsdämon klammerte sich an Inu Yashas Arm und wollte so sein Ersticken verhindern. Dann deutete er unter Keuchen und Würgen in östliche Richtung auf den nächstgelegenen Berg. Zufrieden ließ Inu Yasha den Mann fallen und ignorierte, wie dieser nach Luft schnappend nach hinten robbte, weg von dem seiner Meinung nach verrückten Halbdämon.

„Sango! Miroku! Wir gehen!"

Sein Blick war bereits Richtung Berg gewandt gewesen, doch als er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich überrascht um. Hatten die Dämonen seine Freunde gefangen genommen, oder warum reagierten diese nicht?

Wie erstarrt blieb er dann stehen, aber nur für einige Sekunden. Dann ballte er die Hand zur Faust und eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Seine Augen verengten sich vor Zorn. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Kagome schwebte vielleicht in höchster Gefahr und was taten die Dämonenjägerin und der Mönch?

Standen dort, Händchen haltend und warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu! Inu Yasha konnte es nicht fassen! Wütend schoss er los und gab dem Mönch eine Kopfnuss, dass dieser zu Boden ging.

„Kommt ihr jetzt, oder muss ich alleine gehen?"

Er ignorierte Sangos wütend schmollenden Blick genauso wie Mirokus schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.

Ohne weiter auf seine Freunde zu achten, lief er dann los, direkt in die gewiesene Richtung. Sollten sie doch schauen, wo sie blieben. Er musste zu Kagome! Sie war sicher in Gefahr!

Die Ästen und Zweige der dicht belaubten Bäume schnellten an ihm vorbei, während er durch das Geäst sprang, immer auf den Berg zu, auf dem er Kagome vermutete. Hin und wieder traf ihn ein vereinzelter Sonnenstrahl, doch meist hastete er durch das beinahe geheimnisvolle Halbdunkel des Waldes. Die Bewegungen, die er auszuführen hatte, um möglichst rasch weiterzukommen, waren ihm schon mehr als bekannt und so konnte er die Gedanken schweifen lassen. Er spürte kaum mehr die raue Borke unter seinen Füßen, den Wind in seinen Haaren und auf seiner Haut. Sein Blick nahm die Bäume, den Boden und den Himmel nur mehr am Rande wahr, war viel mehr nach innen gerichtet. Ein schmales von schwarzem, leicht gewelltem Haar eingerahmtes Gesicht, in dem zwei rehbraune Augen leuchteten, nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Die Augen sahen traurig und enttäuscht auf ihn, der Ausdruck in ihnen zerriss förmlich sein Herz. Doch gestand er sich das nicht ein, wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass ihm ein Lächeln von ihr, ein freudiger Blick so viel bedeutete, dass die Trauer in ihren Augen ihn mindestens genauso schmerzte. Nein, wenn er in seinem Leben als einsamer, nirgends dazugehöriger Halbdämon etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass es nicht gut war, sich von Gefühlen bestimmen zu lassen. Doch genau das war bei ihm der Fall und anstatt es sich einzugestehen und hatte er sich dagegen wehren wollen, hatte in blindem Eifer um sich geschlagen und dabei die verletzt, die er doch niemals verletzen wollte.

Wie waren sie nur soweit gekommen? Verstand Kagome denn nicht, dass er Kikyo beschützen musste? Das war er ihr schuldig, schließlich war er derjenige der lebte und sie diejenige, die dahinvegetierte, getrieben nur von dem Hass auf ihn. Warum wollte Kagome nicht sehen, dass er Kikyo verpflichtet war, dass dies aber den Gefühlen, die er ihr entgegenbrachte keinen Abbruch tat? Er konnte und wollte seine Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen, eine Vergangenheit, die nun einmal untrennbar mit Kikyo verbunden war. Die schönsten Augenblicke aber auch die schmerzvollsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens verdankte er dieser Frau. Und ehe Kagome in sein Leben getreten war, hatte es nur sie gegeben, die ihn als das akzeptierte hatte, das er nun einmal war. Sie hatte nicht Inu Yasha, den Halbdämon gesehen, sondern einfach nur ihn, Inu Yasha. Es war für sich nicht länger wichtig gewesen, ob er Mensch, Dämon oder Halbdämon war. Und das dankte er ihr. Sie hatte ihm das Vertrauen in die Menschen nicht völlig vergessen lassen. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es nicht wichtig war, dass alle einen mochten und vertrauten, sondern dass es so manches Mal genügte, wenn man eine Person hatte, der man sich völlig öffnen konnte, die einem zur Seite stand. Er war ihr viel schuldig, eine Schuld, die er in diesem Leben noch begleichen wollte. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sich seine Gefühle Kikyo gegenüber nicht verändert hatten. Früher, bevor Kagome in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er sie geliebt – wenigstens mit soviel Liebe wie für ihn zu dieser Zeit möglich gewesen war. Sie war die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben gewesen, und das über einen längeren Zeitraum. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er sich niemandem mehr so verbunden gefühlt wie Kikyo damals. Sie hatte ihm aus seiner selbst errichteten Festung ans Tageslicht gezerrt, hatte seine Gefühle, von denen er befreit geglaubt war, wiedererweckt.

Doch er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass dies vorbei war. Es endete an jenem Tag, da sie ihn an den Baum heftete. Dennoch hatte sie immer einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen und immer noch empfand er so etwas wie Liebe für sie, wenn auch nicht mehr die reine, unschuldige, alles in Kauf nehmende Liebe, die es am Anfang war. Es war mehr eine Liebe für einen Menschen, der für das eigene Leben wichtig gewesen war, dem man viel verdankte und es nur auf diese eine Art und Weise zeigen konnte. Indem man für ihn da war, sich bereit erklärte, ihn zu schützen, auch wenn man nicht immer mit allem, was derjenige tat einverstanden war. So war es bei ihm und Kikyo. Manches Mal konnte man sich nicht aussuchen, wenn man liebte. Es war so wie jedes Kind seinen Vater und seine Mutter liebte, egal was diese auch taten. Im übertragenen Sinne war Kikyo eine zweite Mutter für ihn. Sie hatte ihm ein Leben geschenkt, hatte ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Daseins geführt, dass er bis dorthin als Leben gesehen hatte.

Doch Kagome…Kagome war mehr für ihn – mehr und anders. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber Kagome berührte einen Bereich seines Herzens, der bis dahin völlig abgeschottet gewesen war. Ihre hilflose, oftmals naive Art hatte einen Beschützinstinkt in ihm geweckt. Doch beschützen allein wollte er sie nicht. Da war mehr. Er konnte noch nicht sagen, was es war, zu neu und zu unbekannt schien es ihm und deshalb machte es ihm auch Angst. Ja, er fürchtete sich davor – vor sich und Kagome. Er wollte sie nicht noch weiter an sich heranlassen, wollte nicht die Barrieren niederreißen, die er unter soviel Schmerz und Trauer errichtet hatte. Doch er wollte sie auch nicht gehen lassen und so hatte er sie mit einer Hand weggestoßen, während die andere sie beinahe verzweifelt zu sich gezerrt hatte. Er war zerrissen gewesen, verwirrt und unsicher. Völlig neue Gefühle waren auf ihn eingestürmt, Gefühle mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte, die er nicht artikulieren konnte, die er nicht bestimmen konnte. Er hatte geglaubt die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und hatte dem entgegenarbeiten wollen. Doch niemals hatte er erreichen wollen, dass Kagome ihn verließ und zu dem idiotischen Wolf rannte. Seit sie weg war, fühlte er sich innerlich leer, unausgefüllt, verlassen. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihm gestorben. Selbst der Besuch bei Kikyo hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Kagomes Verlust war nicht verblasst, sondern eher stärker geworden. Die beinahe seelenlose Kikyo in ihrer neu gebastelten Hülle hatte ihm wieder vor Augen geführt, was er bei Kagome hätte haben können. So hatte er sich nur kurz aufgehalten und war dann wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden, die ihm wenigstens etwas Halt gaben – oder sollte er sagen, gegeben hatten? Denn nun war es so, dass ihr Anblick, der verliebte Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern ihn schmerzte, ihn qualvoll bewusst werden ließ, was er verloren hatte, was er hätte haben können. Er gab Kagome keine Schuld daran, dass sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Rückblickend bewunderte er sie für die Geduld, die sie ihm gegenüber aufgebracht hatte und war überrascht, dass sie es solange bei ihm ausgehalten hatte. Er wollte jetzt keine Rechtfertigung für sein Verhalten suchen, aber irgendwie, ganz tief in ihm, steckte immer noch der Verdacht oder die Befürchtung, dass ihn niemand mögen konnte, weil er nur ein Halbdämon war. Er gehörte weder zu den Menschen, noch zu den Dämonen, hatte keine Heimat, keine Freunde, nichts. Wer konnte so einen wie ihn schon mögen, geschweige denn lieben? Sein Inneres, seine verwundete Seele hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, in Kagomes Verhalten etwas anderes zu sehen, als nur die bloße Absicht ihn zu verletzen. Warum sollte sie anders sein, als die anderen Menschen auch? Das, was sie nicht kannten, was ihnen nicht geheuer war, was nicht wie sie war, verurteilten sie. Das hatte er im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt. Menschen waren nett mit einem, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten, doch im Grunde ihres Herzens fürchteten und verabscheuten sie ihn. Bei Kagome hatte er zum ersten Mal so sein dürfen, wie er war, hatte sich keine Sorgen darum machen müssen, dass sie sich von ihm abwandte. Und nun? Nun sollte das alles ein Ende haben? Nein! Er würde kämpfen! So leicht gab er das Beste, was ihn in seinem Leben widerfahren war, nicht auf. Und schon gar nicht für einen lächerlichen Wolfsdämon!

Mit diesem Gedanken spurtete er noch etwas schneller durch die Bäume, den Berg, das Ziel seiner Reise, schon dicht vor Augen.

Sango und Miroku beeilten sich, Inu Yasha einzuholen. Beide saßen auf Kiraras Rücken und schwebten über den Dächern der Bäume dahin, den Blick konzentrierte auf den Boden gerichtet, um nach Inu Yasha Ausschau zu halten. Doch nicht das kleinste Zeichen zeigte ihnen den Verbleib des Halbdämons, kein Aufblitzen des auffallend roten Stoffes, kein Geräusch. Wo mochte er nur stecken? Sie hatten sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, um ihm zu folgen, aber scheinbar hatte er es ausgesprochen eilig zu Kagome zu gelangen. Auch sie hielten auf den Berg zu, überzeugt, dass sie irgendwann wieder auf ihre Freunde treffen würden. Miroku hatte seinen Arm leicht um Sangos Hüfte geschlungen, sie lehnte mit dem Oberkörper halb auf ihm. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es so gekommen ist!"

„Ja, ich auch…vor allem bin ich froh, dass sich die Drohung des Teufels nicht bewahrheitet hat. Du hasst mich nicht! Im Gegenteil, du liebst mich sogar!"

Eine Spur von Erleichterung lag in Mirokus Stimme. Ja, seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet, Sangos rascher Aufbruch beruhte nur auf einem Missverständnis, das sie aus der Welt hatten schaffen können. Vor ihnen lag ein gemeinsames Leben voll Freude und Sonnenschein. Mirokus Blick wanderte von der grünen Fläche unter ihm zu Sangos Kehrseite. Er fragte sich, ob sie immer noch…? Langsam wanderte seine Hand höher, näherte sich dem verführerisch wirkenden Hinterteil, verhaarte. Sollte er…? Sie würde doch nicht…? Er hatte schließlich bereits ganz andere Stellen ihres Körpers berührt, welchen Grund hätte sie also noch…? Entschlossen senkte sich seine flache Hand auf das warme Fleisch, tastete und fühlte. Doch ehe er den Kontakt auch nur genießen konnte, machte seine Wange eine weitaus unangenehmere Bekanntschaft mit Sangos Hand. Klatschend landete dieses nämlich dort. Miroku riss die Augen auf und starrte in Sangos nicht minder überraschtes Gesicht. Verlegen legte die Frau vor ihm ihre Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Reflex, weißt du?"

Miroku nickte wissend und nahm vorsichtshalber seine Hand wieder von ihrem Hintern. In Gedanken mahnte er sich beim nächsten derartigen Angriff zuerst an den Schutz zu denken. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einfach mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ablenken? Ja, das klang wirkungsvoll…und vor allem amüsant. Miroku war in Gedanken bei dem, wozu der Kuss führen konnte und ein träumerisches Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Ja, sie mussten ja schließlich auch noch ihr Wiedersehen und ihre Wiedervereinigung gebührend feiern, nicht?

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm Sangos nachdenklicher Blick erst nach einigen Augenblicken auffiel. Fragend sah er sie an, und, als sie nicht reagierte, stupste sie leicht in die Seite. Sie sah hoch, lächelte ihn kurz an, doch der unsichere Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand keineswegs.

„Was ist denn los?" Miroku fragte sich, was das Mädchen auf einmal beschäftigte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht…es ist sicher nichts", versuchte Sango ihre Gedanken als unwichtig abzutun, „mir kommt nur vor, als hätten wir irgendetwas vergessen. Aber mir will einfach nicht einfallen, was es ist."

Auch Miroku runzelten nun die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Doch auch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Er zuckte die Schultern, verstärkte den Druck um ihre Hüfte und meinte: „Du musst dich täuschen, Liebste!"

Gar nicht so weit entfernt sah sich ein kleiner Fuchsdämon in einer wirklich unerfreulichen Lage. Er saß ganz einsam und verlassen auf einer Lichtung nahe einer Höhle. Na ja, einsam und verlassen stimmte nicht ganz, denn eigentlich hatte er viel Gesellschaft. Ihm schien es, als würden hunderte, nein tausende hungrige Augen auf ihn starren.

Shippos Blick wanderte über die fünf Wolfsdämonen, die ihre Zähne fletschten, als wollten sie sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Zitternd wich er einige Schritte zurück. Er sah, wie sich einer der gruseligen Gestalten zum anderen, der am gefährlichsten wirkte, beugte und ihm etwas zu flüsterte.

„He, Hakaku! Ich glaub, der Kleine fürchtet sich. Grins doch nicht so blöd, du machst ihm Angst!"

Shippo konnte nicht anders, er begann laut loszubrüllen.

„KAGOME!!!! SANGO!!! MIROKU!!! INU YASHA!!! HILFE!!!!"

Inashi war schon gespannt, was Sesshoumaru so wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen hatte. Sie folgte ihm erneut durch die Gänge des Schlosses, den Blick auf seinen Rücken geheftet. Ihn zu verstehen war ja nicht so schwierig, seinen Charakter einzustufen. Zwar gab es einige Vorfälle, die so gar nicht in das Bild passen mochten, dass sie von dem eisigen und mächtigen Hundedämon hatte, aber dennoch glaubte sie, ihn im Großen und Ganzen durchschaut zu haben. Er mochte niemanden, am wenigsten Menschen und Dämonen, die es meinten, mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Bei seinen Entscheidungen ließ er sich nie von Gefühlen leiten, eigentlich würde sie überhaupt an dem Vorhandensein von Gefühlen in ihm zweifeln, wären da nicht der Kuss am ersten Morgen und die Szene im Badezimmer. Auch sein Umgang mit Rin war etwas, das Inashi zu denken gab. Er mochte das Mädchen, das stand außer Frage. Aber warum gerade sie? Was band ihn an den kleinen Menschen? Was war so besonderes an ihr?

Inashi schüttelte den Kopf. Warum interessierte sie dieser Dämon überhaupt so? Sie hatte nichts mit ihm zu schaffen, hatte ihn sogar töten wollen. Warum versuchte sie nun seine Gefühle zu durchschauen?

Sie gelangten in den Raum, in dem sie immer ihr Essen einnahmen und tatsächlich war der Tisch schon wieder gedeckt und herrliche Sachen standen bereit. Inashi spürte einen kurzen Zug an ihrem Handgelenk als sich die Kette zu sehr spannte und wurde so wieder an ihre Existenz erinnert. Wenn sie sie doch nur los wäre…Dann könnte sie von hier verschwinden, ob mit oder ohne Schwert war ihr in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich egal geworden. Hauptsache weg von dem Dämonen, der ihre Gefühle so durcheinander wirbelte. In seiner Nähe konnte sie sich nicht mehr auf ihr eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren, war abgelenkt und nervös. So auch jetzt, als sein nachdenklicher Blick sie traf. Erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte sie, dass er und das kleine Mädchen bereits am Tisch saßen und nur noch auf sie warteten, die immer noch abwartend mitten im Raum stand. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ließ auch sie sich nieder, blieb aber während des Essens genauso ruhig, wie die anderen beiden auch.

Später schickte Sesshoumaru Rin auf ihr Zimmer und er selbst deutete Inashi ihm in sein Zimmer zu folgen. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung waren die Spuren ihres nächtlichen Mordversuchs bereits beseitigt worden und das Zimmer erstrahlte wieder in altem Glanz. Der Hundedämon ließ sich, das Buch immer nun auf seinem Schoss, in einen Sessel gleiten. Inashi setzte sich auf das neue Bett und sah abwartend zu ihm.

Er räusperte ehe er mit emotionsloser Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß nun, was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hat und was wir erdulden müssen, um sie wieder loszuwerden!"

Inashis Augen hatten bei diesen Worten zu leuchten begonnen, doch er sah immer noch gleich nichts sagend auf sie.


	28. Unfreiwilliger Verbündeter

Hallöchen zusammen! Neues Kap, neues Glück, was? #gg# Wieder einmal – wie fast schon bei jedem Kap, ist euch das auch schon aufgefallen? – muss ich euch um Verzeihung bitten, dass es solange gedauert hat. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr weiter lesen werdet.

Navara-Baby: Hi! #wink# Schön, dass dir die Story soooooooo gut gefällt! Hier habe ich Nachschub für dich und würde mich freuen, wenn es dir wieder zusagt!

Fiaba: Ich will natürlich nicht, dass meine Leser auf die Folter gespannt werden und leiden müssen! Deshalb hier das neue Kapitel! Have fun!

Liel: Psst! #sich nervös umschau# Brauch doch nicht jeder wissen, dass ich noch ein oder zwei Kapitel in petto hab, oder? #gg# Naja, auf jeden Fall gaaaaanz herzlichen Dank für deine liebe Rev. Und als Zeichen meines guten Willens hier das nächste Kapitel! Aber so viel hab ich dann nicht mehr! #gg# Bis bald! #knudde#

Unfreiwilliger Verbündeter 

Die Wut in ihm wuchs und wuchs mit jedem Augenblick, den er den spöttischen und selbstgefälligen Blick des Teufels vor sich sah. Er spürte, die Wunde auf seiner Brust schon nicht mehr, hatte sogar für einen Moment Kagome vergessen. Sein Blickfeld hatte sich auf den Feind verengt, der abwartend vor ihm stand. Sein Kopf war klar, jedes Detail nahm er innerhalb von Sekunden wahr. Er fieberte dem Kampf entgegen, wollte all das Unrecht, das ihm in den letzten Tagen widerfahren war, vergessen, den Tod seiner Kameraden rächen und allen beweisen, was in ihm steckte. Er wollte die Achtung seinesgleichen erringen. Sein Bein schnellte hoch und traf den Teufel direkt an der Schläfe. Der strauchelte, stürzte nach hinten. Einen Moment verharrte er regungslos am Boden, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf und wischte sich das Blut von der aufgebissenen Lippe. Der spöttische Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwand aber nicht. Stattdessen richtete er sich wieder auf und sah auf den Wolfsdämonen, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand.

„Ja, du bist zweifellos der Richtige!"

Kouga runzelte die Stirn.

„Der Richtige? Wofür?"

Der andere Dämon ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Auftrag für dich! Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen!"

Kougas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, ehe er laut zu lachen begann.

„Du spinnst ja! Erwartest du allen Ernstes, dass ich dir bei was auch immer helfe?"

Das Grinsen des Teufels vertiefte sich wenn möglich noch. Kouga blieb überrascht stehen. Was sollte das? Da stimmte doch was nicht? Der Teufel war viel zu selbstsicher. Er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, keine Frage. Aber was konnte das sein? Wieder glitt Kougas Blick zu dem im Schatten der Bäume verborgenen Körper des toten Wolfes. Hatte er etwa noch mehr aus seinem Clan gefangen genommen? Unsicher blieb Kouga stehen, in seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er sich verhalten?

Der Dämon ihm gegenüber schien um seine Zweifel zu wissen, sich auch noch an ihnen zu weiden. Die Wut brodelte wieder in Kouga hoch. Die Hände ballte er zu Fäusten, seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. Die Muskeln in seinem Körper waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, warteten nur mehr auf das letzte, auf das finale Zeichen zum Angriff.

Doch es kam nicht. Der Teufel blieb einfach stehen, sah in an, immer noch denselben spöttischen Ausdruck in den weißen, leblosen Augen. Kougas Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er ließ seinen Gegner nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als dieser erneut zu lachen begann, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Na, Wölfchen, was ist los? Hast du doch so große Angst vor mir?"

Kouga knurrte. Der andere wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken, aber so leicht ließ er sich nicht überrumpeln. Also blieb er immer noch in Kampfstellung stehen. Der Teufel grinste zufrieden. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung schoss er plötzlich nach vorn, direkt auf den immer noch wie erstarrt stehenden Wolfsdämonen zu. In allerletzter Sekunde gelang es Kouga, sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch noch ehe er sich von dem raschen Angriff erholen konnte, war der Teufel auch schon wieder neben ihm, hielt plötzlich ein Schwert in Händen und zielte direkt auf Kougas Kehle. Noch einmal gelang es dem Dämonen auszuweichen und dieses Mal konnte er sogar etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Gegner bringen. Mit einem schnellen Sprung und einem anschließenden Kick schlug er dem Teufel das Schwert aus Händen und sah zufrieden zu, wie das kalte Metall bis in den Schatten der nächsten Bäume schlitterte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegner zu, seine Augen verengten sich und mit einem Schrei losstürmte. Dieses Mal war das Moment der Überraschung auf seiner Seite und es gelang ihm, den Teufel zwei oder drei Mal hart zu treffen, ehe der sich wehrte. Dann entbrannte ein wilder Kampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem der Sieger für sehr lange Zeit nicht feststand. Sie waren sich in etwas gleichwertig, steckten beide Schläge ein und trafen beide den Widersacher hart. Kouga war bald ermüdet, spürte die Folgen seiner Verletzung und des langen Kampfes in den Knochen. Seine Reaktionszeit wurde immer länger, seine Treffer weniger hart und seinem Gegner gelang es leichter, ihn zu treffen.

Schwer atmend wischte sich Kouga das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das von einer Platzwunde an der Stirn herrührte. Zahlreiche weitere Verletzungen zeichneten seinen Körper, Blut floss an seinen Armen und Beinen zu Boden. Er wusste, dass er bald nicht mehr weiterkämpfen konnte, und sein Blick glitt zu seinem Gegner. Auch dessen Atmung ging schwerer, aber die Wunden, die auch er während des Kampfes erhalten hatte, bluteten kaum noch, schienen stattdessen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zu heilen.

Der Teufel spürte Kougas Blick auf sich, wusste, um was dessen Gedanken kreisten und grinste abwertend.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, siehst du das nicht ein?"

Er schien nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, gönnte dem Wolf den kurzen Moment der Rast und sprach weiter: „Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es noch nie jemand so lange gegen mich ausgehalten hat. Beachtlich! Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du immer noch unter der Wunde des letzten Mals zu leiden hast!"

Gelangweilt deutete er auf Kougas Brust und die Schmarre, die sich darüber zog und nun wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte.

„Ja, ja…bla bla…na los, tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und bring es endlich zu Ende!"

Kouga war nicht gewillt, sich noch länger den Monolog des anderen anzuhören. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der nur mit ihm spielte, ihn eigentlich schon lange hätte besiegen können, wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Aber warum das Ganze? Wieder fiel Kouga ein, dass der Teufel etwas davon erwähnt, hatte, dass er ihn, Kouga brauchte, um etwas zu erledigen. Was mochte das sein? Warum konnte er das nicht selbst erledigen, da er ja offensichtlich unbesiegbar war?

„Du willst dein Können also nicht in meinen Dienst stellen?" Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage und Kouga gab auch keine Antwort.

„Nun, dann wird deine kleine Freundin wohl darunter zu leiden haben. Aber nun gut, wie du willst!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem grimmigen Grinsen drehte er sich weg, achtete nicht auf Kougas entsetztes Gesicht und drehte sich zur Seite, ging langsamen Schrittes auf den Waldrand zu.

„Warte!"

In Kouga arbeitet es fieberhaft. Seine kleine Freundin? Sollte der Teufel Jikara in seiner Gewalt haben? Aber das war unmöglich, schließlich hatte er sie erst vor wenigen Stunden alleine gelassen. Sie war sicher und wohl behütet bei ihrem Rudel. Nein, es war ein Bluff, mit dem der andere ihn auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Außer…! Kougas Verstand weigerte sich diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Die Möglichkeit war zu grausam. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er SIE in seiner Gewalt hatte. Sie war doch bei Inu Yasha, der Hundejunge passte doch auf sie auf…oder? Unsicherheit machte sich in Kouga breit, er wusste nicht, was er tun und lassen sollte, wie er reagieren sollte.

Der Teufel war ruhig stehen geblieben, hatte den Kopf halb gewandt und sah nun in welchem Zwiespalt sich der andere befand. Das gefiel ihm und er stimmte ein spöttisches Lachen an.

„Was ist? Hast du es dir doch noch anders überlegt? Ja, ja, sie ist hübsch. Die langen, schwarzen Haare, die weiße Haut…kein Wunder, dass du zögerst."

Kouga erstarrte. Also war es tatsächlich Kagome. Aber wie konnte das sein? Warum hatte Inu Yasha nicht auf sie Acht gegeben?

„Wo…wo ist sie?"

„Das sage ich dir…sobald du mich besiegt hast!"

Mit neuem Eifer stürzte sich der Teufel auf Kouga, der wehrte die Schläge bestmöglich ab, wurde aber immer weiter zurück gedrängt. Die Sorge um Kagome und sein ohnehin schon geschwächter Zustand verschlechterten seine Position gegenüber dem Gegner. Ein letztes Mal stieß er zu, traf den Teufel mit der Ferse am Nacken und brachte ihn so zum Schwanken. Seine letzten Kräfte zusammennehmend wollte er den Moment der Schwäche des anderen nutzen, stürzte vor, hob den Arm und schlug zu. Er nahm aber kaum noch wahr, dass sein Schlag ins Leere ging, er nach vorne stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und von einem Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Seine letzten Gedanken, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, galten Kagome. „Es tut mir Leid,…"

Der Teufel sah zufrieden auf den leblosen Körper zu seinen Füßen. Der Wolf hatte sich wirklich gut geschlagen. Keiner hatte ihn bisher so gefordert. Ja, er war sicher der Richtige für die Aufgabe…und mit etwas Training würde es für ihn ein Leichtes sein, das Geforderte zu erfüllen. Gelangweilt stieß er den Wolfsdämonen mit der Spitze seines Fußes leicht in die Seite, hörte mit einer gewissen Befriedigung das leise Stöhnen und warf ihn sich dann rücksichtslos über die Schulter. Das Blut, das an dem gepeinigten Körper zu Boden troff, störte ihn nicht. Mit sich, dem heutigen Tag und der Welt generell zufrieden verschwand er dann im Schatten der nahen Bäume. Alles lief gut!

Kagome saß dicht bei dem kleinen Fenster durch das das bisschen Licht herein schien, das den Raum aber nur notdürftig erhellte. Es war eigentlich kein Raum, mehr eine Höhle. Die Wände waren aus massivem Stein, das Fenster zu klein, als dass man hindurch schlüpfen konnte und zudem mit Holzstangen versperrt. Eine dicke Holztür trennte dieses Gefängnis auch von der Außenwelt. Auf dem Boden lagen ein paar dünne Matten, etwas Stroh und der eine oder andere Stein. Ansonsten war in den düsteren Ecken kaum etwas zu erkennen und Kagome verspürte nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis nachzusehen, was sich sonst noch alles in dem Raum verbarg. Sollte es doch unentdeckt dort bleiben, wo es gerade war. Das junge Mädchen schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken, welches Getier wohl in den dunklen Ecken und verborgenen Winkeln hauste und sich nur noch nicht dazu bequemt hatte, das lang gehegte Versteck zu verlassen, um den Neuankömmling gebührend willkommen zu heißen. Hektisch ließ sie deshalb den Blick von einer Ecke zur anderen wandern, gespannt darauf wartend, wo sich zuerst etwas rühren mochte und sich die schlimmsten Sachen vorstellte, was dann aus dem Dunkel gekrochen kommen könnte. Sie war so in ihrer Suche vertieft, dass sie das knirschende Drehen des Schlüssels im Schloss erst gar nicht wahrnahm. Erst als sich die Tür nicht gerade leise öffnete und helles Licht hereindrang, sah sie hoch. Geblendet schloss sie kurz die Augen, hörte ein dumpfes Poltern und sah nur noch, wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Wieder das Geräusch des Schlüssels, dann war es leise – genauso leise wie zuvor…oder zumindest fast. Kagome horchte genauer, konnte dann das schwere Atmen eines anderen Lebewesens hören. Zitternd presste sie sich enger and die kalte Steinwand. Was zum Teufel hatte man nun zu ihr in die Zelle gesperrt? Sie ließ den Blick suchend über den Boden gleiten und blieb dann an einer Gestalt – oder mehr nur an einem Schatten hängen, der vorher eindeutig nicht da gewesen war. Immer noch hörte sie den hastigen Atem, auch wenn sich sonst nichts rührte. Das Mädchen überlegte verzweifelt, was es nun machen sollte. Sollte sie näher rangehen und schauen, um was oder besser wen es sich handelte? Oder sollte sie ruhig sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass ihr Zellengeselle nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde? Kagome zögerte, dann stieß sie sich seufzend von der Wand ab und rutschte auf Knien langsam näher.

„He, du…alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Stimme war leise und zögerlich und doch kam es ihr selbst so vor, als donnerte sie durch den Raum und würde von den Wänden zehnmal lauter zurückgeworfen. Doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig robbte sie noch näher und bald ertasteten ihre Hände weiche, lange Haare. Sie folgten den Strähnen, die an manchen Stellen seltsam feucht waren, bis zum Kopf des anderen. Dort erfühlte sie ein Haarband, das sich seltsam pelzig angriff. Ihre Hand schwebte kurz über dem Kopf des Liegenden, als sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Hirn formte. Sie kannte nur einen, der langes Haar hatte und ein Kopfband trug. Um sicher zu gehen, tastete sie an den Hinterkopf, konnte den Punkt ergreifen, von dem alle Haare ausgehen zu schienen – ein Pferdeschwanz also.

„Kouga?"

Keine Antwort. Kagome war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei dem ‚Gast' um den Wolfsdämonen handelt musste, also packte sie ihn unter den Armen, ignorierte das Aufstöhnen, das über seine Lippen drang und das außer dem keuchendem Atem, das erste Lebenszeichen von ihm war und zerrte ihn näher an das Fenster. Dort ließ sie ihn wieder zu Boden sinken, kniete sich neben ihn und erkannte erleichtert, dass es sich tatsächlich um den geliebten Wolfsdämonen handelte. Er war also doch noch gekommen, auch wenn sie schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln sah sie auf sein Gesicht, das im Halbdunkel nur sehr schwer zu erkennen war, hinab. Dann stockte sie, sah das geronnene Blut, das seine Bahn die Wange entlang gezogen hatte. Nun fiel ihr auch wieder die Feuchtigkeit ein, die sie gespürt hatte, als sie sein Haar berührte. Vorsichtig rieb sie die Finger aneinander und roch dann daran. Blut! Überall Blut! Kein Wunder, dass er nicht zu sich kam und so hastig atmete. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden hastete sie zur Tür und begann wild gegen das Holz zu pochen. Hatte sie es vorher tunlichst vermieden, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Überwältigers auf sich zu ziehen, wollte sie nun das genaue Gegenteil erreichen. Aus Leibeskräften begann sie zu schreien, schlug mit aller Gewalt gegen die Tür und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich ein in die Holztür eingelassenes Brett zur Seite schob und sie eine genervte Stimme hörte.

„Was schlägst du hier für nen Radau?"

„Ich…er…ich brauche Verbandsmaterial!"

Kagome schüchterte die Stimme ein und als nun noch ein grausames Lachen zu hören war, zuckte sie zusammen. Doch dann konnte sie noch eine zweite Stimme hören, dann wieder die erste, die leise etwas erwiderte.

„Warte kurz!"

Mit einem Rums wurde die Spalte wieder zugemacht und Stille kehrte wieder ein. Kagome eilte zurück an Kougas Seite, ließ sich neben ihm zu Boden und strich sanft die Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Ängstlich horchte sie auf seine Atmung, wartete gespannt darauf, dass ihr die gewünschten Sachen gebracht wurden. Dennoch konnte sie die Freude, Kouga wieder bei sich zu haben, nicht unterdrücken. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sanft. Er war hier bei ihr! Das war gut! Sie würde ihn wieder gesund pflegen und dann würden sie gemeinsam fliehen. Ja, nun, da sie wieder zusammen waren, würde sie nichts mehr trennen können! Nie wieder!

Schnell hob sie den Kopf, als sie die näher kommenden Schritte hörte. Nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Dämon trat ein. Es war nicht der Teufel und Kagome wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen. Doch dann sah sie, wie der Mann nach Kouga griff, in sich achtlos über die Schulter warf und dann, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben den Raum wieder verließ. Die Tür ließ er offen und so folgte ihm Kagome rasch. Unsicher schlich sie hinter ihm her, doch niemand hielt sie auf. Schließlich kamen sie in einem kleinen, aber hellen und gemütlichen Zimmer an und der Dämon ließ Kouga auf das Bett sinken. Dann ließ er die beiden wieder allein und Kagome beeilte sich zu Kouga zu eilen.

„Hier ist Verbandsmaterial und alles was du sonst noch brauchen kannst. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommt. Es ist dir gestattet, dich hier frei zu bewegen. Solltest du auf die Idee kommen, fliehen zu wollen, wird er sterben. Wenn er dir unter den Fingern wegstirbt, dann wirst du ihm bald darauf folgen. Ich hoffe, du hast das alles verstanden?"

Kagome hatte sich schon bei den ersten Worten umgedreht und stand nun dem Teufel gegenüber, der sie spöttisch und mit kaltem Blick musterte. Sie nickte nur zaghaft. Ihm schien dies als Antwort zu genügen, denn er drehte sich weg, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kagome hörte keinen Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte. Doch es war ihr auch egal. Sie beeilte sich, das Verbandsmaterial vom Tisch zu holen und anschließend Kougas Wunden zu versorgen. Mit Sorgen sah sie die vielen Schrammen, Blutergüsse und Fleischwunden. Kein Wunder, dass er bewusstlos war und noch nicht mehr zu sich gekommen war.

Müde saß Inu Yasha auf einem Baum und starrte in die Ferne. Den ganzen Tag hatte er vergeblich nach Kagome gesucht, doch sie war und blieb verschwunden. Sollte sie tatsächlich wieder zu dem Wolf zurückgekehrt sein? Bisher hatte er versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber nun kam er mit immer noch größer Dringlichkeit zurück, ließ sich einfach nicht mehr in die abgeschotteten und selten benutzen Winkel des Gehirns verschieben, sondern setzte sich direkt im Zentrum fest.

Sein nachdenklicher Blick wanderte zum Lagerfeuer, das Sango und Miroku am Fuße des Baumes entzündet hatten. Dann waren sie unter kindischem Gekicher Richtung heißer Quelle verschwunden und von dort hörte man nun recht eindeutige Geräusche. Inu Yasha freute sich für die beiden – irgendwie. Er konnte auch den kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Herzen nicht ganz ignorieren, der ihn hämisch grinsend immer wieder darauf hin wies, was er hätte haben können, wenn er nicht so verbohrt, gefühlskalt und einfühlsam wie ein Eisklotz in der Eiszeit durch die Umwelt getobt wäre. Kagome wäre hier bei ihm, würde ihn mit diesem wissenden, sanften Blick förmlich durchbohren. Wie sehr vermisste er es. Wie sehr vermisste er sie!

Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass der Wolf ein ernstzunehmender Gegner in der Gunst um Kagomes Herzen war. Natürlich hatte er gesehen, wie der andere um sie herumgetänzelt war, hatte die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen gesehen. Doch er hatte auch gewusst, dass Kouga nie weitergehen würde, solange er nicht Kagomes Einverständnis hatte – und dass das Mädchen sich einmal von ihm, Inu Yasha abwenden könnte, daran hatte er nicht geglaubt. Doch konnte er ihr böse sein? Er wusste es nicht – wusste gar nichts mehr.

Ja, ja, armer Inu, nicht? Nächstes Kapitel wieder Sess und Inashi! Wird sich eine Heilung für die beiden finden oder müssen sie ewig zusammen bleiben? Lasst euch überraschen!


	29. Heilung in Sicht

Ohayou, minna-san! Habt ihr mich vermisst? Sorry, hat eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewig gedauert, aber wie heißt es so schön: Gut Ding braucht Weile!

Hier das neue Kap, Schwerpunkt Sess und Inashi.

Liel: Danke, danke, danke für die Revs. Sorry, dass du ewig drauf hast warten müssen, aber ich so ein fauler Updater! Ich bräuchte jemanden, der das für mich übernimmt, dann ginge es sicher schneller!

Navara-Baby: Tja, auf Kouga musst du nicht lange warten, schau einfach am Ende des Kaps nach! gg Bis bald!

Hi Yasha: Hi, Süße! Ich? Ich schlage doch nie zu! Oder willst du behaupten, dass die Beschreibung nicht perfekt ist? Bis bald mal wieder!

Trisha'sDesire: Sooooorry! Bin so lasch, was das Updaten betrifft! Hier das nächste Kap! Hoffe, du freust dich!

Al3x: Hi, Bärchen! Bei dir alles klar? Wann geht deine Story denn endlich weiter?

Heilung in Sicht 

Inashi konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, wie man die Kette trennen konnte? Sie wäre bald wieder frei. Sesshoumaru würde sie nicht mehr länger quälen. Sie konnte zu ihrem Volk zurückkehren, die Tage, die sie hier in Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte, als ungute, schlechte Erinnerung abstempeln und vergessen. Endlich könnte sie wieder in ihrem Bett schlafen – allein.

Während all dieser endlosen Sekunden hatte sie gar nicht auf ihren ‚Gastgeber' geachtet, der sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Sein Blick war kühl, aber nicht kalt, seine Haltung zeugte von Desinteresse, wäre da nicht der kleine Funken in den tiefen der goldenen Augen gewesen, der verräterisch auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Mimik achtete.

„Also? Was muss ich tun? Was brauchen wir? Wie lange dauert es?"

Plötzlich war sie voll Tatendrang und konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen, um nicht wie ein kleines Kind um ihn herumzutänzeln und ihn aus dem Schloss zu zerren. Was stand er auch immer noch in der Gegend rum, anstatt sich nützlich zu machen und ihre Befreiung einzuleiten?

Plötzlich hielt sie still, starrte ihn mit forschendem Blick an, versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen. Er wirkte seltsam unbeteiligt – auch für seine Verhältnisse eine Spur zu unbeteiligt. Wollte er am Ende gar nicht von der Kette befreit werden? Freute es ihn, wenn sie an ihm hing, er sie ständig quälen und ärgern konnte? Aber warum sollte er ihr dann überhaupt davon erzählt haben, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, von der Kette befreit zu werden und dass er diese Möglichkeit kannte? War dies nur ein weiteres grausames Spiel von ihm? Nein, es steckte etwas anderes dahinter, dass war ihr klar. Er mochte kaltherzig sein, egoistisch, zu keinen Gefühlen fähig – und auch das stimmte nicht, dachte sie bei sich, während ihr die Erinnerung an den Kuss und das gemeinsam Bad das Blut in die Wangen trieb – vieles war er, aber niemals falsch. Er sagte nur Dinge, die er auch tat, drohte nur dann, wenn er die Umsetzung auch geplant hatte. Nein, es musste etwas anderes der Grund für seine Ruhe sein.

Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. Mit neu erwachtem Mut stellte sie sich direkt vor ihn hin und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Finger vor die Brust. Dass er daraufhin ärgerlich die Augenbrauen runzelte, störte sie nicht. Nein, sie sah einen Lichtschein am Ende des Tunnels und dieser Lichtschein erweckte ihren Stolz und ihre Würde wieder. Sie wollte nicht mehr länger sein Spielball sein. Die letzten Minuten in seiner Nähe wollte sie noch gut verbringen, wollte nicht, dass er den Eindruck hatte, sie wäre verweichlicht.

„Na, und? Werdet Ihr mir jetzt endlich verraten, welch mystisches Kraut wir kauen müssen, damit wir von dem Ding befreit werden?"

Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich immer noch nicht gehoben. Lange Sekunden standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, Sesshoumaru emotionslos, Inashi spöttisch lächelnd. Gerade als sie sich zu wundern begann, ob er denn stehend und mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen sei, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf.

„Kein Kraut!", war alles, was er zu sagen hatte. Weitere Ausführungen schien er auch nicht geben zu wollen. Inashi seufzte auf. Was hatte sie auch schon anderes erwartet. Aber die Nachricht, dass es ein ‚Heilmittel' gegeben hatte, hatte ihre Laune in geradezu himmlische Höhen gepusht. Auch ein wortkarger Sesshoumaru, dem man jedes Wörtchen bei der Nase rausziehen musste, konnte sie nun nicht mehr deprimieren. Schließlich hatte sie ihn ja nur mehr maximal ein paar Stunden zu erdulden.

„Toll! Sind wir heute aber wieder gesprächig, nicht? Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn Ihr auch auf das Notwendigste beschränken würdet und mir nicht das Ohr ablabern würdet!"

Sie versuchte erst gar nicht den Sarkasmus, der förmlich aus ihrer Stimme troff, zu verbergen und sah befriedigt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen, ob der wohl nicht ganz so hoheitlichen und ehrfurchtsvollen Wortwahl, noch mehr runzelten. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich bei diesem Anblick noch etwas.

Doch er schwieg auch weiterhin. Ließ sie mit seinem goldenen Augen nicht los, schien auf etwas zu warten.

Inashi senkte nun doch den Blick, begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Warum konnte er sich nicht auch einfach ein bisschen freuen? Oder wenigstens mit der Sprache herausrücken, wie sie nun das dumme Teil vernichten könnten. Aber nein, nichts. Er stand einfach da und sah sie an. Sagte nichts, deutete nichts…Stille legte sich über den Raum, beide schwiegen. Erst nach endlos scheinenden Minuten trat Sesshoumaru einen Schritt zurück und wandte den Blick zum Fenster.

„Nein, wir brauchen kein Kraut. Alles was wir brauchen, ist…Zeit!"

Inashi schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Zeit? Was sollte das denn nun bitte wieder heißen? Konnte er nicht einmal Klartext reden?

Intensiv starrte sie nun auf den ihr dargebotenen Rücken. Ganz so, als würde ihr der nun die Geheimnisse zuflüstern, die sie gerne aus Sesshoumarus Mund vernommen hätte. Doch entweder war der Rücken genauso gesprächig wie der Besitzer oder aber er verstand ihre stumme Bitte, ihr Flehen nicht.

„Wir können gar nichts unternehmen, der Bann wird sich von selbst lösen!"

Als Inashi schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, noch nähere Ausführungen zu der mysteriösen Zeittheorie von Sesshoumaru zu hören, erhob der doch wieder die Stimme. Und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass das was er zu sagen hatte, ihr gefiel. Nein, nicht wirklich…eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

„Von selbst?", hakte sie zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. Man konnte ja nie wissen, vielleicht hatte sie sich nur verhört. Doch ein Nicken seinerseits machte auch diese Hoffnung zunichte.

„Ja, erinnerst du dich noch an jenen ersten Abend? An die plötzlichen Schmerzen? Als sich die Kette ohne Vorwarnung verkürzt hat?"

Inashi kaute mittlerweile auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Immer noch versuchte ihr Verstand die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Nichts war's mit der baldigen Freiheit! Pustekuchen! Unsicher nickte sie. Ja, natürlich erinnerte sie sich daran.

Und dann begann Sesshoumaru zu erklären. Es war das längste und ausdauerndste, was sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte. Er sprach einige Minuten lang ohne Unterbrechung.

Er erzählte von den Machtwirbeln, die jeder Dämon besitzen würde, die aber für den alltäglichen Kampf nicht weiter von Bedeutung seien. Nur bei einigen ausgewählten und mächtigen Waffen würde man für den richtigen Einsatz die Kenntnis von diesen Wirbeln benötigen. Nicht alle Dämonen hätten die Gabe, diese Wirbel zu sehen, und noch weniger könnten sie auch richtig nutzen. Das Wissen um die Macht der Wirbel war in den Jahrtausenden verloren gegangen, hatte sich von Dämonengeneration zu Dämonengeneration verringert, bis aus dem Wissen mehr ein Erahnen geworden war. Nur mehr in besonders frühen Werken wäre noch der eine oder andere Hinweise über die Rolle der Wirbel in den früheren Kämpfen zu finden, und es schien ganz so, als könnte der richtige Einsatz dieser Wirbel gigantische Kräfte freisetzen.

Es gäbe auf jeden Fall zwei Arten von Machtwirbel, die man an ihrer Drehrichtung unterscheiden könne. Sie wären so etwas wie Gegensätze, die bei kurzem Aufeinandertreffen gewaltige Energiemengen freisetzen könnten, bei längerem Kontakt aber schwächen würden. Warum manche Dämonen den einen, andere den anderen Machtwirbel erzeugten, wäre im Nebel der Geschichte verloren gegangen. Es schien auf jeden Fall so, als würden sein, Sesshoumarus und ihr Machtwirbel sich gegenseitig abstoßen. Der Teufel musste das wohl erkannt haben, und hatte sie deshalb mit dieser Kette aneinandergeheftet. Der ständige Kontakt sollte dazu führen, dass sie geschwächt würden.

Dass sein Plan aufzugehen schien, konnte man an den Schwächeanfällen sehen. Es war nämlich nicht so, dass die Wirbel einen konstant schwächten, sondern nur immer zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt. In ihrem speziellen Fall wäre das wohl der Abend gewesen und die Dauer wohl ungefähr eine Stunde. Eigentlich hätten sie am nächsten Abend wieder mit einem derartigen Anfall zu rechnen gehabt, aber da sie, Inashi, dem Ganzen mit Tokijin einen vorschnellen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte, wären sie da wohl verschont gewesen. Sollte sie nicht planen, heute ihr viertes Leben für dererlei Scherze sinnlos zu opfern, dann würde sie wohl wieder eine Phase des Schmerzes erwarten. Nur, dass die Dauer dieses Mal wohl etwas länger sein würde. Ja, das Ritual würde sich mit jedem Tag um ein wenig verlängern, bis man dann schließlich einmal einen ganzen Tag ans Bett gefesselt wäre. Dann wäre aber das Schlimmste überstanden, man wäre über den sprichwörtlichen Berg, die Machtwirbel hätten sich aufeinander eingespielt und die Kette würde abfallen. Wann das allerdings sein sollte, vermochte auch Sesshoumaru nicht zu sagen, eine genauere Angabe könnte er erst machen, wenn sie diesen Tag überstanden hätten und er sagen könnte, um wie viel sich die Phase des Schmerzes verlängert hatte.

Inashi hatte schweigend zugehört. Ihre gute Laune war verflogen. Restlos. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es. Sie versuchte die Gedanken zu ordnen, hatte allerdings nicht allzu viel Erfolg dabei. Der Schwächeanfall war also ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Kette ihre Wirkung tat und sie schwächte? Und sie würde jetzt jeden Abend so etwas erleiden müssen? Und das würde immer länger werden? Solange, bis sie sich einmal den ganzen Tag in den Laken winden musste? Und dann erst wäre der ganze Spuk vorbei? War ja Spitze.

Sie ließ sich auf den nächst besten Sessel fallen und starrte auf Sesshoumaru, der immer noch angelegentlich aus dem Fenster sah.

„Und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit? Vielleicht doch irgendein Kraut?"

Sie klammerte sich auch noch an den kleinsten Strohhalm, den sie finden konnte, aber sein Kopfschütteln beraubte sie auch dieser Hoffnung.

„Nein, es gibt nichts! Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre, den Verantwortlichen für den Zauber umzubringen, aber in unserer Situation ist das mehr als riskant."

Inashi überlegte. Den Verantwortlichen…? Meinte er damit den schwarzen Teufel? Wahrscheinlich. Sie seufzte. Ja, es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, sich jetzt auf die Suche nach diesem Ungeheuer zu machen. Zum einen waren sie beide durch die Kette eingeschränkt und zum anderen konnte sie jederzeit dieser Schwächeanfall ereilen. Das Beste wäre es also tatsächlich, wenn sie einfach hier auf dem Schloss blieben und warteten, bis der ganz Spuk vorüber war. Wie lange auch immer das dauern konnte.

Das hieß aber auch, sich eventuell wochen- oder gar monatelang mit Sesshoumaru hier zu verstecken. Dieser Gedanke widersprach ihr aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Zum einen war sie nicht der Typ, der sich versteckte. Sie stellte sich immer jeder Konfrontation.

Zum anderen, war sie hier an Sesshoumaru gekettet. Sie musste Tag und Nacht dessen Launen ertragen, musste sich ständig von ihm provozieren lassen, ohne auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit, sich irgendwie zu rächen oder zurückzuschlagen.

Dazu kam, dass ihr Verhältnis im Moment aufgrund ihrer Reaktion im Bad nicht unbedingt das Beste war. Wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu dem großen Dämon, der so völlig desinteressiert wirkte und sie auch schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Und…was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie versuchte die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, versuchte wenigstens nach außen hin ein genau so gefasstes Bild wie er abzugeben. Dennoch schluckte sie hart, als er sich nun umdrehte und sie aus kühlen, goldenen Augen ansah. Selbst in dieser wenig erfreulichen Situation strahlte er eine Überlegenheit und Autorität aus, die wohl ihresgleichen suchte.

„Ich für meinen Teil werde nun zu Abend essen gehen!"

Ohne auf sie zu warten, ging er aus dem Raum. Inashi beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder hinter ihm hergezogen werden. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ihn mit einem frustrierten Blick zu durchbohren, der aber von ihm nicht einmal bemerkt wurde.

Sie hasste seine Art, sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er sie wenigstens abgewimmelt hätte oder sonst irgendwie gezeigt, dass er wusste, dass sie da war, ihn aber störte. Aber nein, er missachtete sie einfach. Sie fühlte sich wie Luft.

Wieder fiel ihr die Situation im Bad ein, wo er sie so gar nicht wie Luft behandelt hatte und wo es dann fast um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen gewesen war. Allein die Erinnerung daran, brachte ihr Blut wieder in Wallung und sie fragte sich, ob er auch noch daran zurückdachte, oder ob er es schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Hatte es für ihn überhaupt etwas bedeutet oder war das ein weiterer Versuch gewesen, sie zu demütigen? Schließlich war er es ja auch gewesen, der das ganze unterbrochen hatte. Sie wäre beim besten Willen nicht mehr dazu fähig gewesen.

Und vielleicht war es das, was sie weitaus mehr störte, als der Inhalt seiner teilweise berechtigten Frage. Viel schlimmer war, dass ihn das Geschehen nicht so weit mitgerissen hatte, dass sich sein klares Denken verabschiedet hatte. Er war sich immer noch der Situation und allem andere bewusst gewesen, hatte aufhören können. Er war ihr wieder einmal überlegen gewesen.

Dann überlegte sie sich, dass es eigentlich noch recht früh fürs Abendessen war, was ihr auch ein Blick durch das Fenster zeigte. Die Sonne stand noch am Nachmittagshimmel, erwärmte die Erde.

„Warum wollt Ihr heute schon zu Abend essen?"

Sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Er tat niemals etwas unüberlegt, auch wenn sie die meisten seiner Gedanken nur erahnen konnte.

„Weil wir in Bälde mit einer neuen Schmerzwelle rechnen müssen. Und es käme mir gelegen, wenn ich dich dieses Mal nicht wieder ins Zimmer tragen muss. Aus diesem Grund werden wir das Essen zeitlich etwas vorziehen!"

Inashi presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander. Er schaffte es tatsächlich immer, alles so darzustellen, als wäre es ihre Schuld.

„Ihr seid widerwärtig! Kein Wunder, dass sich keiner mit Euch abgeben will, außer diesem kleinen Kind, das das Ausmaß Eurer Grausamkeiten noch nicht versteht. Aber glaubt mir, sobald es einmal erkennt, wie Ihr wirklich seid, wird es euch verlassen! Keiner will bei so einem gottverdammten Eisklotz bleiben, wie Ihr es einer seid – einer, der sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer schert!"

Sie sah, wie er darauf hin kurz verharrte, dann aber ohne eine Erwiderung weiterging. Frustriert sah sie auf den Boden. Da! Es war ihm sogar egal, wenn sie ihn beschimpfte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch machen sollte, um wenigstens soweit von ihm beachtet zu werden, dass er nicht immer über ihren Kopf hinweg entschied. Wie konnte sie ein wenig seines Respekts erringen? Bisher hatte sie daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet, aber nun, da es nicht absehbar war, wann sich ihre Wege wieder trennen würden, musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. Es ging nicht an, dass er weiterhin so erhaben tat. Nicht, wenn sie die nächsten Wochen in seiner Nähe sein musste.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm also in den Essraum, wo Rin schon am Tisch saß. Für Inashi unbemerkt musste Sesshoumaru Anweisungen gegeben haben, das Abendessen vorzuverlegen. Inashi machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, Sesshoumaru böse anzustarren. Brachte ja doch nichts, war ungefähr wo wirkungsvoll wie ein Blütenblatt, das seiner Hand entlang strich.

Stattdessen starrte sie grimmig in den Teller vor ihr. Irgendwie war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situation war ihr erst durch Sesshoumarus Eröffnung so richtig klar geworden. Das bedeute nämlich lange Monate, die sie auf dem Boden schlafen musste.

Bestimmt schob sie den Teller von sich. Nein, sie hatte keinen Hunger. Aber sie wollte auch nicht auf dem Boden schlafen. Und das würde sie Sesshoumaru sagen. Genauso wie sie alles andere sagen würde, dass sie an ihm oder der ganzen Situation störte. Bisher hatte sie ja entgegen ihres Charakters beinahe immer gekuscht. Aber das war nun vorbei! Endgültig! So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

„Du solltest essen! Wer weiß, wann du das nächste Mal so kräftig bist, dass du essen kannst!"

Da war sie wieder! Dieser verhasste, kühle Stimme, die so überheblich klang, dass einem das große Würgen kommen konnte.

„Kümmert Euch um Eure Sachen und lasst mich in Ruhe, sofern Ihr nicht mal etwas zu sagen habt, das nicht gemein, fies oder abwertend klingt!"

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, dann wäre sie jetzt aufgestanden und hätte ihn allein zurückgelassen. So aber starrte sie ihn nur böse an.

Er hob für einen Moment verwundert eine Augenbraue, machte sich dann aber Schulter zuckend daran, weiter zu essen. Das ärgerte sie noch mehr. Wer bestimmte eigentlich, dass sie ihm überallhin folgen musste und nicht umgekehrt? Nein, es war an der Zeit um hier einige Veränderungen einzuführen. Gut, er war stark. Aber er konnte ihr nicht allzu viel anhaben. Und wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie nicht aus ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Schnelligkeit Punkte herausschlagen konnte?

Mit nachdenklicher Miene betrachtete sie ihn. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf jeden Fall auf ihrer Seite, schließlich rechnete er nicht damit, dass sie sich irgendwie widersetzte. Für alle überraschend riss sie deshalb plötzlich an der Kette. Sesshoumarus Arm flog regelrecht in ihre Richtung und der Löffel, den er gehalten hatte, landete klirrend in einer Ecke. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war es im Raum geradezu totenstill.

Einige Stunden waren vergangen. Immer noch hatte Kouga das Bewusstsein nicht wieder erlangt. Sein Atem ging flach.

Kagome hatte alle seine Wunden versorgt. Mit Schrecken hatte sie festgestellt, dass sich die kaum verheilte Wunde an der Brust wieder geöffnet hatte – mehrmals wie es schien. Eine unschöne Narbe würde zurückbleiben – immer vorausgesetzt Kouga überlebte.

Wieder glitt der Blick des Mädchens zu dem ruhigen und blassen Gesicht des Wolfdämons. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl getan hatte, welche Kämpfe er ausgetragen hatte, um so viele Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Wie kam er überhaupt in die Hände dieses Teufels? Schließlich sollte er doch bei Jikara und ihrem Rudel sein? Waren sie am Ende schon angegriffen worden und hatten verloren?

Ein Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Rasch beeilte sie sich an Kougas Lager zu kommen, als dieser auch schon die Lider hob.

Unter Schmerzen richtete er sich dann etwas auf. Kagome beeilte sich, ihn möglichst sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück zu drücken.

„Nicht! Bleib liegen! Du solltest dich schonen!"

„Kagome?"

Kougas Stimme klang schwach, hatte viel des früheren, frechen Tons eingebüßt.

In diesem Moment ertönte auch schon eine höhnende Stimme von der Tür und Kagome spürte, wie Kouga sich anspannte.

„So, so…du hast das kleine Wölflein also wieder aufgepäppelt? Sehr gut!"

Mit einem zornigen Ausdruck drehte sich nun auch Kagome zu der Tür um und erkannte, dass sie nicht nur einen Besucher hatten. Zwei Teufel standen dort – sich so ähnlich wie ein Ei dem anderen – sah man mal davon ab, dass der eine schwarz wie die Nacht und der andere weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee war.


	30. Suche

Sorry, hab ewig nichts mehr von mir hören lassen! schuld bewusst bin Nun, jetzt gibt es auf jeden Fall ein neues Kap! Viel Spaß!

Suche 

Das gezogene Tessaiga in der Hand stand Inu Yasha mitten auf der Lichtung und starrte seine Kontrahenten böse an.

„Wo ist sie?"

Seine Stimme klang mehr nach einem Knurren. Sango und Miroku traten zu ihm und warfen nun fragende Blicke auf die vor ihnen stehenden Wolfsdämonen. Eine schlanke Dämonin und ein groß gewachsener Dämon teilten sich scheinbar die Anführerschaft.

„Wo ist wer?", wollte nun die Dämonin wissen, während der Dämon noch die Hand erhoben hatte, um dem hinter ihm wartenden Rudel zu zeigen, dass sie mit einem Angriff noch warten sollten.

„Kagome…oder der stinkende Wolf, mir ganz egal. Wenn er nicht auf sie Acht gegeben hat, dann kann er schon mal anfangen, sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln!"

„Kagome? Hmmm…" Die Wolfsdämonin schien nachzudenken.

„Du bist ein Freund von Kouga?", wollte sie dann noch wissen, mit mehr als berechtigtem Zweifel im Blick. Inu Yasha erwiderte im ersten Moment gar nichts und so viel ihm Miroku ins Wort.

„Ja, wir sind Bekannte Kougas. Wir sind Freunde von dem Mädchen, das ihn begleitet – Kagome! Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

Das Gesicht der Wolfsdämonin wurde ernst. Mit einem Seufzen gab sie ihrem Begleiter dann zu verstehen, dass die Gegner nicht angegriffen werden würden.

„Wir sind selbst auf der Suche nach Kouga. Er hat gestern verletzt unser Lager verlassen und wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Einige Meilen in östlicher Richtung haben wir dann einen Wolfskadaver und die Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden. Wir befürchten das Schlimmste. Aber soweit mir bekannt ist, befand sich niemand in seiner Begleitung. Das Mädchen hat ihn abgewiesen!"

Sango trat einen Schritt vor. Sie hatte bisher schweigend zugehört. Es schien so, als wüsste diese Dämonin da vor ihr mehr von Kouga als üblich. Aber woher wollte sie wissen, dass Kagome ihn abgewiesen hatte? Vor allem, da das doch nicht stimmte, da alles auf einem Missverständnis basierte.

„Bist du Jikara?"

Die Dämonin hob überrascht den Kopf und kniff dann die Augen zusammen.

„Kennen wir uns?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Sango schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht persönlich. Kagome hat mir von dir erzählt. Kouga ist also nicht mehr bei euch? Ihr wisst auch nicht, ob er auf Kagome gestoßen ist? Sie ist nämlich auf deinen Ruf hin einfach los!"

Jikara begann nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Sie ist also los? Seltsam! Weder sie noch der Bote sind bei uns angekommen. Und von Kouga fehlt, wie schon gesagt, auch jede Spur!"

Inu Yasha begann das Ganze zu bunt zu werden. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn ignorierte.

„Seit ihr jetzt bald fertig? Ich werde diese Dämonenbrut da jetzt zu Brei schlagen und dann können wir endlich weiter nach Kagome suchen!"

Drohend hob er Tessaiga, woraufhin ein Knurren aus zahlreichen Wolfskehlen stieg. Jikaras Blick wurde einige Nuancen kühler, als sie nun auf den schlagwütigen Halbdämonen sah.

„Kannst du mal für ein paar Minuten den Mund halten, sofern du nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hast! Dich hat schließlich niemand gefragt!"

Inu Yasha blieb einen Moment sprachlos stehen. Dann verengten sich seine Augen und mit einem lauten Schrei rannte er auf die Frau zu. Die schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, gab ihrem Begleiter nur ein Zeichen, dass das ihr Kampf wäre und ging dann in Kampfposition. Ähnlich wie Kouga hatte sie keine Waffe, kämpfte nur mit Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit.

Das spöttische Lächeln auf ihren Lippen reizte den ohnehin schon wütenden Halbdämonen noch mehr. Mit einem Schwung holte er aus und wollte das Schwert auf die Dämonin niedersausen lassen. Doch diese hatte diesen Angriff vorausgesehen, brachte sich mit einem eleganten Sprung hinter Inu Yasha in Sicherheit und ließ, kaum nachdem sie gelandet war, ihr Bein wieder vorschnellen. Kombiniert mit einer halben Drehung traf ihre Ferse damit genau Inu Yashas Hinterkopf. Der Halbdämon wurde einige Meter nach vorne geschleudert und blieb dort dann einige Sekunden liegen, ehe er sich wieder hochrappelte. Genug Zeit für Jikara, um sich wieder in Kampfposition zu begeben und den Halbdämon siegessicher anzugrinsen.

Wieder packte Inu Yasha sein Schwert, stürmte los, dosierte dieses Mal seine Kraft so, dass er auf die erste Attacke eine zweite folgen lassen konnte. Dieses Mal war er es, der sich drehte, in der Annahme, dass die Dämonin noch einmal die gleiche Taktik anwenden würde und er ihr so zuvor kommen konnte. Doch Jikara war dieses Mal elegant nach hinten gesprungen und dieses Mal traf ihre Faust Inu Yashas Magen, der sich darauf hin unweigerlich krümmte, woraufhin seine Nase Bekanntschaft mit Jikaras Schienbein machte. Mit einem dumpfen Schmerzenslaut ging der Halbdämon zu Boden, blieb dort dann sitzen, während er sich die blutende Nase hielt. Wütend blitzte er Jikara an, die ihm keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte und wieder zu ihrem Rudel zurückging.

„Wir werden die Suche nach Kouga fortsetzen. Sollten wir dabei auf das Mädchen, das ihr Kagome nennt, stoßen, werden wir ihr von euch berichten. Doch macht euch nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Der Bote, den ich geschickt habe, war ein verlässlicher Mann und ein guter Kämpfer. Die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht wiedergekehrt ist, verheißt nichts Gutes."

Inu Yasha hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerappelt. Die Hand immer noch vor die blutende Nase haltend stolperte er zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Da sieht man nur wieder, dass man Wolfsdämonen nicht trauen kann. Nicht mal die einfachsten Aufgaben bringen sie zustande!"

Jikara bedachte ihn darauf nur mit einem kalten Blick.

„Wenn du so gut wärst, wie du meinst, warum hast du dann solche Schwierigkeiten das Mädchen zu finden?"

Sie schien keine Antwort darauf zu erwarten, denn mit einem abschließenden Blick drehte sie sich um und gab ihrem Rudel das Zeichen zur Weitersuche.

Miroku und Sango sahen den verschwindenden Wölfen noch eine Weile nach, dann drehten sie sich zu Inu Yasha um.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wo sollen wir weitersuchen? Bei den Bergwölfen ist sie mal nicht!"

Inu Yasha bedachte das Händchen haltende Pärchen mit einem kurzen Blick, dann drehte er sich schnaubend um. Sein Blick schweifte über den nahen Berg, auf dem er Kagome erhofft hatte zu den Wäldern am Fuße des Gebirges, in dem er das junge Mädchen nun vermutete.

„Wir suchen weiter! Ich werde sie finden!"

Entschlossen machte er sich auf, vergewisserte sich nicht, ob die anderen ihm folgten. Einzig die Sorge um Kagome beherrschte ihn. Was, wenn die Wolfsdämonin recht gehabt hatte und Kagome etwas passiert war? Inu Yasha wusste, trotz seiner Schmähreden, dass die Wolfsdämonen durch die Bank recht stark und nicht leicht zu besiegen waren. Wo mochte Kagome jetzt nur stecken? Ob sie ihn Gefahr war? Ob sie Angst hatte? Vielleicht war ja doch Kouga bei ihr. Auch wenn sich Inu Yasha immer mit dem Wolfsdämon stritt so hatte er doch soviel Vertrauen zu ihm, dass er wusste, dass Kouga Kagome im Notfall auch mit seinem Leben verteidigen und beschützen würde. Doch der dumme Wolf war ja scheinbar auch verschwunden.

Wo sollte er also anfangen, nach Kagome zu suchen? Es war eine aussichtslose Suche! Auch, wenn seine Nase und seine Ohren weitaus besser waren, als die gewöhnlicher Menschen, hatte er bei dem Gebiet, das in Frage kam, keine Chance das Mädchen zu finden. Alles was ihnen blieb war die systematische Durchsuchung des Waldes. Doch die war langwierig und Zeit war etwas, das Inu Yasha im Moment nicht hatte. Er musste schnell sein, wollte das Schlimmste, wenn möglich, verhindern. Also keine Zeit für lange Planung und aufwendige Suchaktionen.

Auf der nächsten Lichtung blieb er stehen und wartete bis auch Sango und Mirko wieder aufgeholt hatten.

„Sango! Miroku! Wir trennen uns! Jeder sucht in einer anderen Richtung nach Kagome. Wir müssen sie finden! Und das möglichst schnell! Vergesst nicht auf die Teufel, die hier in dieser Gegend ihr Unwesen treiben."

Sango und Miroku nickten nur zustimmend. Auch ihnen war klar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit Kagome gesund wieder zu sehen, sank, je mehr Zeit sie vergeudeten.

Mit einem abschließenden Gruß und einem kurzen Kuss zwischen Sango und Miroku trennte man sich also. Die drei hatten ausgemacht, sich am Ende des Tages wieder auf der Lichtung, auf der sie sich getrennt hatten, zu treffen.

Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel, während die drei Freunde verbittert nach Kagome suchten. Doch je länger die Schatten der Bäume wurden, desto größer wurden auch die Resignation und die Verzweiflung. Weit aus später als ursprünglich vereinbart trafen sie sich dann wieder auf der nun schon in der Dämmerung liegenden Lichtung. Alle hatten länger gesucht, in der Hoffnung, doch noch auf das junge Mädchen zu treffen, aber nun kehrten sie alle um eine Enttäuschung reicher zurück.

Die betretenen Gesichter sagten schon alles und man musste nicht erst nachfragen, um die Gewissheit zu erlangen, dass die anderen genau so erfolglos gewesen waren, wie man selbst.

„Und was nun?"

Miroku stellte die Frage, die allen auf dem Herzen lag. Auch Inu Yasha war für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich still, hatte den Blick unbestimmt in die Ferne gerichtet und schien zu überlegen.

„Sie ist nur wenig vor uns aufgebrochen. Sie kann keinen so großen Vorsprung haben. Zudem haben wir das Gebiet rund um das Territorium der Bergwölfe, das ja ihr Ziel war, abgesucht – erfolglos. Bei Kouga und den Bergwölfen ist sie auch nicht, die suchen ihrerseits nach dem vermissten Wolf. Nicht vergessen dürfen wir die Wolfsleiche, die gefunden wurde. Kagome war mit einem Wolfsdämon unterwegs. Was, wenn sie zwischen die Fronten geraten ist?"

Sango rief allen noch einmal in Erinnerung, was sie wussten und was sie nur ahnen konnten. Inu Yashas Gesichtsausdruck war bei der Schilderung der Dämonenjägerin immer düsterer und düsterer geworden. Er konnte die Sorge um das Mädchen nicht mehr länger verbergen, saß nun dumpf vor sich hinbrütend am Fuße eines nahen Baumes und starrte vor sich hin.

„Da Kouga auch verschwunden ist, besteht immerhin noch die Möglichkeit, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Wir sollten nicht so schnell aufgeben, noch haben wir keine Beweise dafür, dass Kagome etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist. Außerdem wissen wir alle, dass Kouga sie im Normalfall beschützen würde. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir uns noch mal auf die Suche nach den Wolfsdämonen machen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Zu dritt haben wir doch keine Chance, sie zu finden. Und wir sollten ihnen unseren guten Willen zeigen, damit Inu Yashas galantes Auftreten vergessen wird. Sie sind viele, sie kennen die Gegend. Mit solcher Verstärkung haben wir viel eher die Möglichkeit Kagome zu finden!"

Miroku stapfte mit nachdenklichem Gesicht auf und ab. Allein die Tatsache, dass Inu Yasha ihm nicht widersprach, sondern im Gegenteil dazu sogar ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken schien, sagten ihm, dass auch der Halbdämon nicht mehr weiter wusste.

„Von mir aus!" grummelte der dann auch nur, ehe er sich auf den Baum verzog.

Zufrieden nickten sich Sango und Miroku zu. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Inu Yasha war einverstanden, dass man fremde Hilfe annahm. Gleich morgen würden sie sich aufmachen, um die Wolfsdämonen zu suchen.

„Du, Miroku? Ist Shippo eigentlich bei dir? Mir ist heute am Nachmittag aufgefallen, dass ich ihn schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen habe."

Sango schaute fragend auf den Mönch, der daraufhin nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

„Nein, Liebste, jetzt, wo du es sagst…der Kleine ist schon ziemlich lange verschwunden. Wann hast du ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen?"  
"Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Mir kommt vor, als wir bei Kougas Rudel waren, kurz bevor wir von dort aufgebrochen sind."

Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden an. Sie hatten den kleinen Fuchsdämon also bei den Wölfen vergessen? Er war einfach so in der Hektik und dem Stress untergegangen.

„Das auch noch! Nicht genug, dass wir Kagome verloren haben, nun ist auch noch Shippo verschwunden!"

„Er ist nicht verschwunden, wir haben ihn vergessen! Au weh, das wird er uns sicher übel nehmen. Er wird tagelang nicht mehr mit uns reden!"

Miroku nahm Sangos Hand und strich sanft über jeden einzelnen Finger.

„Aber wenigstens wissen wir, wo er steckt. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht so dumm ist, um einfach aufzubrechen und nach uns zu suchen. Ansonsten ist er bei den Wolfsdämonen relativ sicher. Sie wissen doch, dass er zu Kagome gehört und das allein sichert ihm doch schon, dass er heil aus der ganzen Sache rauskommt!"

Sango genoss schweigend die Zärtlichkeiten des Mönchs, während sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Ja, du hast Recht! Also hoffentlich wartet er, bis ihn jemand abholt! Und hoffentlich finden wir Kagome bald! Inu Yasha macht sich auch gewaltige Sorgen!"

Mirokus Finger strichen nun schon Sangos Unterarm entlang. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, die Dämonenjägerin zu berühren, ohne befürchten zu müssen, jederzeit mit ihrem Bumerang Bekanntschaft zu machen.

„Ja, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass Kouga bei ihr ist. Wo sollte er sonst sein? Sie sind sich sicher begegnet, glaub mir!"

„Aber wo sind sie dann?"

Sango klang zweifelnd. Die Sorgen um die beste Freundin nagten an ihr.

„Vielleicht wollen sie einfach etwas alleine sein? Wer weiß, womöglich haben sie sich endlich ausgesprochen und nun, da alles zwischen ihnen geklärt ist, wollen sie etwas Zeit nur für sich! In einigen Tagen kommen sie dann wieder und lachen uns alle aus, weil wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben!"

Sango schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Nein, das sah Kagome nicht ähnlich.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es ist sicher etwas passiert. Ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden wirklich zusammen sind und dass Kouga auf Kagome aufpasst. Aber hat Jikara nicht gemeint, er wäre verletzt? Ach, Miroku, ich mache mir solche Sorgen! Was kann nur passiert sein?"

Sango kuschelte sich enger an den Mönch an ihrer Seite, der daraufhin tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang. Auch er machte sich Sorgen und war von seiner eigenen Geschichte nicht wirklich überzeugt. Eigentlich hatte er sie nur erzählt, um Sango zu beruhigen.

Die Blicke von Jaken und Rin flogen wie gebannt zwischen Sesshoumaru und Inashi hin und her. Was würde nun geschehen? Man konnte die Spannung im Raum spüren, keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Wie würde Sesshoumaru auf diese offensichtliche Kampfansage reagieren? Noch waren seine Augen nichts sagend auf die Dämonin gerichtet, die ihn ihrerseits spöttisch angrinste. Das Grinsen erreichte ihre Augen aber nicht, war nur eine weitere Provokation.

Das Schaben von Stuhlbeinen auf dem gefliesten Boden riss Rin aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Jaken sich beeilen wollte, um das Besteck wieder zusammen zu sammeln und Sesshoumaru neues zu reichen.

Doch die eisige Stimme seines Herrn hielt ihn zurück.

„Jaken! Lass es liegen! Unser Gast wird sich dann darum kümmern! Iss fertig und bring anschließend Rin ins Bett!"

Deutlicher konnte Sesshoumaru nicht zeigen, dass er wünschte mit Inashi allein gelassen zu werden. Jaken schnappte sich Rin und ignorierte deren Jammerei, dass sie noch nicht zu Ende gegessen und sich von Sesshoumaru-sama verabschiedet hätte.

Mit einem Klappern fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ließ sie beiden Kontrahenten, die sich immer noch mit Blicken maßen, allein zurück.

„So, du willst also rebellisch werden?", meinte Sesshoumaru dann, während er langsam den Stuhl zurück schob und sich aufrichtete.

Inashi lief es nun doch ein wenig kalt über den Rücken, als sie die grenzenlose Arroganz und Überheblichkeit in den goldenen Augen sah. Wieder wunderte sie sich, wie eine so warme Farbe, wie Gold es doch normalerweise war, so kalt erstrahlen konnte. Zu mehr hatte sie nicht mehr Zeit, denn in diesem Moment stand Sesshoumaru auch schon neben ihr und hatte mit festem Griff ihre Haare gepackt. Seine Lippen wanderten in Andeutung eines spöttischen Lächelns einige Millimeter nach oben, während er sich näher beugte.


	31. Rollenwechsel

Hallöchen alle zusammen! Seit ewigen Zeiten (und das ewig ist in diesem Fall wirklich wörtlich zu nehmen), melde ich mich auch mal wieder zu Wort. Hatte eine kleine Schreib…unwilligkeit, wie ich gestehen muss. Mein ganz spezieller Dank richtete sich deshalb nun an Hi Yasha, die mich ermuntert und angefeuert und angespornt und vorangetrieben hat. Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass das neue Kapitel jetzt kommt. Danke auch an alle Leser, die trotz der langen Wartezeiten doch immer weiter lesen und deren Reviews ich immer gerne bekomme. Ich lese sie alle und ich freue mich auch darüber. Sie helfen mir, auch wenn es oft vielleicht nicht den Anschein hat! Ihr seid die Besten! alle knuddel

Deshalb an dieser Stelle auch ganz liebe Grüße an Liel (deine Lieblinge kommen jetzt das ganze Kappi vor, sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat) und an Asako (vielleicht willst du dich dem Fanclub immer noch anschließen, auch wenn es immer lange dauert? lieb guck). Ich hoffe, das Kapitel entschädigt euch ein klein wenig!

Rollenwechsel 

„Du bist ja plötzlich so still?"

Die Stimme wie ein Eisklirren fuhr Inashi durch Mark und Bein. Eines war klar, auch wenn Sesshoumaru noch so ruhig und gelassen wirkte, in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Er war nicht nur wütend, er war stinksauer. Und langsam kam die Dämonin zu der Ansicht, dass sie doch nicht so sicher war. Doch noch wollte sie ihr Unwohlsein nicht zeigen, verbarg es noch geschickt, während sie dem Druck der starken Finger in ihrem Haar folgte und den Kopf ein klein wenig nach hinten kippte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Euch zu sagen hätte…was Ihr nicht schon lange wisst und gekonnt ignoriert."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Mundwinkel einen weiteren Millimeter hoben, wie sich die eleganten, schmalen Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln verzogen, das eines deutlich machte: Er gab keinen Pfifferling auf ihre Beleidigungen und Beschwerden.

„Kleine, widerspenstige Kinder ignoriert man nun einmal. Oder man bestraft sie…und weißt du was? Ich glaube, eine Strafe ist bei dir schon lange überfällig. Du nimmst dir Freiheiten heraus, die ich nun nicht mehr länger dulden werde."

Inashi konnte spüren, wie der Griff in ihren Haaren noch fester wurde, ihren Kopf noch weiter nach hinten zog. Und sie konnte sich nicht wehren, war dem Hundedämon hilflos ausgeliefert. Es schien ihm keine Mühe zu machen, ihren Kopf gegen ihren Willen weiterzuziehen, auch wenn sie den beißenden Schmerz auf der Kopfhaut ignorierte und sich dagegen wehrte. Er war stark – wahrscheinlich zu stark für sie. Immer weiter entblößte er ihre Kehle, überdehnte den Kopf, ignorierte die Tränen, die ihr angesichts des Schmerzes bereits in die Augen traten. Es war ein stummes Kräftemessen und der Sieger stand jetzt schon fest. Doch Sesshoumaru schien sich damit noch lange nicht zufrieden zu geben. Das Lächeln wurde wenn möglich noch eine Spur grausamer, als er sich nun hinabbeugte, sie seinen heißen Atem direkt über ihre Kehle spüren konnte. Ein Finger legte sich nun seitlich des Halses, drückte warnend zu, während er wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du so dumm warst und gedacht hast, dass du ich es dir einfach nachsehen werde, was du anstellst, oder? Kleine Rebellin?"

„Ihr…Ihr könnt mich nicht umbringen. Ihr würdet selbst sterben…das wisst Ihr doch. Ihr könnt mir gar nichts anhaben…"

Doch so sicher, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, klang ihre Stimme nicht. Sie hatte Angst. Und das obwohl ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass er ihr unmöglich etwas antun konnte, ohne selbst zu leiden. Aber der harte Glanz in den goldenen Augen sprach eine andere Sprache, erzählte von Möglichkeiten, sie leiden zu lassen, an die sie nicht zu denken wagte. Erneut strich der der scharfe Nagel an der Seite ihres Halses entlang, riss die weiche und empfindliche Haut auf. Sie spürte, wie Blut rann, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie tatsächlich verletzte, dass er sich selbst verletzte.

„Kann ich nicht? Bist du dir dessen absolut sicher?"

Wie zur Bestätigung jagte er den Nagel noch tiefer, drückte auf die Wunde, hörte befriedigt ihr leises, schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen. Drohend wanderte der Finger nun weiter, über die Seite des Halses, direkt zur Kehle, verharrte dort.

„Nun, was ist?"

Nun hob sich der Kopf des Dämons doch wieder und Inashi konnte sehen, dass auch er seitlich am Hals blutete. Aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, er schien es nicht einmal zu spüren. Sie schluckte hart, als sich die Hand von der Kehle löste, wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sie sah, dass sich die Finger nun in Richtung ihres Gesichtes senkten. Was würde er tun? Würde er sie schlagen? Langsam befürchtete sie, dass ihm Schmerz nichts ausmachte, dass er deshalb mit ihr tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Ängstlich kniff sie im letzten Moment doch die Augen zusammen, wollte nicht sehen, wenn er ausholte – und erstarrte, als sie einen Finger knapp unterhalb ihres Augenlids spürte, der die Träne dort wegwischte.

„Du bist genauso jämmerlich wie alle anderen. Schwingst große Reden, spielst dich auf, wenn du meinst, dass dir nichts passieren kann…aber schlussendlich bist nur eine ängstliche, kleine, feige Frau, die kuscht, wenn es soweit ist, dass sie für ihre Taten Rechenschaft abzulegen hätte."

Die spöttische Stimme schaffte es nun doch wieder, dass sich ihr Widerstand regte. Empört riss sie die Augen auf, blitzte den anderen wild an.

Doch was sie sah, ließ sie innehalten. Es war Verachtung. Tiefe, nicht verhüllte Verachtung, die sich auch nicht änderte, nun da sie sich wehrte.

„Du wehrst dich…ja. Weil du denkst, dass ich dir nichts tun kann, weil du denkst, dass du sicher bist. Du bist erbärmlich. Du versteckst dich hinter dem, was dich eigentlich ärgern sollte. Die Kette. Sie dient dir dazu, dich hier aufzuspielen, als wärst du mutig. Nun, wo ist dein Mut jetzt? Er ist verschwunden, in dem Moment da du gemerkt hast, dass die Kette dich nicht schützt, nicht wahr?"

Er lachte leise, abfällig, entfernte sich wieder von ihr, ließ auch die Haare los und streifte seine Hand dann am Mantel ab, als hätte er etwas Unwürdiges berührt.

„Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich mich mit dir abgebe und dir zeige, dass ich nichts auf diese Kette gebe."

Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und wirkte enttäuscht. Hatte er sich am Ende etwas anderes erwartet? Von dieser…Frau? Nein, sie war eben nur eine Frau, noch dazu ein Katzendämon. Sie konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Niemand konnte das. Ein Mundwinkel hob sich angesichts eines sarkastischen Lächeln. Selbst jetzt, da er von ihr weggetreten war, konnte er ihre Angst immer noch riechen. Sie hatte sich in ihre Kleider gesogen, haftete überall an ihr. Oh, und welche Angst sie in dem Moment gehabt hatte.

Und doch verachtete er zugleich auch sich selbst. Er war weich geworden, auch wenn sie das wohl nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hatte gezögert, sie weiter zu bestrafen, als er die Träne gesehen hatte, die sich unter dem Lid hervorgeschlichen hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick war sein Blick an ihrem ruhigen Gesicht hängen geblieben, dass still der weiteren Bestrafung harrte. Der Wunsch, sie zu schlagen, war verschwunden, hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht. Etwas, das er nicht kannte; etwas, das er auch nicht wollte. Und in einem ungewohnten Anflug von Schwäche hatte er diesem Etwas nachgegeben, hatte sich gestattet, die Träne wegzuwischen, wissend, dass er in diesem Moment einen Fehler beging.

Und so hatte er dieses Tun mit bissigen Worten gewürzt, hatte zufrieden gesehen, wie die Ruhe, die Stille daraufhin wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, ein Hauch der früheren Rebellion zurückgekehrt war und auch dieser elendigliche Gestank nach Angst abgeflaut war.

Inashi hatte den abfälligen Reden des Hundedämons schweigend zugehört, lediglich die Hand, die sich unter dem Tisch immer mehr zur Faust ballte und die Fingernägel, die sich bereits schmerzhaft in die Handfläche gruben, zeugten davon, dass sie nicht so ruhig war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Sesshoumarus Worte hatten sie wütend gemacht – und wie wütend. Diese selbstgefällige, überhebliche und einfach nur widerliche Art, die dieser an den Tag zu legen gedacht, ging sie an. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn, wie sie noch nie, jemanden gehasst hatte. Abgrundtief und mit jedem Teil ihrer Seele und ihres Herzens. Das verrieten auch die dunkelblauen Augen, die nun verärgert aufblitzten, als sie langsam aufstand. Sie spürte den Blick des Hundedämons auf sich, als sie langsam auf ihn zuschritt, dann nur wenig von ihm entfernt stehen blieb.

„Ihr seid der widerlichste, grausamste, ignoranteste und dümmste Mann, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Ihr fühlt Euch gut, wenn Ihr andere über ihre Unzullänglichkeiten aufklären könnt und seid dabei nicht einmal bereit, die eigenen zu sehen. Ein gefühlloses Monster seid Ihr, dass sich anmaßt über andere zu richten und dabei keine Ahnung hat, wovon es spricht. Ihr verachtet mich? Das kann nicht sein, Verachtung wäre ein Gefühl und Ihr seid nicht fähig irgendein Gefühl zu haben. Ihr habt kein Herz, ihr seid kein Wesen. Ihr seid ein Monster, das die Welt nicht braucht!"

Nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit, entsprach ihrer Ansicht. Aber ihr verletztes Ego, ihre Seele, die in den letzten Tagen hier unter Sesshoumarus Regiment zu leiden gehabt hatte, wollte sich nicht mehr länger unterdrücken lassen.

„Ihr geht so in Eurer Macht auf, dass es Euch sogar egal wäre, wenn Ihr Euch damit selbst vernichten würdet, nicht wahr? Wenn Ihr könntet, würdet Ihr Euch und mich umbringen, nur um mir zu beweisen, dass Ihr stärker seid. Und das nennt Ihr mutig? In meinen Augen ist es dumm. Die Dummheit eines selbstgefälligen, größenwahnsinnigen Eisklotzes, der nicht einmal die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Leben' kennt, weil er nicht lebt."

Sie hatte, während sie gesprochen hatte, sein Gesicht fixiert, sicher gestellt, dass er jedes Wort hörte, jedes Wort wahrnahm, dass sie ihm an den Kopf knallte. Und sie hatte es genossen. Auch in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sie dafür mit Sicherheit bestrafen würde, hatte sie es genossen, ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen, ungeschönt und ehrlich.

Sesshoumaru war sitzen geblieben, hatte der Tirade zugehört, sich sicher, dass er sich das gerade einbilden musste, dass sie es nicht wagen konnte, so mit ihm zu reden. Vergessen waren die Gefühle, über die er sich gerade noch Gedanken gemacht hatte, als die goldgelben Augen wütend aufblitzen, er sich langsam erhob, der Körper angespannt und vor sie hintrat. Er war einen guten Kopf größer wie sie, schaute nun in ihr Gesicht hinab, dass sie ihm trotzig entgegenreckte, dieses Mal nicht bereit beizugeben.

Auch als seine Hand hochschoss und sich um ihre Kehle legte, zudrückte. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn an, überheblich, mit einem Blick, der besagte: So, wieder Gewalt? Ich wusste es doch, etwas anderes kannst du nicht.

„Und jetzt? Wollt Ihr mich umbringen? Na los…Ihr seid doch so mutig. Jetzt habt Ihr die Chance. Ich wehre mich auch nicht. Seid doch mutig und stark. Es zeugt von unendlicher Größe eine ‚kleine, ängstliche, feige Frau' in ihre Schranken zu verweisen, nicht wahr? Das ist eine Handlung, die dem großen Hundedämon Sesshoumaru-sama mehr als nur würdig ist!"

Ihr Tonfall war beißend, spottend und verachtend. Sie stachelte ihn an und das mit Absicht. Auch wenn er der Stärkere war, im Moment war sie ihm überlegen. Und das wussten sie und er. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich klar darüber war. Wenn er sie nun schlug, tat, was sie von ihm verlagte, zeugte das von seiner Burtalität und seiner Selbstgefälligkeit, die sie ihm unterstellte. Wenn er nichts tat, hatte sie automatisch gewonnen.

Die Augen des Hundedämons verengten sich, als er langsam die Hand wieder sinken ließ.

„Du bist ganz schön frech für deine Position!", knurrte er dann, die unterdrückte Wut deutlich in der Stimme hörbar. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würde Inashi wohl schon leblos am Boden liegen. So aber wanderte ihre Mundwinkel nur noch höher, wurde die Verachtung noch deutlicher.

„Jetzt auf einmal. Erst werft Ihr mir vor zu feige zu sein, nun zu frech. Ihr seid nicht zufrieden zu stellen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ihr wisst selbst nicht, was Ihr wollt. Und genau das lasst Ihr an anderen aus, die mit dem, was sie haben zufrieden sind. Ihr seid neidisch auf die, die Ihr Leben im Griff haben, weil Ihr das Eure nicht im Griff habt!"

Nun war sie es, die noch einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, ihren Mund ganz dicht an sein Ohr brachte.

„Nicht wahr? So ist es doch…Ihr tut mir Leid…"

Nun stieß sie sich doch wieder ein wenig von ihm ab, schenkte ihm noch ein gespielt kokettes Lächeln und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Eure Suppe wird kalt!"

Der versteinerte Blick des Hunddämons war Inashi Antwort genug. Zufrieden lächelte sie, während sie selbst nach dem Löffel griff, um weiter zu essen. Sie hatte soeben Sesshoumarus Schwachstelle gefunden. Er selbst. Sie brauchte nur ihn und seine Worte gegen ihn selbst auszuspielen und schon hatte sie gewonnen. Tatsächlich ließ sich der Hundedämon nun geschlagen auf seinen Platz sinken. Ihm fehlten ganz offenbar die Worte.

Sie spürte, wie sein forschender Blick auf ihr lag. Die Mimik wirkte etwas abwesend und zu gern hätte sie in Erfahrung gebracht, was er nun dachte. Denn, dass er über das gerade Geschehene, über sie nachdachte, das stand wohl außer Frage.

Tatsächlich hingen Sesshoumarus Gedanken sehr stark mit Inashi zusammen. Er hatte sich selbst gegenüber gerade zugegeben, dass sie ihm ein gewisses Maß an Bewunderung abrang. Niemand zuvor hatte es gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte ihn ganz klar mit seinen eigenen Worten aus dem Rennen geworfen, sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt und auch noch gewonnen. Natürlich, sie hatte die Kette auf ihrer Seite, denn schlussendlich stimmte es, was sie sagte: Würde er sie verletzen, so verletzte er gleichzeitig auch sich selbst. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass es diese Sicherheit allein gewesen war, die sie so angesichts der Situation mutige Worte hatte finden lassen. Nein, die Frau schien wirklich nicht feige zu sein. Doch anders als andere dachte sie erst nach, schmiedete ihr Pläne und führte diese erst aus, wenn sie von deren Gelingen überzeugt sein konnte.

So wie eben. Egal, wie er sich verhalten hätte, er wäre auf jeden Fall der Verlierer gewesen. Geschickt und elegant hatte sie es verstanden, den Spieß umzudrehen, plötzlich seine Unzulänglichkeiten aufzuzeigen und gekonnt auszuspielen. Das Spiel hatte sich urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung um 180° gedreht und arbeitete nun für sie. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache: Sie wusste es. Sie war sich ihres Sieges nur zu deutlich bewusst und zögerte nicht, dieses Wissen ganz offen darzustellen, ihn ständig daran zu erinnen, dass er versagt hatte – gegen eine ‚kleine, schwach und ängstliche Frau' verloren hatte. Nein, nicht ganz, wie er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben musste. Sie war weder schwach noch ängstlich. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte, die zu ihm gekommen war, um etwas von ihm zu holen. Sollte er sie am Ende unterschätzt haben? Während all dieser Zeit? War es am Ende so, dass die Kette ihn schützte und nicht sie? Nein, so weit würde er nun in seinen Vermutungen auch nicht gehen, aber auf jeden Fall war sie ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Das hatte sie gerade unter Beweis gestellt.

Sesshoumaru knurrte nur leise, griff dann nach seinem Löffel und begann die erkaltete Suppe zu essen. Er würde ihr jetzt nicht auch noch den Gefallen tun und die Suppe von sich schieben, nur weil sie kalt war, wie sie gesagt hatte.

Inashi lächelte nur leise in sich hinein, freute sich über den kleinen Sieg. Sie hatte heute viel erreicht und wenn sie klug war, dann fuhr sie nun auf dieser Schiene weiter. Und klug – ja, das war sie.

Andernorts saßen gerade zwei Teufel an einem kleinen, hözernen Tisch. Der eine weiß, der andere schwarz.

„Es läuft alles nach Plan, nun müssen wir nur noch sicherstellen, dass uns der kleine Wolf nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht!"

„Ach was, wie sollte er. Solange wir das Menschenmädchen haben wird er tun, was immer wir von ihm verlangen, du wirst schon sehen. Solche Dämonen, die menschliche Gestalt haben sind dumm, aber verliebte Dämonen mit menschlicher Gestalt sind noch dümmer. Ansonsten hätte er schon lange erkannt, dass wir sie beide umbringen werden, sobald wir haben, was wir wollen. Was sollen wir denn immerhin mit den beiden, wenn sie wissen, wo genau wir unser Versteck haben. Außerdem wollen wir dann ja gleich Tokijin ausprobieren und da eignet sich doch ein Wolfsdämon ganz speziell dafür, denkst du nicht?"

Zustimmendes Nicken und lautes Lachen war noch zu hören, bevor die beiden weiter ihre Pläne schmiedeten.


End file.
